Kaylees story
by Dominique Nelson
Summary: A story i started for someone thats no longer in my life. But i still love the story so ive desided to continue writing. Enjoy
1. Pilot

"Kaylee wake up! We're going to be late!" Your brother screamed through the door practically breaking it down.

"I'm up!" You yelled back from your blanket cacoon.

"You better be or I'm leaving your ass here! You have 10 minutes!" He shouted again before you heard his heavy foot steps walk away. You flipped over on your back and groaned before pulling your blankets off you and getting up.

You decided to leave your hair in your natural purple curls. And just threw on some black jeans and a black hoodie with minimal make up. It was only your first day back to school and you were already over it. You pulled up some black high top vans and grabbed your back pack before heading downstairs. Being a Lockwood, a founding family or whatever your parents always expected you to look a certain way. They never agreed with your piercings. Or dying your hair purple. But honestly you didn't care anymore.

You climbed in Tyler's truck and put your headphones in. And you two drove to school in silence.

You pulled into the parking lot and it was completely deserted. Which made sense since you guys were pretty late.

You walked inside throwing your stuff in your locker and heading to your first class.

Everyone stared at you as you walked in but you didn't care and you took your seat as the teacher continued to talk. You looked to your right feeling a wave of sadness rush through you as you saw the seat still remained empty. Where Maddison Donavan once sat. You blinked the tears from your eyes and turned. It had hurt since the beginning of the year when Elena and Jeremy's parents were taking you guys home. And had just dropped you off when their car went of wickery bridge. And their parents had died. And the only one that survived was Elena. Which means you and Jeremy lost your best friend.

You felt a tug on your arm and turned, "you okay?" You nodded. Megan Forbes, the other part of your group. It had been a long time since you had seen any of them since you just locked yourself in your room all summer. Out of everyone in your group, you and Maddison were the closest. You went to turn back and you caught Jeremy's eye and he smiled softly. And it only made you realize how much you missed him. You all loathed Elena. You knew it was technically her fault she was the only one that got out. But it mad it easier to deal with the pain to blame someone.

"Sorry I'm late," a girl said and you looked up to find a girl who freakishly looked like Maddison. It made your heart stop.

"It's okay take a seat," the teacher said after reading the note she gave him. You gulped when you realized the only open seat was the one next to you.

She was gorgeous. She had ice white hair with pink ends. And she sat down giving you a small smile. She weirdly seemed familiar. Like you knew her.

"Are you new?" You whispered. She nodded, "Charlie Salvatore."

"Kaylee Lockwood," you greeted. The bell rang and you gathered your stuff. "What do you have next?" You asked.

"Calculus. You?"

"Same!" You smiled.

"Awesome. Im happy I'll know at least one person." She said walking closely next to you.

"I'll see you two losers at lunch," you teased over your shoulder at Megan and Jeremy. They smirked but you could tell they were happy to see you were still you. You parted ways and they went to Spanish and you two went to Calculus.

"So where'd you move here from?" You asked not caring about fucking math.

"I came back to see my brother. I know at least one is here My parents separated when I was young. And I went with my mom and they went with our dad," she explained.

"Does your brother go here?"

She nodded.

You nodded. "Do you have siblings?" She asked. "A brother, Tyler."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Pretty much. Born and raised," you laughed.

The classes were long but it made you happy that you actually had all your classes together. But finally it was time for lunch.

"How are you liking your first day so far?" You asked as you guys got lunch.

"It's pretty good everyone's been pretty welcoming." You two walked outside and you looked for Jeremy and Megan.

"Hey losers," you said sitting down next to them.

"Hey bitch," Megan grinned.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked looking at Charlie.

"Oh shit sorry. Jeremy, Megan this is Charlie Salvatore. Charlie this is Jeremy Gilbert. And Megan Forbes," you introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you guys."

"I absolutely love your hair," Megan complimented.

"Aw thanks! You could look amazing with like some blue streaks or something," she suggested.

You all couldn't help but laugh, "her sister would never let her."

"What?! Why?" She asked.

"Ms. Goody goody," Jeremy snickered.

Charlie was still confused and you pointed to Caroline sitting with Elena and Bonnie.

"Makes sense now."

"She already hates that I hang with this lot," Megan laughed looking over at her sister.

"Of course my brother would be sitting with them," Charlie shook her head. You looked back over seeing a taller guy sit next to Elena. He weirdly looked familiar too.

"That's your brother?"

"Mhm."

She turned back "So you don't get along with your sister?"

"None of us get along with our older siblings," you laughed.

"Ah yes. Tyler right?"

"Unfortunately."

"And Gilbert right? Like Elena Gilbert?" You cringed at her name. "Yeah we all hate her," Jeremy added.

"Why?"

Your shoulders dropped, "another story for a different time." You got up and you all dumped your garbage before heading off to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and you met up with your gang behind the school.

"Charlie since you're new you probably don't know about the back to school party tonight at the falls," Megan articulated taking a long drag off the cigarette you were all passing around.

"Party?" She asked taking the cigarette from her.

"It's some back to school thing. Bonfire and booze," Jeremy laughed leaning against the wall.

"Jer!" You turned finding Vicki Donavan running towards you guys. You two had never liked each other and you and Maddison use to always make fun of her. But with Maddison dying it somehow pushed Jer right into her arms.

You rolled your eyes taking the cigarette from Charlie and you laid on your back on the picnic table taking a few long drags.

"Do you have any with you?" She asked as you listened in on their conversation.

"Don't take more than 2 in a 6 hour window," he said trying to whisper but if there was one thing he was known for it's that he can't for the life of him whisper. You sat up watching him drop 2 white pills into her hand. She glanced at you smirking before popping both of the pills in her mouth. Fucking idiot.

"Hey v. I thought I'd find you out here with the crackheads," your brother gloated as he came towards you guys.

"Oh fuck off," you laid back down flipping him the bird.

"Hey Pete wentz called he wants his nail polish back," Tyler laughed wrapping an arm around Vicki's waist.

"Pete Wentz huh? How old school TRL of you. Carson daily fan?" Jer shot back making you get up.

"Knock it off!" You shoved Tyler as he tried stepping closer to Jer.

"You two are pathetic fighting over a fucking girl? Get a fucking grip!" You shouted again looking between the two.

He finally backed off and you still stood in front of Jeremy. "Do you fucking enjoy this slut?" You glared at Vicki.

"What'd you just say to me?" She turned around.

"I said. Do. You. Enjoy. This. S l u t," you repeated.

She stepped towards you again, "do something bitch." But of course your brother got in the way before she did.

"And you say I'm pathetic?" He glared at you taking Vic and walking away.

"Sheesh," Charlie said as you walked back taking your place on the table again.

"I swear I'm gonna beat her ass one of these days," you said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't need you to defend me," Jer scoffed taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"Are you sure about that? Not my fault you like sluts," he shrugged looking up at the sky knowing damn well he wasn't gonna win this conversation.

You guys hung around for a couple more hours smoking and drinking a little.

"Okay. So I was gonna go over to Kaylees. Charlie do you want to come?" Megan asked as you guys started walking to the parking lot.

"Yeah why not," she shrugged.

"Jer we'll meet you there later!" You called over your shoulder before walking off with them.

You decided to just walk home since Tyler decided to leave without you. Asshole.

"Okay so what are you wearing tonight?" Megan asked as you guys finally made your way home.

"Probably just this," you pointed to your clothes you already had on.

"Boring! Come on wear something cute. Maybe you'll meet a cute boyyyyyy," she grinned walking inside. You two stopped when you realized Charlie wasn't following. "You okay? You can come inside," you said confused.

She nodded, "Sorry I feel awkward just walking into someone's house."

You shrugged off the weirdness and headed upstairs to your room.

"But yes you should wear something cute!" Charlie said as you guys walked in.

"I have something perfect," Megan said disappearing into your closet.

She came out a few minutes later with some light wash jeans, a loose maroon t shirt, and a leather jacket. "See it's not that different from what you normally wear. But still cute," she threw the clothes at you and you groaned. She went back in throwing some maroon converse on top.

You finally changed when you realized here was no way to get out of this. And you groaned when Megan insisted on doing your make up.

"Cute!" Charlie said as you walked out.

"I feel weird," you admited.

You stood in your mirror and Charlie and Megan stood next to you. Charlie has changed into black and white checkered jeans and a black crop top and left her hair down. And Megan changed into a black skirt with a red crop top and finished it off with some black fishnets and some red doc martins.

"We look hot," Megan said looking at you all in the mirror finishing off the last few touches.

"If you lot are going with me let's go!" Tyler yelled from the hall. You rolled your eyes but headed out.

The party was crazy when you guys arrived your brother heading off right away probably to find Vicki, dumbass.

You found Jeremy sitting under the covered area already a few beers in. "Drinking without us?" Megan teased sitting next to him. Charlie appeared handing each of you a beer. "Here's to new friendships," she laughed clinking your bottles with hers.

"New friendship," you and meg echoed as you downed most of your beer.

You sat on the table looking where Jeremy's eyes were and saw that they were on Vicki and your brother.

"Stop torturing yourself," you nudged his shoulder. He scoffed and chugged the rest of his beer and the 4 of you watched them stumble into the forest together.

"Nasty," You shook your head.

You hung out with your gang after many MANY beers in and you were pretty tipsy. "Let's go for a walk in the woods?" Megan suggested.

"I'm down," you got up and locked arms with Charlie and Megan and started walking.

"Coming Gilbert?" You shouted and you heard his heavy footsteps run towards you guys.

"Tyler let go! Stop!" You heard as you guys walked further into the forest.

"What the fuck?" You all whispered walking closer to the noise.

"Tyler! Jesus fucking Christ!" You ran over pulling your brother off Vicki who was very clearly trying to get away. "GO AWAY," he yelled trying to get to Vicki again his eyes flashing a bright yellow before returning to his normal brown. You shook your head thinking you just imagined it. "Tyler go. Get the hell away from me," Vicki ordered and you pushed him back in the direction of the party. "Wow Vicki donavan says no. That's a first," he shook his head stepping back and stopped.

When he still didn't move you stepped forward, "you really want to do this right here? Right now?" You hissed. You watched the anger in his eyes disappear finally realizing what he had done. He shook his head and ran back to the party.

"I didn't need you guys to save me," she hissed looking between the four of you.

"Really?" You shook your head.

"He was just drunk," she defended.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy asked.

"No. You're worse. You want to get to know me. See into my soul and screw and screw until you're done with me," you almost felt hurt by the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know," she turned and ran into the forest. Jeremy started after her but you stopped him, "don't."

After Jeremy was done protesting you decided to head back to the party. Try to have at least a little fun. The night was still young.

You got distracted by Megan and Charlie and you hadn't even realized that Jer had disappeared until you watched Elena Run after him and you shook your head.

An hour passed and you were starting to get worried. You looked around until you finally found them holding... a body? You and Megan ran over and it was Vicki and she had 2 deep puncture wounds in her neck and was loosing a lot of blood.

"Matt call an ambulance!" You yelled as he finally came over. You looked around trying to find Charlie but you couldn't find her. Little did you know her and Stefan we're watching you across the fire. Two puncture wounds? A vampire? Another one in mystics falls? Stefan fed on animals and Charlie was strictly blood bags. Who was sloppy enough to leave someone like this?

Damon that's fucking who.


	2. The Night Of The Comet

_Charlie's POV_

You and your brother ran home as fast as you could, well as fast as a normal human could. You tried not to draw to much attention to you two leaving after Elena and Jeremy had found Vicki.

"What's going on?" Zach asked as you two bursted into the house.

"Someone attacked tonight and it wasn't either of us," you said and you two whooshed upstairs.

You walked into your room stefan right behind you when a giant black crow bursted in your room, the doors to your balcony flying open. You two looked at each other before looking back to the balcony.

"Damon," Stefan said you could feel the distrust in his voice.

"Hello family," he smirked. That same smirk that you and Stefan had.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked stepping in front of you. You weren't as mad as he was since you were never the one in love with Katherine. So honestly none of this really mattered to you. "I couldn't miss your guys first day of school," you rolled your eyes at his sarcasm and leaned against your desk folding your arms over your chest.

"Is someone not happy to see me?" He looked to the art you had on your walls and walked along the shelves of books and collectibles you had left here.

When Stefan didn't respond he changed the subject, "Charlie did always have better taste than you." You knew he was trying to get a reaction out of Stefan. They had been playing this same game since 1864 when the 3 of you died because they roped you into helping them save Katherine only for your father to shoot and kill all 3 of you. The only part none of you knew at the time was Katherine had been compelling the 3 of you for months to drink her blood. When you drink a vampires blood and die with it in your system, you come back as a vampire as well.

You got bored as they bantered back and forth like always. "Come on Stefan. When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He shoved him. "We could do it together. I saw some girls from that party. Or how about we just go straight for Elena!" He shoved him harder knocking him into the wall.

You watched the veins grow under Stefan's eyes his fangs poking his bottom lip. "Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can," He taunted and Stefan turned.

"I SAID STOP!" He shouted throwing his body into Damon's and in a blur they fell out your window into the driveway below. You rolled your eyes and jumped down behind them.

"Are you two done now?" You asked leaning against the gate.

Damon took a foot and placed it on Stefan's chest holding him down, "you should know better than to try to fight me. You lost that fight the second you stopped feeding on humans. I wouldn't try it again," he hissed.

He released Stefan and looked to you, "Come on Charlie. A family reunion calls for drinks," You jogged over and he threw his arm around you and you two walked inside. He was a complete ass most of the time, but he was still your brother.

"I think we woke Zach. Sorry Zach," he smiled at you and you rolled your eyes knowing he did it on purpose.

You walked into the living room and he went straight for the bourbon grabbing two crystal glasses pouring a lot in each before handing one of them to you.

"So why are you here?" You asked throwing your body on the couch.

"I missed my family Charlie," he stated it innocently. You shook your head "I don't buy that. Small towns are boring for you there's nothing to do hence why you left in the first place," you sipped your drink before your phone buzzed in your pocket. Did he know why you and Stefan came back?

From: Kaylee, Megan, Jeremy

 _Kaylee: Charlie you okay? I don't know what happened to you in all the camotion._

 _Jeremy: also I'm pretty sure I just met your brother._

 _You: my uncle needed me back urgently. What happened?_

You hopped no one saw you there after they found Vicki and you could stick to this story. You loved your friends but not enough yet to divulge that secret. At least not yet.

 _Jeremy: Elena was chasing me in the woods and we found Vicki. And she had 2 holes in her neck like an animal tried to rip out her jugular. She lost so much blood. But I think she'll be alright. Matt said he would tell me when he could._

 _You: an animal?_

 _Kaylee: That's what they think. But idk the whole situation is way weird._

 _You: I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see y'all losers at school tomorrow._

You clicked your phone off shoving it in your back pocket. "Is there a reason you attacked Vicki?" You asked finishing your drink and holding it out to him for more.

He shook his head but took it and refilled it before giving it back. "Nope. I was just hungry," he smiled.

"You're such an ass," you shook your head seeing how pleased he was with himself.

 _Kaylees POV_

Megan, Jeremy, and you decided to all go back to the Gilbert residence to try and wait for news and unfortunately the quickest way was through Elena.

You were leaving the bathroom when a knock on the door distracted you and you went downstairs and opened it.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked coming down the stairs.

"I'm Stefan, um is Elena here?"

"Stefan... like Stefan Salvatore?" You asked.

He nodded, "ahh. We're friends with your sister." He smiled awkwardly. "Elena! It's for you!" You shouted before going into the kitchen and making something to eat.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. For whatever reason they were talking so loud it was like you were standing right next to them.

"Ya know that's all anyone's wondered. If I'll be okay," you scoffed god she was bloody annoying.

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?" He asked.

"Ask me tomorrow," you could see her shiver, "it's warmer inside. We can talk," she opened the door more "would you like to come in?" You shook your head finishing the sandwiches for you, Jer and Megan and headed back upstairs earnings awkward smiles from Elena and Stefan.

"It's so strange that someone like Charlie could be related to someone like Stefan. Complete opposites," you joked coming back into Jeremy's room and handing off the sandwiches.

Megan's head snapped around "Wait Charlie's brother is here?" She jumped up completely ignoring the sandwhich and went to the stairs. You rolled your eyes but followed.

"He's hot!" She whispered as you two watched Stefan and Elena on the couch. You tried so hard not to listen to their conversation.

"So I hear your brother and his friends have befriended my sister?" Damn it he probably knew you guys were there. "I guess so. Me and Jeremy aren't close anymore. And his friends hate me," she crossed her arms like a spoiled brat. "That's a fucking understatement," you muttered and Megan laughed silently.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" You froze, better watch what you say next Elena you thought.

"Kaylee and their friend Maddison had stayed the night. Me and my parents were offered to take them home. And we had just dropped off Kaylee when our car went off wickery bridge and I was the only one that survived. And they hate me for it. Kaylee didn't talk to anyone the whole summer. I don't know how I'm the only one that survived. And I've tired to explain and they just don't care." Her words made your blood boil and you were getting up to go down and say something but Megan got up stopping you.

"Don't. Let her have this moment. We terrorize her enough as it is. Come on," she locked her arm around yours tugged you back to Jeremy's room. Now pissed at both of them. It would have made your heart happy to embarrass her in front of Stefan. But oh well.

You lot passed out to a movie and decided to ditch school the next day.

"Are we just gonna play video games all day?" Megan whined while you and Jeremy were to into the game to care about what she was saying.

"We're going to the comet thing tonight," Jeremy said while trying to stay concentrated.

"I'm gonna text Charlie to come over," she said getting up to do god knows what.

"She's crazy," you whispered to Jer.

"Are you just figuring that out now?" He chuckled.

Charlie came over and she of course joined in on playing video games which only made Megan whine more. "Hey. We have to get ready to leave for the comet thing soon," Elena poked her head into the room before leaving quickly not giving any of you a chance to be mean to her.

"You heard the lady," Megan said finally in a better mood. "You're a drama queen you know that right?" She just turned sticking her tongue out at you. It's was funny her and Caroline were so alike in some ways yet so different. Always loved to be the center of attention ever since we were little. And always loved any social events and of course she would drag you along to most of them. What's the point in making a big deal out of some comet anyways?

You shook your head going to the bathroom and grabbing a quick shower before changing into the clothes your brother had dropped off for you. Last night was so long and so much drinking that your head was hurting pretty bad. You didn't like Vicki anyone could tell you that. But you hated seeing Matt upset. It made your heart hurt for Maddison. Now Matt had lost one sister and has a neurotic pill popper as the other one. He never could win.

You changed into your normal black hoodie and jeans. Only changing up your shoes and wore some low top black converse.

"Ready?" Jer asked as you walked out.

"I guess," you shrugged. You had never liked going to these stupid events but you did anyways knowing it pleased your parents and your best friends.

You arrived watching Elena walk over and help hand out flyers with Bonnie and Caroline. "Charlie have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked walking up the 4 of you. "Over there," she pointed taking a step closer to him, "By the way could you make it anymore obvious?" She whispered. Yet you could hear her?

"Of what?" He seemed to being playing that he was confused but didn't seem to actually be.

"You know what Stefan," she snapped and he shook his head before going off and finding Elena.

"What was that about?" Megan asked watching the even more awkward interaction he was having with Elena. It somehow made sense that they would end up together.

You lit your candle from Sheriff forbes offering her a small smile before returning to your group and lighting theirs.

"Charlie?" You turned seeing a beautiful man. He had black messy hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" He smirked. God damn that smirk you thought. Megan thought Stefan was hot, but Damon. He was h o t.

"I am a founding family," he smiled lighting his candle from yours.

You could tell she was annoyed but decided to at least get some of her friends away "We're gonna go get some food," Charlie said starting to walk away with Megan. "I'll come," Jer said running after them.

"So Damon? Like Damon Salvatore?" You asked.

"The one and only," he smirked again. That god DAMN SMIRK.

"Sorry, I'm.."

"Kaylee Lockwood. I know," he smiled standing next to you and you saw him look down at his brother and Elena.

"Your brother is kinda weird," you teased standing closer to him laughing slightly.

"You have no idea," And he joined in the laughter.

"So tell me more about you," he smiled as everyone else watched the comet.

"Not much to know. Don't get along with most of my family which I can see neither do you," you chuckled to yourself.

He disregarded your statement and kept staring at you "I'm digging the piercings and purple hair. It's different especially in this town," he glanced over everyone around you guys. "Well thanks. You're probably the first person to literally ever say that to me," you couldn't help but blush.

"Kaylee we're gonna go to the grill you coming?" Megan shouted.

"Do you wanna come?" You turned to Damon.

"I'd love too," he smiled.

You two hung back from the other 3 as you decided to just walk over since it wasn't far at all. "Tell me about you?" You finally asked.

"Well I'm sure you caught on that me and my little brother don't get along very well. But me and Charlie always have. At least we usually do. And Ive spent most of the last few years traveling," he explained as he held the door open for you and you 5 got a table. "Traveling? You'll have to tell me about your adventures at some point," and he nodded as you guys walked over and sat at the table.

You looked up to see Vicki walking by you guys and she stopped when her eyes fell on Damon.

"I know you," she finally said.

"Well that's unfortunate," he said looking over at her. You hadn't really cared all that much about what was going on with her. But you had heard whisperings that she was saying it was a vampire that attacked her in the woods. Like vampires are actually real. I'm sure she's taken so many damn pills her brain is mush.

"I don't know how. But you're face," she said walking closer to you guys. He smiled and you watched her whole demeanor change to fear.

"I'm," she laughed awkwardly, "excuse me." And she walked into the bathroom probably to pop more fucking pills but Damon shrugged and looked back to you guys.

Jeremy had disappeared a little after you got there saying he was going to call Jenna. Or that's what he was supposedly doing.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" Your brother looked up from his table across from yours.

"I don't know you tell us, you're her stalker," he remarked.

"I can't find her," you could hear the fear in his voice and it made you sad. He always fell for horrible girls which sucked cause he was such a great guy.

"She probably found someone else to party with sorry pull pusher," he hinted looking to Elena hoping she would catch on.

"What's with the pill pusher?" She looked to him and her face crinkled in anger and confusion.

"Ask him," he nodded to Jer.

"You wanna do this right now?"

"Are you dealing?" Elena accused.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler continued his eyes dark as he continued to glare. You laughed silently to yourself when they both ignored her accusations.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," Jeremy snapped which caught you off guard. You had no idea they slept together which kinda pissed you off that he didn't even tell you.

"Yeah right," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You slept with Vicki?" You questioned hoping it wasn't true. He turned and could see the hurt look on your face and you shook your head walking outside. You hadn't even realized that with all the chaos, Damon had disappeared along with Vicki.


	3. The Night of the Comet Pt 2

You got up shooing the damn bird away and closing and locking the window. Somehow you didn't see the same boy you had just been dreaming about watching you from the forest. You shook your head still trying to calm down from your damn dream.

You went to your bathroom splashing some cold water on your face before getting back in bed. You decided to check your phone before trying to sleep again.

 _Megan: Is Jeremy grounded?_

 _Charlie: I don't think so. Elena chewed him out for a good hour._

 _Megan: shouldn't be dealing pills anyways. Idiot._

 _Jeremy: I'm still here bitch._

 _Charlie: I think that was the point._

 _Megan: where tf is Kaylee_

 _Jeremy: idk she disappeared while I was being bitched at._

 _Charlie: I saw her leave but she never came back. She didn't even take her purse._

Fuck you had left your purse. And with Charlie of all people now. You shuttered now remembering everything that happened tonight.

 _Damon: are you up?_

You shook your head and locked your phone before laying down and trying to sleep.

You awoke just as the sun was rising and shrugged off your blankets hoping in the shower. You wore a lighter wash of jeans than you normally did and a bright red t shirt and a black beanie and some red converse.

You headed downstairs pouring a big cup of coffee when you're brother walked in, "you're up? That's a first." You shrugged and took your coffee upstairs.

 _I have no idea what to even do. How do I face Charlie and act as if I don't know? How do I face damon? Or Stefan? I know I can't make it obvious I know. But fuck it's hard. I just don't understand why it didn't work on me. I saw how it affected Vicki. One moment she was flipping shit about vampires. The next she was calm and didn't remember anything. But not me? I almost wish it would have worked. It's so crazy cause I never thought Charlie would be one. Or vampires even actually existed. I guess I should maybe avoid her until I figure it out. But then that means avoiding Jeremy and Megan._

You slammed your journal shut in frustration. And decided to grab your bag and head to school attempting to clear your head.

You got to school early for once which means you had enough time to get your stuff and go to your first class before your friends got there. But you seemed to forget you had all your classes with Charlie. And holding your tongue was never your strong suit.

You flipped open your notebook and just started doodling ignoring all the students flooding in. You looked up to see Jer coming in of course followed by Vicki.

"I scored tickets to see this band tonight. They're playing at the rat," she said taking the seat behind him. He finally looked at her, "you and Tyler had fun with that," he replied coldly. And you couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to come with me," she grabbed his arm and you scoffed.

"Oh now you're not afraid of everyone knowing you're screwing the stoner kid?" He was on fire today you had trained him well. "Oh just kidding everyone already knows."

"Yeah but it's not like that anymore. We can just hang out be friends," that last word made you hiss in pain. You didn't like Vicki at all, but it didn't mean you wanted Jeremy to get hurt. He fully turned around this time, "was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me for the drugs?" He whispered. You watched her face fall, "screw you."

"I mean if there's another reason I'm all ears." She said nothing and he just shook his head before glancing at you quickly and then turned around in his seat. You watched Elena Come in followed of course by Stefan it was the one class all of you had together. And of course they were hand in hand which was funny to you considering they barley knew each other. Or at least she didn't know him. You watched Charlie follow behind, but I guess you weren't much better since you clearly didn't know her as well as you thought you did. She smiled at you before sitting down and you just turned keeping your eyes on the board. Bonnie came in soon after and you watched her completely avoid Elena and Stefan and sat in the front row. You frowned were they best friends?

You shrugged and went back to doodling but you couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"You should try out for the team," Elena encouraged.

"This face is not made for football," Stefan disagreed.

"Are you joking? I saw you stop that ball Tyler threw at your head. You were amazing. I've never seen someone with such quick reflexes," god she was annoying even talking to guys you just wanted to vomit. It did make you laugh a little inside knowing your brother tried to throw a ball at his head. A little ballsy to use his speed to stop it though.

The classes were long and boring and you wer enarley just scraping by. But at least you were passing.

You decided to have your lunch inside, you didn't feel like putting up a fake front for your friends right now. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you knew it was Megan or Jeremy.

 _Megan: you've been avoiding us all day. What gives?_

You bit your lip, you wanted to tell her but you just couldn't. You couldn't tell anyone and it was eating you up inside.

 _You: nothing. Just not feeling well._

You hopped that was enough to hold them off for now.

The rest of your day was a flop and you were more excited than ever to go home. And you walked along the track to the trail in the woods that led to your backyard.

You watched stefan come out in his uniform. Try outs? This late in a season. Good luck with that. You looked over to the girls getting ready for cheer and you saw Caroline get out of Damon's car? What? You shook your head, he was a vampire you shouldn't care anymore. But the pang of jealously in your gut proved otherwise. Your phone buzzed again and you took it out.

 _Jeremy: dinner party at my house. You're all coming no exceptions._

You groaned knowing you were gonna get hell if you didn't go. So you back tracked back to the track and walked along taking a different route to the Gilbert's.

You found damon in his car in the parking lot, "so you're into high school girls now?" You called and he turned god he was sexy.

"Of course beautiful after all have you seen yourself?" Don't blush don't blush. But you saw him smirk as you felt your cheeks get hot.

"So you and Caroline huh?" You looked to the girls still practicing their cheers and you grinned seeing Elena watching in the back.

"Eh," He shrugged. "I gotta get going. Later damon," you waved.

"Bye gorgeous," he called waving back.

You took the long way to the Gilbert's cause by the time you got there everyone was there. If everyone including you, Jer, Megan, Charlie, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan.

You walked in knowing it was useless to knock considering you had basically lived here most of your life. "So why are we having a dinner party?" You asked walking into the kitchen finding Jeremy and Megan.

"Cause apparently Bonnie doesn't like Stefan. And Elena is trying to prove her wrong," Megan whispered and looked to the 3 in the living room. You laughed as you realized none of them were saying anything. "This'll be fun," you grabbed some forks and napkins helping set the table. Charlie appeared from the backdoor, "yeah I'll see you later bye," she muttered hanging up her phone. She smiled at you but you just continued what you were doing.

Jeremy laid the food on the table and you all sat down starting to eat and literally just staring at each other in silence.

Well this couldn't be more Fucking weird you thought.

"Did tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked and everyone looked at stefan.

"Well he let me on the team so must have done something right," he smiled.

Yeah or you brainwashed her you dick you thought. Elena laughed her ugly pig laughed and turned to Bonnie. "You should have seen him today Bon. Tyler threw a ball and."

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie cut her off. Sheesh Bon was really not like this guy. Makes sense she probably knew too. "Bonnie you should tell stefan about the witch stuff," her eyes widened and Elena turned to stefan. "Bonnie's family comes from a line of witches it's really cool," she looked back to Bonnie.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," she shook her head.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, "wel it certainly is interesting. I don't know much. But I know there's a history of witches. But I know there was a group of druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie looked back down at her food pushing it around the plate. "Really? Salem witches? I'd say that's pretty cool" He almost sounded impressed.

"Really why?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism. Non conformity."

Bonnie seemed a little more at ease, "Yeah they are," she smiled.

And with that the dinner went back to awkward silence. Everyone perked up when a knock on the door came. "I'll get it," you stood quickly and headed towards the door.

You opened it finding Damon and Caroline. "We brought desert," Caroline smiled holding up a cake. "Oh cool," you pushed the door open and they both walked in. And you turned finding Charlie coming toward you and she grabbed your wrist pulling you outside.

"Okay you've been rude to me all day and giving all of us the cold shoulder what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," you muttered not looking at her.

"Kaylee come on. I'm not dumb," she pushed and you snapped.

"I know your secret," you whispered yanking your arm away from her.

"What secret?" She asked.

You stepped toward her, "that you're a fucking vampire." Her eyes widened and you left it at that walking back inside.

You walked back in and Damon, Caroline and Stefan and Elena were in the living room talking. And you walked in to Jeremy and Megan. "Hey I'm gonna head home. I've had enough awkwardness for one night," they both turned seeming disappointed but nodded. "See you guys at school tomorrow," you waved.

"I'm leaving," you stood at the entryway to the living room.

"Wait before you go, I need to speak with you," Damon said getting up and following you out.

"I'm assuming you heard what I told your sister," you said as you walked out onto the porch.

"I can't lie I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me it didn't work," god he was dramatic.

"Why would you want me to forget anyways?"

"Because people aren't suppose to know," he stepped closer placing a hand under your chin so you were looking at him.

" **Are you on vervain?** " He asked.

"Are you seriously trying to again? No Damon. And no I don't. I'm not stupid I know the history of vampires in this town," you moved away from him.

"So you know you can't tell anyone correct?"

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm just hurt you guys thought you couldn't tell me," you shook your head.

"Me and Charlie were going to soon. We never wanted to lie love," his hand brushed your forearm.

"Stop okay?" You yanked your arm away. "and don't hurt Caroline. I may not like her but she's my best friends sister and I will hurt you if you hurt her," you glared and pushed past him basically shoulder checking him.

You popped your earbuds in and headed home. You didn't want to bother Tyler so you thought you'd just walk.

You checked your texts as you walked.

 _Jeremy: can we talk about how awkward that dinner was?_

 _Megan: omg I know! I thought it was weird Charlie disappeared half way through without saying goodbye._

 _You: yeah idk. Bonnie must really hate stefan. It makes me miss her brother._

Your heart hurt when you thought of him when you and your group had gotten into partying. Bonnie's dad decided to send him to boarding school.

You had finally made your way home. You walked towards the house and could almost make out a faint figure standing on the porch. Waiting for you?

You walked closer being extremely cautiousand slowly you were recognizing features about him.

"No way," you whispered finally seeing who it was.

"Leo!" You yelled as you could finally see who it was that was waiting for you. Little did you know his father didn't send him away for the partying but because he knew the same secret that you now carried.


	4. Friday Night Bites

You got up shooing the damn bird away and closing and locking the window. Somehow you didn't see the same boy you had just been dreaming about watching you from the forest. You shook your head still trying to calm down from your damn dream.

You went to your bathroom splashing some cold water on your face before getting back in bed. You decided to check your phone before trying to sleep again.

 _Megan: Is Jeremy grounded?_

 _Charlie: I don't think so. Elena chewed him out for a good hour._

 _Megan: shouldn't be dealing pills anyways. Idiot._

 _Jeremy: I'm still here bitch._

 _Charlie: I think that was the point._

 _Megan: where tf is Kaylee_

 _Jeremy: idk she disappeared while I was being bitched at._

 _Charlie: I saw her leave but she never came back. She didn't even take her purse._

Fuck you had left your purse. And with Charlie of all people now. You shuttered now remembering everything that happened tonight.

 _Damon: are you up?_

You shook your head and locked your phone before laying down and trying to sleep.

You awoke just as the sun was rising and shrugged off your blankets hoping in the shower. You wore a lighter wash of jeans than you normally did and a bright red t shirt and a black beanie and some red converse.

You headed downstairs pouring a big cup of coffee when you're brother walked in, "you're up? That's a first." You shrugged and took your coffee upstairs.

 _I have no idea what to even do. How do I face Charlie and act as if I don't know? How do I face damon? Or Stefan? I know I can't make it obvious I know. But fuck it's hard. I just don't understand why it didn't work on me. I saw how it affected Vicki. One moment she was flipping shit about vampires. The next she was calm and didn't remember anything. But not me? I almost wish it would have worked. It's so crazy cause I never thought Charlie would be one. Or vampires even actually existed. I guess I should maybe avoid her until I figure it out. But then that means avoiding Jeremy and Megan._

You slammed your journal shut in frustration. And decided to grab your bag and head to school attempting to clear your head.

You got to school early for once which means you had enough time to get your stuff and go to your first class before your friends got there. But you seemed to forget you had all your classes with Charlie. And holding your tongue was never your strong suit.

You flipped open your notebook and just started doodling ignoring all the students flooding in. You looked up to see Jer coming in of course followed by Vicki.

"I scored tickets to see this band tonight. They're playing at the rat," she said taking the seat behind him. He finally looked at her, "you and Tyler had fun with that," he replied coldly. And you couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to come with me," she grabbed his arm and you scoffed.

"Oh now you're not afraid of everyone knowing you're screwing the stoner kid?" He was on fire today you had trained him well. "Oh just kidding everyone already knows."

"Yeah but it's not like that anymore. We can just hang out be friends," that last word made you hiss in pain. You didn't like Vicki at all, but it didn't mean you wanted Jeremy to get hurt. He fully turned around this time, "was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me for the drugs?" He whispered. You watched her face fall, "screw you."

"I mean if there's another reason I'm all ears." She said nothing and he just shook his head before glancing at you quickly and then turned around in his seat. You watched Elena Come in followed of course by Stefan it was the one class all of you had together. And of course they were hand in hand which was funny to you considering they barley knew each other. Or at least she didn't know him. You watched Charlie follow behind, but I guess you weren't much better since you clearly didn't know her as well as you thought you did. She smiled at you before sitting down and you just turned keeping your eyes on the board. Bonnie came in soon after and you watched her completely avoid Elena and Stefan and sat in the front row. You frowned were they best friends?

You shrugged and went back to doodling but you couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"You should try out for the team," Elena encouraged.

"This face is not made for football," Stefan disagreed.

"Are you joking? I saw you stop that ball Tyler threw at your head. You were amazing. I've never seen someone with such quick reflexes," god she was annoying even talking to guys you just wanted to vomit. It did make you laugh a little inside knowing your brother tried to throw a ball at his head. A little ballsy to use his speed to stop it though.

The classes were long and boring and you wer enarley just scraping by. But at least you were passing.

You decided to have your lunch inside, you didn't feel like putting up a fake front for your friends right now. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you knew it was Megan or Jeremy.

 _Megan: you've been avoiding us all day. What gives?_

You bit your lip, you wanted to tell her but you just couldn't. You couldn't tell anyone and it was eating you up inside.

 _You: nothing. Just not feeling well._

You hopped that was enough to hold them off for now.

The rest of your day was a flop and you were more excited than ever to go home. And you walked along the track to the trail in the woods that led to your backyard.

You watched stefan come out in his uniform. Try outs? This late in a season. Good luck with that. You looked over to the girls getting ready for cheer and you saw Caroline get out of Damon's car? What? You shook your head, he was a vampire you shouldn't care anymore. But the pang of jealously in your gut proved otherwise. Your phone buzzed again and you took it out.

 _Jeremy: dinner party at my house. You're all coming no exceptions._

You groaned knowing you were gonna get hell if you didn't go. So you back tracked back to the track and walked along taking a different route to the Gilbert's.

You found damon in his car in the parking lot, "so you're into high school girls now?" You called and he turned god he was sexy.

"Of course beautiful after all have you seen yourself?" Don't blush don't blush. But you saw him smirk as you felt your cheeks get hot.

"So you and Caroline huh?" You looked to the girls still practicing their cheers and you grinned seeing Elena watching in the back.

"Eh," He shrugged. "I gotta get going. Later damon," you waved.

"Bye gorgeous," he called waving back.

You took the long way to the Gilbert's cause by the time you got there everyone was there. If everyone including you, Jer, Megan, Charlie, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan.

You walked in knowing it was useless to knock considering you had basically lived here most of your life. "So why are we having a dinner party?" You asked walking into the kitchen finding Jeremy and Megan.

"Cause apparently Bonnie doesn't like Stefan. And Elena is trying to prove her wrong," Megan whispered and looked to the 3 in the living room. You laughed as you realized none of them were saying anything. "This'll be fun," you grabbed some forks and napkins helping set the table. Charlie appeared from the backdoor, "yeah I'll see you later bye," she muttered hanging up her phone. She smiled at you but you just continued what you were doing.

Jeremy laid the food on the table and you all sat down starting to eat and literally just staring at each other in silence.

Well this couldn't be more Fucking weird you thought.

"Did tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked and everyone looked at stefan.

"Well he let me on the team so must have done something right," he smiled.

Yeah or you brainwashed her you dick you thought. Elena laughed her ugly pig laughed and turned to Bonnie. "You should have seen him today Bon. Tyler threw a ball and."

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie cut her off. Sheesh Bon was really not like this guy. Makes sense she probably knew too. "Bonnie you should tell stefan about the witch stuff," her eyes widened and Elena turned to stefan. "Bonnie's family comes from a line of witches it's really cool," she looked back to Bonnie.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," she shook her head.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, "wel it certainly is interesting. I don't know much. But I know there's a history of witches. But I know there was a group of druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie looked back down at her food pushing it around the plate. "Really? Salem witches? I'd say that's pretty cool" He almost sounded impressed.

"Really why?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism. Non conformity."

Bonnie seemed a little more at ease, "Yeah they are," she smiled.

And with that the dinner went back to awkward silence. Everyone perked up when a knock on the door came. "I'll get it," you stood quickly and headed towards the door.

You opened it finding Damon and Caroline. "We brought desert," Caroline smiled holding up a cake. "Oh cool," you pushed the door open and they both walked in. And you turned finding Charlie coming toward you and she grabbed your wrist pulling you outside.

"Okay you've been rude to me all day and giving all of us the cold shoulder what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," you muttered not looking at her.

"Kaylee come on. I'm not dumb," she pushed and you snapped.

"I know your secret," you whispered yanking your arm away from her.

"What secret?" She asked.

You stepped toward her, "that you're a fucking vampire." Her eyes widened and you left it at that walking back inside.

You walked back in and Damon, Caroline and Stefan and Elena were in the living room talking. And you walked in to Jeremy and Megan. "Hey I'm gonna head home. I've had enough awkwardness for one night," they both turned seeming disappointed but nodded. "See you guys at school tomorrow," you waved.

"I'm leaving," you stood at the entryway to the living room.

"Wait before you go, I need to speak with you," Damon said getting up and following you out.

"I'm assuming you heard what I told your sister," you said as you walked out onto the porch.

"I can't lie I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me it didn't work," god he was dramatic.

"Why would you want me to forget anyways?"

"Because people aren't suppose to know," he stepped closer placing a hand under your chin so you were looking at him.

" **Are you on vervain?** " He asked.

"Are you seriously trying to again? No Damon. And no I don't. I'm not stupid I know the history of vampires in this town," you moved away from him.

"So you know you can't tell anyone correct?"

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm just hurt you guys thought you couldn't tell me," you shook your head.

"Me and Charlie were going to soon. We never wanted to lie love," his hand brushed your forearm.

"Stop okay?" You yanked your arm away. "and don't hurt Caroline. I may not like her but she's my best friends sister and I will hurt you if you hurt her," you glared and pushed past him basically shoulder checking him.

You popped your earbuds in and headed home. You didn't want to bother Tyler so you thought you'd just walk.

You checked your texts as you walked.

 _Jeremy: can we talk about how awkward that dinner was?_

 _Megan: omg I know! I thought it was weird Charlie disappeared half way through without saying goodbye._

 _You: yeah idk. Bonnie must really hate stefan. It makes me miss her brother._

Your heart hurt when you thought of him when you and your group had gotten into partying. Bonnie's dad decided to send him to boarding school.

You had finally made your way home. You walked towards the house and could almost make out a faint figure standing on the porch. Waiting for you?

You walked closer being extremely cautiousand slowly you were recognizing features about him.

"No way," you whispered finally seeing who it was.

"Leo!" You yelled as you could finally see who it was that was waiting for you. Little did you know his father didn't send him away for the partying but because he knew the same secret that you now carried.


	5. Friday Night Bites Pt 2

You threw your arms around him and he hugged you back. And then you stopped taking a step back, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming asshole!" You demanded whacking his arm.

"Hey! I didn't know till yesterday give me a break before you start beating on me again!" He defended. You shook your head but took out your house keys I guess the rest of your family was out for the night.

"Wanna sleep over? My family isn't home and I'm sure you're not ready to face yours," he laughed.

"Something like that."

You both got inside and you went into the kitchen making some tea for both of you and mixed it with some vodka.

"I see that hasn't changed," he pointed sitting down at the island. "What?" You turned handing him one of the cups.

"Always had a thing for Vodka," you rolled your eyes and leaned against the counter taking a few sips.

"So how are you here? I thought your dad sent you away till graduation?"

"I guess Bonnie had convinced him to let me come back. Very reluctantly though. I went and got registered back in school and I start Monday," he shrugged chugging down some of the drink.

"This is amazing! Our whole gang back together. " your heart hurt as the words spilled out of your mouth. Well almost all, you thought. "There's also a football game tomorrow if you want to come," he nodded.

"So how's everything going for you?" He asked dropping his bag on the ground.

 _I wonder if I could tell Leo about what happened. Maybe he knows? you thought._

"Jeremy was pushing pills for Vicki donavan of all people. Elena found out of course. And then she got attacked by an animal in the woods," Well not an animal but that's what everyone else thought.

"Megan is still her crazy self. And there's this new family in town. The Salvatore's? One of the other founding families I guess. Damon, Stefan, and Charlie. Charlie is one of our group now and I'm sure you'll meet her tomorrow. Stefan of course likes Elena. Bonnie weirdly hates Stefan. Which is funny cause they're practically the same person. and Damon. Damon is hot. But I guess he's dating Caroline now," you ranted.

"The Salvatore's huh?" You saw his facial expression change into, disgust?

"Leo, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "why did your dad actually send you away? You can tell me. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

He shifted in his chair, "well I'm sure Bonnie told you about grams telling us about our lineage of witches right?" You nodded.

"Weird things started to happen to me. And I was scared. I was getting visions. Accidentally moving things. And then one night I woke up and my bed was on fire. I was able to stop it. Which scared me even more. I tried telling dad cause I didn't know what was happening and he didn't believe me. And I tried so hard to convince him to just let me stay with grams so she could help me learn to control it. But nope. And he sent me away. Not that it helped. But I've learned to control it more so now. And now that I'm back grams can finally help me also."

"Wait, so you're telling me your witch?"

"Witch wizard which ever," he finished his drink placing the cup in the sink.

 _Witches? I mean I guess it's not that crazy considering FUCKING VAMPIRES EXSIST._

"And I'm guessing from your facial expression that you know something," he turned sitting on the counter facing you.

"Let me guess vampires?" Your eyes widened. "You know?"

"I am a witch after all. Let me guess again, the Salvatore's?"

You went silent sipping from your mug remembering what Damon had said. You had 0 idea what would happen if you did tell someone.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ugh you could never keep a secret from Leo. "Well I had suspicions from the night Vicki was attacked. I've read enough books and it was 2 very clear puncture holes. But I didn't know until a couple nights ago when I was hanging with Damon with everyone st the grill and then him and Vicki just randomly disappeared. And I walked outside and I could hear them on top of city hall, Stefan too. I had no idea how I could hear them considering city hall is no where near the fucking grill. But I ran over and got up there as fast as I could. And I saw their faces. It was undeniable. Then Damon did something to Vicki and she forgot everything. And tried to do the same to me, but it didn't work. I mean I know the stories my moms told me and the history that they were thought to be here in the 1800's but I never figured any of it to be real. But I pretended it worked cause I didn't want them to hurt me. And I was scared to be around them even Charlie. And yeah I guess I'm just dealing with it now," You shrugged.

He seemed interested now, "you couldn't be compelled?" He asked.

"Is that what it's called? Then I guess yeah."

"Do you take vervain?"

"No. Unless my parents slip some to me. But I barely ever drink coffee which I'm assuming is the only thing they could," he nodded again.

"Have you told anyone?"

"I snapped at Charlie and told her I knew. Damon now knows as well so I'm assuming Stefan does too."

"I'm interested in meeting these people."

"Wait aren't witches suppose to hate vampires?"

He shrugged, "mostly yes. Which I'm assuming is why Bonnie hates Stefan. Witches see them as an abomination against nature. That no being is suppose to escape death which is why you have a few ways of killing vampires. But I don't hate them. At least not all of them. My good friends at boarding school were vampires. So i guess it just mostly depends on the witch."

You looked to the clock realizing it was almost 1. "We should probably go to bed," you finished your drink and set it in the sink.

"Kaylee," you turned.

"If you can't be compelled there must be some bigger reason. And I'll help you research. But it's a blessing in disguise. It means no one can get into your mind."

You nodded I guess that was true. And you grabbed his bag for him heading upstairs to your room.

"When the hell did you get s couch?" He asked walking in. "Your best friend dying as some perks," you joked. And he laid down and you threw a blanket over him. Then went into the bathroom changing into some sweats before climbing in bed yourself.

"Leo?" You called looking at your ceiling in your pitch black room. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too."

You woke of course earlier than Leo. You had since you were kids. And you slipped your journal from your hiding spot and headed downstairs.

The house was still quiet which was weird but you shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table.

 _So I guess I'm not the greatest at holding my tongue. Cause I snapped last night at Elena's stupid dinner party and told Charlie I knew. And of course damon heard and tried to compel me again! What an asshole. Also that dinner was the most awkward encounter ever. But it also made me sad to see Elena and Bonnie so distant over a boy. I left early after Damon and Caroline decided to show up. She was of course wearing a scarf on her neck and I'm not dumb. Of course now I know what that means. Doesn't mean I'm gonna say anything or expose my friends. And then I just decided to walk home and I come home seeing someone standing on my porch to Leo Bennett! I was so happy. And we hung out and talked and turns out he's a witch? Or wizard? I'm not sure which is technically correct. But he knows about everything as well. It felt amazing to get everything off my chest and actually talk about it with someone. He said he would also help me figure out why i can't be compelled since I don't think I'm on vervain. I'll be interesting to see what he makes of the Salvatore's. and at this point I'm really not scared anymore. Yeah they could kill me and drain me of my blood but they were also my friends so I'm hopefully giving them the benefit of the doubt. At least for now. Anyways, gotta go get Leo up and get to the game before Megan kicks my ass._

You closed your journal and headed upstairs. "Get up you lazy ass," you threw pillows at him till you started to see him stir. "Come on we gotta game to go too," you yelled heading into your bathroom and grabbing a shower. You decided on light wash jeans, a red and white stripped shirt, a black leather jacket, and your favorite black vans.

"Come on or were gonna be late!" You threw another pillow and he finally got up. "Shower you stink," you crinkled your nose. It was almost 1 and you lot were suppose to be there at 12.

"Yes mom," he replied drowsily and grabbing his bag before getting in the shower. You grabbed your backpack and then your phone unhooking it from the charger.

 _Jeremy: do we have to go_

 _Megan: my sister will kill me if I don't_

 _Charlie: grow a pair Jeremy_

You decided to hint at Leo being back.

 _You: i have a surprise coming to the game with me (;_

You laughed knowing they were to dumb to figure it out. And you clicked through your other messages,

 _Charlie: can we talk at the game?_

 _You: Yeah of course._

You locked your phone and Leo came out hair soaking wet with a fresh outfit on.

"Ready?" You asked and he nodded.

You two decided to walk to the school and you had the jitters knowing how happy Jeremy and Megan were gonna be. And how much Charlie and him were gonna like each other. Hopefully.

You found everyone waiting at the enterance. "Hey losers!" You shouted and all their heads snapped over to you and then found Leo. "No fucking way!" Megan squealed as you finally walked up to them.

"Leo!" She squealed again basically jumping into his arms. "Nice to see you too Megan," he laughed.

"Jeremyyyyy my man," he said after Megan finally let him go and they did their stupid guy headshake.

He turned spotting Charlie, "and you must be Charlie," he held a hand out to her, "Leo Bennett." And she shook his hand.

You looked over spotting Stefan in his football uniform and Elena and her cheerleader one? Hm I thought she quit. And you watched him open a small box and in it was a necklace than he put around her neck, gay.

"I'm gonna borrow Kaylee for a second," Charlie said taking your hand and walking away from the group.

Um, why did holding hands with her feel weirdly normal?

"What's up?" You asked.

"I know you're upset I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how you would react cause not everyone reacts the greatest. And I couldn't risk exposing not only myself but my brothers and.."

"Charlie it's fine. I understand. I'm not scared. And i won't tell anyone okay? We're good," you smiled and you could visibly see her body relax.

"Thank you," she hooked her arm into yours and you guys walked back. "Also, Leo is hot!" She whispered before you were back in earshot.

Everyone was hanging out waiting for it to get dark to start the game.

You all were hanging in the stoner pit, passing around a couple cigarettes before going to sit at the game.

You could hear coach tanner at the pep rally and you couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he sounded. But you guys decided to walk over anyways sitting along the back of your brothers truck. Jeremy of course now had a bottle in his hand, idiot. Tanner was going on and on about Stefan. Had he compelled him?

"This blows. He can't start the guy that just got here," you heard your brother whine to Matt. And you watched him walk through the crowd. And of course into Vicki Donavan's arms.

"Hey babe," she said taking his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Jeremy leaned forward of course watching two of them. "Is that Jeremy?" He asked walking over slowed down by Vicki's weak attempts at stopping him.

"Don't look so down," he said finally walking up to you guys. "You can have her when I'm done."

And practically in slow motion you watched Jeremy's fist collide into your brothers jaw. Tyler shoved him into the truck breaking the bottle he had.

"Tyler!" You yelled but it was no use. Your brother now had Jer on the ground now kicking the crap out of him. "Stop you're hurting him!" Vicki whined. Stefan ran over grabbing Tyler's hand before he could punch him again and Tyler stood up punching him in the gut but stefan didn't react. Idiot. You stood between the two of them. And I guess Jeremy didn't realize it until you had a cut on your cheek and you fell stefan stepping in and you watched the glass cut into his hand.

Matt tackled your brother and Elena ran over to stefan to check his hand and you stood grabbing your cheek. But when she opened his hand their was no cut or blood. Your hand went to your face when you felt your cut closing the blood stopping.

"Jeremy what the hell?" Leo pushed him away from everyone and Megan had found something to press on your cut. "What the hell?" She said wiping away the blood. "You has a cut?"

"The glass cut your hand I saw it," Elena said clearly confused and you couldn't help but chuckle.

"He missed it. It's not my blood," he played off wiping his hand on his jeans.

"See?" He showed her his now clean hand, "I'm fine."

"No. I saw it. The glass cut your hand," Stefan took her hands, "im okay. It's almost kickoff I'll find you after the game." He said walking off.

"I'm fine okay just stop," you removed her hands and ran to the parking lot. Finding Damon and Elena and you moved behind a car so you could listen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Shhh, I'm hiding from Caroline," the sarcasm Jesus.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen," god he was such a cocky bastard.

You kept listening quickly getting bored of their pointless conversation. Until you saw Elena shove Damon walking past you and back into the game.

"Do you have that affect on all women?" You asked stepping out from your hiding place.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's not nice to eavesdrop?" He turned.

"Probably. But who says I listened?"

He smiled, "did you try to kiss Elena?"

"Maybe. Jealous?" He smirked.

"In your dreams," you shook your head.

"Where are you going?" He asked as you walked by him heading home.

"Home," you said and he whooshed in front of you. "How did your cut heal?" He asked making you turn.

"You saw that?"

"I'm pretty sure most people at your high school did."

"I don't know okay. I don't know how I just magically healed nor why I can't be compelled okay. Now drop it," you hissed.

"Kaylee wait!" You turned finding Charlie running over to you two.

"Let me walk you home," she offered glaring at damon a little.

"Sure sure," you turned to damon. "See you around."

"You know where to find me beautiful," he called watching you two disappear into the forest.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone finds out?" She asked.

You shrugged, "at least me and my friends have been told about vampires Prowling through mystic falls since we were kids. But we always chalked it up to fairytale. Which clearly it isn't since you guys exsist."

"Do you have any idea why you can't be compelled? Or how you healed?"

You shook your head, "sometimes I wish I could be. I have no idea. "

"You wish you didn't know?" She clarified.

"It's a heavy secret to carry and not be able to tell anyone," you admitted finally getting to your driveway.

"It'll be okay Kaylee. I promise just get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow," she nodded walking you to the porch. You turned unlocking the door, and turned back to hug her goodbye. But, what? Did Charlie just kiss you?


	6. Family Ties

"Oh um, did you mean to do that?" Your cheeks were beat red.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" She ran off and you watched her dark figure disappear into the forest.

Did that actually just happen?

You slipped in the house everyone was now home and the last thing you wanted was to answer questions.

 _To: Leo_

 _Left the door unlocked for you if you want to stay again. Sweet dreams x_

You locked your phone putting it on the charger and throwing your hair in a ponytail and putting on some sweats. Before you crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

 _"Damon! Kaylees not yours. It's girls day!" Charlie shouted in the house. And you couldn't help but laugh against Damon's hand as he held you behind his door covering your mouth. Cause he knew you would give him away. Finally you had enough and bit his finger before bursting out of the room, "up here!" You got out before he had his hand covering your face again._

 _"Let her go. She's my friend too you can't hog her," he rolled his eyes but let you go. You turned and stuck your tongue out at him, "love you too K," he waved as Charlie locked her arm around yours and you two walked outside._

 _She was beautiful today her long blonde hair in perfect curls. She had a pale lilac dress on making her seem tanner than she was._

 _"So what are we doing today beautiful?" You looked down at your black dress ruffling out at your waist._

 _"I have a picnic at the falls already ready and waiting," she smiled at you._

 _"A picnic? You spoil me," she turned and you two walked into the forest. The summer heat bringing the forest back to life. The cool breeze running through your hair. "It's a beautiful day," her hazel eyes were on you as always. Your relationship was difficult, you had never spoken about having feelings for each other. But somehow you both knew they were there. It was hard, being gay was a crime punishable by death. It was hard not to be with the one you loved._

You woke up to Leo shaking you, "wake up!" He demanded.

"What?! Jesus its only 11," you groaned.

"Something happened after you left the game," he stated and you sat up.

"What?"

"Damon attacked and killed Coach Tanner Bonnie lost control and attacked him. He nearly died. And he said he needed you and asked me to bring you over to the Salvatore house," he explained. "so come on," he threw you your hoodie and shoes and disappeared back downstairs.

So much for getting any sleep you thought. And then realized going over to the Salvatore's meant you were going to see Charlie. Wait what was with these dreams anyways? They more seemed like memories.. they seemed so real.

You shook your head and got your shoes and hoodie on before Leo came back and dragging you down the stairs. "Let's go. Be quiet so we don't wake everyone," You whispered slipping out the door with him.

"Bro we use to scream right there at night and no one ever woke up. Your house is like a fortress," he joked as you guys jogged over to Jeremy's car? You brushed the banaid on your face even thought it was healed you had to put it on so no one realized you just magically healed. "Wait didn't you get cut?" You nodded pointing to the banaid. "Oh Megan said you some how healed or something."

You peeled it off, "I did." And he looked seeing no cut but a little dried blood.

"This makes no sense. You're not a vampire. You can't be compelled and you now can heal all on your own? It's weird."

"How do you think I feel?" You shook your head looking out the window while you headed to the Salvatore's.

You two walked in and found Damon laying on the couch.

"You needed me?" You asked walking in.

"I need your blood K," he said from the couch. _What the fuck? The nickname from the dream. No one called you k._

"Why my blood?" You asked sitting down next to him.

"It's hard to explain right now," Stefan said. "But He is right. Only your blood will heal him right now." You sighed and stuck out your wrist watching his face transform again and he sunk his fangs in your wrist. It's surprisingly wasn't painful like you thought it would be almost like you had done it before.

"Thank you," he whispered and you couldn't help but smile seeing the color return to his cheeks.

"So what happened? Why would you kill coach Tanner?" You slapped his arm.

"Ouch. Don't hit a wounded man," he whined.

"Because these two like to mess with each other. Have since we were young. But it only amplified when we turned. One pokes and pokes and pokes till the other one snaps and does something stupid. Hence Damon's dumb ass killing coach Tanner," Charlie asked for the both of them coming in and pouring what looked to be scotch in a crystal glass.

"You're an idiot," you shook your head.

"Thank you Leo," Damon groaned and you snapped around. "No thanks for me?"

"Nope," he winked. And you flipped him off. "I'm out of here see you guys on the flip side!" You yelled as you dragged leo out with you. You just needed a good nights sleep or a whole bottle of jack daniels.

Either would do at this point.

 _Jeremy's POV_

You woke up pushing Megan off the other side of your bed and she fell with a loud thump.

"Ouch you jackass," she groaned.

You just chuckled and headed downstairs.

"The animal terrorizing mystic falls has been caught," the tv practically yelled in your ears.

"Disgusting skum bucket" Jenna muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" You asked grabbing some coffee.

"Him," she motioned to the tv.

"The news guy?"

"Also know as logan skum fell," she shook her head in disgust.

"Did your mom ever tell you why I loved away from mystic falls?"

You couldn't help but laugh, "no way, you and him?"

"He's cute," Megan joined in standing next to you.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him," she said giving both of you a dirty look and clicked the tv off.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Jenna asked starting another pit of coffee.

"Well Jeremy would you like to share," Megan lowered her eyes into an evil glare at you.

"I accidentally cut Kaylee and she got really upset," you explained leaving out the drugs and alcohol that played a role in it all.

"That's the thing I saw it all. And I saw it cut Kaylee. And then I checked and I swore there wasn't a cut and then she got upset and ran off. And I've tried texting her but nothing," fear crossed her face.

"I texted Charlie when I got up and she says she hasn't heard from her since last night when she walked her home," You put in.

"Well I would be upset too if you cut me Jer," Jenna said finishing loading the dishwasher.

"It's not like I meant too," you replied coldly. Elena walked in holding a box of seemingly old shit.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked as she pulled out the old pocket watch and began polishing it.

"I went to the safe deposit box. Apparently mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display," she explained continuing to polish the old gold.

A knock on the door distracted Jenna, "Elena it's for you," you could see Tyler standing in the doorway.

"Okay hold on," she went and grabbed something from the living room. And you took the chance to slip the pocket watch in your pocket. You looked to Megan and she raised an eyebrow and you motioned for her to follow you. And you smirked seeing Tyler glaring at you from the door way.

"Don't break anything dick," you spat and Jenna's has dropped.

"Jeremy!"

And you and Megan laughed heading back to your room.

 _Kaylees POV_

 _You: heading over to the Gilbert headquarters see y'all in a few. And I'm bringing Leo._

You shoved your phone in your pocket and and pulled on your shoes and leather jacket.

You two decided to just walk it was still nice out and it wasn't that far.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger," you saw Stefan walking up at the same time.

"You are such a weirdo K," he joked and followed behind you.

 _That fucking nickname!_

You two walked in and went to Jers room and Stefan went to Elena's.

You said your hi's to everyone keeping your bandaid on your face.

"Look Kaylee I'm really sorry I hurt you. Tyler just pissed me off and I wasn't thinking," you waved your hand.

"It's all good Jer I shouldn't have gotten in the middle."

Then the noise of loud ass kissing made all of you freeze. "Ew!" You screeched realizing it was stefan and Elena.

"Bro shut up!" Megan yelled throwing a book at the wall.

Leo shook his head, "nasty." You all laughed realizing how mean you all were.

"So who's your date to the founders party?" Megan asked.

"I'm going with Charlie," you said.

"Megan," Leo laughed.

"I'm going stag," Jer shrugged.

 _You: hey I know things might be a little weird and we haven't talked since we kissed. But you're my date to the founders party no if ands or buts._

You grinned sending the text and then sprawled on top of everyone on jers bed.

You hoped up realizing what time it was "I actually have to go meet my family at the girls. Ill see you guys later okay? Leo you should probably go home. I'm sure Bonnie has a tux for you," he groaned and you just laughed before walking out.

"Might want to close your door next time!" You called and Stefan laughed.

You walked in sporting your family and you sat down next to your brother, "sorry I'm late."

Per usual you were ignored, "so what happens with the season one big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?"

"I don't know dad. I doubt anyone's worried about that right now."

"Charles founders party focus," mom interrupted. It was never good for them to get into sports or schools. You preferred to be far far away from that.

"How are we all doing over here?" Vicki asked coming over with a pitcher of ice water. Tyler dropped his head and you couldn't help but glare.

"No were doing great sweetheart," your dad answered for the 4 of you. It was always gross that he called younger girls things like that it made your skin shutter. Tyler couldn't even look at her. Wait was he ashamed of Vicki? That's hilarious.

She stepped over grabbing his glass from by you and filled it up. Clearly pissed he wasn't saying anything or even looking at her. Sucks to suck slut.

"Anything else I can get you?" The attitude damn. You may hate this girl but you had to admit she had balls. "No were fine thanks," Tyler muttered looking up to the bar anywhere but her.

"Just the check please hunny," she reached into her apron thing she wore around her waist handing the check to your dad "here you go mayor Lockwood." And then she stopped off like a spoiled little girl Jesus Christ.

You tuned out of your family and their boring add founder talk. And you caught sight of Caroline and Bonnie coming in.

"You're taking damon to the founders party? What about me?"

"Go with Elena?"

"She's going with Stefan."

They sat down, "why would you take him?"

"Why wouldn't i Bonnie?"

"Cause he's older. Hot danger guy. How's your mom gonna react?"

"I don't care," she smiled half heartedly.

Figures if only they knew what you and Leo knew. Poor girl you almost felt bad. Almost.

You saw Jeremy and Megan walk in taking a seat at the bar and getting served two cokes. You shook your head seeing Tyler and Vicki probably purposely standing by him so he would hear. God was everyone in this town assholes? And of course he would ask her to go to the party with him away from our parents. Fucking pussy.

"You do realize you had to ask him to ask you right?" Poor Jer.

"Do you think if you dress up like a respectable young lady that he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you Jeremy," she looked away.

"No screw you Vicki. I'm so sick and tired of watching you string not only him but my best friends brother as well. It's sick. But I think it a way you like it. The whole fantasy of having two boys fight over you. But in reality it makes you a slut. So stop playing with them and just chose one and lose one cause I'm tired of this soap opera," Megan snapped.

"What the hell did you just say?" She barked.

"It makes me sick to think people as good as Maddison and Matt could be related to trash like you," she hissed. Damn you go Megs.

"Walk away Vicki," Caroline appeared and she looked from the two of them to Jeremy and walked away again stopping her feet like they had just stole her favorite toy.

"Thanks car," Megan turned. And the older girl hugged her. "She definitely deserved it. But don't go looking for fights okay?" Megan nodded.

"I have to get going Bonnie. I'll see you at the party!" She called over her shoulder.

"I guess nows a good time to tell you I'm back?" Leo sat down. And Bonnie froze "when did you get back?" She finally asked standing and hugging her brother.

"A couple days ago. I stayed with Kaylee," she looked over her shoulder at you and you smiled. I guess no one realized you could hear all their conversations. Oops.


	7. The Founders Party

You headed back to your house quickly getting ready this was one of the few days you had to dress up no matter how much you protested. You walked into your room finding the dress your mom picked out and it was a red high low. It was actually beautiful. You did a half up half down thing with your hair doing your make up a little more dramatic than normal. And slipped on your heels before heading downstairs.

Plenty of people were already here filling up most of your house and the front and back yard. You looked around trying to find any of your friends. You gave into dressing up but you were not standing by the door all day greeting people.

You finally found Charlie and she looked gorgeous. Her hair was now a light pink matching the dress she was wearing.

"So you're my date huh?" She smirked. God those Salvatore's all 3 had the same fucking smirk.

"Guess so," you smiled standing next to her.

"look I'm really sorry i kissed you without asking. I was just in the moment and just went with my heart instead of my brain. Never really seems to work out well for me," she laughed nervously.

"Charlie it's fine. It was a good kiss," You smirked as you watched her cheeks blush.

"You two look lovely," Leo complimented walking up with his arm locked with Megan's.

"You don't look so bad yourself," you winked. He did clean up well. And if you hadn't know him all your life. You might even consider dating him but now it was like he was your brother. And yuck.

Jeremy walked over and you could instantly tell He was in a mood. "What's up your ass?"

He sighed, "I took my dad's pocket watch from Elena. Since it's suppose to go to the first son which is me. And she made me give it back for the herritage exhibit."

"Well won't you get it back?"

"Most likely not." You sighed that was pretty fucked up but you knew how important that exhibit was to your parents.

You locked your arm with Charlie's and took her outside. Everyone was enjoying champagne and conversations and it didn't make you smile a little. It was nice to see that with everything that's happened to this town that it was still able to come together like this.

You spotted Caroline and Damon coming and her mom being the sheriff gave her a stinky glare. Wouldn't want to be on the other end of that. "Wait here," Caroline said and walked over to her mom. Good luck to her.

The night was going great Charlie had compelled you two some champagne. God that would come in handy. You two decided to walk through all the exhibits.

"Look it's the list of the people who attended the first founders party," you pointed walking up to the framed parchment.

You looked through the names and finally found stefan, Damon, and charolette Salvatore. And under it read Kaylee Lockwood. Me?

"Wait what? It says my name on here? I didn't know I had any ancestors that had the same name as me," you could tell Charlie was panicking.

"That is weird. I don't remember anything. Considering I was there," she whispered the last half.

You shook your head what the fuck was happening? All these weird things none of it was making any sense. And was only leaving you with more questions. "Lets go dance yeah? I love this song," she pulled you to the dance floor placing her hands on your hips and you placed yours around her neck.

"I'm sorry for being a world class jerk for trying to kiss you the other night," you caught Damon's voice with Elena? You looked as you were dancing and found Caroline dancing with Damon. Of course it was probably some scheme if you knew anything about Damon.

"What's Damon and Stefan's deal with Elena?" You asked Charlie.

"Well see the last time we were at one of these. There was this girl, Katherine," the name struck you with the most intense deja vu you'd ever had.

"And she like Elena got the attention of both of my brothers. And toyed with them for months. And it drove them apart and still does all these years later even after she's been dead for over a hundred years. Damon loved her. But in the end she chose Stefan. But he didn't love her. Not the way damon did. It's frustrating which is why I hate seeing what Vicki is doing to your brother and Jeremy. I've been right in the middle of it. It's not fun in the least," she explained looking over at stefan and Caroline.

"That's weird I couldn't imagine being in love with the same person my sibling was. Like if I had sisters," she nodded. "It was hard. And that's how we got turned. Everything that went bad in our lives cause always somehow lead back to that bitch," she rolled her eyes but you guys continued to dance. It was a beautiful night. It felt so familiar.

"My turn," Leo stepped in and Charlie nodded and winked at you before going over to the refreshment tables.

"Hi beautiful," you shook your head.

"Where's megan?"

"Caroline needed her for something," that scared you a little but you knew if she needed you she would call or text.

"Ya know Damon's been watching you with Charlie since you two came out here," he stated like it was nothing. You started to look around, "behind me," he turned you two and you met his eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" You turned back to Leo.

"Of course."

"Something is happening to me. I keep having these dreams but they don't feel like dreams. They feel almost like memories. Like I was watching myself do all these things. And they keep saying I'm some important piece and I'll find out soon, like what does that even mean? I keep having deja vu almost everytime I'm with any of them. And my name was on the list from the first founders party. And I've seen my family tree and no other Kaylee Lockwood is on there."

His face scrunched as he digested everything you just dropped on him.

"This is so interesting. I'm not sure but I'm meeting with grams in the morning and I can see what she says," you nodded.

"Mind if I borrow Ms. Lockwood for one last dance?" Damon was now next to you two.

"I'll see you tomorrow," you smiled and he went inside. Most people had left by now. It was only you guys on the dance floor now. Caroline on the sidelines watching you two.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said taking your waist.

"Shut up," you said wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Make me," He wiggled his eyebrows and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Why aren't you dancing with Caroline?"

"Cause I want to be here with you," he of course smirked. The song soon ended.

"Goodnight K," he leaned forward kissing your forehead.

"Goodnight Damon," you said watching him go Caroline following behind him.

You found your group of course talking shit. "What's going on?"

"Damon and Caroline got in Elena's head about Stefan," Megan laughed.

"Oh of course," Charlie shook her head.

"It's the same old games. You would think since they're older than us they would be more mature right?"

"You would think," you chuckled. "Excuse me," you said walking to the bathroom.

You found Caroline reapplying lipstick and you caught sight of bruises on her neck.

"Caroline," you grabbed her little jacket and realized more bite marks and bruises.

"Kaylee stop!" She yanked her jacket out of your hands and stepped away.

"Did Damon do that to you?"

"What? No of course not!" You went for the jacket again but she shoved your hands away. "Just leave me alone okay Kaylee?" She snapped before walking out.

You were fuming. God help us all if it would have been Megan not you. You walked out quickly finding Damon outside. Your groups face were concerned but you were on a mission.

"Are you insane?" You walked up to damon pushing him slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the bite marks and bruises on Caroline Damon! Are you insane! She's not your personal blood back you sicko! You stay away from her or I will go to her mom and tell her what you are," you spat slapping him across the face.

You found Stefan and Elena across the driveway in front of the pond.

"I'm guessing Caroline and Damon game between you two tonight?"

"What happened?"

"There's bruises and bitemarks all over Caroline. She's all confused and messed up in the head," you confessed.

"What?" Elena asked panicked and looked around for her. But saw that her car was already gone.

She turned to stefan, "you don't look surprised," she commented. He stumbled over his words you would think being alive for as long as he has that he would at least be a good liar.

"I'm handling it," he finally said.

"Handling it? Stefan we should be having him arrested."

"Elena please. I don't expect you to understand," he took her hand and she snatched it away. "No stefan I don't understand. I don't understand anything!"

Honestly you probably don't want too, you thought.

"So why don't you clear it up for me? Tell me what it is that's going on that I don't understsnd," you could see the tear building in her eyes.

"Look there's things you don't know. Things I want to badly to tell you but I can't. And I may never be able too. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned stefan. I can't just magically hand it over," there was now tears running down her cheeks. "Look Elena it will be okay. This isn't Stefan's fault. And it's not yours. It's Damon's and we will deal with it. Telling Caroline's mom now will only push her further into his arms okay?" She wrspped her arms around you and you looked to stefan "take her home," you mouthed. And he nodded taking her off of you and over to her car.

"Heard you got chewed out for Vicki," you said finding your brother standing alone a glass in his hand which you presumed was vodka.

"Not in the mood Kaylee," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hey is it cool if we stay over? For old times sake?" Jeremy asked. and you nodded, "if you actually like her ty just go for it. Screw what mom and dad say," you patted his shoulder and followed your friends up to your room.

You went in your bathroom and finally got your dres and heels off trading them for a t shirt and plaid pj bottoms.

"Ugh I'm so tired," you groaned flopping down on your bed.

"What happened tonight? you went to the bathroom and came out like someone had just slapped you?" Megan asked.

"I went in and Caroline was covered in bruises and bite marks. Everywhere," you practically mumbled feeling yourself get angry again. Charlie's head perked up and Megan snapped around. "UM WHAT?" She was so quick to get angry just like you sometimes.

"I think it was damon. It makes sense. I slapped him," you sat up. And they all looked at you, "you slapped him?" Jer clarified and you nodded. And they all bursted into laughter, "serves him right," Leo said from your window.

"God I hate founders events," you groaned.


	8. You’re Undead to me

You guys talked for awhile and slowly one by one fell asleep most in your bed. Just like old times except it was a little harder considering you weren't little kids anymore.

 _"I hate wearing dresses," you whispered to Charlie as you two walked through your house greeting different people as you walked._

 _"Well at least you look beautiful," she whispered back._

 _"I hate being a bloody founding family," you muttered to yourself._

 _"Oh of course," Charlie shook her head and you looked seeing Katherine with of course her two brothers at her heels._

 _"I wish she would just pick one and let the other one go," you took Charlie's arm and led her away knowing how angry she made not only her but the both of you._

 _You were enjoying some champagne when you were rudely interrupted._

 _"Girls," Katherine greeted sitting next to you._

 _"Katherine," you said curtly._

 _"Ah don't be like that little wolf," she grinned at you before looking over and seeing damon watching you guys._

 _"Having fun toying with my brothers?" Charlie hissed finishing her champagne. "I'm not toying with them dear one," she smiled._

 _"Then What is it you're doing?"_

 _"Well your family was kind enough to host an orphan girl like me. And your brothers had taken an interest. I never said I did back. But your father certainly seems pleased."_

 _"He just wants to get rid of us don't flatter yourself," she stood walking over to the pond on the edge of the Lockwood property._

 _"She doesn't seem to like me much," she shrugged._

 _"Who said I did?"_

 _"Oh Kaylee. You and me are more alike than you think. You're just toying with 2 different siblings," her words made you snap around._

 _"Did I hit a nerve? My bad," she grimaced and snatched your champagne glass before walking over to stefan._

 _You shook off her nastiness and walked away. "Kaylee!" You heard a voice call and you turned finding Jacob Gilbert. The man your father was in the works of arranging your marriage too._

 _"Jacob," You curtsied and he half bowed._

 _"You look beautiful," you half smiled trying to find any sign of Charlie._

 _"Looking for someone?" He asked standing next to you._

 _"Yes. If you'll excuse me," you grabbed handfuls of your dress and walked through the gate into the garden. You were walking along trying to have some silence to yourself when you were sudeently pinned to the stone wall next to you._

 _"Katherine," you choked._

 _"See I thought that's what was going on. And now that I know. I'm going to need it to end. Because I don't like to share my toys," she looked down and then back up flashing you her fangs._

 _You struggled against here, "it's not a full moon young one. You are no match for me," she smiled dropping you. "Now, I'm trusting I got my message across. So if you'll excuse me," she stepped over you and disappeared out of the garden._

 _"Kaylee what happened?" Charlie kneeled down next to you._

 _"Katherine," you scratched at the bruising around your neck knowing it was healing but you unfortunately didn't heal as fast as vampires. "God I'm gonna kill her. She better be gone the next full moon," you looked to Charlie and your eyes flashed a bright yellow before flickering back to your normal aqua. "Calm down love. It's gonna be hard to explain you turning into a wolf to the towns people pumped full of vervain," she cooed stroking your hair._

You woke up shaking off the weird feeling you had now grown accustom too. Full moon? Little wolf?You headed downstairs deciding to make breakfast for everyone before they woke up. It was easier to deal with if you kept your mind busy. It was just hard not being able to make sense of any of it.

"Morning sweetheart," your mom came in kissing the side of your head before heading for the coffee.

"Morning. I'm making pancakes want some?"

"Maybe later. Your father and I have a meeting we have to get to right now."

Your day breezed in and your mom handed him a cup of coffee.

"Be good," he kissed the top of your head like always. And they walked out.

"You guys can come out now!" You yelled. They never liked being here when your parents were since you were now the town misfits.

Your phone buzzed on the counter and you saw Stefan's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey k, I was just wanting to let you know I stopped damon at least for now. He's pumped full of vervain in the basement. It won't work forever. But I think the starving will help keep him weak."

"Makes sense. I'm just glad he can't hurt Caroline anymore. It was freaky. Like a human blood bag."

He chuckled, "just make sure to stay clear of the basement if you're over here okay?"

"You got it. How's elena?" The words came out like throw up.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. But I think she's okay. She's just worried about Caroline. And it's hard because I can't tell her anything. It was different with you you basically just found out then couldn't be compelled."

"Have you thought about maybe just telling her. She's damn good at keeping secrets."

"I don't know. I want too. I just don't want her to look at me differently."

"Stefan if she actually likes you she won't care. It may just take some time to get use too."

"You're right. Hey listen I'll talk to you later okay?"

"You got it."

You hung up placing it back on the counter as everyone came in like a row of ducklings. "There's pancakes, eggs, and bacon help yourselves," you said to them with your back turned.

"Have you talked to your sister?" You turned to Megan. "I tried calling her when I woke up. She said she was with Bonnie and would call me later," she seemed sad which I guess made sense since her sister didn't even tell her any of this was happening. "Well stefan said to keep her away from their house. That he made damon leave. And doesn't want to risk him coming back and hurting her more."

She looked up from her food, "i mean I'll try but you know Car."

"Hey I actually have to get going," Jer said and you turned watching him out his plate in the sink.

"Hold it. Is Vicki Donavan waiting in your bedroom for you?"

A smile grew on his face, "would it make you feel better if I said no?" You fake vomited "you're disgusting!" You yelled.

"Love you too Kaylee!" He yelled back before slamming the door.

"I gotta go too. I gotta meet with grams." Leo said stacking his plate on Jers in the sink. "Let me know if you find anything out okay?" He nodded, "of course."

"Crap were gonna be late for school," Charlie groaned and you looked at the clock.

"Damn it," and you 3 headed back upstairs before getting dressed. "I'll drive," Charlie said and you now realized she even had a car much less could drive.

You 3 piled in and headed to school just in time. If you were right Leo and Jer were ditching. But at least you 3 made it on time.

You were standing by your lockers and you 3 looked down the hall seeing Caroline seemingly normal walking down the hall handing out flyers.

"Sexy sudds is tomorrow girls. I'm trusting you 3 will come help like promised," she smiled coming up to you guys.

You had completely forgotten about that. Megan begged you for months and just the Caroline there was really no point in arguing so you gave in.

"We will be there Car," Megan nodded. And her smile grew bigger if that was possible, "perfect."

You looked over to Elena seemingly normal as well hanging at her locker with Bonnie. You gave her a smile smile which she returned until stefan came over. And Bonnie of course made an excuse and breezed by you all into your first class.

The day went by in a blur. With everything going on in your life school was honestly the last thing you were thinking about.

"Want to go to the grill?" Charlie asked you and Megan and you nodded not having anything else to do. You 3 grabbed a table and ordered some food before pulling out your homework. You glanced up to see elena and Matt playing pool. You always wished they had stayed together. But at least stefan was somewhat happy. How could you be with someone when they didn't even know half of who you are? You shook your head focusing back on your homework.

Hours passed and Stefan finally showed up. At least that's who you assumed Elena was waiting for. You didn't think she was the type of girl to pencil in pool time with her ex.

You watched her walk over to him and then an old man you didn't recognize stopped.

"I've seen you before," he eyed him up and down.

"My god. You haven't aged a day," he was baffled.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked and you knew Charlie was listening in as well. Good luck trying to explain that Stefan.

"Um if you'll excuse me. Can i take you home? And we can talk about it. Is that okay? " He asked Elena.

"Wait," she stopped "what was that?" There he went stumbling towards on his words again. You were definitely gonna give him some lying tips.

"I don't know. Nothing," he finally managed. Elena rolled her eyes, "right. Nothing. Okay um I gotta go stefan," she was clearly unamused and walked away and out of the Grill. I mean she is right and obviously not dumb. You shook your head pulling out your journal from your bag.

 _I just want to understand why I keep having these weird things happen to me. The dreams? The magic healing? My super hearing? Most of it only seemed to start when the Salvatore's got here. Not that I'm complaining cause they are my friends. It's just hard cause none of this makes sense. I confronted damon about hurting Caroline at the founders party. She was absolutely covered in bruises and bite marks. And I guess stefan took care of it at least for now. I feel bad for Stefan I can't imagine being with someone and them not knowing the bigger half of who I was. But I also understand why he's being careful. It's not like I intentionally found out. My head hurts. And I'm trying to focus on homework. But it's not really working. These dreams are also making me second guess myself. Am I like Katherine too? Did I toy with Charlie and Damon? Could these dreams be some sort of memories from my last life? I mean anything was possible at this point. I have a feeling elena is gonna find out soon. And that most of your friends will know soon as well. It's a hard secret to keep with no one to talk to about it. Which is why I'm thankful I have Leo. I hope his grams has some sort of answers for me. Idk it's weird it almost seems like Mystic falls is almost a magnet for weird occurances? Like supernatural ones. I mean for gods sake vampires use to just be a thing i use to read in books. And now I'm best friends with 3. It's crazy how fast life changes. And I have a feeling it's only gonna get weirder from here._

 _Jeremy's POV_

You okay?" You asked standing in Elena's doorway. She laid on her bed facing away from you, "is Vicki in there?"

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe," you laughed. "What's wrong with you?" you folded your arms over your chest.

"I'm miserable," she pouted.

"Well you should go get something to eat," you hinted hoping she would just go downstairs and talk with Stefan. She walked downstairs and you both could hear him in the kitchen. "Jenna?" She called confused. You walked in beside her and you watched her eyes light up a little seeing it wasn't Jenna but stefan chopping stuff up for their dinner. They both smiled at you and you nodded before heading back upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that chicken Parmesan happens to be a good cook."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish," rude. Give the man a break damn.

"You wanna know me right? Well I figured if you're gonna dump me. You should at least um know who you're dumping."

A moment of silenced passed between them, not good.

"So let's start with Katherine, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. She had this life that was ridiculous. Her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She definitely knew how to have fun. But she was also very impatientl, entitled and selfish. And for Damon, he claims he was with her first. I honest don't know. But I do know I did some things I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret is not being able to make it right before she died. And of course I miss her. But I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

"Ya know it's very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic," Vicki said standing in front of you.

"Well I was feeling romantic." She took a bottle of pills out from behind her back, "look what I found," she sat at your desk popping some pills out and started smashing them and you just snapped.

" I feel like all we do is get high."

"That's the beauty of choice."

"Well then let's choose not to be." And of course we all know how that went. She got high and you just sat there. Wishing things were different. We're people right? Did she just use you for drugs? Your heart hurting thinking everyone was right and you were to stupid to see it before.

Kaylees POV

The 3 of you ran to Charlie's house and then Megan's grabbing the stuff they would need for the car wash later. And you headed back to your house and changed and headed over before Caroline ringed all 3 of your necks.

"Okay so no friend discounts. No freebies. And no pay you laters. We are not running a charity here," she ordered you and Megan sitting you down in the front table so you could direct cars and take peoples money. "Charlie you're with me," she nodded slipping off her lace top and setting it behind you. You had to admit she did look good, she decided on a light blue bikini top with black ripped shorts. And Megan had a red top and white shorts. And you decided on a black top and black shorts.

"Hi," you turned finding Stefan.

And of course right behind him was elena.

"Ya know the event is called sexy sudds ya know," Caroline looked them both up and down before her and Charlie walked off to start cleaning cars.

"Did we just get scolded?" "And judged yeah," he looked back over to Caroline and of course she was glaring at them.

"Sheesh. She is definitely not a fan of you too," you cringed.

"Apparently so," Stefan dropped his head down.

"Well I guess you have to take this off," she hooked one finger in his shirt.

"I think you have to go first," you fake vomited again.

"Take this else where. You two make my sick," Megan shooed them away.

"Honestly how disgusting. We already get front row tickets to them making out all the time," speaking of making out, you thought. You never did tell anyone that Charlie kissed you.

"Megan," you said checking to make sure no one was around.

"What?" She leaned in.

"The night of the football game. Um, Charlie walked me home and she kissed me.." You whispered.

"WHAT? OH MY GOSH!!! How cute!" She squealed.

"Shut up!," you hissed.

"Do you like her?" You shrugged.

"I don't know how I feel. That's why I was avoiding you guys cause I didn't know if she meant too. Or whatever," aye killed two birds with one stone. Now you didn't have to explain that you avoided them not because you and Charlie kissed. But because THEYRE FUCKING VAMPIRES HOLY SHIT. You looked at Megan and she was still going on and on about how cute you two would be. You almost felt bad not telling her. It wasn't fair in your opinion, yes ignorance is bliss. But what if something happens?

"Earth to Kaylee," she waved her hands in front of your face bringing you back down to earth. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said If were spilling secrets here. Me and Leo kissed at the founders party," her smile was different. You always had known that something was going on between them but never said anything cause Leo went to boarding school.

"UM WHAT. AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME. Rude!" You playfully slapped her arm.

"To be fair you didn't tell me about Charlie! And we were gonna tell you but it just didn't seem like the right time," she shrugged.

"So you like him?"

"Honestly? I have since we were kids."

"WHAT! MEGAN ROSE FORBES YOU BITCH!" You slapped her again.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!" She cried rubbing her arm.

"You deserve it! How could you never tell me! And Leo! I'm gonna lunch bum in his stupid face next time I see him!"

This made her laugh, "I'd pay to see that."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"Kaylee you're like 5'1. Leo is almost 6 foot. So yes I'd like to pay to see that."

You folded your arms over your chest, "I should punch you again for saying that."

"Are you okay with it though? Like on a serious note."

"What Of course! I just don't want anything to happen and then you guys aren't friends anymore which them makes it awkward for us all to hang out. But that's all."

She nodded, "makes sense. Idk it's different with him now. He's so mature and kind. And so sweet," you fake vomited. "Fuck off kaylee," she rolled her eyes.

"The works please sweetheart," a man said to Megan. And you looked up recognizing it as the man who was talking to stefan yesterday at the grill.

"That'll be 20 dollars please," she looked up ad the man was grabbing money out of his wallet.

"I saw you last night, you were talking to a friend of mine? At the grill?" Weird I don't remember seeing Megan around when that happened but to be honest you weren't paying much attention. You looked up seeing a bit confused, "well uh, I just thought it was someone I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore?" She folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"Yeah. But it can't be. Just my mind playing tricks on me," he shrugged handing her the money which she handed off to you to put away. And you knew she wasn't gonna let this guy go that easy.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"Well when I first moved here. I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us even knew he was here till the attack."

"The attack?" She quickly looked at you.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

She shook her head, "his uncle? Zach?"

The man shook his head, "Joseph."

"I'm sorry sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Well I mean how could you? This happened years ago."

"Grandpa you gotta go. Mom wants you home," a girl cake over. You didn't recognize her but assumed she was just some random upperclassmen. One that Bonnie seemed to take a hatred too as well considering you watched her mess with the hose the girl was using spraying herself.

"He wasn't bothering you guys was he? He liked to make up stories," the girl asked.

"No he was sweet," Megan got up and ran after her and you followed.

She placed a hand on the mans shoulder, "please sir. I'm sorry. But are you sure that the man you saw, that you knew. Are you sure his name was stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I remember his ring. And his brother and sister."

"Damon? And Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Stefan, Damon, and Charolette Salvatore."

You couldn't do anything now. Taking her away would only raise suspicion that you knew something. And younknew she wasn't gonna leave this man till she got everything she could out of him.

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953," he continued. "I must be going. But be careful okay? Both of you," he looked between you two before leaving. You looked back to Megan and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Her skin was white as snow and she was frozen her eyes fixed on Charlie and Stefan.

"Megan hello???" You waved your hand in front of her face until she jumped and her eyes finally found you.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"No. I don't even know how to explain it. And maybe they had ancestors. But how could theyre great ancestors have exactly 2 sons and 1 daughter conveniently named after out best friends. It doesn't make sense Kaylee," you hooked your arm around hers. "None of that matters now. Let's just have fun. And enjoy the car wash okay? We can start being Nancy drew tomorrow."

"Do you two know where Caroline went?" Stefan asked throwing his soapy sponge in his bucket.

"I have no idea," Megan said playing with her hair. god she couldn't lie either.

"She abandoned us. And I'm assuming Charlie," you could feel her arm shaking against yours.

"Anyways, I realized earlier I had no idea your family was from Italy," he hummed and nodded. Now she was just digging.

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?"

"Right duh," she brushed off playing the dumb blonde card.

"Are there any other Salvatore's in mystic falls?"

"My uncle Zach."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Kinda just spread out," he shrugged "why?"

"Just curious. After all you 3 are best friends with my best friend," she smiled but you could tell it was forced.

You gave Stefan a sympathetic smile and you could tell he was still confused. So you decided to distract her and go help Charlie with the cars Caroline left her to finish, bitch.

 _Megan's POV_

What was happening? All these weird coincidences. And the fact that on the paper from the furs ever founders party there was Damon, Charolette, and Stefan Salvatore. Did they maybe have ancestors? And they were just named after them? All this is weird. And the fact that an old man remembers all 3 of them from 1953. If they were alive in 1953 they should be just about as old as he is now. So if it was them how were they still young and obviously hot?

You racked your brain as Kaylee dragged you over to Charlie to help finish the last of the cars since your sister disappeared.

Wait did Kaylee know too? I mean you never thought you kept secrets from each other, but what about the kids with Charlie?

Charlie waved you guys over and you gave her a half smile which she probably knew was odd for you since you always hugged her whenever you normally saw her. She raised an eyebrow but you just looked down grabbing a sponge and taking a bucket to work on a car by yourself.

 _Kaylees POV_

Whats going on with her?" You two watched Megan taking a bucket and move away from you two starting a car by herself.

"She asking questions Charlie. That guy that recognized Stefan from the grill last night told her this story and how he remembered you, Damon, and Stefan. I don't think she knows yet but I don't think it's long before she puts two and two together char," you said and you two watched her practically burning holes in her back.

"Well how do you even tell someone? Hi I'm Charlie and I'm a blood sucking monster," she joked looking down.

"You're not a monster. I'm not sure how she'll react but it may be better to tell her now. Before she goes and digs and finds out on her own," you shrugged.

"We could wipe her memories?"

You shook your head, "her moms the sheriff. There's no way she's not in vervain."

You turned your head, "is something burning?" You found Bonnie and a line of fire which you could only assume she started.

You ran over meeting Leo just in time and he knocked her over and out of concentration just as the car was literally about to blow up.

"Bonnie Christ! Are you okay?" You asked as she turned around.

"What just happened?" Her eyes were 5 times bigger than normal.

"I don't know you were in some kind of trance," you looked around.

She looked back st the sizzling car, "did I do this?"

"I think so yeah," Charlie nodded.

"No one else saw did they?" Leo shook his head.

"Okay don't tell anyone please," you all nodded before she ran off not even looking back as you screamed her name. You 3 shared a look, "Bonnie's getting her powers." Leo confirmed.

"Wait, when did you get here? Did you talk to your grams? What did she say?"

He shook his head, "Not here Kaylee."

What the fuck did that mean? Is Megan going to find out? Will the Salvatore's let her keep the secret or dry the vervain out of her and compel her to forget? What if she can't forget like you? What if she hates you? Or Leo? Or Charlie? How the fuck did my life come to this? Your head spun at all the thoughts racing through your mind.


	9. The Truth

"What the fuck do you mean? I want to know now Leo," from his tone it didn't sound like it was good news.

"Come on I'll drive you home," he took your hand and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Charlie called after breaking out of her daydream and catching up with you guys.

"If she's gonna find out Leo. I might as well be there," your brows furrowed and you looked at her.

"What the hell is going on!" You yanked your arm away from Leo.

"Kaylee please. Just come with us and we will explain," Charlie pleaded trying to diffuse the situation before people started noticing.

You huffed and walked behind them not knowing what to think honestly. And terrified to find out whatever it was they wanted no needed to tell you.

The drive home was awkward to say the least. It was completely quiet until you pulled into your driveway and Leo parked in his normal spot.

"Okay so what's going on," you finally said sitting and facing the two of them.

Leo took in a deep breath running his hands through his already messy ass hair.

"I went and talk to grams. And she of course already knew what it was I came there for. And she gave me my answer..." he looked to Charlie and she nodded.

"Kaylee you're what's called a supernatural reincarnation. It's more rare than doppelgängers and there hasn't been even a whisper of one in thousands of years. And grams told me that the Lockwood family canes from a bloodline of werewolves. Which could explain your quick temper, and your brothers and even your dads. Anger is the first thing you get from it even if the werewolves gene stays dormant. But werewolves also can't be compelled by any vampire as far as I know. Which explains why damon couldn't compell you. And the werewolf gene could explain why you healed. But normally wolves don't heal unless they trigger the curse. So I'm still unclear of that. But as for the reincarnation, that was a Kaylee Lockwood that grew up here in mystic falls," He looked to Charlie again.

"Which is why you're name is on the paper signed by the people that attended the first founders party. And why I'm assuming when you met me and my brothers that you knew you could trust us and that Ij some way we looked familiar to you," Charlie added.

"I don't even know a lot of the information on it either because a lot of it was lost since they are so rare. But what I do know is that grams heard your story a lot when she was growing up and has been passed through the Bennett bloodline and coven for many years. And what she told me was Jonathan Gilbert made a device when vampires were running rampant through our town. A device that could track down vampires I think it was a compass or something? And whenever you were around one the compass would go crazy and then point to the person indicating that they were indeed a vampire. But when they were searching the town they came across someone trying to help you get out. And when they came towards you with the device it went off and pointed directly at you."

"But there was no way you were a vampire. And I tried so hard to tell them when they were rounding us up. But they just wouldn't listen. And finally they put us all in the old church and lit it up. But before they could my brothers saved me and in return I tried to help them save Katherine. But before we could our father shot and killed the 3 of us turning us. But before I even left I searched high and low in that church for you and I couldn't find you," you could see the sadness in her eyes with the tears welling up in the corners.

"This is where the story gets unclear and hazy. But my grams told me that the ritual to some day bring back a reincarnation of someone is one of the most complicated spells ever created. And the witch who did it must have died doing it. Giving their life to someday give that person a new one. But if I'm correct the story goes that your father found you after. Devastated that his own daughter had been a vampire right under his nose. Had you killed. But the man who killed you," he shuttered.

"Is the father of the original vampire family, Mikeal. After I was turned and found out you weren't killed in the fire I tried to find you and stop him. But by the time I did it was far to late," the tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks on to her white top.

"This May also explain why you've always been able to hear well. Like vampires can. And having amazing reflexes. And grams told me that with more supernatural beings being around you that the more intense the dreams and visions I'm sure you get will get." He finally stopped searching your face for some inditcation on how you felt or were dealing with this. You turned looking blankly at the dash, "and Kaylee," you looked at him.

"Grams also said that this is only the beginning. And it's only a matter of time before you break the curse and remember everything. But she said to be careful. That this is nothing to be played with. And the memories that may come back may be things you don't want to remember," you now were looking at his face. Which seemed to become pale if that was possible.

You put your hands on the dash closing your eyes and trying to take deep breaths.

"I know it's a lot. And probably leaves you with more questions than I've answered. But you had a right to know," Leo said rubbing your back softly.

You leaned back in your chair and exhaled sharply.

"That's a lot."

"I have something else Kaylee," Charlie said.

You turned facing her as much as you could in a car, "I found out about you. And I didn't think there was any way it actually was you. My best friend. So me and my brothers watched you. That's actually why we came back in the first place. But before we actually integrated into life here we watched you trying to see if you were actually you. And.." she sucked in a breath.

"I saw the car with your friend and Elena and her parents go off the bridge. I tried so hard to save all of them. But even Maddison told me to save Elena. I tried to get her up as fast as I could. I just didn't have enough time to save them all..."

You looked to the roof of the car trying to stop the tears that were begging to be released come out. "I.. I have to go," You sniffled reaching for the door and yanking it open. "Kaylee wait," Leo grabbed your arm and you turned seeing the hurt that flowed through him as he saw the tears falling down your cheeks.

"Don't," you said coldly and removed his grip on you before running into your house and up to your room.

You threw yourself on your bed ignoring your family's questions at your door. It was like your whole world got flipped upside down. Again! Werewolves? Reincarnations? How could any of it be true?

You laid in bed for hours ignoring the many buzzes from your phone on your nightstand. And you just cried. You cried for Maddison. You cried for Elena's parents. You cried for Jeremy, Megan, and Leo. And you even cried for Elena. God it wouldn't stop coming.

Slowly you seemed to gather yourself piece by piece and slipped your journal out of its hiding spot.

 _It seems my life is a never ending stream of things that just shouldn't be real. I asked Leo to talk to his grams to see if she knew anything about me. Or why I can't be compelled. Or why I can somehow heal myself. And apparently I'm some sort of witchy reincarnation of Kaylee Lockwood from 1864. Someone that all 3 of the Salvatore's knew. That I knew Katherine? That my family is also from some werewolf bloodline? Does that mean Tyler is one too? Or could be? Leo said you have to trigger some curse. I just don't even know what to say anymore at this point. And Charlie said she was there the night the car went off the bridge. And that everyone in the car begged her to help Elena. Even Maddison and Charlie just didn't have enough time to go back and save them all. That broke my heart all over again. I don't even know what to make of any of this shit anymore. And grams says it's only a matter of time before I break the curse? That this is all just the beginning? That the visions and dreams are only going to get more intense now that more supernatural beings are in my life?_

 _How the hell did we even get here? One day I'm just a normal high school freshman and then haha by the way did you know vampires are real? And now werewolves???? And witches???? And bloody doppelgängers??? And now fucking reincarnations of people???_

Your head was still spinning from everything you had just been told. But you tucked your journal away and checked your phone.

 _Charlie: please don't be upset with us._

 _Leo: we really are just trying to help you._

You groaned you had had enough for one night. You needed some sleep. But at the same time even sleep wasn't an escape anymore since now I guess you were just dreaming memories of your past self.

How could any of this possible be real? Much less your life?


	10. Lost girls

You woke in the morning thankfully having no dreams. And you rubbed your eyes sitting up and grabbing your phone.

 _Caroline: have you seen Megan?_

 _You: no. Not since I left the car wash yesterday. What's going on?_

You waited a couple seconds and she replied.

 _Caroline: she went with that guy Elena's aunt use to date. The news one? And I haven't seen her since._

You hopped out of bed getting dressed and heading out. It wasn't like Megan to just disappear so something obviously had to be wrong.

You took out your phone and started walking to the Forbes, but decided to first try Megan.

It of course went to voicemail but you left a message anyways.

 _Hey I know you're pissed at me or all of us or whatever. But your sister and mom are really concerned as to where you are or what you're doing. So you need to call them. Or at least call me. Okay?_

You ended the call and walked into the groves residence, "Caroline?" You called.

"In here," she called back.

You found her in the dark holding a pillow to her chest. "You okay?"

She turned her head to look at you, "I don't know."

"Where did you go at the car wash? You just disappeared?" You asked.

"I left early."

"Kaylee," sheriff Forbes nodded to you.

"Hunny are you okay?" She asked stepping into Caroline's room next to you.

"Is it a boy?"

She sighed, "mom if I wanted to talk boys I'd call dad. At least he's successfully dating one," she turned over facing the wall. You could see the hurt on her moms face it never made it easier for you to see. She stole a glance at you before walking out and closing the door behind her.

You sat on the edge of her bed, "you don't have to be so hard on her car. I know you blame her for your dad leaving but here may be things you don't know," you cooed rubbing her arm once.

Your phone buzzed before she could answer and Megan's name popped up on the screen, "hello? Megan? Where the hell have you been?" You asked putting your phone on speaker.

"I'm staying at my dads for right now. I'll be home in a few days." And with that the line went dead.

"At least she's safe okay? I actually have to get going. Call me if you need me." She half smiled and you left.

Your phone buzzed again and Stefan's name popped up on the screen, "hello?"

"Kaylee I need your help. Damon escaped. He must have lured our uncle downstairs and killed him. Be careful okay? I'll call you when I can." And he hung up too. Damn two people hanging up on me in the span of an hour.

 _Megan's POV_

 _i don't journal. But this may be a good reason to start. I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic. No immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old. Never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten. Bodies drained of blood. It's staring me right in the face. Matt even said Vicki thought it was a vampire that hurt her. How can it be? 1 of my now best friends is a ... vampire? Does that mean her brothers are? Does that mean that Kaylee knows? She seems to be besties with all 3 of them. I hitched a ride with Elena and Logan fell to the news station and the video I saw is burned into my mind. You can clearly Well was clear as cameras were in the 1950s. But you can see damon, Charlie, and Stefan standing in the entryway to the Salvatore boarding house. Looking exactly like they do today. Except that video was over 50 years ago? My head hurts. This can't be true. It can't._

 _Leos POV_

Come on Bon it's okay," you tried to comfort her after her melt down at the car wash.

"Leo," she sniffled "I don't know what's happening." You put her in the front seat of you car and climbed into he driver side. You took her hand, "it's gonna be okay Bonnie."

You drove over to grams and she was already standing on her porch waiting for you two.

You wrapped your arms around Bonnie and helped her up the porch. Her cheeks were soaked in tears, "I don't know what's happening to me," she whimpered.

"I know dear," she took her hand and pulled you two inside.

 _Megan's POV_

You slammed your journal closed and shoved it in your purse and pulled your shoes and coat and grabbing your car keys and slipping out of the house.

The drive was long but you didn't care. You had to know. And you had to know tonight.

You pulled into the Salvatore's driveway and ran to the door. Confidently Stefan and Charlie opened the door. Freezing when they saw you. "What are you?" You demanded seeing Kaylee appear behind them.

They all were quiet so you asked again, "what are you!"

Stefan took a deep breath, "you know."

"No. I don't."

Charlie stepped forward, "yes. You do. Or you wouldn't be here."

You shook your head, "it's not possible. It can't be."

She stepped out, and you couldn't help but back away.

"Everything you know and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What. Are. You," you hissed.

She seemed to stumble over her words not sure exactly how to say it out loud.

"We're vampires."

Kaylee was leaning against the house seeming to search your face for how you were taking this. So she did know. Bitch.

You felt your heart pounding in your throat the tears flowing like rivers down your cheeks. "I shouldn't have come," you finally said.

"No please," she stepped towards you and you kept moving away fight or flight was fully in mode now. And you needed to get back to your car. She grabbed your arm trying to calm you down, "no!" You yanked it away and ran for it only for her to appear in front of you stefan behind you. And your jaw dropped looking back at where she was a few seconds ago. "How did you do that," it was like you were looking at a stranger.

"Please don't be afraid of us," she pleaded.

You tried to move past her side stepping looking for any opportunity to escape.

"Let me go."

"Please Megan there's things you have to know and understand," she now begged. And you rammed all your weight into her but it was no use. "Let me go!" You screamed.

"Please!" She begged and you broke free. Or did she let you go? And you ran for your car and pealed our of the driveway.

You drove home swerving all over the road. You could barely see with the tears in your eyes. But some how you made it and you ran inside locking yourself in the bathroom. Your breathing wouldn't even put no matter how many deep breaths you took and you ran a hand through your hair and peeled into Caroline's room since you two shared a bathroom but she was passed out in bed.

You went into your room kicking off your shoes and laid down on your back. Your heart was racing, your cheeks still soaked in tears. You paced back and forth throwing off your jacket still attempting to get ahold of your breathing.

"Megan," you turned finding Charlie in your room with Stefan and Kaylee. You jumped turning around and ran for the bathroom but Charlie closed the door without even trying stopping you. And you cried feeling her arm touch you and you cried against the framing of your door.

"We would never hurt you. You're safe with us." You turned, "all those animal attacks? Those people who died?" You saw the tears in her eyes again.

"No. That was damon. Stefan doesn't drink human blood. And I stick strictly to blood bags. That's not how we chose to survive. But Damon does. I'll explain everything you. But I beg you Megan, do not tell anyone."

"How can you ask that?" You brows furrowed in frustration but mostly hurt.

"Because knowing this is dangerous. For so many reasons. You can hate us. But I need you to at least trust me."

"Then please go," you mouthed. And she removed her arm from blocking the door.

"If you mean me no harm than you'll go." She took a step back and Kaylee looked at you tears now filled her eyes as well. It's like you were looking at a room full of strangers.

Charlie turned, "I never wanted you to find out like this," you opened the door to leave turning back and seeing the 3 of them were gone.

 _Kaylees POV_

Well that could have gone better," you sighed fixing your hair after Charlie had ran you back to the Salvatore's.

"She hates us," Charlie sniffled. It hurt you to see how upset she was over this. You knew that she wanted to tell them, but there was really no easy way to just blurt something like that out.

"She'll come around. Or we will compell her," Stefan put softly knowing the both of you were upset.

Stefan's phone rang before the conversation got much further.

"Hello?"

"I want my ring Stefan," Damon.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where'd my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"Nooooo. What have you done. You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan. Where is my ring!"

"I have it to Zach to hide probably shouldn't have killed him," he turned seeing his ring dangling from a necklace around your neck.

"Haaaa you almost got me. Where is it."

"I'll get it back but I need time."

"What did you fedex it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring Stefan. Or my next stop is Elena's."

"I already want you dead don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"No dint give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? That gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" He began pacing in front of you and Charlie.

"Just get it," and the line went dead.

 _Megan's POV_

You tried to sleep. It felt like you had been tossing and turning all night long. So much information. So many things learned in just a few hours. You felt betrayed by all of your friends. It made you feel like you couldn't trust any of them. Did Jeremy know? Hoe could Kaylee not tell you? How could Charlie not tell you? It hurt more than I ever thought it would.

You finally fell asleep in the early morning hours. And woke up grabbing immediately for your journal attempting to write.

After awhile it was no use and you threw it on your bed pulling your hair into a ponytail and brushing your teeth. And getting dressed before heading out to meet stefan, Charlie and Kaylee.

"You said you guys would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me," it still felt if these people were alien to you. People you just didn't know anymore. Charlie nodded and you continued, "when you google vampire. You get a world of fiction. What's the reality."

"We can tell you whatever you want to know," she looked to Kaylee and she nodded.

"I know you eat garlic. And Somehow sunlights not an issue?" The waiter brought your guys coffees over and you quieted the conversation till she was out of earshot.

"We have different pieces of jewelry that protect us. Stefan and Damon's are rings," Stefan flashed his. And she pulled out a long necklace from under her shirt and at the end was a dark blue stone, "and mine is a necklace."

"Crusifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said that you two don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive but not as strong as Damon. Even Charlie isn't as strong even thought she drinks human. For our full strength it must come from living people, it can be very powerful," Stefan added.

"Yet you two still let him get involved with my sister?"

"Forcing my brother not to do something is much more dangerous believe me," Stefan sat back.

"He was hurting her," you leaned forward.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her he would have Megan," Stefan replied Cooly.

"Not saying that this excuses his behavior. And I agree that we shouldn't have let him get involved with her. And that is our bad," Charlie said trying to calm the tension.

"Are their any others besides you 3?"

"Not in mystic falls. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires. And it didn't end well for anyone. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that," you shook your head you looked to Kaylee "what's your role in all this? You're obviously not a vampire."

"You're right she's not," Charlie looked at her.

"I'm a supernatural reincarnation of Kaylee Lockwood from 1864. That's how I know this lot. And that's why I became friends with them so quickly. Don't ask me how it's possible but it is. Back in 1864 they had a device that tracked vampires. But for some reason it pointed at me even though I wasn't one so they took me away and a witch put this spell on me, supposedly giving her life so I would later have another. But I was killed later that night but a bad vampire. And i found out because I found damon with Vicki on top of civil hall. And they compelled her to forget. And they tried with me but it didn't work. I'm unable to be compelled because my family comes from a bloodline of werewolves. Meaning vampires can't get into our minds or at least not mine. I know it's a lot to take in and digest megs," she reached across placing her hand on top of yours.

"But we are no threat to you. Give us today. We will answer any questions that you have. And when it's over you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice," Charlie nodded.

They finally convinced you and took you back to the boarding house.

"Caroline texted me saying her mom found a bunch of teenage kids who's bodies were burnt out by the old cemetery," Kaylee added as you guys walked in.

"That would be my handiwork," Damon waves with this back turned towards you guys.

"Speaking of which has anyone seen Jeremy?" You asked.

"I smelled little Gilbert leaving the woods when I stumbled apon his little girlfriend and her pousey," He swirled his drink in what looked to be a crystal glass and sat down on the couch smirking up at all of you.

"But now that you guys are finally here. Let's get down to business," he appeared as a blur in front of Stefan grabbing him by the throat.

"Where is my ring Stefan. I've grown board of being confined to this house," he titled his head.

"I know you didn't get it to Zach. So who is it you did give it to... not Charlie," and then his eyes fell in Kaylee.

"Damon don't," Stefan tried to interfere.

"I know you can't be compelled but that doesn't mean you can't be killed," he stepped towards her. But she held her ground. She had gotten so brave and strong. You couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"Not gonna give it up huh? Okay well that I'll gladly give you 4 my surprise," he grinned motioning for you guys to follow him.

"Vicki.. is she dead?" Damon scratched his chin.

"Nope. Not dead." And he placed his hands on both sides of her head, "now she's dead. My ring tik tok," He wagged his finger disappearing back into the other room.

"Come on I want to show you something," Charlie said taking your and Kaylees hand and dragging you out to your car.

You lot drive for awhile turning when she directed. "Stop here," it was a small clearing in the woods but you did anyways. Charlie and Kaylee got out walking towards what seemed to be old ruins of some sort.

"What are we doing here?" You asked hanging half in and half out of the car.

"I want to show you something," she turned and started walking towards whatever it was. And kaylee followed. For a few moments you contemplated what to do. This seemed dumb but you rolled your eyes and tagged along anyways.

"In the middle of nowhere?" You questioned catching up to them.

"This didn't use to be nowhere," she said still walking but turned around for a moment to face you. She turned and stopped looking around, "this use to be my home."

You 3 stood next to each other taking in the ruins. It was hard to imagine this place being a house much less Charlie's home.

"This place looks so.."

"Old? Because they are," She finished.

"Wait how long have you..." you trailed off and she looked down knowing the question you were asking.

"I've been 16 years old since 1864."

"Oh my god," you gulped looking at your feet. The feeling of being sick was rising in your stomach again.

"You said you wanted to know."

I mean you knew they were old given the video had saw but you didn't realize that old.

You finally met her eyes again and she shook her head "I'm not gonna hold anything back."

For a moment you almost felt bad. I'm sure this wasn't the easiest thing to talk about much less confess to someone threatening to spill your secret.

"Half a century before the boarding house was even built. This was my family home. My brothers and I we were all born here. The Salvatore siblings. The best of friends," a smile grew on her face thinking about the memories.

The 3 of you stood there and you tried to imagine what this house looked like. Or even any of the Salvatore's being young and carefree.

"You knee Katherine in 1864?" You remembered seeing her in the video tapes. She looked identical to elena it was eerie.

"Damon made it seem like.."

"Damon likes to play games with everyone. Including his very own siblings. See Damon's ploy was to get elena to think that Stefan was still heartbroken over Katherine. Before she knew what she looked like that is. Damon likes to ruin people's happiness. His form of fun i guess," she shrugged.

"So you're telling me the two of them loved the same woman what 145 years ago?" She nodded.

"But she wasn't just any girl to my brothers. She played mine games with the both of them. And me and past Kaylee tried so hard to stop it. But it was of no use. We were still human. And she was a vampire keeping her strength up feeding on all 3 of us." Your eyes widened.

"Then the night of the ball came and they asked her to choose. And she said she wouldn't. But finally picked Stefan and he escorted her to Kaylees original family mansion."

You turned connected more puzzle pieces of this weird ass world, "the first founders party? Me and Leo saw all your names up there. And when I asked he just brushed me off."

"It was us, well technically me," Kaylee shrugged. And they both nodded.

"I don't think it was that Stefan cared that he got something that damon wanted. It's just different when you know you want someone," you watched her and Kaylee steal a glance at each other.

"But being the youngest Salvatore I was always caught in the middle. Being tugged by one brother or another. Or even Katherine. Compelling me to help her with her evil plan or whatever you want to call it," you 3 continued walking.

"So Damon was upset that Katherine chose Stefan and not him?"

"That's the thing about damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even," her eyes were dark almost like she shared at least that mindset with her eldest brother.

"What damon wants. Damon usually gets. I didn't know this at the time but turns out the night of the ball karherine was with him too."

"So he stole her from Stefan? Not the other way around?"

"Turns our she wasn't either of my brothers to steal in the first place. She messed with their minds. And mine but not in the same way she did to there's. She seduced them to feed from them. She befriended me to feed from me. It was her big game. I think Katherine was just a girl who wanted love and somehow always needed it from multiple different sources," she shrugged again.

"It seems that there was some sexual side to what she did to you?" You moved till you met her gaze.

"No no. I was much more in love with someone else," they stole an awkward glance again.

"And Katherine found out and used it against me. And used the person against me as well. Katherine wanted all 3 of us. Forever. It didn't really work out that way but me and my brothers? Looks like we're stuck with each other. Like it or not," and she slipped a small pierce of cloth and revealed another chunky ring looking exactly like the one Stefan had.

"Is that Damon's ring?" She nodded.

"We his It here after he escaped," Kaylee stepped forward.

"We took it from him, we have to give it back."

"No.." you stepped forward, "Charlie don't. Keep it hidden."

"Megan if I don't give it to him we will retaliate in the only way he knows how too."

You gritted your teeth, "and how is that?"

"By hurting you, or Kaylee or any of my friends or Elena's." Your heart broke a little more for the sweet blonde girl looked back at you. "I was always closet with Damon since we were young. We always loved to do the same things. But once you become what we are. Those things don't matter. Especially not to damon," she turned back and started walking back to the car.

You 3 drove back in silence again, it was so much to take it and it was so overwhelming to say the least.

You pulled into the Salvatore's driveway and you all got out heading inside.

"Damon!!" Charlie yelled, "I got your blessed ring you dick!" She yelled again.

"No need for foul language little sister," he appeared in front of the door. Charlie walked over setting the ring in his palm and he quickly slipped it back on.

"Where's Vicki?" You asked looking around.

He shrugged, "she's transitioning. Said she had some stuff to work out."

"What? You let a transitioning vampire go? Are you insane?" Kaylee yelled.

"She's gotta be at the Gilbert's," you put in.

"Ding ding ding! That was Stefan's first thought too. Better run along," he grinned from his glass of bourbon.

You to ran to the car pulling out as fast as you could and driving over to the Gilbert's. And ran up to the porch and panted on the door for the first time in your lifetime it was locked.

"Elena!!! Jeremy!" The 3 of you continuously screamed. Until elena finally answered, "is Jeremy here we need to see him." Kaylee said looking up the stairs.

"He's talking with Vicki," she was being cold. Which was weird considering you thought you guys had started making up with her.

The 3 of you went to jet upstairs but she blocked your way, "I think it's best if you 3 don't hang out with Jeremy anymore. And Jenna agrees," she folded her arms over her chest.

"You're joking right?" You we're about ready to smash this bitch.

"Not even in the slightest now please leave," she slammed the door closed.

"Hell no. I'm not doing this right now," Charlie took a couple steps back and kicked the door open.

"I don't have time to explain this to you elena," she dismissed and you ran upstairs. "Jeremy?" You bursted in his room finding Vicki staring at the tv crying. It was the same story Kaylee had been telling you about earlier about the dead teens in the cemetery. Jeremy grabbed Vicki "what happened last night after I left?" He asked but she threw him against the couch.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"I'm fine he snapped. "Call Matt," you looked at elena and she just nodded disappearing. Elena came back with Stefan and Matt and you could tell he was trying to assess the situation. "Elena back up," he moved between her and Vicki and put his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine," you couldn't tell if he was compelling her or if transitioning vampires could even be compelled. There were still so many unanswered questions.

"Guys take her upstairs and close the blinds she's gonna be fine," he instructed and Charlie and Matt took her upstairs. And you all followed behind them.

"She's transitioning isn't she?" You whispered to stefan.

"What?" Your heart broke and you didn't like Vicki but it didn't mean you wanted her to be a fucking bloodsucker.

"But she's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How does she do that?"

He took a few breathes, "she has to feed on human blood."

"And if she doesn't?" You we're trying to keep it together but it wasn't working very well.

"She'll die." He replied flatly.


	11. Lost Girls Pt 2

_Megan's POV_

Your heart dropped, she had to feed or die? There had to be another way. Something you could do. Something one of the other vampires could do. Stefan wrapped his arms around you when he saw your eyes atart to water. It was weird even knowing that they were vampires they still felt like humans. It made you shiver.

You followed stefan upstairs after you two had your moment, his hug surprisingly made you feel a lot better. After Vicki was sound asleep, Matt and Jeremy stayed with her making sure if she did wake up that we would know instead of her disappearing again. And Elena has locked herself in her room, how is it even possible she couldn't know? Or even have suspicions?

 _Kaylees POV_

She may only have a few hours," Stefan said as you guys regrouped downstairs. Megan was pacing and you and Charlie were suprisingly calm. It was so hard to even begin explaining what was happening to her to Jeremy and Matt. They didn't know. And there was no way you could tell them. Not now.

"She's upstairs with a human right now," Megan said still pacing the length of the Gilbert living room.

"It's okay she doesn't know what's happening to her at least not yet."

"So when will she know?" You asked. You knew of vampires but nothing when it came to what it took to become one.

He sighed, "right now she doesn't remember anything. Part of her is still human. Slowly the deeper she gets into the transition the memories will come back. And then she'll know she has to make the choice."

You could tell Megan was freaking out it was a lot to throw on someone within just a few hours. And she sat at the table resting her head on her hands trying to calm down.

She stopped and turned to stefan, "the same choice you 2 made?" She glared over at Charlie. He said nothing and she shook her head. It was weird you knew she was still mad at all of you. But it seemed like she was more mad at stefan? Like she had a crush on him or something? Or maybe was angry that he was with Elena and she was still completely oblivious despite the evidence sitting right at her fingertips.

You shook your head walking back upstairs checking on Jeremy and Matt. You peeked in the door and saw them in the bed together, in other circumstances it would have made you happy to see them like this. And you opened the door a little more seeing Matt asleep in Jeremy's chair. That dude slept more than a damn koala.

You closed the door again stopping when you heard Vicki finally say something.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"You just... you just need to sleep it off okay?" You knew he was in over his head and he didn't even know the half of what was really going on.

You watched him softly kiss her forehead and get up to leave. But she pulled him back throwing her arms around him and sniffled and you watched a few tears escape her eyes. It made you sad to see her like this, no one should ever have to go through this. Not if they don't want too. You watched them stay together for a few moments, half smiling before heading back downstairs.

You were sitting at the dining table trying to rest your head, when your eyes snapped open and Matt yelled "Vik!" But she ran out of the house completely ignoring him. You ran out after him but she was already gone. Everyone else flooded out on to the porch, "she was fine and then she just freaked out," Jeremy offered and you turned giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you here anything!" Matt yelled running and jumping in his truck.

"I can track her," Stefan whispered in your ear.

"Go," was all you said and he disappeared down the road Charlie following behind him.

 _Later that night ..._

You hand theses anything from anyone in a couple hours so you decided to go out in the woods on your own.

You were walking quietly when you happened upon Logan fell holding what looked to be the same pocket watch or compass that Jeremy had stole from the box of their old family artifacts before the founders party. You crouched down keeping a safe distance remembering the story Leo told you of your past self about some compass that was used to track vampires and I guess werewolves. Anything supernatural.

You continued following him trying to stop yourself from laughing when he would jump at the smallest sounds. You stopped when he pulled out his cell phone calling someone.

"Yeah?" A voice answered. Wait that voice. Sheriff Forbes?

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery," he was stumbling over his words. Idiot.

"Headed your way." And the call ended.

 _Jeremy's POV_

Everyone else had gone out searching for Vicki. But of course Elena refused to let you leave.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," you declared but she just shoved more dishes in your hands. "He'll call when he finds her," she mumbled going back to cleaning. That was her life. Things got even remotely bad and she just cleaned. Even if the house was absolutely spotless.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" You asked grabbing some trash off the floor.

"We wait. We're suppose to wait," she nodded and continued piling dishes in the sink.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Elena," it hurt your heart seeing Vicki like that. Her behavior was normally crazy but this was different.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine."

You scrunched your face irritated that she just didn't care and wouldn't even help you to try and find her.

The door bell rang making you both look up. She opened it and there stood the oldest Salvatore, Damon. And she quickly tried to close it but he easily held it open.

"Jeremy go upstairs," she ordered.

You didn't understand but knew there was no point in arguing and did what she said. You tried to listen to this conversation but it was no use since she closed the door.

 _Megan's POV_

You walked around town trying to figure out any place she would go. But figured it had been awhile since you checked in so you headed over to the Gilbert's.

You walked up finding Elena on the porch with Damon.

"Is Jeremy upstairs?" You asked.

"Megan I already told you. Jeremy is not allowed to hang with you guys anymore," she said stepping in front of you.

"And how exactly do you plan to stop us?" You challenged. It had been a long time coming that you guys would have this throw down. And you turned seeing Kaylee come up behind you.

"Let us in Elena or so help me god I will hurt you," She said moving in front of you.

"I said no. I'm not taking anymore crap from any of you. You are horrible influences. And horrible friends. Drinking on school grounds? Smoking? I won't let Jeremy go down for it too," she speculated. And you watched Kaylees hands ball into fists her knuckles turning white.

 _Kaylees POV_

It had been to long. You had taken to much shit from her and now you were done. Trueing to say that Jeremy couldn't hang with you guys when he was the worst one out of all of you. It happened in slow motion but your right fist connected with her jaw. And she grabbed it before looking back at you and pushed you but you grabbed her and you both fell down the porch stairs and on to the front yard. You got a few good punches in her face completely covered in blood now.

"I'm so sick of you! You are a slut! Playing with both Salvatore brothers!" You screamed as Damon removed you from her. "Does stefan know? Cause I'll be sure to enlighten him!" You spat.

"Fuck you Kaylee!" Jeremy had now come out and him and Megan were holding her away from you.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not dating a vampire and have zero clue about it!" You hissed and she stopped fighting them and froze.

"Did you say vampire?" She finally said.

"Damn it Kaylee," Damon muttered under his breath.

"Sure did," you smiled.

Well would you look at that from her face you could tell that she did have suspicions. Ones you had now confirmed. And she yanked away her arms and fled inside.

"Vampires? In mystic falls?" Jeremy looked star struck.

"Damon," you said softly and he let go of you walking over to Jeremy.

 **"You will forget what Kaylee said. Or that you know of the exsistence of vampires. They had a fight and that was it,"** **he said compelling him. It hurt your heart but it was what was best. At least for now.**

"Be carefully blondie or your next," he winked before disappearing.

 _Charlie's POV_

You had stefan had been tracking her for hours. But she was being insane so she wasn't staying in any one place very long.

But finally you two had found her in the woods out by the old cemetery. She had her knees against her chest and was rocking slightly crying her eyes out.

"Vicki?" You said softly.

And her head jerked up to see you but just as quickly looked away. You two stepped closer and you knew she wasn't gonna run away.

She finally looked at you again she had mascara running down your cheeks. It made your heart break reminding you of your own transition. It was never easy. For anyone.

"I'm starting to remember thing," she finally said sniffling slightly.

"What he is. What he said. I remember you at the hospital, the rooftop it's all coming back," she looked to stefan.

"I'm so sorry," he put softly trying not to upset her so she ran again.

"Damon has no right to do this to you," you finished.

She snuggled again sucking in a deep breath, "he said I need to feed. What will happen if I don't.." she stuttered her body shaking again.

"You'll fade quickly. And then it'll all just be over," he nodded. You knew he was trying to comforting but Jesus.

"I'll be dead," she clarified.

And he nodded which only made her cry harder. You sat next to her and she turned, "I don't want this."

You took her hand, "I know. I know. It'll be okay. I can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be better?" She asked and you looked to stefan and he said nothing which only made her sob more. You moved closer and she rested her head on your shoulder, "I want to go home," she cried and you could already feel your shirt getting damp.

"Will you take me home?" She begged still crying her eyes out.

"Please." And you nodded standing and taking her hands and helping her up. Your hands jerked away when you were shot in the chest and Stefan was as well behind you. You stood for a moment feeling the flood poor out of the wound down your shirt. Damn it I really like this shirt. And you watched Vicki's head snap in the direction of who shot you two.

You fell on the ground it was the worst pain you had get in awhile. It had been so long since you had gotten shot. The man came closer and you instantly recognized him, Logan Fell. And he bent down next to you pushing a stake sideways on top of your wound making you groan. "No!" Vicki screamed ready to save you but Damon was quicker as he ripped into slogans neck stopping him from driving a stake through your heart and throwing him down next to you before leaning down and yanking the bullet from your chest and then did the same for Stefan.

"It's wood. They know," and you groaned again but you could feel yourself slowly healing.

"If anyone's gonna kill either of you two it's gonna be me," he smiled. And you looked over to logan, "no!" You tried to get up but Vicki had already fed on him. Her transition was complete.

She sat up rubbing her face that was now covered in his blood, "I'm sorry," she whispered before getting up and running back into the woods.

"Oops," Damon shrugged helping you up.

"Feed. We have work to do," he pointe for logan.

You didn't move, "oh come on. He's already dead," he was right. He was. And you needed your strength back.

"I'd offer you some but," stefan turned away as you bit into Logan's wrist. With each gulp you felt your strength come back.

You got up watching damon pick up the compass the man had been walking around with. "The vampire detector?" You asked and Damon nodded before disappearing.

You walked back to the Gilbert's with Stefan keeping your distance and giving him a chance to talk with Elena. Unaware of what happened earlier since his hearing only goes so far with his diet.

"You're bleeding?" She was concerned which confused you.

"I'm fine," and she slowly looked up at him.

"I couldn't stop her. I tried," he was out of energy to try and keep up the fasade.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"She fed. Which means she's a vampire now. And then I lost her," you watched her face.

"And from your face I'm guessing you already know."

She shook her head, "I had suspicions. But Kaylee confirmed them tonight."

Atta girl you laughed to yourself.

"Oh my god," even from here you could see how glassy her big brown eyes were.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her. And I will show her that she can live like I do. I'll make sure she won't hurt anyone Elena I promise you," poor brother.

"What do I tell my brother? And Matt?"

"I had damon erase Jeremy's. I think he has a right to know just as all of us do. But I don't think now is the time. As for Matt.."

"I will do the same," Damon said next to you.

Stefan turned back to Elena, "I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this stefan," she said quickly disappearing into the house. And Megan came forward tears in her eyes and you knew what she was about to say.

"I have you guys today like you asked. And I understand that you guys would never do anything to hurt me. And I promise I will keep your secret. But I can't be friends with you guys. Any of you," your heart sank and she looked at Kaylee. "I'm sorry I just can't," And your heart broke even more. You had not only ruined one friendship but 2. And she pushed past you guys and drove away in her car leaving the 3 of you lost. And heartbroken.

 _Megan's POV_

 _I tried. I tried so hard. I gave them the day and I just can't. I can't be apart of that. I can't always scared that's somethings gonna happen to me or my friends. I can't._ You thought driving home your chest heaving with every breath you took as you cried your eyes out. You had lost 3 amazing people today. But it didn't change what they were. Or how they lied to you. You pulled into your driveway and none of the cars were there so you just sat there crying till the sun started to rise.


	12. Haunted

_Kaylees POV_

It was late you stayed after catching up on some homework. Things weren't the same without Megan but you couldn't blame her. Your brother had finally texted you that he was done with practice so you were gathering your books and what not and heading over to meet him so you guys could go home.

as you walked out you saw Tyler fall out of his driver side door Vicki in a blur got on top of him turning his head so his neck was exposed to her. She was like a rabid dog. She almost got to him but stefan pulled her off as you ran over. You gave Tyler a hand helping him to his feet. Damon appeared behind Tyler, "What's going on here stefan? What's wrong with her?" He looked between all of us.

"You don't talk," Damon relies smugly.

"Screw you dude," you couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude really?" He tilted his head, "Damon don't," stefan said still struggling to hold Vicki.

"Oh come on who's gonna miss this idiot?" You whacked his chest. And he glared at you, "you deserved it," you stuck your tongue out at him.

But of course Tyler being the ballsy idiot he is he punch Damon completely shocked when he realized it had no effect.

"Don't you hurt him," Vicki warmed still fighting with Stefan. Damon steeped forward wrapping his hand around Tyler's throat lighting him in the air slightly.

 **"Forget What you saw here tonight. None of us were here. You stayed late for practice and you took your sister home,"** he barely let his feet touch the ground before throwing him half way across the parking lot. Your jaw dropped and you looked back at him seeing your bright yellow eyes reflected in his.

"Now calm down Kaylee. I didn't kill him," he threw his hands up in surrender. You rolled your eyes and went over helping ty up and by the time you did the 3 of them were gone.

 _Megan's POV_

It had been easy to avoid the Salvatore's and Kaylee this weekend. But being at school was a whole different ball game. It did make you laugh though everytime you saw Elena with her messed face. It made you miss them and then everything that happened would come flooding back. You had just been hanging out with Jer or appreciating the time alone for once. But it didn't get any easier. And honestly it probably never will.

You got up out of Jeremy's bed, you had been spending most nights here since Caroline and your mom were none stop fighting at home.

You got up and you and jer getting ready, brushing your teeth and what not. Elena came in without knocking, rude. "Sorry," she said looking at the two of you her face was still pretty swollen and bruised a couple small cuts on her cheek.

"Nah it's cool. We're done," you smiled walking out. She frowned, "you guys are up early? Where are you going?"

"Police station they're organizing a search party for Vicki," he turned back and went into his room.

"Wait shouldn't you two be going to school?"

He stopped, "What you're kidding me right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her well know that's what cell phones are for Jer," she turned to look at him. When was she gonna get in through her thick skull that she wasn't Jeremy's mom you thought.

"Your lips keeping moving and I don't know why," he came in closing his door in her face and you giggled.

 _Kaylees POV_

Charlie picked you up for school it was Halloween so it was a pretty easy day. Everyone was mostly getting ready for the festivities that began tonight. Carving pumpkins, and getting the haunted house they make every year ready. Halloween had always been one of your favorite holidays so it made you pretty happy.

"You seem happier today?" Charlie asked as you guys got out of the car.

"I love Halloween," you smiled looking around at the decorations that had already been finished.

"So what are they doing with Vicki?" You asked quietly as you walked into school luckily your first class today was just a study hall.

"Stefan's trying to teach her the animal blood right off the bat. But as far as I can tell it's not going as well as he had hoped. It's different when you first turn. The heightened emotions the need for blood, it's a lot harder to control the first year or so," you two sat down pulling out your books to make it seem like you were studying.

"Let me guess damon wants her to feed on people?"

"Ding ding ding," she joked.

"Why not just teach her the blood bags?"

She spaced out for a second then said, "between you and me, I don't think she's gonna make it. There's people who can make it as vampires. And people who aren't meant to ever be one," her shoulders dropped. It was sweet to see how much she cared about human or human life in general. How much you knew she wishes this was different and Vicki wasn't a vampire. But like them they didn't have any choice in the matter, it was just wrong place at the wrong time and some magic blood flowing through their system.

 _Elena's POV_

I don't know why I went to their house. I was driving around and somehow this is where you ended up. You parked and walked to the house and rang the little bell they had instead of a doorbell.

You waited a few moments and the door opened only revealing the brother you didn't want to see.

"Is stefan here?" You finally asked.

"Yeeep."

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you little miss I'm on a mission," he gloated.

You crossed your arms narrowing your eyes at him, "how can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done."

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib," he retaliated.

"If you wanted me dead I'd be dead," you were trying to hold up the whole brave warrior bullshit but knew it was only gonna get you so far.

"Yes you would," he agreed.

"But I'm not," you smiled.

"Yet," and your smile dropped.

"Where is stefan?" You asked again getting back to the point of you being here in the first place.

"He's upstairs. Singing the rain in Spain, knock yourself out," he walked past you leaving the door open for you behind him. I mean you had to admit he was hot. But god he was an asshole. You closed the door and walked to the staircase, "stefan?" You called. A noise behind you distracted you, "stefan?" You called again.

"Yes?" You looked back and he was on the stairs now.

"Where is Vicki?" You demanded.

He brought one finger to his lips and pointed upstairs indicating for you to be quiet. "she's upstairs," walked down the last set of steps. You sighed as he came towards you, "What happens now because my brother and my best friends little sister is out there searching for her right now along with the rest of the town. What do I tell them?"

"I'm working with her. But it's gonna take time. She's a very impulsive personality and she's a drug user. And all of that is gonna okay a party in how responds to this," he explained.

"And Megan already knows. And if you think it's right you should tell Jeremy," your brows knitted togetherx, "you're telling me Megan Forbes knew about all of this before I did?"

He didn't say anything and you dropped it.

"So she's a vampire with issues?" It was weird looking at stefan now with everything you knew. "What am I suppose to do cause I am lying to everyone that I care about," you shook your head. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here. Until I know that she's safe," you knew he was trying to calm your nerves but it was honestly only making it worse.

"How Long is that?" Vicki asked appearing at the top of the stairs. He sighed, and she looked pissed. "We can talk about that later," she tilted her head slightly.

"Hey," you spoke up, and she turned her glare to you, "Vicki how are you?"

"How am I? You're kidding right?" Now that you thought about it, it was a dumb question but you just awkwardly looked at stefan and he just shook his head looking at his feet.

 _Leo's POV_

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked as your grams was lighting candles throughout the house.

"The girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch."

"How did we end up in mystic falls then?" She questioned. You had heard the whole story when you got your powers which was why you tried to convince your dad to let you just stay with your grams but he never believed in any of her stories anyway. No matter how much it stared him in the face that they were true.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here," she turned lighting the last candle. "Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over 100 years. It's important that we still do," she nodded sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Grams everybody knows you're a witch."

She laughed, "yes but they also know it's absurd can't be true. I'm just a crazy lady that teaches acult at the university. No body really believes. They just poke fun," she sipped her tea.

"Where's the witchcraft?" Bonnie asked and you shook your head repositioning in your chair.

"We've been talking history for 2 days. I want to get to the fun part," she grinned.

"Bonnie it's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious. And you must understand it before you can practice it," and you watched bon's smile fall and she turned to you.

"How do you know about all of this?" She has that child like wonder in her eyes again.

"Leo has had many different powers since he was born. I saw it from the moment I held him," she nodded sipping more of her tea.

"That's the reason dad sent me away. Not because I was "troubled" but because I had so much magic and I couldn't control it," you explained.

"Leo mostly practices using the four elements," you nodded. You balled both hands into fists and opened them small flames hovered above your palms and you moved your hands making it dance around Bonnie and your grams. "Leo," grams warned and you brought it back the flames melting into your palms.

"Aren't you two gonna be late for school?" And Bonnie groaned but you two headed out anyways. And you looked back and you and grams shared the same half smile.

 _Kaylees POV_

You walked the halls alone Caroline had rolled Charlie into helping with something for the party tonight so you were alone when you saw your brother walking up to Matt.

"Hey man," he said and Matt looked over still shoving books in his locker.

"Hey," Matt said back.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vik."

"She actually just called me. She says she's okay."

"Well good. That's great. I figured you must've been going out of your mind."

"Little bit yeah."

"I was just gonna over ya know if there's anything I can do."

"I appreciate it."

It made you said seeing those two distant as well. Everyone seemed to be growing apart for one reason or another. The hurt only amplified when you saw Jeremy walking in with Megan. You two hadn't talk since she said she wanted nothing to do with you or Charlie. It hurt. You had been friends for so long it wasn't something easy to just give up.

They saw you and Jeremy waved but Megan just walked by going to her locker. "Hey so I got our costumes," Charlie came up to you seeing what just happened and hoping to make you feel a little better. She handed you a bag and you looked in it rolling your eyes at her, "a werewolf costume really?" But you couldn't help but smile.

She giggled, "it's funny Kaylee. And it made you smile. So my work here is done," she brushed her hands together and you two laughed.

"What are you being?" You peered into her bag.

"A sexy nurse," she winked.

"Where's Leo been?"

"Speak of the devil," you pointed to him walking up to you two.

 _Stefan's POV_

You were trying with Vicki. It's not like she wanted this. But this is where you guys were at and you wanted to at least help her through it. But just like Charlie you didn't think she was gonna make it through the first year.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates the vervain and it warms our bodies so we're not so cold to the touch." You knew everything you were telling her was going in one ear and out the other. She was honestly wearing your patience thin but you were trying. No one should have to go through this alone. No one.

"Well what if I want to drink human blood?" She seeked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge. And fight it on a daily basis one day at a time," you were trying to put these answers as softly as you could since she was known to lash out and run and you had honestly grown tired of chasing her.

"Ugh don't start with the whole 12 steps thing," this could all be over with one swift rip out of the heart.

You blinked away that thought, "it can work it's your choice."

"So you've never tasted human blood," every conversation you two had always seemed to lead back to this.

"Not in a long time."

"How long?" You knew she was trying to make Elena uncomfortable. It was no secret that Vicki hated Elena. And she had made sure to tel you many times during her transition.

"Years and Years. I'm not proud of my past behavior," you said trying to end the conversation.

She groaned again, "does this sketchy feeling ever go away," she said placing her palms on the sides of her head. "It's like a have a massive hangover. And this daylight thing is a bitch." She pushed the table away standing up, "I need more blood."

The thoughts of just ruling her heart out entered your mind again.

"Where's your bathroom I have to pee? Wait why do I have to pee I thought I was dead?" And you pointed and she walked off.

"I'm gonna uh get her some more," Elena's face contorted into disgust. She hated you. She hated this. Then why was she here?

 _Elena's POV_

Stefan's slipped away to get Vicki more blood so she would stop whining about it. She was like a 13 year old on a serious sugar rush. It was quite annoying honestly. But you were doing your best to be the bigger person. Knowing that most of what was happening was stuff she couldn't control.

You stood up looking around their house was literally like a museum. It was a little eerie. Your focus was now back on Vicki as she came around the corner.

"False alarm. My bodies feeling really funky," she seemed like she was in a lot of pain. "It's a good funk but it's weird," she continued. She took out her phone, "who are you calling?"

"Jeremy," she shrugged.

"Vicki you can't see Jeremy anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "oh come on. Don't you say I'm gonna see whoever I want to see."

"Even thought you could hurt him?"

"I would never hurt Jeremy," she defended.

You stepped closer, "I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really?" She slammed her phone down on the table taking a step closer to you.

"And how long have you been preparing the you're not good enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this."

She laughed but that laugh when you just heard some someone say something utterly stupid, "or what?" She challenged.

In an instant she had her hand wrapped around your throat pinning you against a wall.

"Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 YEARS! and then you dumped him. And when I look at you that is all i see. Just so you know. And I will see Jeremy whenever I want. Cause I have some fun new toys to play with And if you continue to try and get in the middle of it. I will make what Kaylee did to you look like a fucking cake walk," she hissed a few inches away from your face. And in an instant she had been thrown off of you revealing Kaylee except her normal aqua eyes were now the brightest yellow you had ever seen. "Knock it off," she turned stepping in front of Vicki as she went for you again.

"You're a vampire?" She asked and Kaylee shook her head.

"I'm not. But I wouldn't push me to find out what I actually am," she challenged back.

 _Kaylees POV_

She threatened me," she grabbed at her throat and you 2 took her outside. You rolled your eyes, "you're welcome," You mutter.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues," you hadn't noticed till now but it seemed that Stefan spent his whole life excusing other peoples bad behavior.

"How long till it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena inquired.

"There's no rulebook Elena. Every vampire takes to it differently. The ones meant to be one will survive and the ones that aren't well you get the picture," he butted in.

And she turned glaring at you, "you don't want to start with me right now or what happen before will only happen again and again till you get through your skull that I'm stronger than you and I will always win," you smiled.

"But you're welcome for saving you by the way," you waved walking back over to the school.

You and Charlie just decided to change at school and you changed into your little wolf outfit closing your eyes and opening them when you knew they were yellow.

"Ready?" You asked and she walked out.

She did look really hot, you but your lip as you two walked out.

"Kaylee you look amazing," Jeremy stopped Megan next to him but she just glared at the both of you.

"Let's go Jeremy," she tried to push him along. But you grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can hate me and Charlie but you don't get to drag our other friends into this. Don't be a petty bitch," you growled tightening your grip.

"Let me go Kaylee," she ordered.

"It's pathetic that I was even friends with you in the first place," you looked her up and down once and walked away before she could say anything.

"She'll come around K," Charlie said as you two finally made it outside.

"Ya know at this point I just don't care anymore," you shrugged looking and finding Leo with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Ironic," you both said to each other seeing that he was wearing some sort of wizard outfit and seeing your wolf one.

"Ahh witches?" You looked between Caroline and Bonnie and they both nodded. "Super cute," you nodded your head in approval.

"Sexy nurse? I dig it," Caroline eyed Charlie up which weirdly gave you this deep pang of jealousy in your stomach. But you shook it off as your brother cane over with drinks, "Cider? It's a Lockwood special," He was little just wearing a red cape just so he had an excuse to be shirtless.

"No way. Last year I was hungover till thanksgiving," Bonnie pushed the cup away. "Same," Caroline giggled.

"Lightweights," you and Charlie said at the same time taking the drinks.

"I'm gonna drunk tonight till someone's hot enough to make out with," Charlie stated and your brother raised an eyebrow. "In your dreams," you flipped him off and he shook his head walking away.

"We'll see you two later okay? Leo come on," you widened your eyes and he nodded following you guys.

"So what's going on? I haven't really been in the loop," he asked when you finally got to a place you guys could hear each other again.

"Megan hates us," Charlie started. And you could tell he was confused.

"She put all these pieces together. And found out. And we convinced her to give us a day to convince her that they mean no harm. And even after that she said we couldn't be friends. And has actually been a Really big bitch so I'm kinda over it at this point," you shrugged it off. Knowing neither of them were convinced. You both were hurt. She was hurt you didn't tell you. And you were hurt she just told you basically to screw off.

Leo shook his head, "you guys will come around like always."

"I'm not so sure this time around Leo," you 3 sat on top of a picnic table and you laid your head on his shoulder sipping your cider.

It broke your heart more as you saw them hanging out with some random kids across the lawn. You missed her. And it hurt everyday you guys didn't talk. Would she ever forgive you?


	13. Broken

It hurt you, there was no doubt about that. You had been best friends since you were in the womb. Your parents were always close, it was a small town so you only had so many options when it came to friends. But you and Megan? You had always figured you two were end game, that your whole group was. That no matter where you went or what you did, you would always have each other. Guess that wasn't true anymore. Yes things are different, we now live in a world of vampires, witches, reincarnations, doppelgangers, and even werewolves. But how could she just give up on you like that? It's not like your actually supernatural. Yes, you're a reincarnation of a girl the Salvatore's once knew in 1864. So there was some sort of magic in your blood. But its not like you had supernatural strength or speed. You could heal seemingly small cuts but it was unclear if it stretched to more serious injures. And yes you came from a werewolf bloodline, but that doesn't mean you were one. You had the anger issues, the quick to snap at things that other people would deem small. And the changing eyes, but it still didn't mean you were one. Besides you had to break some bloody curse anyways, which you had been meaning to ask Leo about if he even knows. Or maybe you could even talk to grams with him. Maybe get some more specific answers to what was going on. I don't think she understands that sometimes it freaks you out too. But with already knowing their secret over 150 years ago, it didn't make you break out in a full blown panic like it did for her. She hated you, she hated Charlie. But if the roles were reversed you would never turn your back on her. I guess that was the biggest difference between you two. Where she was big on facts and knowledge, seeming to always get the best grades in school. You were loyal to the bone. To literally everyone you cared about. Honestly even your family even though they seemingly ignored you most of the time.

"Earth to Kaylee?" Leo shook you breaking out of your thoughts.

"Sorry," you sighed breaking your gaze on Megan and Jeremy.

"So i thought Damon was coming tonight?" he nudged your arm seeing you blush.

"I thought he was too," you looked around, "But I guess not."

"Okay. But I have a serious question to ask you," you turned to him fully and you felt your eyes change back to the normal blue green. It was a blessing since everyone in your family had brown eyes.

"im all ears," he cupped his hands around his ears pointing them towards you.

"Honestly, you are so annoying," you shook your head, he was also drunk which I guess didn't help.

"How do you break that curse you were talking about, the one on werewolves?"

He shifted his weight and leaned against the tree you were standing by, "Honestly I have no idea. I don't even thing Grams knows honestly."

"I'd like to sit down and talk with her at some point," you took his drink from him and he gasped. "You my friend have had more than enough," you giggled downing the rest that was in the cup and handing it back to him.

Before he could protest Elena ran up to you two, "Vicki's here. And Jeremy disappeared, help me find her please," she begged she was honestly in full blown panic. Which I guess you were two, you didn't wan't her to hurt Jer especially cause you had Damon wipe his memories. You knew she didn't want to hurt him but lets face it, she's insane.

"Yeah of course we'll help," you could tell her panic had sobered Leo up quite a bit and you followed her back into the school. As you guys walked trying to make out the faces of the people around you, which was seemingly impossible since there was little to no light. And the little there was was strobe lights of course. You also tried to see if you could catch any sign of her with your hearing when you heard her with Stefan as they came out of one of the class rooms.

"Thank god, I lost track of Jeremy and I was worried," she half glared at Vicki.

"Whats going on here?" Matt asked walking up to you guys half yelling over the loud ass music.

"Hey uh, everything's fine," Stefan assured him.

"I told you to quit bothering me," Vicki said yanking her arm out of Stefan's grasp.

"Vicki don't do this," you stepped forward.

"Matt he won't leave me alone," Of course playing the victim card, and of course Matt being the awesome guy he was. The protective big brother came out in full force.

"You need to back off man," Matt grumbled stepping between you guys and Vicki.

"Matt it's okay," Elena tried to reassure him again, but you knew he didn't trust Stefan and there was no way he was letting this go. "No it's not okay," he snapped stepping towards Stefan and getting in his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" he argued, he was hot when he being protective but gross because he slept with Elena.

You watched Vicki smirk as her brother distracted Stefan and she disappeared. "Stefan shes gone," Elena said quickly running in the direction she went. Stefan tried to go after her but Matt grabbed his jacket, Stefan turned pushing Matt up against a wall. But not hard enough to hurt him, it must take a lot of restraint and skill to learn how to do that. He grabbed fists full of Matt's bloody nurse costume, "I'm trying to help her," he fumed before letting him go and the 3 of you ran after Elena.

Everyone kept attempting to scare you guys were their fake ass costumes and touching and grabbing you, it was honestly pissing you off. A guy from the football team grabbed you and pulled you towards him and your eyes flashed yellow and he instantly let you go and you continued scanning the crowd for any sign of Jeremy or Vicki. You guys pushed through till you found Stefan and stopped and you knew that you two were trying to fight through all the noise to find them.

"Vicki?" You finally found Jeremy, you could tell from the tone in his voice that he was scared.

"Vicki! Vicki what the hell!" and you and Stefan looked at each other before following their voices. You guys appeared to them just in time to see Vicki throw Elena in his trash, which you couldn't lie was a bit funny. You ran over and Stefan slammed Vicki into the front of one of the parked school buses denting the old metal. "Vicki!" Jeremy pleaded stepping towards them. But Vicki pushed Stefan off of her easily before disappearing under the bus in a haze. Elena managed to free herself and was now standing beside you and Leo. Stefan sucked in a breath looking around for a moment for her before turning to Elena seeing her grabbing her side. "Go get inside! GO!" he ordered her pushing her towards Jeremy. She grabbed his hand and took him with her. You could tell he was confused and terrified. "Go with them,' you nugged Leo and he waited for a moment before following them back into the school.

You two looked under all the buses hoping she was just hiding under one of them. But stopped when you heard Elena screaming and you two ran over to them and you grabbed a sharper piece of wood as you ran. Luckily her back was towards you and you shoved the piece of wood through her chest hitting her heart almost perfectly. She gasped and backed away from you guys slowly as her jaw hung open a mix of drool and Elena's blood seeping from her mouth. She half cried looking down at the wooden spike that was sticking out of her chest. You yanked it out and she cried in pain throwing the blood covered piece of wood away from you.

"VICKI!" Jeremy screamed as he broke free from Leo trying to hold him back in the school. She looked at Jeremy and the face she made will forever be burned into your memory as red tears dripped from her eyes and you could hear her slowly dying. Jeremy was trying to get to her but Stefan held him back as he cried her name over and over in his arms. You were still frozen from what you just did and she took one last glance at you before collapsing on the ground and you knew she was dead. You now had Vicki Donavan's blood on your hands.

You were still frozen from the fear just standing there staring at her dead body. "Get them out of here," Damon ordered Stefan and Leo. And Leo grabbed Elena and they headed towards the parking lot. "Kaylee its okay," Damon cooed wrapping his arms around you and you felt your whole body fall into him. "I killed her," you sobbed. "I didn't know what I was doing till it was done," you felt your body starting to hyperventilate. And Damon looked to Charlie kneeled down by Vickis body and she shook her head.

* * *

 _Leos POV_

You made sure Jeremy and Elena were save in Stefan's car before he drove them home. Tonight had even been crazy for you, and you dealt with this stuff all the time. It was different when it was someone you knew since you were young. It hurt, and you didn't even like Vicki.

"We have to go to Grams," Bonnie said running up to you clearly out of breath.

"What's going on?" she was freaking out which was never good. "I don't know Leo. But we need to go now," she said reinforcing the urgency.

You took her to your car and the two of you drove over to Grams.

You hadn't even put the car in park when Bonnie jumped out running into the house and you followed.

"What happened to you?" Grams asked as she busted open the door.

"I did something, I don't know," Bonnie kept walking yanking off her blonde wig and Grams looked at you and you shrugged having 0 idea as to what even happened in the first place.

"it came from my necklace," she said turning back to you and you instantly remembered where you had seen that necklace from when Grams was teaching you the history of your family.

"Where'd you get that?" Grams asked you two still looking at your necklace.

"I don't know. its part of my costume its a piece of junk," she brushed off. Oh Bon Bon that was no piece of junk.

You shook your head slightly, "No. That piece of junk to one of the most powerful witches of our family, let me show you," and you walked to the step ladder that grams had against her bookshelf and you stepped to the top step grabbing a book from the very top shelf.

You pulled the book down and walked over to the table flipping through the thick pages mostly containing photos of past relatives.

"there she is," You pointed stopping on Emily Bennets page. "Emily Bennet. Our great great great great grandmother, and theres your necklace," you pointed to the same necklace Bon had around her neck.

* * *

"Take her home," Damon instructed Charlie.

"i'll check on you later," he said moving your face so you were looking up at him and he softly kissed your forehead before him and Vickis body disappeared under the cover of the night.

"Come on," she ushered wrapping one of your arms around her shoulders so you could still lean on her.

You had almost made it to your car when Matt ran up behind you two, "Hey what happened?" you knew he was talking about the blood all over your costume. "nothing, just some idiot with fake blood,' Charlie smiled trying to move the conversation along. "She just needs to go home and shower," she turned you two to start to wake away but Matt moved in front of you, "I can find Vicki. She totally bailed on me," you could see how hurt he was and your eyes became glassy once more.

"We haven't seen her since eariler Matt," Charlie answered for you knowing you couldn't. _Oh Matty im so sorry, you thought._

"Is this what im in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"you're a good brother Matt," you finally managed feeling the tears fall down your cheeks.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe she just went home," you knew he was convincing himself more than he was convincing you guys.

"Maybe," you two nodded, and he walked away towards his truck and Charlie continued walking you back to her car. She helped you into the seat before climbing in the drivers side and you lost it. The tears wouldn't stop. Matt has now lost both of his sisters. You took his only family left away from him. You placed a hand over your eyes, it was like you had traded your eyes for waterfalls. And you moved your hand away punching and kicking Charlies dash board.

"Breath Kaylee, its gonna be okay," she promised stroking your hair. It wasn't okay. None of this was.


	14. Think of me

After you spent what seemed like ages crying in Charlies arms you finally seemed to pull yourself together, or at least enough for right now. You pulled away from her taking a few deep breathes and then moving the wet hair that had gotten stuck to your face.

"We need to go see Jeremy," you finally blurted out your breath still shaky from your break down.

"K I think you need to go home and.."

"No, I need to see Jeremy. He just saw me kill his girlfriend I at least need to explain why," you nodded convincing yourself that was the reason. It really was to see if he hated you.

"You do know Elena's probably gonna have one of us compell him again right?" She asked softly, like you were a fragile butterfly.

"I'm counting on it," you replied ending the conversation.

* * *

You pulled up at the Gilbert's and immediately went inside, coming of course face to face with Elena. "Elena if you tell me I can't be friends with him again right now, I will quite literally rip your head off," your eyes flashed yellow at her as she opened her mouth to say something but thought twice.

You climbed the stairs with Charlie and came into his room and he was sitting on his bed clutching his pillow to his chest with his knees. To his left sitting at his desk was Megan. As you two began walking in you could see the wet marks on his pillow and on his cheeks and your heart broke more if that was possible at this point.

Megan noticed you two before Jeremy did and her face made you want to punch her. Just like Elena she opened her mouth to say something but this time Charlie snapped at her, "Megan I swear to god if you say even one snarky remark right now I will snap your neck. I get you don't like me, my brothers, or Kaylee right now. We fucking get it. Thank you for making it so blatantly obvious for us. But enough with the rude petty bitch act. I'm sick of it, i'm sure we all are at this point. I get hating me, do you think I wished to become a vampire? No. There's a reason I tried to stay out of all of it and keep Kaylee out of it all. But guess what? Shit happens. But your supposed best friends needed you tonight and need you now. So grow the fuck up or get out."

All 3 of you looked at Charlie normally if someone talked to Megan like that, there would be a fight that you like always would have to finish. Megan was a lot of bark with very little bite. But this time it was different, you could see the tears building up in her eyes and you two sat on his bed next to him.

"Jer," you said gently moving so you could see his eyes.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"I... I don't understand I mean I know what I saw. But I don't understand what it was," you could see the brokenness in his eyes. The one he always tried to hide from you and the rest of the world. But it was always there, and it made you feel horrible.

"Jer, Vicki was a vampire. And she was gonna kill all 4 of us. If i didn't do what i did to stop her."

"And now shes read, Vicki's dead. You... you stabbed her," he looked back down to the pillow.

"Jer please, theres so much about this world you don't know. Even more about this town. I did what I had to do to keep you save. She was gonna kill your sister. And I know you hate her right now but I know one day you won't. I'm sorry.."

You tried to wrap your arms around him but he pushed them away. "Make it stop it hurts," he whimpered.

"Shhh. It's okay," you sat next to him and he leaned on your shoulder his tears dripping on to your sweater. "Why does everybody have to die on me?" he asked not really looking for an answer. He turned pulling you into his arms and he cried even harder tangling his hands in your hair. "I'm gonna go talk to Stefan okay? I'll be right back," you rubbing his back before looking to Charlie and Megan and they followed.

* * *

You could feel the tears building in your eyes again it burned. But you made your way back downstairs and found Elena and Stefan sitting on the porch swing. He looked over at you and you could tell it was hurting him seeing you upset as well. You walked closer realizing Elena's wounds had healed, Stefan must have healed him with his blood when they got home.

They got up walking over to the 3 of you, "are you okay?" you asked meeting his hazel eyes. It was so strange him and Damon had such different eye colors and Charlies were like a perfect mix of both of theirs.

"I wanted to help her, but instead it ended the way I knew it would. I'm sorry you had to do what you did," he offered a sympathetic smile.

"uh, how's he doing?"

"He's a mess. I didn't want him to go through this again," you took the blanket charlie was wrapping around you smiling back at her. The tears dripped out of your eyes again, "What can i do K? Ill do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked it hurt you seeing her eyes glassy again too.

"My powers aren't strong enough.." he shook his head. "I can try but there's no absolute guarantee that it will work," Charlie offered. "Please, I don't know how he will ever get passed this, I just want him to forget everything that's happened," you took Stefan's hand, "Please."

"I can do it," you all turned and saw Damon and honestly you couldn't help but smile. "If this is what you guys want," he walked closer and Elena's face contorted into disgust. You wanted to hate him, but you couldn't. "I'll do it," he stopped in front of you guys raising his eyebrows once before looking down. Elena looked at him than back at Stefan, "it's what we want," she nodded.

"What would you like him to know?" he asked his gaze growing dark on her. She looked at him for a moment like she wanted to kill him. That he was the last person on earth she wanted to do this. It was funny how you guys were on the complete opposite sides of the spectrum. He was a good guy deep down, but for whatever reason only let you see that. You stepped in front of him looking deep into those ice blue eyes, : I wan't you to tell him that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her but he knows its for the best," your voice cracked a little getting that last sentence out. He nodded before his eyes flickered to Stefan's and then headed inside up to Jeremy's room, Stefan, Elena, and Megan followed.

You sat down on the swing and charlie sat next to you, "I'm not gonna lie, part of me wishes I could forget too. Forget meeting you guys... again. Finding out what you guys are... again. And everything that's happened since," your eyes stung from all the tears as you kept your eyes on the street. "I know," she took your hand. "Get some rest okay? I'll check on you guys tomorrow," she kissed your forehead and you closed your eyes. And when you opened them she was gone.

* * *

You sat on the porch for awhile curled up in the blanket, not even looking up when you heard someone step out of the house again. You listened to their footsteps till the person sat down next to you lifting your legs slightly first before covering theirs with yours.

"Things shouldn't be like this Kaylee," it was Megan. This was the first time you guys were talking in what seemed like forever. "It scares me. Seeing Charlie, Stefan and Damon like that. It shook me to my core. But what I did to you was unfair. What I did to them is unfair. I know they didn't ask for this and I know you didn't either. But it's hard. It's hard keeping this secret its hard to not want to be compelled back to not knowing. But i'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a bitch and I shouldn't have acted like our friends had to chose sides," you knew she wasn't lying. Cause just like her older counter part, they didn't apologize and when they did you knew it was serious and heartfelt. You leaned up and looked at her knowing she had been crying too. You wrapped your arms around her, "I love you Megs," You squeezed her tighter. "I love you too," she rubbed small circles in your back just like when you were kids when she knew you were upset. You let her go, "I know it's hard. But we'll get through this together I promise okay?" She nodded, "I'm gonna crash on the couch. I'll see you in the morning okay?" and you nodded watching her stride back into the house.

You sat up and watched Damon come out and he just nodded once and came over to you sitting next to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. And you laid your head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay K," he rubbed your arm. It always seemed to make you feel at least a tiny bit better being in his arms. "How can it be?" you looked at him "I killed her Damon. I took her life away from her. I hurt Jeremy," he brushed a stray curl out of your face. "You did the right thing beautiful, and if it makes you feel better she was technically already dead," he smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back. "You're an ass," you leaned your head back down on his shoulder and let yourself finally after all the events wrapped into one night finally came to a close.


	15. Finders Keepers

You awoke late in the night except you weren't on the Gilbert porch swing, you were in the Salvatore boarding house. You slide your body up the cold leather couch looking to what woke you and saw Stefan in a drowsy haze. He must have been reading as you saw the large book that had slipped from his grasp and on to the floor.

"How did I get here?" you rubbed your eyes which were now extremely swollen from how much you've cried. "Damon didn't wan't you to be alone if you woke up so we brought you here," he stood placing the book back on to one of the 3 giant bookshelves that lined the room. "What's wron.." you stopped and he turned indicating he had just heard the same thing you did, it was like a faint girls scream from somewhere in the house. You jumped up now completely wide awake.

You shared a look then slowly made your way through the seemingly empty house, freezing when you heard a loud thump and the wind blowing through whatever door or window that was open. You two walked in the room the sound came from, and Stefan closed the window and you jumped around hearing the whoosh of another vampire behind you guys. "What the fuck," you whispered. Stefan looked at you strangely "Someones here," you mouthed trying to make sure whoever it was. Didn't know you guys were on to them. You two walked back to the room you fell asleep in and took the two steps down looking around searching, hunting for whoever it was that was inside their house.

You stopped hearing another crash from upstairs and you stopped, "Damon?" you called getting no answer. The vampire raced from downstairs breezing by you two knocking Stefan on his ass. You got the wind knocked out of you when the vampire pinned you to the ground, her eyes seemed an even deeper red bouncing off her blonde hair. She hissed flashing her fangs at you. Just like when you had met the Salvatore's she seemed extremely familiar, like her name was on the tip of your tongue.

"Lexi?" Stefan asked finally recovering from her shoving him. You watched her face morph back to normal, "Lexi?" you echoed now remembering her name. "I'm a little hurt you don't remember me Kaylee," she got off of you using her vampire strength to help you off the ground. "To be far she was kind of dead when we met," Stefan offered. She nodded, "Yes, but i found her on the other side through my sister who's a witch," she looked back to you and your eyes had tripled in size. "I don't remember.." you confessed. "Of course not, because you're not a wolf yet," she nodded and this made you look back up to her. "You know how to break the curse?" She shook her head, "werewolves were very secretive,I mean i guess for good reason since most bloodlines have been killed since the discovery of them, but as far as I know the only people who know how to break the curse are the wolves themselves." Another dead end, great.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked changing the subject, it was cute that you could hear the excitement in his voice, these two must be great friends. "How could you even ask that?' she faked pretended to be hurt and pouted. "I missed you," he pulled her into a hug. "I missed both of you," she winked at you. They stepped apart and she looked up at him, "Happy birthday," she smiled.

"It's your birthday and you didn't tell me!" you hit his arm knowing it had to hurt at least a little since he didn't feed on people. Sucker.

* * *

The 3 of you laughed and joked as you walked into Stefan's room and they sat on the bed and you sat at his desk. It was funny seeing them interact as Stefan was actually playful and being fun for once as he tickled her."I don't know if some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I'd bail in under 60. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?," she gaped as Stefan told her about Vicki and you and charlie getting shot. "I don't know. I don't know who knows about us," he shrugged. I know why he didn't bail a tall skinny girl with with a 5 letter name, Elena.

"So do me a favor, while you are here please be careful," he stuck his finger in his face almost like your dad would when you or Ty were in trouble.

She groaned, "Why stay?" she pushed.

"I'm headed to New York for the weekend, Bon Jovi wanted dead or alive," they sung together and Stefan playfully threw up the rock on hand symbol which made you laughed you always took him as a guy who would listen to weird classical music not Bon Jovi.

"Come onnnn. Me, you, Kaylee, and Charlie! It could be amazing!" she insisted but you knew Stefan wasn't going to do it.

He didn't answer, "What's keeping you here?" she asked standing next to you messing with some of the old books and journals Stefan had around his room. "Her names Elena," You rolled your eyes at her name, you kept trying to forgive her but everytime you would remotely get anywhere she would always doing something stupid. It was getting old. "a girl? why am i not surprised." She picked up the old photo of Katherine and turned, "Well lets hope shes better than the last girl you got all sprung over," she teased dancing the photo around. Little did she know, you laughed silently to yourself.

He jumped up off the bed, "you didn't even know Katherine," he defended.

"ause if I did I'd kick her ass, Little bitch," she shook her head. You were liking this girl more and more by the minute. Stefan went to defend her again, it was always so funny that despite what she did that he still defended her, you were loyal as well but not that damn loyal. She took a finger pressing it to his mouth so he couldn't say anything, "Speaking of, where's Damon and Charlie?" she stole a glance at you and then back to Stefan.

"Probably inflicting misery somewhere, as for Charlie i'm not sure. I haven't seen her since last night," she turned seeming annoyed by Stefan's answer.

"But hey, You gonna be okay here alone? I got some things to take care of and I need to take Kaylee home," she narrowed her cat like eyes at him knowing damn well he was bullshitting. "Well it's not like I can exactly go anywhere," she pointed towards the window where the sun was pouring in.

"And you and your siblings are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings," she looked at the horrendous ring on stefans hand almost gawking. "Wait isn't your sister a witch? Can't she make you one?" you asked standing up. "Half witch, at least for right now she can really only do simple spells," she shrugged seeming disappointed. Stefan grabbed his coat and you two headed towards the door, "hey lex?" he called stopping in the doorway. ""Hm?"

I'm really glad you're here," she smiled at the both of you. "Okay we're doing something for your birthday though! It's not everyday a guy turns 162 years old!" she called after you two and he just groaned. You were still a bit annoyed he didn't even say anything.

* * *

"i'm sure you want to go over to Jer's but everyone's at the police station so I was gonna head their first," he said as you two climbed into his little car and got seat-belted.

You arrived at the police station and it was weird you could already hear Megan's mom questioning Jeremy and you weren't even inside yet. Then it dawned on you that Leo said everything gets more powerful the more supernatural creatures you're surrounded by.

"where did Vicki say where she was going?" She asked as you walked in sitting in some open chairs with your friends.

"She didn't," Poor Jer he would hate all of you if he ever found out that you guys had Damon take away his memories. It was inevitable that he would find out some way or connect the dots just like Megan did.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" she was pushing digging at Jeremy picking his brain to find out anything and everything he did know. To bad anything useful was wiped. "I'm sorry sheriff I don't know more than I've already told you."

"Well is there anyone I could talk to that might know what happened to her before she left town?"

"Stefan Salvatore maybe, her brother told me that he came to their house to see her the night she left but that she wouldn't talk to him," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Sheriff Forbes dismissed him asking him to send Stefan in.

"What were you doing at the Donavan's the night Vicki left town?" she pried. It was a little annoying she was being so hard on all of them but you had to admit she was good at her job.

"I was trying to help her. I knew Elena was worried about her brother. He was dating Vicki , and she had a bit of a drug problem. All I did was try to help her," which was true in this case.

"So let me get this straight you got involved because Elena asked you too?" You couldn't hear anything but you assumed he nodded. "I'm very sorry I couldn't be more help Sheriff. If there's anything else I can do please feel free to call me back in," look at Stefan he has much improved his lying skills.

"Please send Elena in on your way out," she called as he walked out and back towards you guys telling Elena it was her turn to talk.

"So you asked Stefan Salvatore to get involved with trying to help Vicki Donavan because she was dating your brother? Stefan said she had been having a but of a problem with drugs."

"Yes I asked Stefan to help. I was worried for both of their welfare not just my brothers Sheriff." It seemed that was all she wanted with Elena as she quickly rejoined the group and told you that she now wanted to speak to you.

"Sheriff Forbes I wasn't at all friends with Vicki i'm not sure what help im gonna be able to be," you confessed before even sitting down.

"I know, but you guys went to school together and something you may have seen or heard could help us Kaylee," she urged gesturing for you to sit down, you did reluctantly.

"So what was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

"Up and down I'd say. Very sketchy, more so than usual. It was like she was coming down from some major party or something," you high fived yourself in your head for that joke.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" You knew the signs like the back of your hand.

"Not that I remember no,"she nodded writing down your answer. I mean unless you count trying to suck all the blood out of Elena and Jeremy and kill you and Leo, she wasn't violent at all.

"So you really believe Vicki has left town?" she asked it was awkward cause you knew she was watching you like a hawk, for any weird behavior or body language.

"Yes," was all you said. She nodeed once more, "you're free to go," you smiled sweetly and left meeting everyone else out on the steps.

* * *

Matt breezed by Stefan giving him the nastiest glare you had ever seen honestly. You knew deep in his heart somewhere he was convinced Stefan had something to do with what happened to his sister. Which he was completely wrong, but it was more so you than him. Poor Matty, the last standing Donavan. Well other than their drunk whore of a mother who was off somewhere with her boyfriend of the month.

"We were gonna head back to our house maybe have a movie night? Jenna said she would order pizza," Jeremy purposed. "Pizza? I'm in," that was all you needed to agree to anything. "I'll meet you guys at the car, invite Charlie too," she suggested. Speaking of Charlie, where the fuck was she? She had disappeared last night and as far as you knew no one had heard from her.

"Will do," Jeremy nodded and you all walked over to Jennas SUV and piled in waiting for whatever Elena was talking to Stefan about.

 _To: Charlie_

 _From: you_

 _Come to jer's we have movies and pizza. I didn't mean what I said Char. I was just upset. Please come. We miss you. I miss you x_

You hit send and closed your eyes and leaned back listening into Elena and Stefan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy has no memory of it at all. All he knew was what I had Damon tell him." It's called compulsion Elena you fucking idiot. And yeah obviously because you asked him too. God she was dumb.

"Thank you."

"I can't do this, Stefan. Everytime I look at Matt or Jeremy all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back, and they'll never know why. Around you people die and people get hurt. I Just.. I can't it's to much."

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" he half asked half begged.

"No. Stefan, you have to stay away from me." and you heard her footsteps coming towards the car and you opened your eyes. She got in just giving a small nod to Jenna and you all headed home.

* * *

 _Leo's POV_

You could tell that everything that happened tonight was just overwhelming Bonnie as you watched her shove the pieces of her costume into her purse.

"You leavin'?" you asked as you and grams shared a cup of tea.

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here to much," wow good excuse Bon.

"Because he misses you, or because he doesn't trust me?" Grams asked looking up from her cup of tea for a moment. Bon turned and she continued, "Your fathers problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with all my witchy juju," and she rolled her eyes. You had decided it was best if you stayed at grams for awhile. You had thought that your dad would agree for you to stay with Grams, so you already had your room here all set up. It was easier right now, you knew now that you weren't crazy like your father thought. You were a witch and that's okay.

"He's right," Bonnie cringed. "He's always right. That's his other problem," you all laughed slightly and Bonnie turned taking the necklace and started to put it back in her bag. "Uh uh you need to be wearin' that," she walked over till she was standing in front of your sister. "I have to get it back to Caroline grams. It doesn't belong to me."

You stood joining them, "yes it does Bon. It was our ancestors and now its found you, its yours." you took the necklace by the chain and placed it back around around her neck. "Don't let anyone take this," you ordered.

"Emily was your ancestor too Leo why don't you wear it," she took the necklace back off and tried to give it to you. But you took a step back shaking your head, "it didn't find me, it found you Bon, it protected you when Damon tried to take it from you."

"A witches talisman is a powerful tool don't be given that back to anyone," grams warned pulling her hair up off her shoulders so she could put it back on. "Ok," she finally said clipping it back around her neck and turned to you two. "I just wish it was prettier," grams shrugged and you rolled your eyes. It was so funny how much she still had to learn, when these things come to you, they chose you. You don't get to chose them. "Do you want me to drive you home?" you offered finishing your tea. "No i'll walk. See you two later," she waved quickly leaving. You and grams took back your seats and you poured yourselves new cups of tea, "that girl is gonna be trouble," grams shook her head taking the small cup from you. "Definitely," you agreed.


	16. Light as a Feather

You all pulled up at the Gilbert house and walked in like a row of ducklings behind Jenna. You and Jenna flopped down on the couch with Elena on the otherside of her. "You're wallowing," she pointed out as Elena played with the strings of the blanket she threw over her.

She turned her head, "So are you."

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped," she defended and you laughed. Poor Jenna, always had the worst luck with guys and always seemed to run back to the losers that broke her heart. Even though as far as you knew Logan was in a shallow grave somewhere in the forest after Damon ripped his heart out of his chest.

"Yeah well Logan's a jerk," she put bluntly still fidgeting with the blanket. Ouch, little harsh. Jenna continued staring at virtually nothing in front of her, no one had even turned on the TV yet. "You didn't get a brush off email. Saying I'm leaving town see ya," ah Damon's lovely handiwork. Must be so no one asked questions about him disappearing.

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from the dining room table. You all shared a look of confusion before sitting up and looking over the couch, "Why what are you doing?" you asked seeing Megan next to him, helping him? Wait was Jeremy fucking Gilbert doing homework?

"Homework," he didn't even look up at you guys but kept his eyes locked on whatever they were working on. "I thought we were watching movies?" you questioned raising an eyebrow at them.

"Later once Charlie gets here," he was really focused it was honestly starting to freak you out. "Wait, since when do you do homework?" Jenna asked just as confused as the rest of you were. "Megan's helping me. I gotta finish this. I'm way behind," bro was this some alternate dimension? "And I have a quiz tomorrow so.." he finally looked at the 3 of you.

"What do you think?" Elena whispered to you two. "Alien?" you offered.

"Some sort of replication," Jenna nodded watching him closely. He scrunched his face pausing again, "he can hear you jackasses," he fake smiled going back to his homework.

"I'm scared," you whispered to them. You enjoyed watching their pity party, Elena's more so then Jenna's. Wait did she break up with Stefan? Is that what she meant earlier? you got your phone out and sent him a quick text.

 _To: Stefan_

 _What happened with you and Elena? She's sitting around pouting like someone just shot her puppy._

You put your phone back in your jacket pocket and chilled out.

Hours later everyone stopped what they were doing when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," you hopped up answering the door to Charlie holding 3 boxes of pizza. "I brought food and some champagne," she held up the bags on her arm before leaning closer, "more so for Jenna but some for us later," she winked and you laughed taking the pizza from her and heading into the kitchen.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jenna joked as you two came in and set everything on the counter. Charlie looked at Megan and Jeremy before looking at you confused. "Are they studying?" she asked still watching them. And they both turned flipping you two the bird. You unpacked all the snacks and plates for the pizza. Placing all but one champagne bottle in the fridge. You handed the one to Charlie and she grabbed a glass walking over to the couch. "And for you," she handed her the glass and bottle and Jenna instantly perked up. "Just what I needed," she looked at the bottle as if it was her boyfriend. "Come on you two, you can study more tomorrow lets eat and watch some movies," you purposed and they sighed but compiled closing there books and putting them away.

You all enjoyed the pizza and snacks Jenna being a light weight and was of course drunk already begged you guys to watch Twilight. You all argued against it but she of course played the broken heart card. So of course you all gave in. You were laying with Charlie and Jenna and Elena to your left and Jeremy and Megan on the other couch.

Soon enough Jenna fell asleep, "I'm gonna take her upstairs and head to bed," Elena yawned trying to wake up Jenna. "I'll help," you got up knowing there was no way she was gonna get drunk Jenna all the way upstairs and in her bed by herself. You both took one arm and wrapped it around your shoulders and got her up heading upstairs.

She was starting to wake up by the time you made it to her room, "I love you guys," she slurred as you laid her in her bed. "We love you too Jenna," you reassured her as you covered her in her blankets and she instantly passed out again. Elena came back in with a glass of water and some ibuprofen and placed it on her nightstand. "She's gonna have one wicked hangover tomorrow," she laughed kissing the top of Jenna's head before you two headed out.

You two parted ways and you started to head back downstairs, "Kaylee?" Elena called and you stopped turning around. "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry that I blamed you, Megan, and Charlie for Jeremy's issues. I'm glad he has great friends like you," she smiled down at you. You nodded, "Thanks Lena," her smile only grew hearing your childhood nickname come from your mouth. "Sweet dreams," you couldn't help but smile too.

"Now for the real party," you smirked grabbing a bottle of champagne and some plastic cups for you guys. You passed out the cups, "Cheers to us," you raised a glass.

"Cheers to all you bitches," Megan raised her glass, and you all knocked your glasses together laughing.

* * *

You woke to Leo and Bonnie all shaking you awake, "I need your guys help," Bonnie whispered. Jeremy was still asleep so you were assuming it was just something she needed us girls help with.

"Come on," she motioned for you lot to follow her upstairs.

She knocked once on Elena's door and walked in, "you up?"

She looked at you guys, "no," she laid back down flipping over to her back and covered her head with her blanket. Bonnie shook her head and you all walked in and closed the door behind you. And Bonnie yanked the blanket off Elena, "no! no!" she protested trying to pull them back from her. "Why haven't you called me back?'" she asked stopping the fight for the blanket.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yep," she nodded to her ceiling. She sighed too, "Move over," and she climbed under the covers with her and you and Megan sat at the foot of her bed. "Okay I'm officially worried," she was laying facing her leaning her head on her hand. "What's going on?" you asked.

She shook her head, "I'm tired of thinking and talking. I.."

"Can I get a one line version?"

"So we can be at least a little helpful," Megan chimed in. You had to admit this was nice, since you all grew up all of our older siblings were like each others older siblings. It felt like old times hanging with your older sisters. "Stefan and I broke up," she admitted looking at her. Well that answers a lot of your questions.

Bon's smile slowly turned downwards into a sad face, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Elena rolled her eyes and looked at her like was she really asking this question right now? Of course she wasn't okay and yeah your and Elena's relationship still was no where, where it use to be. But you knew her and Stefan cared about each other. It was still unclear if he really did or just dud because she looked like Katherine. "Right, stupid question," she sighed. "I know ive been kind of MIA especially when you needed me," Elena looked over at the two of you. "I suck," Bon admitted.

"You want to make it up to me? Get my mind off it" she brushed away the hair that was in her face and turned back to her. Bonnie looked at the headboard her smile of course returning, "Just remember you asked for it," she warned getting up. She closed the window grabbing the knife Elena kept bedside and ripped open one of her pillows and scattered the feathers on Elena's bed. "Hey!" Elena yelled witnessing her destroying her pillow. "Be patient," Bonnie grinned. She sat back on the bed next to Elena and looked to each of you, "I have to swear you guys to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena whined. "You have to swear, cause i'm not suppose to be showing anyone this," she pushed needing you guys to swear. Which you and Megan could be professionals at keeping secrets but Elena, not so much. "Ok, I swear," we all said at the same time. "Ok, so theres no windows open right?" you all looked around , "right," she nodded. "There's no fan, no air conditioning," she continued.

"None. What are you doing?" Elena questioned impatiently. "Grams and my brother just showed me this," she was like a little girl on christmas eager to show everyone her new toys. "You guys are gonna love it. Ready?" you all nodded. She placed one hand over the pile of feathers lifting it effortlessly, like it was literally levitating under her hand. She moved her hand up and down and the feather continued to dance under it. Elena was more shocked than you and Megan were since her mouth was wide open. You and Megan were more intrigued then shocked. She slowly lowered her hand letting the lone feather fall back on to the pile. "Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked confused she must have been blonde in one of her past lives cause god she really was dumb sometimes. Bonnie rubbed both of her hands together focusing back in on the pile of feathers and raised both of her hands above them. Slowly a couple more feathers danced under her hands until she lowered her hands allowing them to float back down. She was clearly impressed with herself. She looked from the pile of feathers up and they all jumped into the air, dancing around each of you. Elena stood up on the bed clearly starstruck at this. It was beautiful indeed. You had known that the Bennetts were witches for awhile but it was much different seeing it in action. You all stood up laughing as more feathers surrounded you dancing with you as you moved.

"It's true you guys," she smiled looking at each of you. "everything my grams told me, everything leo told me. It's impossible, but it's true," she nodded her big brown eyes had that sparkle in them again, the one you all missed.

"I'm a witch," she announced proudly, "and so is my brother."


	17. Birthday

_Megan's POV_

"Hey I actually have to get going. But what you did was really amazing Bon," you smiled leaving the girls in Elena's room and heading back downstairs.

"Heading out see you two later," you waved grabbing your bag and heading to meet your sister.

"Finally, you're only 10 minutes late this time," your sister scolded as you walked up to her in town square. "Give me a break," you brushed her rudeness off and you two started walking only to be cut off by Damon. "Leave small Forbes," he looked to you, he was hot even you couldn't deny that. But god he was such a dick. "She can stay Damon," Caroline said keeping her eyes on him but moved you behind her. She tried to get around him side stepping him both ways but he would mirror her movements, you knew he wasn't gonna let you guys go till he said whatever he needed too.

"Look dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think -" she stopped meeting his gaze. "Oh my god. Where have you been?" your jaw dropped watching her demeanor completely change. It hurt to see your sister under his spell, but you were no where near strong enough nor knew enough about vampires to try to do anything about it. But you weren't gonna forget this moment. "It's really good to see you," she slightly blushed and you fake vomited but they both ignored you. You rolled his eyes to the sky, "Much better," he looked back down and smiled at both of you. "You wan't to throw a party at the grill tonight," of course using his stupid mind control again. "Well why don't you do it?" she asked. He of course being an ass was slightly annoyed at her response, "because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people, big crowd. Invite everyone," he explained. "And why am I having this party?" god she was like his own little slave it was sick. He pointed a finger at her lightly touching under her collar bone, "Because you my little blonde angel are going to help me solve this towns little vampire problem." You furrowed your brows at him, for someone who didn't wan't people to know that him and his family were vampires he sure liked to toss around the word. Like we're little in the middle of town square for gods sake. "And I wan't my crystal back," he ordered. "Oh Bonnie has it," she said in the same boring flat toned voice. He raised his head like she was an idiot, and she was below him, "I know that. Get it from her," he smiled that stupid smile again that even you someone who hated his guts, it still made you feel some type of way inside. She just nodded still not breaking eye contact, god she was an idiot sometimes. "You said your piece now lets go," you took Caroline's arm and started to walk away from him.

"Go i'll be there in a second," she just nodded and kept walking. "Why can't you just leave my sister alone?" you asked Damon and he turned. "Jealous I didn't pick you?" he smirked. "In your dreams," you were disgusted. "I'm gonna find out how to kill vampires and then I'm coming for you asshole," you hissed shoulder checking him as you walked away again.

* * *

 _Stefan's POV_

You arrived back home Lexi of course greeting you by the door, you could clearly tell she was bored. Who could blame her? Being a slave to the shadows was something you were glad you didn't have to go through. In a way you were happy that you did turn at least you turned with Katherine and she pulled some strings getting you both these rings, that is until she was burned in the old church. She paced the house being careful to stay away from the few windows UV rays could penetrate.

"So this Elena girl, She'll come around I'm sure of it," she spread her palms out on the table next to you and leaned in, "Have you had sex yet?" she smirked.

"No," you admitted.

She gasped, "Sex always works Stefan! I mean, you'' rock her world so hard with your vampire sex, she'll be yours forever," she raised an eyebrow sitting in a chair so her legs were hanging off the side. You knew she had a fair point, that was one of the perks being a vampire, although it is much better when you're feeding on humans, but you shook that thought away, and looked back at her. "See, this isn't about sex or - or compulsion. Or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms," you watched her unzip a bag revealing many blood bags to you, it did make your mouth salivate but you knew you couldn't not even for your birthday. "Wow that sounded all mature and grown up," you looked back at her as she popped one open sticking the straw in her mouth sipping on it like it was a juice box.

"Yeah, well i'm not getting any older," you joked, even though it was quite literal since you have looked like you were 17 since 1864. "ha ha," she faked laughed and you watched some of the blood drip down her chin and she watched you instantly become uncomfortable. You were use to the animal blood but it didn't mean you didn't fight the temptation every single day. She caught on to you watching her and held the bag out to you, "Want some?" she asked. You snapped out of the lust, the blood literally calling your name, begging you to drink it. You jumped up and turned away, "No. No thank you."

She groaned, "relax I didn't kill anyone for it," she rolled her eyes at you. But even she knew who you turned into if you gave in. It wasn't pretty. "This phlebotomist I wen't out with a few times, he's my supplier," she scooted back and leaned into the aged chair where no one was probably sat in decades and continued sipping her red drink. You crossed your arms over your chest trying to keep your cool, normally Damon and even Charlie always kept their blood out of the house so it was easier for you. It had been a long time since you had been around this much blood and the rolling images of you jumping across the room and draining every bag played over and over in your mind. "Oh, don't judge ok? I tired the animal diet. Lasted 3 weeks," she shrugged putting the still half full bag on the table. It's not even that you were judging her, you were doing everything in your power to control yourself. You shook your head keeping your head low, "Doesn't matter. Cause if I start again I just- I don't know."

"If you could stop," she finished and you kinda shrugged and flinched at her words. She rolled her eyes looking to the front door before sighing heavily and re-positioning in her chair. "Lexi I'd never judge you, My sister does the same thing. I'm mostly jealous of both of your abilities to stop," you confessed. "Well I'm quite jealous of your restraint, I have none," she shrugged and laughed. "I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which what are we doing tonight?" she flashed you a cheeky grin. It was one of your many favorite things about Lexi, her ability to always want to get into some trouble. Always the party girl. It would be interesting if you would have gotten to see what she was like she was human.

"Funny you should ask," Damon interjected walking in.

"Well to be fair, I wasn't asking you," she barked annoyed. "There's a party at the grill, you'll love it," he continued walking up behind Lexi. "Yeah, I don't want a birthday party," you shoved your hands in your front pockets looking over at him knowing this little party had to be one of his schemes. "Well Stefan, it may be your birthday, but the parties not for you. it's a party party. Besides no one even knows its your birthday except the 3 of us, charlie and that gorgeous young lockwood. Carolines throwing it," he brushed off pushing you guys to go. "Damon, stay away from Caroline," you pushed but not hard enough that he just did it in spit of you. "We're friends it's coo. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend," him being this calm and friendly was only slightly alarming honestly. But one of your brothers specialties was that he was a master of convincing people. And you knew he had probably already won over Lexi. No one said anything and he looked down at the blood backs, "ucch. I prefer mine at 98.6," he said before walking off into some other part of the house.

"Let's go," Lexi looked back at you. Damn it you thought. But it was getting dark out and you knew she had to be desperate to get out of the house finally. You rolled your eyes knowing there was no way this was gonna end well. "Please?" she added that little cherry on top but you knew there was no way you were getting out of this now.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

"It's weird huh? After all this time joking around about being psychic, I really am a witch," you knew Elena was still in awe. And they both looked at you. "Hey don't look at me, I'm just a bloody reincarnation from 1864. And that's the only one that we know of," you brushed off their glances and they both laughed before getting serious again.

"you don't think i'm a freak now do you?" she asked both of you. You shook your head, 3 of your best friends were vampires. But you weren't just gonna blurt that out not knowing Bonnie's extent of knowledge on that subject. "No of course not. Bonnie I just- I don't understand thought. If your grams asked you to keep this all a secret, why did you tell us?"

She took one of both of your hands and smiled between you, "because you guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets. And no one can from Kaylee," and you all laughed at the little joke she threw in there that definitely lightened up the mood. Honestly, this whole morning had touched your heart. It was really feeling llike things were getting back to normal again. Except Jeremy literally studying all the time, that was not. And it was really starting to freak you out.

"Pardon the interruption, but me and Kaylee have plans," Charlie knocked once and walked in. You were confused and she just widened her eyes once at you and you knew you needed to go. "I'll see you two later okay?" you quickly hugged the two older girls before going downstairs and grabbing your stuff. "See you two later," you smiled seeing him and leo studying? This was weird you needed to leave.

* * *

 _Stefan's POV_

Lexi decided to take a long hot shower in preparation for the party she was dragging you two. She finally came out quickly towel drying her hair and walking over to her suitcase which of course was open and her clothes and shoes laid sprawled out all over your room. Just like old times. "I'm almost ready," but you knew she wasn't is any girl really when they say that?

You swiveled in your chair resting your hand on your chin, "I still cant believe you think we should go to this thing."

She looked at you through the mirrow, "oh come on Stefan it's not like im asking you to run outside midday without your ring," she joked. Close enough, you thought. But She was in a better mood. She needed to get out of this house. With or without you.

She spun around to you cluching her towel again her, "i mean seriously its a party. A party Damon so desperately want us to go to, you know," she explained.

"i think he's up to something," you drummed your fingers on your chin walking over to her. "Who cares? I mean what could he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" she questioned.

"he knows how to keep a low profile, believe me."

"Oh shut up already. One day a year I get you. One day of zero brooding and existing in your own head," she talked about you as if the way you were was a foreign language to her and she shuttered. You rolled your eyes knowing there was nothing you could do or sasy to change your blonde best friends mind.

"You're going to a stupid party. So quit your whining," she ordered lightly slapping your ass towards the bathroom, "and go get ready."

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

"Everything okay?" you asked as you guys walked into her room of the boarding house. She nodded and both of your heads perked up as you heard a car door close outside. Charlie pressed a finger to her lips and grabbed your wrist walking out in the hallway to see who it was. Probably Elena. She rang the doorbell once, "it's open come on in!" Lexi yelled and charlie had to cover your mouth so your laughter didn't give you guys away. You two watched her walk in confused as she looked around for who that voice belonged too. And you saw Lexi walk towards her, conveniently the way she hadn't thought to look yet. Lexi stopped nearly jumping out of her skin when Elena turned towards her, seems Stefan forgot one huge detail about Elena. "Oh my god," her face was absolutely priceless. And they both looked each other up and down, Elena seemed to be hung up on the girl in just a towel in her boyfriends house.

"How uh-" she was literally shook. "Wh- who?" she finally managed to get out.

"Uh I'm Elena," she awkwardly pointed to herself. And lexis face only grew more confused and pissed?

"Who are you?" she pointed to her. "Lexi, A friend of Stefan's," you two could barely contain your laughter.

"Is he here?" hm never took Elena as the jealous type.

"He's in the shower," she pointed above her. You knew she probably felt so uncomfortable around this girl, "um do you wan't to wait?"

"No," jealous EX girlfriend activated.

"ok. I'll tell him you stopped by," now she was just playing the nice girl act."that's ok," she muttered before quickly leaving.

Lexi waited till she was gone before heading upstairs stopping when she saw you two, "did you know?" she was fuming. "Wasn't our secret to share Lex," Charlie shrugged and your smiles had dropped at the clearly heated girl looked between the two of you before storming upstairs which of course you two followed.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lexi demanded stomping in.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan looked confused. Better come clean, she already knows Stef. She made a b line for his desk looking for the book that contained probably the only remaining image of Katherine. She turned back holding the photo up to him, "I just met Elena."


	18. Unfolded

_Stefan's POV_

You knew she was pissed. "You have some serious fucking explaining to do," she demanded sitting on your bed ans starting on her make up. "You have some serious emotional damage," she applied a pick glass softly rubbing her lips together in the little mirror she was using. You kept pacing, "No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine," you sat next to her. You were hoping when they did meet it would be on your terms, hoping you would at least be there. She was clearly not impressed with your answer, "Well then they must be related because they could be twins," she smiled once at you not happy. "I- I don't know," you admitted. It took a lot to convince your sister to actually integrate into these peoples lives. To truly find out if Kaylee was the girl we remembered and if Elena was or wasn't Katherine. Of course you wanted to know how they looked alike but it wasn't easy to find answers. "You don't know. You - You didn't find out?" she was looking at you like you were an idiot. Which in this case you probably were. "No. Maybe I don't want to know," you knew you were getting defensive but you couldn't help it. Elena was different. "I- I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine," and she gave you that Lexi look where she knew you were absolutely full of shit. "Ok yes yes the- resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it," she just smiled and continued doing her make up. "Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different," you swiped your hand through the air leaning against your dresser in front of her. "Oh, so Elena's not a raging bitch then, huh?" she smiled innocently to you which of course made you smile. "No-" you moved from the dresser taking a seat in front of her. "Elena is," you looked to the ceiling searching for the words to describe her which only made your smile grow bigger. "Elena's warm and shes kind, and shes caring, and shes selfless, and it's real," you nodded happily knowing you could just going on and on about her. This was real. What you had with Katherine wasn't. "And honestly when i'm around her I- I completely forget who i am," you admitted. "Oh my god. you're in love with her," she stopped and looked at you realizing what your words had given away. You smiled at your hands, neither of you had said it out loud but you really did. "Yeah, yeah I am," you nodded the smile still plastered across your face. She sucked her bottom lip in in amazement, "wow," she gawked putting her lipstick back in her bag.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

You and Charlie decided to stop eavesdropping on Stefan and Lexi after you felt physically ill hearing Stefan confess that he was in love with Elena. But was her really? you didn't even buy it for a second. And as soon as Elena finds out, everything was gonna change. But you threw that thought out of your mind and you two decided to go to that stupid party Caroline was throwing at the Grill.

Everyone was having fun when you guys arrived, the music was loud and there was people everywhere even people you didn't even know. And you knew Caroline and Megan had to be impressed with themselves. You spotted Damon sitting a lot drowning himself in a glass of bourbon and you two shared a look before heading over. "Why so glum?" you asked sitting next to him, Charlie on the other side of you. "Mmm," he hummed "Well I must have done something right today to get blessed with your presence," god damn he was charming. "Amazing party right?" Caroline asked walking up to the other side of him. "Glad you thought of it," and you looked to her then back and Damon and glared. Asshole, still using her? The look on Caroline's face was a little funny it was like she had so much to say but couldn't say it. "Well are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?"

"No," she confessed. His fake smile instantly dropped, "Then im not having a good time." You whacked his chest, "This party is great Car. You did a great job," you smiled and she smiled back before disappearing. God it was like talking to a zombie. He was about to lecture you about keeping your hands to yourself like always but was distracted by someone who walked in. Lexi? He pushed off his seat and headed over, god he was an ass.

"Where's my brother?" it took a lot to just focus on their conversation with how loud the music was. "Said he'd meet me here."

"Buy you a-" he started but she just pushed past him coming over to you guys. "Stefan not coming?" you asked as she sat next to you. "He better be or i bet the 3 of us could kick his ass," she smirked and both of you laughed. You turned so you had and overview of the party. Leo and Bonnie walking in instantly caught your eye. "Bonnie! I'm so sorry to do this I know it's so indian giver. And I know were not even suppose to say that anymore but I need my crystal back," she pointed to some necklace around Bonnie's neck.

"What? Why? You said you hated it?" she asked confused. Welcome to the land of compulsion Bon Bon. You watched Caroline try to come up with an answer that wasn't because Damon compelled me to get it back.

"Well then I saw it on you, and I realized how great it is. And I've got like 3 outfits I can coordinate it with so-" she laughed trying to brush off the awkwardness. "I can't give it back to you," Bonnie said rapidly. You could see that she was a bit shocked that Bonnie didn't just hand it over. "Ok. Well I didn't want to tell you this but im your friend. When you wear it, it makes you look fat," ouch that a low blow Car. It even made you cringe. "There I said it but its because im your friend, so-"

"I'm sorry Caroline I can't," Bonnie said firmly.

"Well what do you mean you can't bonnie? its mine," Now things were getting heated and interesting.

"I thought you said it was Damon's?" Ooh caught in a lie.

"well it is," she gritted her teeth.

"So he's the one that really wants it back?" she poked.

"No," she blurted out and then stumbled over what to say. God this hurt you to see. "Maybe just-" she reached for the necklace but when she touched it she jumped back hissing in pain. Whatever was on the necklace making an odd crackle sound. "Ow, are you wearing polyester?" If only it was that simple Car.

"Were you really gonna pull it from my neck?" She looked at Car and you knew Bon was hurt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shook her head and walked away. Caroline sighed annoyed but headed back into the party. You shook your head and watched Stefan finally walk in. Probably had to go explain towel girl to Elena. Matt walked through the party, seeming to be on a mission, "Matt!" he called catching up to him. Matt stopped reluctantly, "Just hear me out? Please?" Stefan requested. "All I was trying to do was help Vicki, I went through something similar once. I'm really sorry," he seemed sincere. Matt took a second before he shook his head, "don't be. it's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki is just like our mom. I can't count on either of em, but thanks for trying," he started back through the party. Poor Matty you couldn't imagine losing basically your whole family. You watched Caroline and Damon get into it again and you rolled your eyes turning back to the two blonde girls sitting on either side of you. "Think one of you two could compell me a drink?" you looked between them and Lexi smirked flagging down the bartender. **"Please make sure my friend here always has a drink in her hand,"** she compelled and the mans face went blank for a second before looking to you. "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey please," and he nodded going off to get your drink.

"man that would be useful," you looked to lexi envying her. and she was obviously hot as well. "I mean you could always get turned, im sure you have at least 3 vampires willing," she smirked again. "Lexi," Charlie said lowly and shook her head. You looked between them and Lexi gave you an awkward smile. But before you could ask questions the bartender came back with your drink, "here you go," he smiled setting it down in front of you before going back to helping other people down the bar. "You're the only thing stupid here. And shallow. And useless," you turned sipping your drink watching Damon storm away from Car. Megan coming over to make sure she was okay. "Long time no see," Leo joked standing in front of you. "Leo! god i feel like its been forever!" you jumped up carefully hugging him with your drink still in your hand. "And whats this?" he swiped your glass as you were pulling away. "Whiskey?" he raised an eyebrow at you before downing the rest of it. "You dick!" you whined as he handed back the now empty glass.

I guess you were all a little to drunk to realize what Damon was doing. And why he wanted you all to be here. Specifically Lexi and Stefan...


	19. 162 Candles

_Kaylee's POV_

God even half drunk and you could still hear everyones conversations, including Damon stopping Caroline, "Where is it?"

"Bonnie won't give it to me."

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried. It shocked me."

"Damn it. Why does it do that?I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you. I'd do anything for you, ya know? It's just some stupid necklace."

"No. You are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Ouch poor Caroline always has been the love sick puppy. Always desperate for any boys attention. Well it was a little unfair this time around since Damon had some handy little mind tricks he loved to play with. It never made sense why he always always so sweet and charming to you, but treated everyone even his own siblings like garbage, mostly Stefan but still. You needed to talk to him about it. You snapped out of your focus feeling the cold condensation from your drink drip down your arm as you laid you arm at a 90 degree angle on the bar swirling it in your hand.

"It seems my date has finally arrived, I'll see you guys later," Lexi winked whipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder and strolled over Stefan. You took a moment to take in your surroundings. It was unclear if it was because you were drunk or whatever. But you could almost smell and see better. You could identify each smell in the grill; whiskey, throw up, fried food from the kitchen, each girls perfume. It was odd. You looked around seeing the lights a little brighter, the stained glass encasing the bulb seemed more vibrate. You could literally see the stickiness on the bar. What the fuck? "Hey losers," Jeremy called he was a man with a purpose. Or at least walking like he had one. You glanced over his shoulder and saw Lena take a the only table with a front row seat to watch Stefan and the infamous towel girl in their intense match of pool. She laid her head on her hand, it was almost like a longing gaze? Or look? Which confused you why she was acting so jealous first off since isn't she the one who broke up with him? God her life was much more complicated than it ever needed to be. "Jeremy my man!" you got up pulling him into a very manly bro hug. "Are you drunk?" He asked looking at the other 2. "Very much so," you smiled from ear to ear swaying back and forth slightly. "Perks of a compelled bartender," you leaned in and whispered to him. He looked to Charlie and she held her tiny hands up in surrender, "hey it wasn't me. You can't balme me for this." You all sat back down Jeremy stealing your drink and attempting to tell the bartender you have had enough, but jokes on you Jer.

"Caroline-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't do that. Let me explain."

"Well, what is there to explain Bonnie? Ok you got what you wanted, yeah and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way. And I get called a shallow, useless, waste of space."

"Who said that to you?"

"well who do you think?"

"You know that's not true. Don't let him treat you like that."

"Yeah. As opposed to how my best friend treats me." Caroline scoffed and you heard her high heels clicking away from Bon. Jesus that girl could not get a break.

You shook your head focusing back in on your friends, "drink. sober up," Leo ordered pushing a large glass of water and a steaming cup of coffee over to you. "Rude," you glared but took them anyways. "But be careful and don't burn yourself. Drink the water first," Charlie swiped your hands away from the hot coffee. You pouted but lifted the ice water and started to drink it, you noticed every swallow. How it felt going down your throat and the coldness of it fighting the warmth the whiskey had provided you. "3 shots please," you looked to your right as Lexi was getting served the shots she requested and turned to leave but ran into Elena.

"Ah the famous Elena," you turned watching her dark eyes look to Lexi, dropping the straw she had been chewing on, while pacing around watching Stefan. Grow some balls girl Jeez. She took a big deep breath in, "towel girl," she scrunched up her face. Ah gotta love that Gilbert jealousy trait. Lexi shrugged, "i've been called worse. Here," she handed over one of the 3 shots. Elena looked down at it almost like she was scared of being poisoned or had never seen alcohol in her life which of course was a lie. Lexi stepped over to the table in front of her setting down the other 2 shots, and Elena followed. "I didn't know you guys could drink," still looking down at the shot, like this decided her future or something. Its alcohol for gods sake Elena. Lexi's face contorted like Elena was the biggest idiot in the world, which to be fair she kind was. "Oh yeah. It helps curb the cravings. But makes for a lot of lushy vamps," she grimaced downing one of the remaining 2 shots. Elena giggled awkwardly, "ya know i've never seen Stefan drunk," probably a good thing. Can't imagine that's a pretty sight. "He always seems so-" she looked for the words still gripping the shot. "Uptight?" she offered smirking. "Yeah," she nodded like Lex had just stolen the words right out of her mouth. "Yeah."

"but not with you," she weirdly pointed at her setting the shot down on the table.

"Well thats the benefit of knowing someone for over 100 years," Man this girl must deal with a lot of jealous girlfriends. "You can just be yourself," god she had the prettiest smile and paired with those amber eyes. It was no wonder Stefan didn't want this girl. "yeah he can't be himself with me," her eyes flashed over to him then looking back down at the table.

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time," she reassured her.

"You seem so sure," she noted. Elena's worms kinda made Lex squirm, "the love of my life was human," she admitted.

"He wen't through what I imagine you're going through, denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all," she beamed. "Are you gonna drink that?" she pointed to the shot.

"Oh uh," she picked it up handing it to her again, "go for it." she smiled again downing it in 1 second flat.

"i'm scared," Elena divulged. Lex looked her up and down once, "but you're here. Cause you're crazy about him. I get it okay? I mean what's not to love?" Both of their eyes looked over at Stefan of course still playing pool. "Look take it from someone who's been around a very long time, when it's real you can't walk away," and she downed the last of the trio of shots she ordered. "Whew," she cringed and they both laughed and Lex smiled getting up and heading back over to Stef.

"Her, Lexi," Elena half shouted since the music was so loud. And she turned, "it was really nice meeting you." Lexi teetered her head before raising her brows and smiling once more before heading back over to the pool table.

It was a sweet moment quickly ruined by the sight of the sheriff and her deputies rushing in and definitely on a mission, heading straight for Lexi. "Lexi run. Go," Charlie whispered but it was to late they had already injected her in her side with vervain. She let out a gasp, turning to you guys her face completely pale. It seemed that everything was going in slow motion, your heart was thumping in your ears to the point you could feel it through out your whole body. You turned to look at who Lex was talking to and saw him smiling. This was his plan? He hates his brother so much he's killing his oldest friend? He quickly snapped out of it and jumped up, "what are you doing?" he demanded.

Sheriff forbes looked at him, "thank you for the vervain. Now if youll excuse me," and carted Lexi away still gasping and she turned her head as much as she could taking one last long look at you guys, no one knew it would be for the last time. "Oh my god," both you and Charlie's eyes swam with tears. She grabbed your arm pulling you through the crowd. "What is it?" but she said nothing, she had a death grip on you that definitely was going to leave some bruising. But it was no use to try and fight her or get her attention. She didn't even say excuse me as she started shoving people aside going to the entrance of the Grill, "Can't go out this way," one of the 4 guards barked. She turned around yanking you in the direction you had just come, apparently they were to dumb to cover the back exit and you two slipped out watching them now pulling Lexi's unconscious body to the police cruiser parked at the beginning of the alley. Tears streamed down your cheeks Charlie quickly covered your mouth with her hand so your whimpers didn't give you two away. You jumped when Lex lurched awake flashing her vampire face throwing the officer who had her right arm on top of the police cruiser. And the one that had her left arm into the windsheild of the car next to them. She was gonna get out of this, she was old she had to have some tricks up her sleeve. It wasn't completely hopeless. She finally turned to Liz the her face morphing in and out from her normal face to her vampire one. Liz took her handgun out from her belt and shot once into Lexis abdomen. She just looked down grinning and continue advancing towards her. She must have fired 4 shots and she was still up and going. She was inches away from Liz, before Damon came out and drove the wooden stake directly into Lexi's heart the sound making you wince. Charlies arm dropped and you covered your mouth yourself and you started to walk over to them before Charlie grabbed you and held you back. You fought her with everything in you, not that you could see very well with the tears completely blurring your vision. And the alcohol inhibiting your ability to keep your balance. You gasped falling to your knees in Charlie's arms. It felt like your heart was exploding. Lexi was your friend and he just killed her. Was this his plan? Why he compelled Caroline to have this stupid party? Why he somehow convinced everyone to show up. You were shaking uncontrollably trying to control the noises coming from you so you they wouldn't see you guys and possibly kill both of you as well.

"Why?" she asked looking from the stake in her heart to Damon. You could hear her dying all her limbs and veins turning different shades of gray and green. "It's all part of the plan," Damon muttered back and he turned the stake quickening the pace of her dying. Her eyes were filled with tears dripping two on to her cheeks as the desiccation engulfed her whole body and she collapsed on to the wet asphalt. You saw Stefan and Elena next to you Stefan was holding Elena the same way Charliw was holding you. The only thing that was covering you guys was the darkness, any sounds and you were all dead. You looked up at Stefan and his eyes were full of tears. His oldest friends first day back in this wretched town, and she was dead.

Damon turned to Liz, "are you okay?" You eyes keep flashing from blue to the bright yellow you wanted to rip both of them apart. "Thank you," she breathed out heavily like she had been holding her breath this entire time. They both looked at Lexi, "Get it in the car quickly," and you watched them load her body like she was nothing. Oh you were gonna make Damon pay. You eyes now staying completely yellow and you broke free from Charlie as they drove away with Lexis body. Your friend, gone.

* * *

"He killed her, he actually killed her, shes dead," you paced rambling repeating those same 3 sentences over and over. they were all trying to calm you down, your eyes flashing between colors again. Whatever was inside you, it was getting stronger. It was begging to come out. "I have to kill him," you knew they were all thinking it. But you knew Elena wouldn't and there was no way you were gonna let either of the other siblings kill their own brother. "No, you can't do that Kaylee," Elena followed after you. You whipped around, "Why are you trying to save him Elena? He's never gonna change don't you see that?" you yelled in her face.

"We're not trying to save him. We're trying to save you , you have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Kaylee," Charlie begged trying to take your hand but you backed away from the 3 of them.

"No. I'm done. I'm so done with him hurting people I care about," you turned back to the door and Elena grabbed your arm again. You turned jumping through the air in a blur launching both of you across the room. You landed on top of her, you could see the glowing yellow reflecting in her dark now scared eyes. Your face fell and you jumped off f her, "Just stay away from me," you cried running out of the house. Not knowing you were running about as fast as a vampire could.

You got back to your house thankfully everyone was out doing something and you just went upstairs locking yourself in your room. You heard the whoosh of a window open as you pressed your head against your door.

"K please let me explain," Damon. You turned around you could see how hurt he was seeing your tear stained cheeks and your make up running down your face. Even a little fear flashed in his eyes as he saw yours weren't his favorite color, but a piercing yellow. "Explain?" You grabbed him by the neck pressing him against the wall holding him so his feet brushed the ground. "I watched you kill her Damon! I always see the best in you! Always! And all you did is shit in the face of that. I hate you!" you howled throwing him into the wall. the drywall breaking against the impact of his body. "I trusted you! I always was there for you! And this is what I get? You just hurt the people I care about? Kill them without a second thought? You make me sick. I hate you! And if you don't leave right now I'm gonna rip your heart from your chest right here right now," you shrieked watching him climb out of the now hole in your wall his eyes now filled with tears as he tried to step closer to you, "GO!" you ordered. And he took something out of his pocket placing it on your dresk before looking at you once more, "I will never forgive you," you looked back at him and like that he was gone.

You threw your dresser not even meaning for it to hit the other side of the room. You looked at your hands and then at the destroyed wood and clothes laying adjacent to you. You went over to the dresser seeing a silver locket laying on it. You didn't even care and turned away tangling your hands in your hair and pacing your room. Whatever was inside you it was aching to come out, for you to remember. It wouldn't be long till you remembered everything. And that the thought of you not knowing these memories or what you even actually were wolf or whatever hurt most of all.


	20. Untold Truths

_Kaylees POV_

 _"What are you 12 years old?" You asked him as you walked in the house. He looked over acting like he had no idea what you were talking about. "Can't you just for once pretend that you care about someone other than yourself? Is that really so difficult for you?" You were getting mad again the yellow bleeding into your blue green eyes._

 _"K calm down," he brushed your forehead barely and goosebumps rose on your whole body. "Don't you see?" He now took your hand in his. Your hand seemed more tiny that normal in his. And he brought it to his mouth lightly dragging his lips over your knuckles._

 _"I care not of them. I care only for you Ms. Lockwood," his eyes flickered up to your lips as he let your hand fall to your side again._

 _"You do not care for me. You care only about yourself and Katerina. If you cared about me. You wouldn't hurt people I cared about Mr. Salvatore," you remarked sending him a deadly sneer._

 _"I am done playing your games Damon. Stop using me when she decides she likes Stefan more than you. You're suppose to be my best friend and it's as if I don't even know you anymore. So please just go," you ordered as he fiddle with some old pictures of you and your family. Brushing his slender tanned fingers against the frames of each before standing and walking over to you._

 _"One day you'll realize I did this all for you, that you were the only one I ever truly cared for," He snaked an arm around your waist and pressed a hot kissed on your forehead. "I'll believe it when I see it," you pressed a hand against his chest your arms turning to mush as you felt his body underneath. But still you pushed him as much as you could away from him. Since it wasn't a full moon you were no match for him. His eyes burned with hurt, and lust? Love? He had this odd sparkle of kindness in his normal sad eyes. In a blur he had his boys pressed against yours against the wall of your fathers library._

 _"If I am to feel bad about anything. I might as well do this," he muttered softly. His face was only a few inches from yours, to the point you could feel his hot breath on your face. He tucked his head in the crook of your neck "One day K, you will be mine," he murmured in your ear taking your earlobe in his mouth and biting softly before returning to him staring into your soul. Literally. And you could feel your cheeks quickly turning a bright crimson which of course made him smirk. That stupid smirk. But it of course made your insides mush._

 _He leaned in and you held your breath closing your eyes, you moaned softly against his lips as they claimed yours. The sweet kiss quickly turned rough and you lost your fingers in his long extremely messy black locks. And his hands ran up and down your sides making your knees weak. And he slide them down your back of course slipping them under your ass and lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and he didn't break the kiss once taking you upstairs into your chambers and he laid you down in your bed. Your face was now completely red. And you couldn't breath. It felt like your heart was gonna explode out of your chest or you were gonna throw up from the butterflies in your stomach. And he laid his large body on top of yours allowing you to wrap your legs around him again and he took this opportunity to grind himself against you. You took this opportunity to slip your hands under his shirt digging your nails in the sweet olive skin between his shoulder blades and he groaned against your mouth biting down on your bottom lip brutally and you felt the blood fill your mouth and he licked it off. You locked your legs around him and raked your nails down his back feeling them become increasingly sticky which made you laugh on the inside cause you knew it was blood and his moans told you to keep going. He finally took a breather pulling back from your lips his eyes now burned with desire. He wanted you and you wanted him. You summoned your raining strength and flipped both of you over so you were on top of him. And you smirked before re-positioning yourself before pulling his t shirt up and you kissed and licked his chest, his soft moans like music to your ears. "Kaylee plea..."_

A loud bang downstairs made you jump of course out of your dream, probably Ty being an idiot. Damn it that was a good dream. Even thought you hated him. You sat up rubbing your head, you had the worst headache or hangover ever. You rubbed your eyes your room becoming not a gazed blurred mess. But a clear disaster. It made your jaw drop and your eyes grow to 3 times their normal size. It was a mess. The huge crater in your drywall. Your destroyed dresser laying now as a pile of sticks weaved periodically with clothing. "Jesus Christ," you muttered under your breath. You looked at your clock realizing you were gonna be late for school.

You grabbed a quick shower wiping off yesterday's mess of make up that had slept on your face. Guess we're going for the all natural look today, you shrugged pulling on some black skinny jeans, a light blue t shirt, your favorite leather jacket, and your favorite vans and grabbed your backpack and ran downstairs.

"Ty were gonna be late," you threw over your shoulder seeing him at the dining room table probably hungover as well.

"I'm skipping today. Drive yourself," he said slowly resting his head on his folded arms.

"Drink lots of water. I'll see you later," you patted his back grabbing his car keys that hung by the door and drove to school.

You got there just in time sliding into your seat just as the bell rang. Charlie as always to your right and she gave you a small smile which you returned. "Talk later?"she mouthed Her eyes flickered down to your neck and you followed. It was a locket? The image of the one damon left last night flickered in your mind. But you never remembered putting it on. But you didn't remember most of last night after Lexi was killed.

"Today were gonna be talking about shadow reckoning," your teacher started. "This is a method of measuring the height of the suns shadow. Let's say for example you were wanting to measure the distance from the shadow. Were gonna take this measurement here," you groaned folding your arms on your desk and laying your head on them. "Measure the length," god this woman could go on and on. Luckily this was the one class you were good at and didn't need to pay attention to get good grades. You looked over seeing also doodling which was weird and you frowned seeing Bonnie's head shoot up like a rocket. Guess she must have fallen asleep. But she looked terrified? Like she had just see a ghost. Leo must have looked up as you were staring at them and he waved his hand in your face till you focused back in on him, "you okay?" He mouthed. You shook your head. You could still see exceptionally well. You could see all the stubble prickling his chin and neck. Each hair of his dark eyelashes and eyebrows. And your sense of smell was going crazy. You could smell everyone. Differing their natural scents to the perfume or cologne they weared, what the cafeteria was making for lunch it smell like pizza, even the cleaners in the janitor closets on each of the opposite sides of the school.

"Do you need to leave? Your eyes," he mouthed again. You turned away from any prying eyes blinking a few times before you felt them go back to normal. You watched the clock seeing the Bell was about to ring you jumped up and half ran out of the room to your next class. History. Supposedly we were getting a new teacher.

Your friends followed in a couple minutes after you sitting in your normal seats as the bell rang. "Alrighty," he rubbed his hands together. He seemed nervous. He was tall. But being 5'1 most people were tall to you. He was a decent build, his messy sandy brown hair and partly wrinkled shirt made it seem that he was younger for a teacher. Probably around Jenna's age.

"Let's see, A-L-A-R-I-C S-A-L-T-Z-M-A-N," he wrote on the board in some white chalk. "Alaric Saltzman," he pointed to what he just wrote. "It's a mouthful I know, it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immirgrated here in 1775 from Texas. I however sS born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric comes from my very dead great grandfather that I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably wan't to pronounce it Ala -ric but its a-la-ric ok? So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher," he seemed headstrong but nervous. You knew they were extremely hesitant hiring someone to take Mr. Tanner's place but it was honestly about time. And he was hot.

* * *

 _Stefan's POV_

"Rise and shine. You're gonna be late for school," Damon's loud voice echoed through the halls into your room. You jumped awake, you had spent the whole night trying to calm Kaylee. Knowing what something like this did to her. And what laid in waiting inside of her. The more she finds out, and the more supernatural beings she's surrounded by the stronger it's going to get. And unfortunately less easy to control. Your room was chilly not that temperature really mattered. Your blanket laid over part of your chest keeping only the part of your body it covered slightly warm. You sat up, "What are you- What are you doing?" you set aside your anger for the night but now it was coming to a head, you hated him. He needed to be dead. He said nothing and extended an arm out to you with a mug sitting in his grip. "Peace offering," he shrugged. You rolled your eyes Damon didn't know peace. He never has. "I saw you disappear last night, I'm assuming to bed Kaylee not to hate you?" you poked getting out of bed and walking over by him.

"And from your wounds that haven't healed I'd take it that it didn't go very well?" He offered the cup of coffee to you again, "Come on. You need it for blood circulation," he kinda sloshed the dark drink around. "Alright, I'm sorry." His apologies meant nothing. You knew he felt no remorse. All you wanted to know was why. Why her of all people? It wasn't enough to make your life hell off and on for the last 150 years. He always had to one up himself.

It was like this everytime Damon did something bad and then he just dances around it. He finally moved to the side, "Oh come on. I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good. I'm sorry," and you knew he was smiling that face wide smile at your back. He'd done it since you guys were young. He would think he fixed some sort of issue but he always somehow seemed to make them all worse. He still continued, "And to prove it I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet but nothing with feathers," yeah right. Did he think you wanted to live this way? Feeding on blood that barely sustained you? That left you with no ability to protect anyone you cared about. You walked back in turning to your dresser, "Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is evil. And yet somehow worthy of humor," you remarked darkly. You pulled on a long sleeve button up from your shelves. Dark colors had always suited you better. Didn't make you look quite as pale and well dead. "Are you mimicking me?" he questioned clenching his jaw."Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back. I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week," this was the only thing getting you through this cause honestly you wanted to just stake him. Right here, right now. End his life like he ended hers. Make him feel what he inflicted upon her watch him die slowly in front of his closest friends. That is if he had any left at this point. "And I can go back to sulking and elena longing and forehead brooding. This is fun, I like this," he leaned on your desk watching what you button up your shirt. This was his game it had been his whole life but only amplified as a vampire. "Damon as far as I'm concerned we are no longer brothers. And I would love nothing more than to stake you right now but I'm waiting for you to reveal your diabolical plan as for why you came back," You mimicked one last time. "yeah I'm done," he removed himself from the cherry wood heading for the door. But just as he was about to leave he turned one last time, "This is just like you Damon always have to get the last word in," he pouted and you shook your head. Were you actually like that? "You know no one will forgive you Damon," he froze in your doorway. "Especially not K. You claimed to have loved her in 1864, but did you? You've done nothing but hurt her since you returned. And what has she done? Stuck by you through it all. It's getting stronger inside of her. And it's only a matter of time before it comes out and she remembers everything you did. Your role in her death. That is why you gave her the locket right? You want her to remember don't you? Cause you think oh she forgave me for so much more right? What's one more thing on the list hm? She will hate you Damon. She should have since the day you traded in a girl who would have done absolutely anything for you for one that just used you. Are you happy? Satisfied? You don't love her. Hell i'm not even sure you like her," you glared holes into his back. He finally turned his eyes dark with hatred, "I do love her Stefan. And I hope she does trigger the curse which I'll be happy to fill her in on how to, so she can remember the role you and Charlie played as well. I heard the sweet little story you told her, left out some pretty major parts thought huh? You always play the hero. The good guy. But I think you're more like me and Charlie than you even realize. I hope she does remember, cause she won't just hate me but you two as well."


	21. New Beginnings

_Kaylee's POV_

The day had been long and every single fiber of your being still ached with pain from the events of last night. But you couldn't remember most of it. You remembered being at the Salvatore's then running home. Then Damon was there. And the locket. Then nothing. You couldn't remember anything that you had said, or what anyone had said for that matter. You attempted to push that thought into the back of your mind and attempted to focus on the rest of the school day ahead of you. You didn't feel like eating so you just headed outside looking for your friends. You frowned when you saw everyone together, not just your friends but most of their siblings as well? Things were getting weird. But you shrugged and headed over to them and took a seat next to Leo.

He half smiled at you before focusing back in on what his sister was talking about, "and then I ended up at the remains of old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." She was tweaking a little, It was funny to think that this had been Leo before his dad sent him away. But made your heart sad to think he went through this alone. "And you always see your ancestor Emily?" you asked everyone finally realizing you existed. Leo had already filled you in on most of this stuff so you knew the basics of what was going on. She nodded, her dark curls bounced against her face. "Huh," you looked down at the table. She was terrified. It was probably a good thing that she was. "Do you guys believe in ghosts?" It came out of her mouth like word vomit. Like her mind didn't want her to say it but her body did. "Well 2 weeks ago I would have said no, but now," Megan shrugged. She acted all tough and crazy but you knew she was warming up to the idea. Or she knew damon would kill her if she did try anything.

"I think I'm being haunted," she blurted out.

This was interesting and confusing which was probably everything witch as a whole. "I don't get it though, why Emily?"

"Gram's says she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days, and that this medallion is hers. A witches talisman," she showed the necklace around her neck being extremely careful not to touch the stone.

"And this all started when you got the necklace?" Leo asked raising a brow at her. "Have you talked to grams?"

"No of course not. She insisted that I keep it. Besides all she's gonna tell me is to embrace it. But I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop. But I think Emily is using it to communicate with me," she looked down at the crystal again. Honestly to you it just looked like a piece of junk. Or a cheap Halloween accessory.

You had about enough of the scared witch and you looked at your watch, "Jer we need to go meet with Mr. Saltzman," you nudged him and he looked up from his books giving you a quick nod. "See you guys," you waved as you two headed back into school.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Saltzman you wanted to see us?" You strode into his classroom talking a seat in one of the front empty desks, the cool metal making you shiver. Jeremy sat next to you, you both had no idea what this was about but you weren't gonna pass up a chance to talk to the new hot teacher.

"Did you guys know that your old teacher had a jackass file?" you bit the inside of your cheeks trying to fight off the laugh that wanted to come out. "No joke, it even has a label and everything." he opened it flipped through it. "It has all the troublemakers in it, but really it's just an opus to the two of you. His big cheesy grin quickly dissipated and you knew this was probably not gonna turn out the way you wanted it too. "Heh heh. Don't worry about it," he slammed the file in the garbage can across the room.

"I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades," he leaned against his desk looking between the two of you. "I know it's been a rough couple of months but we're really trying to turn it around," you raised a brow at him, Jeremy Gilbert the ass kisser? Who would have thought.

"I've seen. But the problem is were halfway through a semester and a half a fail is still pretty bleak," he put curtly. "This is the part where you two ask what can I do to change that. Well im glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" This made you perk up.

"Yeah yeah. Totally whatever," you nodded.

"Good. You two will be writing me papers then," at this point you couldn't tell if you liked him of hated him.

"Ok. About what?"

"History. Pick a topic. Keep it local. No Wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a lot of rich history. aso just get your hands dirty. Make it sing and you're both back on track," thank the lord. "Deal?"

You both looked at each other, "Of course, deal."

You both stood and he extended a hand to you and you took it giving him that firm lockwood handshake. You looked down at his hand noticing yet another seemingly ugly ring on his finger. But it oddly looked like the ones Stefan and Damon wore. "That's a- That's a cool ring," you drew the strap of your bag over your shoulder letting it hang against your hip. He walked back behind his desk after shaking hands with Jeremy. And he looked down at it, "Oh thanks. It was my fathers. Little grish but family. You know," more like ugly but okay.

"Okay now out, don't be late for your next class," he ordered sitting back down at his desk. You both grinned at each other heading out. "You've got a week!" he shouted just before you were out of earshot.

"Well that could have been worse," you laughed as you both opened your lockers getting the last things you needed for the rest of the day.

"I'm excited though. And be happy at least you'll be passing most of your classes now," he teased and you socked him in the arm. "Ouch, jesus when did you get so strong," he groaned rubbing his arm. "Pussy," you shut your locker heading to your next class.

* * *

You actually payed attention in your last two classes for once. It was crazy how much faster they went when you were actually paying attention. You grabbed your stuff from your locker, grabbing ty's keys out before throwing your bag over your shoulder.

You walked out seeing Stefan and Elena talking. Weird he wasn't in school today.

"You weren't in school today I got worried."

"Yeah I got your messages. And sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"You're scaring me. A simple hey neither me or Kaylee killed my brother just thought you should know would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother. And neither did she." He glanced over at you knowing you were listening, not that you really had much of a choice.

"As much as he definitely deserved it. He has you to thank for that."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Um I uh won't be coming to school anymore." UM WHAT. "I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or.. from me?"

Stefan was clearly dumbfounded and just said nothing, which you and Elena knew the answer was her.

"Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way."

"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry. That's good it'll be easier if you hate me."

And you watched him walk away. God no wonder they like each other so much, they're literally the same. One pushes the other away and then comes back. Then they're fine for awhile. And then it's the other doing the same thing all over again. Like how old are we?

"Hey gorgeous, what are we doing?" Charlie bounced over talking your arm firmly in hers. This morning was the first time you'd seen her since everything.

"Hey yourself where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," you wrapped your arms around her pulling her tiny body to yours.

She squeezed you before letting you go and stepping back. "I just needed a few days. I made sure you didn't kill Damon. Not that I would have blamed you for that one but. I guess I just needed some time to deal with Lexi's death on my own," she explained as you guys walked.

You two started walking towards your brothers car, "I really am sorry Char," her eyes were fixed on your locket again. You turned seeing Damon walking with Bonnie. More like harassing Bonnie. You watched him refusing to listen in on their conversation. He finally let her go opening her car door for her, what a fake gentlemen he was. Then his eyes found you two and he walked over. You weren't doing this. "Can we talk?" he asked leaning against the bed of the truck.

"Damon as far as i'm concerned we have nothing to talk about," you hissed unlocking your car. "Oh come on beautiful. You can't hate me forever," he smiled sweetly.

"Watch me," you eyes were dark and you turned pulling yourself into the drivers seat. "Not even if I could tell you how to break the werewolf curse?" You froze with one leg in the car and one leg out.

"I know you wan't to know," he slid down till he was right next to you. "Damon don't," Charlie warned.

You turned slipping out of the car again and walking up to him your bodies slightly touching. And you tired to ignore the feeling in your stomach being this close to him. "Vampires don't know how to break the curse so nice try," you finished climbing into the seat going to slam the door in his face but he held it open with ease.

"Oh but I do. And I know you can't even remember our conversation we had a few nights ago. But here you are wearing the locket I left you. I know whats inside you is just begging you to let it free. That when you're so angry and hurt it comes out just barely. But I could give it all back to you. Not just dreams of your past life but everything, all the feelings all the memories. They could be yours again," he brushed one finger along the back of your arm placing his other arm on the truck above your head. He was smirking looking down at your arm seeing the goosebumps all over you.

"The offers always on the table. It's yours to take," he murmured his eyes slowly moving back up to yours.

You slightly shoved him away from you "We are not friends Damon. Now leave me.."

"Aye Lockwood! You good over here? This guy isn't giving you any trouble is he?" you turned seeing Kyle Granger the junior varsity quarterback. The man that would take Matt's place once they graduated.

"No Kyle I'm good he was just leaving," you turned back to Damon. "You heard the lady," he was now in between your car and someone else's just a foot away from Damon.

"You'll come around," he winked before heading back over to his car. That went better than you thought.

You turned back to Kyle, "sorry about that."

"It's all good that guy seemed like an asshole anyways," he was now leaning against you car smiling down at you. He was undeniably cute. Tall. Face full of freckles. Bright green eyes. And sandy blonde hair like Matt's. You had grown up together. Since his family owned the house next to yours it was hard not to be friends. Not to mention your dad being the mayor now. So his family was always at your house. But it almost seemed like he was flirting with you? Which seemed odd but it's not like you minded it but it always seemed like you were the last person he would like.

"You have no idea," you rubbed your arm awkwardly tugging one of your curls in between your fingers. Talking to guys had never been your strong suit.

"But hey I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" you looked to Charlie. "I don't think so, why what's up?" You stepped closer to him throwing your bag in the bed of the truck. You turned to move back and he wrapped an arm around you pulling you closer to him "There's a party at my house tonight and I was hoping you would come," he smiled down at you. "Me?" your cheeks turned bright red which you attempted to hide with your hands but it was no use.

"She'd love to come," Charlie answered for you. You sent her a quick glare. "Heres my number," he took your hand from your face placing a folded paper before wrapping your hand around it in a fist. "I'll find you tonight okay?," he placed one kiss on your forehead before he walked to the end of the car looking back once and winking at you before shoving his hands in his varsity jacket and walked back over to his white Toyota.

Your face burned and you did doing one little twirl before climbing back in the car. "Girl! The hottest guy in our grade just asked you out!" she squealed.

You let out a deep breath, "I know! God I feel like I'm high right now," you laughed leaning your head against the steering wheel trying to calm down. "I have to tell Megan!" and you saw the faint light of her phone and you groaned, "But then Leo and Jer will know."

"Um that's the point! We are all going to that party!" Little did you know that damon didn't leave and was listening the whole time. You with another boy? Not on his watch. He was going to that party too. He wasn't gonna let you do this.

 _HEHEHEHE. What will happen at the party? Is Charlie jealous? Is she scared you're gonna hate her if you do get your memories back? Is Damon gonna actually show up at the party? Does Kyle actually like you? Is Damon gonna tell you at the party? Or until you promise him you don't hate him? Do you forgive him? Hmmmmmmmmm._


	22. The party

"Megan's calling," popped up on the screen in the car you rolled your eyes it only took what 2 seconds for her to get Charlies message. Jesus she was insane. But you knew better and ignoring her calls would only make her call until you finally did answer. You rolled your eyes when Charlie pressed answer, "Hello?"

"KAYLEE OH MY GOD! KYLE FREAKING GRANGER JUST BASICALLY ASKED YOU OUT!" she squeaked through the phone causing the speakers to fuck up because she was so loud. You turned her down, "I guess he kinda did do you guys forget we were basically best friends all of our childhood? He said that there was a party tonight at his house and he wanted me to come, but I'm not even sure I want to go," you confessed still driving home.

"UM WHAT YOU ARE GOING WE ALL ARE! ME, JER, AND LEO ARE ALREADY AT YOUR HOUSE SO HURRY UP!" god her screaming in your ear was giving you a headache and she completely ignored half of what you said.

You took a right on to your road "Will do be there soon. Love you megs. Byeeeee," and you ended the call before she could argue with you.

"I hate you," you glared over at her before your eyes returned to the road. "Oh get over it! You finally have a guy who is clearly very interested in you! And not to mention H O T. Let loose have some fun," she smiled as you pulled up to your house. "And not to mention I don't think Megan is gonna let you not go," she pointed out sliding out of the truck with a thump as her boots hit the ground. You turned off the car climbing out grabbing your bag from the bed of the truck before heading inside.

* * *

You took a deep breath before walking into your room, and they all were smirking at you. Jer went to open his mouth, "No. None of you will say anymore about him. Or I will not go. Understood?" you pointed a finger at each of them like you were their mom scolding them for doing something bad.

He quickly closed it and just went back to smirking. "Well what are you gonna wear?" Megan asked carefully knowing not to say anything more.

You disappeared into your closet grabbing probably the only dress you liked in your closet. It had a cute plaid top the hugged your chest and thin straps wrapping around your back in a bow, and a black pleaded skirt for the bottom. You grabbed your leather jacket and some combat boots. "I'm not really sure what to wear to parties but this is the best I've got," you held up the outfit you picked out.

"So cute. Kyle's gonna love it," Charlie clappedfrom your bed. Pretty sure they're more excited about this then you were.

"So cute. Now I will agree to your terms you set earlier about not saying anything about he who must not be named if you let me do your make up," you rolled your eyes. God she was annoying, but you loved her so you agreed.

You went in your bathroom to change and grabbed your phone and the paper kyles number was on and set them on the counter. You paced the length of your bathroom trying to figure out what to even say.

You took a deep breath stopping in front of your phone and the piece of paper. "Here goes nothing," you muttered to yourself entering his number.

 _Hey Kyle. It's Kaylee. I was just wondering what time the party was?_

You closed your eyes hitting send before setting your phone back on the cold granite. You slipped your outfit on trading your jeans and a t shirt for the dress and leather jacket. You were examining yourself in the mirror making sure it looked alright. You felt so weird. You've never gone to the party with the intention of meeting up with anyone other than the 4 in your room, much less a boy. You took a deep breath hearing your phone buzz. The butterflies returned as you picked it up opening the message from Kyle.

 _Hey gorgeous. (: It starts at 7, but you can come whenever you'd like. Can't wait to see you._

You looked up to your mirror and felt your cheeks flushing again. You checked the time sighing in relief when you saw it was only 6. You took a couple deep breaths feeling your cheeks return to normal and you walked over pulling on the boots. You took one last look in the mirror hoping this was good enough.

You walked out, "Okay we have about an hour before we're suppose to go so," Megan looked at Charlie and they both squealed in excitement before stampeding into the bathroom.

Charlie changed into a navy tank top, some light wash jeans, and your red converse. And finished her look by tying a red bandanna in her hair. Megan looked more girly in a white and pink flannel, with black leggings, and some chocolate brown leather boots that almost went to her knees. "Now, for the make up," she turned to you looking like a crazy person. But these were the moments Megan Forbes lived for.

"Nothing crazy Megs, I'm trusting you," you informed her before you closed your eyes. "You got it boss," she joked sitting in your lap and starting her masterpiece.

 _A while later..._

"All done," she said lifting herself off of you. She took your hands helping you stand and pointed you towards what you figured was the mirror. "Open," and you did. And your jaw kinda dropped. It was perfect. She lined your eyes not to much but just enough that made your eye color stand out, She applied some mascara, and a red tinted gloss. "See not to much. But matches your outfit and is still gorg," she smiled leaning her head on your shoulder in the mirror.

"Thank you Megs," you turned wrapping your arms around her.

"Anytime doll. Now lets go party," she winked opening the door. You walked out and both Jeremy and Leo looked dumbfounded. "Wow," Leo said standing from your bed. "You actually look like a girl for once," Jeremy teased and you moved to hit him before he jumped back and threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't hit me woman you already bruised me earlier!" he whined. You stuck your tongue out at him, "Don't be such a baby."

"Let's hit it!" Megan announced ignoring you two taking Leo's hand and you all headed over to the party. Having zero idea as to what this night held for any of you.

* * *

You all took the small path through the forest that took you to the back of the Granger property. Everything was already wild and it was barely 8. "Jesus these kids know how to party," Charlie seemed impressed as her eyes panned around taking in all the people. The smell of booze burned the inside of your nose. And you could already smell vomit, jesus. "You guys made it," Kyle grinned walking up to the 5 of you.

"Thanks for the invite," Megan smiled and her and Charlie walked off with the two boys.

"I'm glad you came," he smiled down at you closing the space between you guys now that your friends were gone. "You look absolutely beautiful," he slide his hand down your arm intertwining his fingers with yours. God even in the night his eyes were still neon green. You looked down smiling at your feet, "Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," he was still basically wearing the same thing as earlier except he traded his normal tan jeans for black ones. Still of course wearing his Varsity jacket.

"Want to go for a walk? I know its kind of crazy here," he suggested releasing your hand as you two walked over to one of the kegs and he poured you a drink and handed it to you.

"Actually a walk sounds really great. We could go down to that little creek we use to go to when we were kids," he kind of laughed. "What?" you caught Megan's eyes and winked before you guys headed into the forest. "I just didn't think you would remember that," he joked as you guys continued walking being careful of where you stepped. "How could I not? We spent a good half of our childhood there," you giggled taking a sip of your beer. "I miss that. That's why I wanted you to come tonight. I know you all needed time after what happened. But I've just missed you," he confessed as you guys walked and sat at your favorite rock by the creek. "I know. I really am sorry Kyle. It just hit me hard. And really made me upset. It wasn't anything against you at all," you looked at him the moonlight hiting him just right where it lit up all his freckles. "No I completely understand. It's my fault too. I pushed you away when we got into high school cause I was so worried about what people thought of me. And what they would say about you then I realized that wasn't who I was and said fuck that," he gulped down the last of his beer. You scooted across the rock taking his hand. "Well I'm here aren't I? Besides you couldn't get rid of me that easy. If I remember correct we had our first kiss in this creek when we were 7," You laughed sipping the beer again.

"That's right. Now that was a good kiss," he grimaced at the memory.

"I knew from that day forward you were gonna be a lady killer," you poked fun at him.

"Hey i could say the same for you," he joked. And you jaw dropped, "what?! Not even close."

"Are you kidding me? Guys drool over you all the time. Even that guy earlier 100% in love with you," he pointed out. And you stopped, Damon in love with me? It seemed gross but familiar and made your stomach drop, your fingers traced over your locket.

"I'm just happy you're here with me," he still had that same goofy smile but he had definitely grown into it.

"I am too," you leaned your head on his shoulder and wrapped one of your arms around his. "When did you get so beautiful?" He looked down at you.

"Aw stop," you turned away burrying your face in your hands.

"See? You have no idea the affect you have on me," you turned back around looking up at him and he placed one softly kiss on your temple. You stood up placing yourself in between his legs and you tangled your fingers with his and wrapped his arms around you.

"I mean it's the same for you. You use to be this scrawny little boy. And now you're built and of course hot," you leaned against his legs looking up at him. "Crazy how things change huh?" He took one of his hands tracing it along the outline of your face. "You have no idea," you flashed him a smile. You placed your hands on his shoulders turning your body around and pulling yourself up, "well here's to new beginnings," you whispered pulling him in and kissing him softly locking your arms around his neck and his hands found your sides.

You pulled away needing air but you kept your eyes closed for a few seconds biting your lip a little enjoying the moment. "What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow at you.

"For old times sake?" You answered innocently.

"You goofy girl," he took your hand and you both stood and he wrapping his arms around your waist again and pulled you closer feeling how cold you were. "Here," he slipped off his jacket and placed it around your shoulders. "Thank you," you smiled brightly. It had been a Long time since you felt this happy. He placed a finger under your chin before kissing you again. The kiss was gentle. His lips soft against yours. But you needed more. You tangled your hands in his hair pulling him in more and he bit down on your lip slightly.

"Well well Well," a voice said behind you two. And you instantly knew who it was. You broke away and you both looked over to the voice.

"Dude are you following her? You need to leave," he stepped in front of you which in theory would be sweet if damon wasn't a neurotic murderous vampire. Damon pushed off the tree he was leaning against walking over to you two.

 **"Leave,"** he looked to Kyle compelling him. And unfortunately Kyle had no choice so he did. Your eyes welled with tears as you watched him go.

"Did you seriously follow me here? Are you insane?" You could feel your make up getting ruined from the tears running down your cheeks.

"Why must you ruin everything for me damon? Is it not enough to torture and even kill the people I love? But you have to mess with guys I like?" You screamed.

"Oh please he just wanted in your pants K. I was doing you a favor," he brushed off.

"See you think that. But that wasn't your choice to make ! I was having fun. Being a normal teenager for once. Why do you do this me? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" You cried and he now stood in front of you.

"Please k stop," he wrapped his arms around you and you easily threw them off throwing him against a tree.

"Tell me why. Or I swear to god I will never speak to you again," you ordered sniffling slightly.

"Because in 1864 I was in love with you. I had been since we were kids. And I hurt you. And I'm trying to make it right," his eyes softened as he got up appearing next to you again.

"Damon have you ever thought I don't want to remember? That maybe this is all to much?" You questioned wiping your cheeks trying to ease your breathing.

"Unfortunately love you don't have a choice. You have a time limit. And if you don't break the curse before your 17th birthday. You will die," your heart dropped. No one told you that part. "It was the fun little tiny print in the spell the witch used for the reincarnation," he proclaimed. You weren't convinced he could easily be making this up so you forgived him "If you know so much how do you even break the curse?"

"You have to kill someone. Human. But the human side of Vicki wasn't fully gone when you killed her which is why you keep easily flying into these rages. It broke through some of it. But you take a human life and it's broken," he quoted taking your hand in his. "It's okay if you hate me. But I won't let you die. Not again," he tugged in your arm pulling you into him and he slowly shifted his weight and began to turn around little by little you could feel yourself giving in. You were so angry but god you missed him.

"Damon stop," you shoved him away again. "I'm done playing these games. Just stay away from me," you pushed past him running back to the party and surprisingly he let you.

"Kaylee are you okay? What happened?" Kyle stepped in front of you as you came back out. "Love why have you been crying?" He asked wiping your cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm fine. Okay? Could we do something tomorrow? I really need to head home," You pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his harms around you and you two just lingered there for awhile. It was crazy the difference you felt hugging him compared to damon. In Damon's arms you felt scared. In his you felt safe. Like everything would be okay. "Yeah of course. I'll walk you home," he said finally letting you go. "I'd like that," and you intertwined your fingers together and headed over to your house.

"Kaylee are you okay? Why are you crying?" Megan cut you two off , you knew better than to try and leave without talking to her.

"I'm fine. Kyle's just gonna take me home," you assured her. And she looked to Kyle glaring at him a little "you take care of her or I will break your legs got it?" It was sweet to know she cared about you this much. She had always been a sister more to you then a friend.

"Yes ma'am," he fake saluted. "We will be back later okay? Text me if you need me," she hugged you quickly before running off probably to go make out with Leo again. Gross. "So I see your eyes still change color when you're upset," he brought up as you guys weaved between the trees. "You saw that?"

He nodded, "they've done it since you were young. I figured you knew. "

"I had no idea honestly," you shrugged it off letting silence fall between you two.

"Thank you," you finally said breaking the silence as you two walked up to your house. "For what?" He opened the door for you helping you inside, "for just being you," and you two walked the familiar stars up to your room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked helping you take off your shoes and get under the covers.

"I think so. I really am sorry he ruined our time together," you whispered tracing along his hand.

"It's okay love," he stood up leaning over your bed, "goodnight gorgeous," he peeked your lips quickly. God he smelled so good. He turned to leave, "Kyle?" You called through the darkness, "yes?" He answered.

"Don't go please."

You heard his footsteps come back towards the bed and you lifted your blankets and felt his body lay on to the bed. You turned over wrapping your arms around his body curling up next to him, "Thank you for being here."

"Always. Get some sleep love," he whispered running his hands through your hair tracing his fingers along your exposed skin.

 _Megan's POV_

Honestly seeing Kaylee like that really freaked you out. And you walked back over to Leo and you knew he could read the alarm on your face. "Is everything okay?" You looked to those delicious golden eyes, "I'm not sure. I saw Kaylee go into the woods with Kyle. And he came back without her. And then she came back and she had been crying a lot. And had make up all over her face. Kyle took her home I was just trying to figure out what happened," you turned scanning the crowd when your eyes locked on Damon pushing his way through the drunk teenagers. "I'd bet money it has something to do with him," you growled stomping over to him.

"It was you wasnt it? You're the reason why she was crying?" You shouted at his back as he walked up to his car.

"Why can't you see that she doesn't want anything to do with you? That she hates you? Why do you keep tormenting her?" You shoved him into his car.

He turned grabbing you by the throat and in a blur replacing his body with yours against his car, "I'm not! I'm trying to help her!" His eyes were full of tears.

"I love her Megan! I have for so long it makes me crazy. But she doesn't love me because she doesn't remember. And it hurts me! I need her to remember. But if she does she'll never forgive me. But if she doesn't before she's 18 she will die. Do you understand?" You could tell even in his voice he was upset. And you felt his grip on your throat loosen. "What are you talking about?" Kaylee can't die. You would do whatever it took. You couldn't loose another one of your friends. Not again. Not ever. "Kaylee is a werewolf. And because of the spell she is under so she is a reincarnation if she doesn't break the curse before her 17th birthday. She will die." He let you go turning away from you. You rubbing the growing marks from his grip. "How does she break the curse?" You inquired you needed all the information. "She has to kill someone. Human blood on her hands," he turned back to you blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt her. But I can't loose her. So please if she hates me so be it. But you need to help her please. Look out for her. Promise me," he choked out.

"Okay damon I will. And look she won't hate you forever okay? I'll talk to her," you promised.

"It'll be okay," you felt weird but you knew he probably needed it so you hugged him.

You let him go and ran back to the party to find everyone, Kaylee wasn't gonna die. You weren't going to let her. And you only had a month to figure out what to do.


	23. Ride or die

"Oh my god why," you groaned as you assumed Megan threw herself on you. "Why the hell would you do that," you rolled over on your side grabbing your stomach in pain. That girl may be small but she was pure muscle.

"Um because! We came home to find a certain hottie and you passed out in your bed! Spill!" She squealed climbing under your covers next to you.

"You're so annoying," you rubbed your eyes rolling over and squinting at her. She was just staring at you with a child like twinkle in her eye like you were about to tell her, her favorite bedtime story.

You flipped on to your back sighing, realizing there was absolutely no way you were getting out of this. Not alive anyways. "Nothing happened. He took me home and I asked him to stay so he did. Speaking of where did he go?" You asked seeming as how she was now laying where he once was a couple hours before.

"Prince Charming left you a noooote," she cooed pulling out a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to you. You recognize it as the parchment from a notebook on your desk.

 _Kaylee,_

 _Sorry I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I had a mandatory early practice this morning. Text me when you wake up beautiful_

 _Kyle_

You half blushed, it had been years since you guys had slept in each other's bed. It was true you really did go your own ways in high school. Him the big jock. And you hanging with a bunch of misfits. But you still hung out off and on. But just like everyone else you pushed him as far away as you could when Maddy died. It felt good to reconnect. Like a breath of fresh air. And it was probably the first good nights sleep you'd had in months. You bit your lip thinking about everything last night.

Last night.

"Oh my god," you whispered your eyes glazed over with fear. You looked back up to Megan, "Megs if I don't turn before my birthday I ... I..." you couldn't finish the sentence. You couldn't even fathom that what damon had spilled ruining the moment between you and Kyle was true. That gave you less than a month.

She nodded surprisingly calm, "I know Damon told me."

You scrunched your eyesbrows together, "hey don't give me that look. I confronted him on making you upset and he like broke down and was crying and he told me." You could definitely see them being best friends in the future that is if damon stops being a douche.

Damon.. cried? The thought of that was odd. He was always so tough. The I'm to cool to have feelings type of guy. Focus Kaylee Jesus.

"God my head hurts," you rested it against your knees. The coolness helping a little. And then another thought popped into your mind.

"Where is Charlie?" You demanded standing up in a blur.

"She went home last night. Why?" Megan turned looking at you confused. Of course she did.

"I have to go over there," you turned grabbing your coat and shoes and running downstairs.

"Kaylee for God's sake hold on!" Megan shouted running after you. But you ignored her grabbing Ty's keys and running outside.

You turned on the car peeling down the driveway just as Megan ran out of the house followed by Leo and Jer. But you kept going leaving them all in a cloud of dust behind you.

* * *

You pulled into their driveway and got out nothing bothering to knock you pushed the door open.

"K?" Stefan called from the stairs resting his hand on the banister.

"What's wrong?" He appeared next to you. You knew your body language was giving you away. You're body visibly stiffened when he reached for you. You were doing your best to act tough but honestly your whole body was jello and you just wanted to cry and ask them why. But also what else they haven't told you.

"Where's your sister. We're gonna have a fun little chat," you grinned but you were shaking with anger. How could they not tell you? Something that literally is life or death.

Charlie walked out from the kitchen her face lit up when she saw you "Kaylee! I was just about to head over and check on yo..." she stopped recognizing your angry face. Her excited facial expression disappearing as she was reading your body language like it was one of her favorite books.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking towards you.

"What's wrong?" You mocked laughing.

"What's wrong is you didn't tell me that I had to kill someone. Literally murder them and become a wolf before my 17th birthday or I die. That's what's wrong," you spat looking between them. They both look dumbfounded.

Stefan gulped, "Damon told you."

"Yeah. Cause apparently he may be a monumental jackass. But he's been more honest with me than you two have!" Your felt the yellow bleeding into the aqua and your body shook violently.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Your eyes were filling with tears. "God I can't stop crying," you turned toward the shelf.

"Kaylee we didn't tell you because we thought we could find a way around it. That's also why I was gone," Charlie said coming closer to you.

"Don't," you hissed turned around at lightning speed and she froze her hand only a few itches from touching you.

"How could you? This is something I should have known! I have a fucking month now. Don't you get it? I have to kill someone! Take their life away so I don't loose mine. How fucking dare you keep that from me!" You shouted some of the books on the shelves flying off towards them.

"Kaylee you need to calm down," Charlie raised her hands inching towards you.

"No. I'm done. I'm so done with you two. I'm done with the lies and I'm done with the bullshit. Don't come anywhere near me again," you said monotoned. The shaking and the tears completely disappeared. You shook your head at both of them before heading for the doors but stopped with your hand still gripping the door handle and turned back towards them. "And to think I called you two my best friends," you glared shaking your head before yanking the door open and slamming it as you walked out.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you walked back toward the truck and you slipped it out seeing a text from Kyle.

 _Meet me?_

You smiled down at your phone climbing back in the truck. "Stefan! I trusted you! We should have told her when we told her everything. But you convinced me not too and now she hates both of us!" Charlie screamed so loud you didn't even need your hearing. You could hear her all the way outside. You rolled your eyes and looked back down at your phone.

 _The creek?_

You turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway connected your phone to the car speakers.

 _You got it. popped up on the dash._

You drove back to your house seeing Jeremy's car gone so you were assuming everyone else was as well. You slipped out wrapping the landyard with the keys around your neck and headed towards the creek.

You must have gotten there first because Kyle was no where in sight. You couldn't even hear him yet. But he was probably just getting out of practice. You sat on your favorite rock picking up random stones next to you and throwing them into the water. You were sucked into thought (like always). you did like Kyle. it has been so nice spending time with him again. But you knew this would never work out. Not unless you told him about everything. Told him about you. But you had zero idea how he would react. What he would do with that information. He somehow never questioned that your eyes changed to bright yellow. Like it was something that everyone's eyes did.

"There she is," you jumped at his voice. You were so focused on the water and your thoughts you didn't even hear him sneak up on you. You turned he looked hot, leaning his shoulder against a tree and looking at you. You slipped off the rock walking over to him. "And here you are," you looked him up and down once before grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him down to you. Kissing his lips softly, and he wrapped his arms around your waist deepening the kiss. You broke away and he still had that big goofy smile, "something on your mind?" He asked as you walked back over and sat on the rock again.

"Why do you ask?" You kept your eyes on the water but you could still see him walk over and take a seat next to you. Looking at you like always.

"You forget We've known each other since we were born," he placed a hand on your thigh.

"You can tell me. Remember what I told you that day we kissed in this creek? Ride or die," he nodded. You smiled down at your hands remembering that day again.

 _Flashback.._

"Come on Kyle! Last one there's a rotten egg!" You called over your shoulder jumping the two steps off his back porch. "Not fair! You always win!" You heard him running behind you.

"Don't be such a sore loser," You yelled again dodging through the trees and thorn bushes.

You finally broke into the clearing and ran as fast as your little feet could take you jumping into the creek. It was the beginning of summer so luckily it was a little deeper than normal.

You broke the surface seeing the sudds of where Kyle had jumped in. You swam over to the shallower end waiting for him to come up.

"Sore loser," you cupped your hand over your mouth as he wipped the water from his face and swam over to you. "You always win, I'm not sure why you're surprised anymore," you shrugged sitting next to you. You laughed, "you did win once," you defended laying your head on his shoulder.

"You let me win," he corrected pushing you in the water again but before he could you locked your grip around his arm pulling him in after you.

"See now that's rude," he said as you came up after him. "Now you know how it feels," you stuck your tongue out at him.

You swam to shore and sat down on the sand letting it cover your wet legs. You looked up at Kyle even for being young he was still much taller than you. But you saw him leaning into you and his lips brushed yours lightly before pulling away. Your eyes were huge and your cheeks bright red.

"Oh um sorry," his cheeks were just as red as he looked at you. "Did you.. um what?" You finally said.

You both kinda stared at each other in shock for a few moments before you came down to earth again. "I liked it," you finally said after you soaked it all in. And you scooted next to him and kissed him again softly.

You sat there for awhile enjoying the moment. "Thank you for being my friend," you looked over at him covering your eyes from the sun rays bleeding through the canopy of trees.

"I'll always be here for you. Ride or die," he smiled at you.

Ride or die.

 _End of flashback.._

"It's not the easiest thing to just blurt out," you confessed staring at his hand around your thigh. "You're scaring me," he moved his hand covering your hands with his. You felt your body stiffen under his touch.

"Kyle I'm different. Like as in my DNA make up. It's why my eyes change color when I'm furious or heartbroken. It's because something lives inside of me. See my family we come from a line of werewolves. And me Im actually a reincarnation of a girl who lived in this very town in 1864. That's why if you look at the paper everyone sighed for the first founders party my name is on it. Werewolves are under a curse that, that side of them remains dormant unless you kill someone. Now normally people can go there whole lives without breaking this curse. But I unfortunately can't. I have until my birthday next month otherwise I die..." you put into words your pulse was beating in your ears searching his face for any sign on how he was taking this.

Awkward silence fell between you guys once more. "Please say something.." the wind picked up throwing your hair into your face. Throwing the scent of my animals and people into your nose as well.

"That's what you were so scared to tell me?" He finally said making your stomach explode over and over with butterflies. Only not the good kind. You were absolutely frozen in fear.

"Yeah?" You couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart I already know," he placed his hand on your chin making you look at him.

"What?" The butterflies stopped. "What do you mean?" He didn't answer all he did was close his eyes for a few moments. That honestly seemed like years. "Because I'm a werewolf too," he whispered and his eyes were the same glowing green you saw at his party.

"You.. wait what?"

He nodded, "I broke the curse in freshman year. One of the guys had it in his head that I was sleeping with his girl and would not stop coming after me. So I pushed him and he fell causing a brain bleed. And he died a couple hours later," he explained looking ashamed. Like it physically caused him pain to talk about this. "So every full moon my parents lock me in our basement," he shrugged. You stood on your knees wrapping your arms around him, his body warm against yours.

"God I was so scared to tell you," you whispered against his neck speckling it with light kisses. You also felt dumb saying all of that when he already knew most of it.

"I feel like such a freak. And now that there's a literal countdown to it. I'm even more scared," you confessed. You never in a million years would have known. But it did explain a lot when you really started to think about it. Why he always could outrun even the guys on the varsity team, why he was so good at literally anything athletic. But the only part that didn't make sense was the anger. You had never seen him angry before.

"But what about the anger? Mine is horrible. So is my brothers. But I don't think in all the years I've known you that I've ever seen you angry," you sat behind him the rock freezing against your bum.

"I've known about it since I was young. My parents were very open about it. So they got me anger management. But it doesn't always work," he looked at you and you just payed back on the rock looking up into the tree canopy that lived above you.

"Look it'll be okay? It's tough to live with but if this is your supernatural destiny then don't you think you should do it? Don't you think there's a reason why the deadline happens to land on your 17th birthday? It could be worth knowing," he laid back next to you and you curled into his side laying your head on his chest like you did last night.

"I'm scared Ky," you admitted listening to the sounds of his heart beat.

"It's okay to be scared. I'll be here to help the entire way," he assured you wrapping you in his arms.

"Wait so does that mean you know about vampires?" You asked still watching and listening to everything around you. Taking in all the colors. The sounds. The smells.

"You mean the Salvatore's? I had my suspicions but I didn't know for sure till I was near that one by your truck the other day," he was running one finger along your forearm. "You can smell them?" You asked.

"You can't? How much do you know anyways?"

"Not a whole lot considering most of it came from vampires," you shrugged taking his hand in yours and throwing your legs over him.

"I'll help you with everything. At least what I know. But I'm still learning every day ya know? But I won't let you go through this alone. Never," he assured you looking at you like he was maping every feature on your face.

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die."


	24. Broken hearts club

You felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders telling Kyle that. And then to find out he is an actual wolf as well. It was quite freeing knowing you wouldn't have to do this alone. It was weird. Now being in the world of all things supernatural it seems we all are more interconnected then some would think.

"Earth to Kaylee," Kyle practically yelled kneeling down in front of the rock brushing some of of your hair out of your face.

"Sorry," you sighed burying your face in your hands.

"You felt him wrap an arm around you, "It's okay. I'm use to it," he joked. Your phone buzzed in your pocket.

You pulled out your phone putting in your passcode and clicking on your new text.

 _Jeremy: Come save me. Jenna is keeping me hostage at the Grill._

You couldn't help but laugh. he was so dramatic. "Hey I actually have to get going. Can we talk later?" you looked back up to him. God those big green eyes could make your insides melt into a puddle. "Yeah of course," he stood up taking your hands and pulling you up.

 _On my way you dramatic ass._ You texted him back quickly before putting your phone back in you pocket. You smiled down at Kyle interlocking his fingers with yours and you started walking back to your house. "So are you not friends with any of the Salvatore's anymore? I haven't seen Charlie hanging around much," he asked as you walked the path you guys had taken since you were kids. It was always so beautiful this time of year, with all the leaves changing colors. "Yeah I'm not really talking to any of them right now. I'm not talking to Stefan and Charlie because ever since I found out about everything I just feel like they're lying to me. And as big of a jackass as Damon is, he seems to be the only one that's actually honest with me," you shrugged. This whole situation sucked honestly. You couldn't lie and try and say you didn't miss them. But then the reasons why you weren't talking to any of them would come rushing back.

"Do you think they're trying to protect you?" he asked pulling back the long branch that grows at the entrance of the path. It was funny because when you were kids you always said it was the gate to the kingdom. It was so funny that now knowing why you two were always so enchanted by the woods. Your parents had to fight you two sometimes to come in at night. "That's the thing," you crouched down under the branch. "It's not their job to protect me I think if I have a right to know as much about my supernatural destiny. And it's hard too because of this curse and not knowing everything. It scares me, but I don't need to be protected," you sighed. "And they promised me when I found out that there would be complete honesty between us. But I just can't help but feel like everything they say to me right now is nothing but a lie," you smile fell. But it was nice to at least vent and talk with someone you knew actually was listening. "I understand. But I can also see just as much as anyone else that those 3 really care for you. I think you being mad at them right now is well deserved. Just don't throw away life long friendships, literally because of this. Because if I know one thing about you. It's that you have the biggest heart, and if you let this ruin your friendships you'll regret it," you couldn't help but smile up at him as you finally made it to your porch. "How did you get so wise?" you beamed leaning into him. "Are you telling me I'm breaking through the infamous jock stereotype?" he cocked his head still smiling. "I think you did that a long time ago considering if I went into your room right now I'm sure I'd still find your boxes stuffed with pokemon cards," you teased giggling a little as you watched his smile fall. "Kaylee Lockwood you wound me, I should you those in secret!" He grabbed his heart looking away from you. "So you admit it!" You continued to pick on him through your laughs. "So it seems your family is out, let me drop you off at the grill? I have to meet a couple guys there anyways," he offered glancing behind him at the empty driveway.

"Hmmm," you wrinkled your nose squinting your eyes at him. "Maybe if you show me those pokemon cards again," you nudged his arm biting your lip slightly. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?" he shoulders drooped like a flower in the desert. "Never," you flashed him a coy smile but took his hand walking over to his house.

"Come on," he walked over to what looked to be a 71' dodge challenger. "This is yours?" you walked around in. "Me and my dad spent the summer rebuilding it. Figured it was a nice day to take her out," he pulled open the door and you two got in. "It's bad ass," you slipped in and he started it. It sounded beautiful for how old the car was. Purring like a kitty. "Ready?" you nodded and he placed one hand on your thigh shifting gears and pulling out of his driveway on to the main road heading for the Grill.

* * *

"And here we are my lady," he pulled into a parking spot, his eyes glancing over you and his tongue running across his bottom lip. "Thanks for the ride," you leaned over the gearshift wrapping an arm around the back of his neck. "Anytime gorgeous," he turned his head to the side claiming your lips with his wrapping his arms around your hips pulling you into his lap. You lost your fingers in his hair allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. His hands rubbing and grabbing your body anywhere he could. You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone hit the hood of the car, "Get a room Granger!" Oh of course, the guys from his team.You groaned pulling away but pressing your forehead against his, "Sorry about them," god he had the longest eyelashes. Boys always have eyelashes they don't deserve, jerks. "It's okay. I'll see you later okay?" you grazed your lips against his once more before pulling open his door and climbing out.

"Don't get into trouble," he called climbing out after you. You turned still walking, "Don't you know? Trouble is my middle name," you winked turning back. You pulled open the double doors of the grill heading inside. You shivered slightly feeling a gust of warm air as you stepped inside. You looked around finally finding Jenna and Jeremy.

"i like a man who can dine alone," Jenna stammered as she was staring over at.. Alaric? Who as always was grading papers with a large glass of whiskey which hopefully means whoever's class he was grading was probably getting all A's.

"A quite strength," she squinted nodding once still staring over at him. You pulled off your jacket raising an eyebrow at her, "I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing?"

"Oh I've sworn off men forever," she shrugged making a swoosh movement with a pencil in her hand. "But it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance," she grinned at you before glancing over at him again.

"Well we could introduce you," Jeremy offered looking up from his pile of papers. She looked between you two a couple times before shaking her head. "No way. Sworn off men forever remember?"

You rolled your eyes cupping your hand around your mouth, "Wanna bet how long it'll last this time?" you pretended to whisper. "Rude!" Jenna shouted throwing her pencil at you. Which you caught before it hit you. "Man you have the quickest reflexes," you chewed your lip handing her back the pencil. Jeremy still just laughing up a storm.

"So have you two picked a topic for your guys paper?" she leaned back into the booth looking between you two. "No, not yet. But it's gotta be local," Jeremy admitted dancing a pencil in his fingers. "Yeah I haven't either," you glanced over seeing Kyle and other guys from the football team in an intense game of pool. It made you smile to yourself seeing him enjoy himself. You never would have thought a boy like him would ever turn into a giant wolf every full moon. "Well that should be easy, You've got all your dads stuff. And Kay im sure your mom and dad have plenty of things for you to go through. Or the Grangers," she suggested playing with her pen in her hands. "What stuff?" Jeremy looked at you before focusing back on Jenna. "Well most founding families have journals and such about how they came over on the mayflower. All that family linage and stuff. They were very big on leaving as much as they could to future relatives. All of your parents really loved that familt history stuff. The Gilbert stuff is all boxed up in the closet," she explained half smiling leaning back against the table. You actually hadn't thought about that but it might be a way so you can learn more about your family history. Wolf and non wolf related. You both looked over conveniently seeing Alaric walking up to you guys.

"Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy chinned up as he walked over. Yu laughed to yourself silently as you watched Jenna watching him as her cheeks burned a dark crimson. "Jeremy what's up man? Kaylee," he smiled between you two. He was very clearly buzzed and had whiskey breath like no other. And he either needed to learn how to iron better or something from the wrinkles littering his button up. "This is my aunt Jenna," he pointed to Jenna. It was cute seeing her so smitten over someone. And someone who was actually a good person at least as far as you could tell from what you knew. He turned his gaze over to her, "Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you," oh was he maybe a little smitten too? You could hear both of their pulses racing.

"These two were actually just telling me about their paper. Thank you for giving them another chance," way to play it off Aunt Jenna.

"Oh you know it was my first day," he looked back to you two. "I just wanted to make a good impression," he chuckled looking back over at Jenna. Oh hell yeah, if anyone deserved some good cute romance story it was Aunt Jenna. And from what you've seen, this was just the beginning.

* * *

You looked over seeing Damon walking in taking his normal seat at the bar. You watched Megan walk in just moments after not seeming to look for you but look for Damon? She walked over taking a seat next to him. "Damon, So i was thinking we should start over," she suggested batting her eyelashes at him. "I think me and you could actually be really good friends."

You watched him grin into his drink through the bar mirror. "I don;t think so blondie. Remember I can't be trusted to be the good guy. I kill everyone. I'm so mean," you couldn't help but laugh a little as he mocked her. But from Megan's flat facial expression you could tell she was not impressed. "Sorry you're really hard to imitate. And then I have to go to that lesser place," he rolled those ice blue eyes. She completely sat down, "Can I get a coffee?" she asked the bartender looking back at him. "What's with the bottle?" she gestured to his half empty bottle of bourbon. "Im on edge. Crash diet, and im trying to keep a low profile," he offered. He was so funny somtimes. It made sense that you guys would have been best friends in a past life. "Mm. Well you could always leave? Find a new town to turn into your own personal gas n sip?" she suggested taking the cup of coffee from the bartender. "I'll manage," curling his lips into a fake smile. "You know you don't need to keep an eye on me," he yawned pouring another glass.

"Who said I was here to keep an eye on you?" she sipped her coffee rolling her eyes at him. God from the looks of it these two could be the best of friends if they both weren't so stubborn. "So why are you here then?"

"Why not?" she shrugged but at least you knew better. No Frobe's women went anywhere without a specific agenda she jacked his bottle pouring some in her cup. "Didn't take you for a bourbon kind of girl," he smirked at her. "Well theres a lot you don't know about me," she smirked back.

"Maybe I picked the wrong Forbes," he leaned sideways against the bar looking at you. "Oh I know. My moms a catch," she winked sliding off her chair.

You shook your head at them focusing back in on your conversation with the Gilberts.

"So Kaylee I heard about you and Kyle? Is that a thing now?" Jenna raised a brow at you. "I don't know we've been friends since we were young. But I think it could," you blushed. It was true, you were thoroughly enjoying your time together. Which was only gonna grow longer now that he was gonna help you with everything wolf.

You checked your phone, "Speaking of I need to order some food and head home. I'll see you guys later okay?" you pulled on your jacket kissing your hand and waving over to them before heading over to the bar.

"Hey Matt can I get a pizza and two chocolate shakes to go?" he turned and just nodded. It still was hard to talk to him sometimes knowing everything thats happened. and everything you could never tell him. At least not now. "yeah you got it, it'll be like 10 minutes," you just smiled and he went back into the kitchen to put your orders in. You took a seat looking down and of course meeting Damon's eyes who of course took you looking at him as a invitation to come sit next to you. "Don't even start with me," you waved him off staring at the bottles lining the back of the bar. "Oh come on, you can't be mad at me forever," he nudged your body with his.

"Wanna bet?" you clenched your jaw moving down a seat away from him.

"You're sexy when you're mad," he moved down a seat next to you wiggling your eyebrows at you. "Go away before I hurt you," you warned your eyes flickering to the rich yellow back to the normal greenish blue. "Is that a threat or a promise gorgeous?" He moved a strand of hair behind your shoulder.

"Touch me again and I will break every bone in your body," you hissed.

"Oh come on jealous you don't have all my attention? If you want me all you had to do was say so," he winked pouring more bourbon in his glass and scooting it over to you, "I know you're weakness is bourbon so here you go," he whispered in your ear kissing your earlobe. "Here you go," Matt came back handing you your pizza and shakes. "Thank you," you smiled at him before turning back to Damon. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a date with a guy who actually is a decent human being," you scowled taking your pizza and shakes and sliding off the bar stool. "Don't worry k," he stepped in front of you cutting you off. "I also happen to know your other weakness is for bad boys like yours truly. So you can pretend you hate me for as long as you want. But don't forget we've always been end game," he smiled down at you and just for a moment you saw a flicker of kindness in his eyes. Just for a moment and then just like that it was gone.

"Please I was nothing but a game to you. You loved Katherine not me. Don't flatter yourself," your felt all the blood rushing to your cheeks. Your whole face bright red. "I heard your conversation with the Gilbert's earlier, about journals from founding families for that paper you're working on, well I happen to know where a box of your whole journals and other treasures are that could enlighten you a little. Show that I did love you, not Katherine."

You rolled your eyes, "Oh please Damon. If she was still alive or if you even caught a whiff of her being alive you would leave to be with her. And if you're trying to lie and say you have a box of my old things so i'll forgive you then you really must have no other options," you looked him up and down just once, "you're pathetic," you barked standing a couple inches from his face you could feel the heat between you guys. The sparks. The butterflies erupting out of your stomach teasing you with the possibility of loosing your lunch. Your eyes couldn't help but flicker down to his lips. You turned flipping your hair into his face and started to walk away but he yanked you back in, in a blur. "Where do you think I got the locket?" he whispered staring deeply into your eyes. Like he was trying to like see into your soul or something. "You told me I've been the honest one so why would I start lying now? In case you haven't noticed me and my siblings don't share that same trait. But you should know what you find, you may not want to know. And If I give it to you just be prepared for that," he released his grip on you and you started walking towards Kyle. But stopped turning around again, "If you're being honest meet me tomorrow and give it to me," he just nodded and you two shared a smile for a moment before you broke it walking towards Kyle.

"Sorry boys, but I'm gonna steal this one," you walked over just as Kyle sunk the 8 ball and finished the game. "Mm. Pizza and shakes?"

"Of course," the guys just leaned against the wall watching you guys making small comments they thought you couldn't hear them. Kyle just turned to them giving them that classic boy head thing that still made no sense to you. "See ya," you waved and they just smiled. You walked away so they were out of earshot, "you spoil me," he wrapped an arm around your neck leaning down and kissing you softly. Little did you know a certain dark haired light eyed bad boy was watching you two. Seeing you so happy of course made him happy. But seeing you falling for another guy, now that was a pain unimaginable. And for a moment he regretted the things he did that pushed you out of his reach and into other mans arms. He was gonna win you back somehow. Even if it meant letting you read your journals from 1864 well at least most of them.


	25. You messed with the wrong witch

_Megan: My sister is forcing me to go over to the Gilbert's so you are too. Get your ass up and over there. Or I will kick your ass._

The same message made your phone beep 800 times under your pillow. And unfortunately the only person that ever did that was Megan so you knew there wasn't any getting out of this.

 _"Hey you dumb whore I'm calling so you better fucking answer.."_ Megan's voice sang slightly muffled under your pillow. "Ugh," you groaned pulling it out from it's hiding spot just as it started singing again.

"Hello?" you answered.

She scoffed, "I know you're not asleep. I also know that you were spotted locking lips with shakes and pizza with a certain tall hottie. There for you need to come hang at the Gilbert's with me. Car brought me so it would maybe be a little less awkward with a little more people so I'm making you come sit through this with me," you groaned again.

"I'll be there in 10," you finally said after some silence. "Yay! Thank you love yo," she squealed but you hung up before she could finish.

You pulled on a baggy black hoodie and Kyle's jacket you still had pulling on some shoes and heading downstairs.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" you mom asked walking in with some groceries. "I actually need to go over to Jeremy's right now I'll be back later okay?" you quickly kissed the side of her head before dipping out before she tried to make you help with the groceries.

* * *

You walked in the house and could instantly tell this was gonna be just as awkward as the dinner with Stefan. The energy was just off. Caroline and Megan was pulling out the take out and you grabbed plates and Elena grabbed the napkins. It was so odd to see these 3 at such a weird point in their friendship. They just kept sneaking glances and giving each other uncomfortable smiles. Literally not saying a word. Elena looked at Caroline nodding over at Bonnie. She sighed turning towards Bonnie. "I'm sorry. There I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours," well here we go. No one forces any of the Forbes women to apologize. If you wanted an authentic apology you waited for them to come to you.

"Will you hate me if I tell you that I threw it away?" She asked sheepishly her brown eyes watching Caroline's every move. You knew she was mad "You," she stopped slamming his fist against the counter. "You threw it away?"

"Okay I know it sounds crazy. But the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it," she defended. You looked at Megan and she just shrugged. You both knew this night was not going to end well. "you couldn't just give it back to me?" she suggested. Caroline was irritated considering her veins were practically trying to jump out of her neck.

"Why so you can give it back to Damon?" Elena butt in looking at Caroline is disbelief. That was a little harsh considering how rude he was to her.

She scoffed looking between the two of them. "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" she now looked at you and Megan. "I'm good," you shook your head you didn't get into the girly things. Your mom could really only get you to dress up if she paid you.

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnies eyes went to the dining table. Caroline smiled and you could see her loosen up the vein in her neck going back to where it belongs. She turned to the table assuming to grab the kit.

"So Elena," she started looking through Bon's bag. "Hm?" looking up from whatever it was she was doing. "how long do you think this fight with Stefan is gonna last?" Of course poking for facts, drama, anything. Her back was still turned as she was looking for Bonnie's kit. "Is it like a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Caroline," she looked down at the food taking a bit of a french fry looking over at you but you just smiled awkwardly.

"Heh. Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Car snapped turning back to you guys.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Caroline!" Elena gawked but Caroline fully turned around now showing that same ugly necklace you assumed they were talking about in her hand. You watched the fear wash over both of them as they stared at the swinging necklace.

No one said anything so Caroline stomped over throwing the necklace in the middle of the counter.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline I swear," Oh man if looks could kill Bonnie would be long dead.

"it's true. I watched her throw it into a field," Elena offered too. But nothing seemed to soften those glaring jewel blue eyes. And that scowl planted on her face. "Well then explain it," she ordered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Emily," was all Bonnie said.

"Who's Emily?" she looked between them like they were crazy. "The ghost," you clarified and they all glared at you before returning the glares to each other. "Oh so the ghost has a name now?" Careful Caroline you're playing with fire.

"Caroline, please," Elena put a hand up to her so she would shut up and focused back on Bonnie.

"i wonder why she won't leave me alone," her eyes flickered down to the necklace.

"Ok what is going on?" Caroline lunged forward slamming her hands down on the counter again and looking between them for who was gonna give her the answers she wanted. "Why am I not apart of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time," she narrowed her eyes at them. It was very true. And messed up. Like if you're gonna have a friend group everyone should be included. "that's not true," Liar. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "yes it is," and looked back at Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true!" Ouch quick to get defensive, someone must have hit a nerve.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment talking a long deep breath in before opening her eyes again, "I'm a witch."

"And don't we all know it?" she cocked her head to the side flashing that fake smile we all know, and hate. "See? This is what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it!" Bonnie choked out, this was so weird to observe. It was like you were watching the supernatural version of jersey shore. Bonnie stared for a moment longer before walking out of the room, Caroline's eyes followed her then snapped back "I listen! When do I not listen?" she insisted. But after some careful encouragement and advice, Caroline went and talked with Bonnie. And of course the 3 of you listened in from the kitchen.

"Bonnie. Look it's just not me ok? I don't believe in the whoo whoo. But if you do then ok. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing Elena in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look I didn't know how real this was for you or I'm sure you're brother as his best friends have filled me in. But I'm listening now." A long silence followed and you assumed she was giving the necklace back to her. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"You guys can come in now we're done," she called and you all filed into the living room like a row of ducklings. Elena sat on the couch with them and you and Megan took the other one.

"Well there is just way to much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" She looked at each of you for suggestions. Frankly you didn't want to be here or apart of this at all. You all just kinda shrugged and Car gasped looking at Bon, "i have an idea. why don't we have a seance?" She smiled from ear to ear jumping off the couch.

"I don't think that's a good idea," man Bon was a buzzkill. "Come on. Lets summon some spirits," Caroline practically begged but as always you guys doing this wasn't a question. "besides this Emilt check has some serious explaining to do," she nodded placing her hands on her hips.

Finally everyone agreed and you and Megan went around the house turning off all the lights as they grabbed candles and the 5 of you sat on the living room floor. lighting some of the candles in the middle of you for some ambient lighting and you all took each others hands. "What are we doing?" Bonnie was clearly unamused not only from the tone of her voice but from the expression on her face which was only slightly visible from the candles. "I don't know," Elena said in the same monotoned voice rolling her eyes.

"Shh! Be quiet and concentrate," Caroline commanded. "Ok, close your eyes," and you did some more reluctantly than others.

"Ok now take a deep breath," and you again followed suit taking a long breath in letting the air completely fill your lungs. "Bonnie call to her."

"Emily you there?" she called clearly not into it. And you all opened your eyes looking at her. "Really Emily you there that's all you've got?" Car mocked 'Come on."

"Fine jeez," and you all closed your eyes again.

She took another deep long breath, "Emily I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen," she called into the darkness.

The fire popped making you all jump and your hands pull away from each other. The flames were much taller than they would normally be. "Did that just-"

"Yeah. That just happened."

You were watching the flames but everything seemed normal now. But a gust of freezing air filled the room making you shiver slightly and Caroline and Megan wrapped their arms around themselves. "It's just the air conditioning," Bonnie insisted trying to calm everyone's nerves. They gasped when the fire from the candles rose again. "Ask her to show you a sigh. Ask her," Car pushed staring down at the candles. But Bonnie didn't so you decided too, "Emily if you're among us show us another sign," you asked. You all waited a few moments, "See? It's not working."

You all jumped back when the windows in the living room blew open and each of you were pressed against the couch as the wind threw around the curtains. Bonnie jumped up, "Nope I cant Im done," she trembled yanking the necklace off of her neck and throwing it on the ground next to the candles. Megan took your hand and you could feel her whole body shaking. Everyone's pulses including your own thumped in your ears. But as soon as the necklace hit the ground the candles went out and the whole room was dark. "Get the lights! Please get the lights!" Bonnie screamed clearly even more scared now if that was possible. "Hold on. Hold on. I got it," Elena assured her turning the lights back on. Bonnie's eyes fell back down to the candles, "You guys... the necklace. It's gone," she realized horrified.

You had a feeling Emily really was here. And she was gonna do whatever it took to make her message know. Even if it meant taking one of your guys body to make it happen.


	26. History repeating

The 5 of you had completely swept downstairs looking for that damn necklace. And of course had come up with nothing. So we moved the search party upstairs starting in Elena's room.

"Ok, fun's over Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Now give it back," you could tell she was loosing patience as she was practically ripping her scalp off the amount of times she was running her hands through her hair, and aggressively at that. That girl wasn't gonna have any hair at the end of this if she didn't stop. Caroline turned from looking through Elena's dresser crossing her arms over her chest again. "What? I didn't take it," she stomped her foot down standing up for herself. The tension you thought had been resolved earlier seem to circle back and only grow thicker. Elena scoffed knowing Car was telling the truth when her eyes darted to the dark hallway like she had seen a ghost, literally. "What? What happened?" you jumped around looking at the dark doorway seeing absolutely nothing. Everyone else was now staring at the same dark hallway. "I dont know. Nothing," she muttered but her wide eyes and twisted expression said otherwise. She stepped out toward the dark hallway "Jeremy are you home?" she called into the blackness. If only he was, you wouldn't have to be apart of this anymore. Receiving no answer Bonnie of course went into a full blown panic again frantically jumping around the room searching for the necklace. You turned looking into the bathroom and with the little bit of moonlight on the floor you caught sight of the ember colored crystal on the floor.

"Um, Guys-" your entire body was now covered in goosebumps as you slowly walked in. You could hear every crack as you stepped on the old wood. You stepped on to the carpet and leaned down picking up the stone the other girls remaining in the doorway only the outline of them was visible. You picked it up moving to walk out of the bathroom and try to start putting this dreadful night behind you. But as soon as you took one step the door flew shut and you couldn't help but scream. "Oh my god!"

"Ope the door please!" you tried to move but it was like your feet had been glued to the floor. But you could still hear them trying so hard to open the door bust it down anything at this point. But you knew it wasn't gonna budge.

"Kaylee! Whats going on?" Elena yelled still banging on the door. "Kaylee!" Megan shrieked.

You turned seeing a shadow figure breeze in from the window. "Hello Kaylee," the woman said and you knew she was Emily. She seemed awfully familiar which meant you probably knew her in your past life. "Emily I presume," you finally turned as she did something and you could move again. "You're smart. Just like I remember," she began walking around you watching you like a hungry wolf waiting for her chance to pounce. "is there a reason you locked me in here?" you looked back up at her rubbing the nape of your neck slightly in discomfort. "There is, you see that necklace you are holding is my strongest talisman. That even dead I can use it to communicate which is how you can see me now," she continued to walk holding her hands behind her back. She looked like she was from the 1800's with how she was dressed in an off white gown accented with some lace and of course a matching bonnet.

"But I thought your message was for Bonnie," you could feel your pulse spiking and your breathing growing rather shallow. "I was going to use Bonnie but she is not as in touch with her magic as I would need her to be to use her. Not enough runs in her blood which means I wont have enough time to finish what I came here to do," she explained stopping behind you. "But you do," she finally said after a long silence fell over the room. "But before we do this I do have some things to tell you," she placed her hands on either side of you and turned you around. It nearly made you vomit that you could actually feel her as if she was still living. "I know you have that nasty reincarnation spell on you. And if I'm correct you have less than a month till the next full moon and your deadline? It's not hard to find someone deserving of death. Then you break the curse without shedding innocent blood. And you should be careful who you trust, the Salvatore's are trying to win you over because they're terrified of what will happen if you find out. Don't believe everything you have been told about your past looking for the journals. Find your truth," she held your eyes the whole time. It was eerie looking into the eyes of a 150 plus year old witch.

"What are you talking about? Find out what," you leaned forward trying to get closer to her but she froze you again. "I'm afraid that's all I can say right now. Now I must finish what I came her to do," she stepped forward placing both of her hands on either side of your face.

"Sorry this may hurt a little," she smirked and everything went black.

* * *

 _Megan's POV_

God we pounded on that door for what seemed like an eternity. Kaylee's screams the only thing motivating you to bust down this door to help her. But no matter what you did the door would not budge. Elena went to check the other door through Jer's room and you and your sister continued working this one.

"Kaylee unlock the door!" Your sister yelled knowing it was going to make no difference but did it anyways. You turned seeing the lights in Lena's room turning off and on as if they were having this huge power surge. "Open the door!" you screamed pounding your already bruised knuckles into the the door. Then everything stopped, it was like time stood still for a moment and there was nothing but silence until the bathroom locked turned and you opened the door to find Kaylee still standing where you guys last saw her, but she was crying her face buried in her hands. And she was wearing this hideous dress that looked like something your great grandma would wear. You unfroze from the shock walking into the room looking around everything was the same. But she was screaming like she was being murdered. "What happened are you okay?" you could visibly see she was shaking now and somehow this whole ordeal was starting to seem like something out of the countless horror movies you've watched. Just as you were about to touch her she stopped shaking and looked up at the 4 of you like she had never seen us before.

"I'm fine," she finally said like a god damn robot.

"Unbelievable! You were totally faking it" your sister exclaimed throwing her hands up and walking out.

"Caroline come on," Elena urged going after her. But you just sat there looking at your best friend but somehow didn't look like your best friend.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Bonnie shook her head scoffing and walking towards where ever the other 2 went. You watched her eyes watching them as they left. "Kaylee?" you squinted and she turned back to you. "I'm fine. Everything's fine," she smiled folding her hands between her hips and walking out. I guess no one saw that it wasn't Kaylee's reflection in the mirror. But Emily's.

She was even walking weird. And the more you watched her the freakier this got. "I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline shook her head still sitting with her arms across her chest like she was in a straight jacket.

But Kaylee paid no attention to her and breezed out of the room. "Are you ok?" you asked as she headed straight for the stairs. Bonnie was watching her too everyone had to have known that this was weird even for Kaylee. "I must go," she finally said in the same robotic voice and started down the stairs. "if she's leaving we're leaving," your sister voiced looking over at you.

"You guys can't leave," Elena jumped and you could hear the fear rising in her voice again. "Oh but we can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night," she basically shouted in Lena's face.

You turned back and Kaylee was looking at you 4, "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here," she said practically running down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Elena asked gripping on the the banister so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Where it all began," was all she said.

"Kaylee!" Bonnie jumped down the steps a few feet from her. You just kept watching till it dawned on you, "Oh, my god," you whispered pushing yourself off the wall and running down to where Bonnie was standing. "Emily!" You shouted and as she finally came to the bottom of the stairs she looked back and all four of your jaws dropped.

"I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed," and she disappeared out the door. You flew down the stairs taking them two at a time before trying the door. But just like the bathroom it wouldn't budge even though it wasn't locked. "What's happening?" you sister asked running down the steps. You turned, "i don't know the door. It's not-" you tried twisting the handle once more and it blew open making both of you let out a high pitch very girly scream. "Ahh. What the hell?" Jeremy jumped looking between you two before heading into the kitchen. You couldn't settle your breathing no matter how hard you tried. You looked to the stairs seeing Elena and Bonnie coming down. "I'm out of here," your sister told told Elena. It wasn't a question anymore. Your best friend was out there with some crazy witch possessing her she needed you and you weren't about to let her down.

"I have to find her Car," she just shook her head and ran out before Elena could argue or try to keep her here. You looked back at the two girls still clearly frozen in fear, but you didn't have time for this you yanked your phone out of your pocket dialing Stefan.

"What's wrong?" he answered.

"It's Kaylee!" you paced the living room.

"What happened?"

"Emily's possessing her! She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." the words still made zero sense to you.

"And then she just left."

"Okay, where do you think she went?"

"I don't know," you paced before you had yet another lightbulb moment and stopped. "Fell's church," you realized.

"by the old church. That's where she kept taking Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her Stefan." Little did you both know a certain asshole was of course listening in.

"All right. All right. Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her," and he hung up.

"God damn it!" you screamed throwing your phone across the room.

"Jesus christ what's got you acting so crazy?" Jeremy asked from the entryway to the kitchen.

"Don't even get me started."

* * *

 _Charlie's POV_

"What's up?" you finally answered one of your brothers calls after about the 25th time he called.

"Emily has possessed Kaylee. We need to find her now. I'm at the school get here and dont be seen," and dialtone.

Great, gotta love 150 year old witches on a mission.

You walked to the edge of your balcony pushing off with every bit of strength and went to meet your brother at the school. A strong breeze the only proof you were even home in the first place.

You found him in the parking lot. "Damon must have been listening into my conversation with Megan. He's gone," he said as you jogged up to him.

"Well where are they?"

"Megan says they should be at old Fell's church by the old cemetery," he looked down at his phone.

"Well let's go," you started for the woods but he grabbed your arm stopping you.

"Charlie the crystal is what Damon want's to use to bring Katherine back," and your stomach immediately dropped to your ass.

"We have to go," and you both whooshed there hopefully in time so Damon didn't kill Kaylee.

* * *

You were just by the edge watching Kaylee who looked like your Kaylee but freakishly didn't. Guess that's what happens when you get possessed. And damon of course cutting her off.

"Hello Emily. You look different," his eyes gazed at her up and down. Dude.

Kaylee stopped and turned towards him, "i won't let you do it."

"We had a deal," he sneered lunging forward towards her.

"Things are different now. I need to protect the people I care about. Interesting that I chose her isn't it? How you dangle yourself in front of her till she almost bites and then its poof I love Katherine this week. That is why you and your siblings hiding in the bushes did what you did right?" god damn it. And you and Stefan got up emerging from the trees.

"Because I was there that day," she looked at you two. "I remember that you begged Mikeal to save Katherine as the church was burning. That you wanted one girl that did nothing but torture you 3 and you traded your dear best friend to him. Only for him to kill her and turn his back on your deal," she smirked.

"How do you think she'll feel hm? that her 3 beloved and trusted Salvatore's signed her death warrant," her words cut you like knives. "Because you 3 are not the hero. You are horrible and if it weren't for me owed Katherine or I would have let you all die the day you turned. I could have refused to make your daylight jewelry and watch you burn in the sun," it was terrifying hearing these words from Kaylee's mouth. Haunting. "I've protected those you care about. You owe me," Damon insisted stepping closer.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"you're about to be a lot more than that," he whooshed towards her but she lifted her hand throwing him up into the trees a broken branch cutting into him just below his heart. He groaned and tried to grab the wood sticking out of him but couldn't move his arms.

She stepped into a small clearing where the old trees grew in a circle but turned back to you two, "Why would you ever do something like that to something that cared for you so much?" she shook her head and the tears filled your eyes spilling down your cheeks.

"I don't know. I tried to fix it," you sobbed. But she just shook her head again. Stefan ran over trying to help Damon free, "it won't work," she followed your eyes. "Not until I'm done."

You watched her dig some symbols into the ground looking up as Stefan looking back at her. "Stefan," she stopped.

"Hello Emily, these people didn't deserve this. They should never know such evil," she hissed like each word physically hurt her. "What do you mean evil?" Stefan stepped towards her but knew better than to get to close.

"Emily, I swear to god I will make you regret this," your brother groaned getting to his feet as he finally broke free, you knew Emily's hold in this world would not last much longer. He held his wound knowing there was no way he was gonna heal without Kaylees blood. "I wont let you unleash them into this world! I see my spell still works," she smiled at herself amused as she watched the blood pour out of his abdomen. "Them?" your eyes grew huge.

"What part of the story did you leave out Damon?" Stefan demanded pushing him back to the ground. "What does it matter?" he scrunched his face groaning as he tried to stand back up.

"Emily tell me what you did," he looked back at her.

"To save her, I had to save them."

His jaw dropped, "You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all." God she sounded like a robot but returned to writing whatever symbol into the ground around her.

"I don't care about that. I just want Katherine," her eyes darted back to him.

"What about Kaylee? I heard what you told her! That you didn't love Katherine! How she thinks you're the one truthful Salvatore," she started... laughing? "I can't wait till she breaks this curse and remembers everything the 3 of you did to her," and returned to marking the ground.

"i knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that came out of your mouth this isn't about love is it?," Stefan turned grabbing handfuls of Damon's shirt. Your heart broke as you stood. When did we start lying to each other? "This is about revenge," you realized appearing next to them. Damon removed Stefan's grasp of him, "the two are mutually exclusive," he muttered still holding his wound as it was quickly making his white t shirt a dark red.

"Damon you can't do this," you pinned him against a tree by his throat. "Why not!," he wiggled out of your grip. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle," he was maybe an inch from your face and you could see how hurt he was.

"27 vampires damon. THEY WERE VAMPIRES! You can't just bring them back!," you placed one hand on his chest pushing him back against the tree. "This town deserves this," he nodded like he was trying to convince himself more so then you.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago," you rolled your eyes.

"There is nothing innocent about these people!" he yelled pushing your arms away from him. "And don't think for a second that it won't happen again! They already know to much. And they'll burn your little grandwitch and Kaylee right next to us when they find out trust me," and he got a creepy smile on his face. The smile that use to terrify you as a child.

"Things are different now," she stopped throwing away the large stick. The 3 of you turned, "Don't do this," Damon begged.

"i can't free them. I won't." With one last glance she raised her hands towards the sky, "Incendia!" she screamed and the symbol she marked in the ground roared into flames. "Don't!" Damon yelled appearing at the edge of the fire before you pulled him back,

The look she was giving the 3 of you as she took the necklace out of her pocket dangling it in front of Damon like a dog wanting a bone. "no. no. no. no please," he pleaded but it was no use.

"Kaylee!" Megan cried running towards you guys nearly slipping because of the mud.

Stefan caught her before she got to close and you turned back to Emily and she smirked throwing the necklace in the air and the entire thing exploded into thousands of sparks now raining down on her. "NO!" Damon yelled trying to get past the fire to do anything. His eyes fell back to Emily and you felt his whole body tense against you the veins in his neck protruding. Kaylee looked down and the fire disappeared leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke. And you watched Emily disappear, your Kaylee coming back. But Damon was already out of your reach sinking his teeth in her neck as she screamed trying to fight him off. You wrapped your arms around him yanking him off her and throwing him away from you two. Kaylee fell out of his grip hitting the ground and she was out.

You looked at Damon in shock as you watched the veins disappear and his fangs retract, "What is wrong with you? She's our friend! She wasn't emily you incompetent asshole!" you yelled resting her head in your lap. Stefan placed his head on her chest listening to her heart, "She's alive but barely. Charlie she needs you," Megan took the spot next to you taking Kaylee's hand in hers. Charlie bit her wrist forcing her mouth open and the blood down her throat. Her eyes jumped open but were yellow instead of blue as she choked on the blood. But you watched her wound heal, not being a werewolf healed small cuts. There was no way her body could heal itself on its own with that wound. "Her neck. It's healing," Megan confirmed and you all sighed in relief letting go some of the tension in your body. Which quickly came back as you remembered everything Emily said. But as quickly as her eyes opened they fluttered closed and she went unconscious again.

"i'll take her home," Stefan said lifting her body from your lap and Megan followed and you watched them until you couldn't see them anymore. Before going to find where your other brother went.

You found him at the ruins of the church staring into the dark woods with glassy eyes. You stood in front of him, "Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything every step of the way. It was real for me," he choked out and the tears fell down his cheeks. You had zero idea what to say.

"I'll leave now," he got up walking through the forest and you stayed where you were. In a way you wanted him to go. Katherine can't come back. You wouldn't allow it. For everyones sake. How could he do this to you? To Kaylee? He almost killed her tonight in a blind rage. You had to protect her. You couldn't let her find out. Not now.


	27. Confessions

_Megan's POV_

You and Stefan walked back towards Kaylee's house in silence. Honestly there was nothing really to say. And she of course was still knocked out in his arms. "You're quiet for once," Stefan finally said after the silence became to much to bear. "The shock is wearing off. And I'm not exactly the biggest fan of your family right now," you put impolitely.

"Ahh. I see," he grunted re-positioning Kaylee in his arms.

"I just don't understand you guys at all. You say you care about her, and that she was your guys best friend back in the day but all you guys do is lie to her. Damon treats her like garbage and i heard what he said about Katherine. But I also know he tried to tell Kaylee he didn't love Katherine and that he only loved her. It just makes no sense," you ranted crossing your arms over your chest it had become quite chilly now trucking through the forest.

"It's hard to explain. But when we realized who she was. We watched seeing her interact with you guys she's different but the same. She's tougher. But what has happened to her. The pain from her last life it's not something to be taken lightly. So i convinced Charlie to protect her at least for as long as we could. If it makes you feel better Damon's not as truthful as he likes to pretend he is," he looked over at you as you moved through the last of the trees finally into the Lockwood front yard.

"Why don't you just tell her? She is big on being honest Stefan and if she's gonna find out eventually why not now from you guys instead of the memories?" you suggested keeping your eyes on her feet.

"I'm not sure it'll do any good now. But it's good she has Kyle. He can help her with all the wolf stuff that we can't," he looked over at you and you caught his eyes. He had these big sad puppy dog eyes that almost made you feel bad. But you're loyalty was always to Kaylee. It was their choice to lie and they need to figure out a way to make it right. You froze, "Wait you're telling me Kyle freaking Granger is a werewolf too!" You squeaked.

"Mind saying that any louder?" you turned finding him standing behind you two.

"Kyle," Stefan greeted. "Her family is home. Take her to my house unless you want to explain that she was possessed by a crazy witch to her family," he rubbed his hands together and you two looked to the house seeing her parents bedroom light illuminated. You raised an eyebrow, "Who told you wolf boy?"

"Charlie," he dismissed starting to walk over to his house. "Let's go before they see us," he hissed through the trees motioning for you guys to follow. Stefan waded through the trees being careful not to let anything scratch or hurt Kaylee.

You two followed him to his backdoor and he took out some keys and unlock it, "upstairs first door on your left," he instructed before hoping over the porch railing and completely disappearing. You and Stefan shared and uncomfortable look but he finally went in and you followed behind attempting to close the door quietly as you headed upstairs.

It was weird you had never been in his room before. It looked similar to Jeremy's which kinda made sense. It was so weird to think that him and Kaylee had spent the larger part of their childhood together. It was cute. "I'm gonna go. I'm sure I'm the last person she want's to see when she wakes up," he turned after laying her in Kyles bed under the covers. "probably a good idea. she can be a little crazy sometimes," you chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed. "A little?" Kyle joked slipping into the room. "Sorry I was just explaining what happened to my parents," he closed the room walking over to Kaylee.

Stefan just smiled before taking one last long gaze over Kaylee before disappearing out the window leaving a gust of wind making Kyle's curtains do crazy dances. "Is it alright if I stay? I wan't to be here when she wakes up," you looked over at Kyle. "Yeah of course. You should try to get some sleep too. You had a rough night too," he got up from the bed opening his closet and pulling out a blanket for you.

"Sleep it'll help. I'm sure you have a million questions for me that I can answer tomorrow," he encouraged moving off the bed and you scooted up the bed and laid down next to her. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out like a light.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

It didn't take long for Megan to pass out so you sat at your desk carefully listening and waiting to see if Kaylee would wake up. You didn't want her to be alone and confused and scared. You'd wait all night if you have too.

 _Hours later..._

You were sketching pictures of wolves when you heard one of them stir in the bed causing you to turn. "Welcome back to the land of the living beautiful," you chuckled dropping your pencil and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. You watched her rub her eyes quickly realizing she wasn't where she last remembered.

"What the fuck where am I?" she jumped looking around of course waking Megan up. "Easy Kaylee it's okay," she cooed wrapping her arms around her and she melted into Megan's lap. "I don't understand what happened," she sniffled and you could see the silent tears rolling out of her eyes. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"You asked rubbing her leg softly and her eyes darted to you. "I feel sick," she was shaking as she placed her hand on her forehead. Her hand ran down her face pressing on her neck and then bringing her hand to where she would see it and she hopped up. "Where did this blood come from?" she was off the bed now like we were the people who did this to her.

"Kaylee it's okay," your phone vibrated against your desk and you got up walking carefully over to it and answering the call seeing it was Leo.

"Hey man," you answered.

"Hey I'm here and I made what your mom asked for."

"Great come on up, first door on your left," you instructed hanging up.

"Kaylee what do you remember?" Megan asked scooting to the edge of the bed and letting her feet hang off the side. "I remember you wanted me to come over to Jeremy's and we were going to eat food. But then your sister and Bonnie started fighting or something? I don't remember anything else," she mumbled as she shrunk back into herself and she looked down at the floor her eyes going out of focus.

"I'm so tired of not remembering what has happened to me," she tangled her hands in her hair as she started pacing. Her eyes looked to the door a second later a soft knock on the door was heard and then Leo peaked in. "Hey sorry it took me so long," he expressed as he walked in closing the door and leaning against it.

"i gave the stuff to your mom so she should be making it now," he looked to you and you just nodded looking back at Kaylee who was clearly confused. "My mother is a witch and a friend of their grandma. I had him bring over a mixture of herbs to help with the cloudiness and you should hopefully be able to remember more if not all," you smiled standing and taking her hand walking her back to the bed sitting her down. She sighed laying her head on your shoulder, "I feel like I have the worst hangover ever." And you couldn't help but laugh, "Here you go," you turned finding your mother in the doorway handing the tea to Leo. "Drink up and then get some sleep," she smiled before heading back downstairs. Leo sat in front of her handing her the cup, "Probably gonna taste like ass but it will help."

She sighed and sipped it a little looking between you guys. "Why is everyone watching me? I'm not gonna catch fire am I?" Everyone stayed quiet. Honestly none of you had any idea what was gonna happen. Anything wolf or vampire related you were great with. But witches? You were a bit out of your depth."Good to know," she shook her head and put the cup back to her lips as she chugged it down finishing it and then handing you the cup.

"Sleep we can talk in the morning," Leo laid down inbetween them curling up with Megan. Hm didn't know those two were cozy. You got off the bed as she laid down her eyelids becoming increasingly droopy eyelids. "Sweet dreams sweetheart," you murmured leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Man if you could pass out as quickly as these guys could all your problems would be solved. You grabbed another extra blanket and laid on the beanbag in the corner of your room near her so you could hear her if she needed you. You curled up and quickly fell asleep dreaming of the day she becomes a wolf. The most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

 _Jeremy's POV_

Your phone buzzed in your pocket no one had answered any of your texts in your group chat and you were starting to get worried. Some was relieved when you saw it was Charlie calling.

You clicked answer, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey, have you talked to anyone else tonight?" she asked you could hear a hint of fear in her voice which of course made the worrying resurface.

"No. I was actually just about to call Kaylee to see what was going on."

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah of course," and the called ended.

 _20 minutes later..._

"Jeremy Charlie's here!" Jenna called from the bottom of the stairs and you hopped up quickly putting away your sketchpad and walked out meeting her at the top of the stairs. You could instantly tell that she was tense and scared as she just brushed past you quickly going into your room.

"What's wrong?" You asked walking in and closing the door.

"Something happened to Kaylee and I don't know how to tell you without telling you everything else," she confessed sitting on your bed and burring her face in her hands.

You sat next to her rubbing her back, "Char it's okay you can tell me."

She turned and you saw her tear stained cheeks and the blackness of her mascara running down her face. "Jeremy I'm a vampire. So are my brothers," she sniffled fidgeting with the bracelets on her wrist and turning away from you. "Everything you've heard through this town and I'm sure through your family it's all true," she confessed. Your hand covered your mouth. Vampires? In Mystic Falls? "And tonight our best friend got possessed by a 150 year old witch. And she said things. Things that only she would have known. And I'm scared Jeremy. I know Kaylee is mad at me but when she finds out what I did? What my brothers did?" she looked back at you, "She'll kill all 3 of us," she gulped almost like she was gonna throw up.

"What did you do?" You finally managed to say.

"We're the reason she died," she whimpered her voice cracking on that last word.


	28. Be careful what you wish for

_Charlie's POV_

The silence had grown between you and Jer. And you could feel the awkwardness of the room.

"Please say something Jer," he was standing away from you looking out the window.

"It was a different lifetime. I was a different person. And I didn't know what my brothers had planned until it was to late," you sobbed into your hands trying to wipe some of the tears away with the back of your hand.

"I'm not even upset about that. But she may be. I'm more upset and shocked that you're a vampire and thought you couldn't tell me," he turned around and your heart only broke more if that was possible, seeing the look on his face.

"God I'm such a horrible person," you saw back down on the bed resting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands.

"You're not horrible Char," you felt him sit down on the bed. The bed making that ugly creaking noise it always did whenever anywhere sat there. "I'm sorry Jeremy," you muttered wiping your face again.

"For what?" You turned towards him making sure he kept eye contact with you. **"You won't remember anything I've told you since I came to your house. You don't know about vampires. And Kaylee was just not feeling well so we took her home. You know nothing of the supernatural in mystic falls,"** you compelled.

"I know nothing of of the supernatural in mystic falls," he echoed his eyes going blank for a few moments. "So what do you want to do? We could crack down on some video games?" He perked back up.

"Yeah I'd like that. Why don't you get it set up and I just need to use the bathroom and then I'll be down," you nodded wrapping one arm around yourself rubbing your other arm. All he did was smile you took that as the cue to excuse yourself to the bathroom. You quickly walked in hoping not to run into Elena. And you closed and locked both doors sliding down and sitting against the one that connected to Elena's room. You covered your mouth trying to contain the noises threatening to come out of your mouth. "God," You whispered exhaling sharply.

Why couldn't you just tell him? Why was he literally the only one if your group that didn't know at his point. Which is messed up to keep him in the dark. After the many times he would have found out, but Elena made the decision to take it away. But it didn't make you feel less worse doing it to him again. But you couldn't have him tell Kaylee. Not right now. You had less than a month to figure out what to do. How to say oh by the way my brothers tricked me and used you to try to get Katherine back and that's why you fucking died. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. God it had been so long since you were like this. You were always so good at pretending it was all okay. Nothing hurts Charlie. Except for when it came to Kaylee. You two had your time. Even though it was when being gay was punishable by death like obviously now things would be different. Or could be at least. You'll always love it. It just wasn't like that anymore.

You took your moment to cry and feel bad for yourself but knew you needed to go back downstairs. So you grabbed the side of the counter and pulled yourself to your feet. It had been awhile since you had feed so you weren't exactly your strongest. You turned on the sink cupping your hands to collect water and then splashing it in your face. You wiped away the mascara marks clearing away the little remaining make up actually still on your eyes. You took a long deep breath feeling it all the way to your toes and wiped your face before you unlocked the doors and headed downstairs.

Jeremy was already in an intense game of zombies when you came down, "I'm gonna order pizza," you called knowing he wasn't he wasn't gonna answer with how in the zone he was. You rolled your eyes pulling out your phone and dialing your favorite pizza place. "I just wanted to put in a delivery order. Just one large pepperoni pizza," the door bell rang to your left making you turn. "Jen-" you turned to the stairwell and she was already at the end of it. "i got it," she grinned at you walking towards the door and you stepped back into the living room. "okay, it'll be about 20 minutes miss," the man said on the phone. 'Alright thanks," and you hung up going to sit next to Jer to join the next round.

"Hello Jenna." That voice.

"Logan," she replied annoyed.

No. Logan. As in the guy that tried to kill you and your brother and vicki fed on and turned logan? Please be a different Logan. You froze in place listening in on their convo.

'Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked smugly. Wait the last time you saw him he was dead? It was the only reason you agreed to feed off him in the first place.

"Why are you here Logan?" God do not invite him in Jenna. You wouldn't let it happen. You would intervene if needed and you knew Jeremy would as well. "I missed you. I was out of town. I-"

"yeah. I got that email."

"you got an email?" he asked surprised.

"You didn't send an email?"

You pulled yourself together stepping over the couch an sitting next to Jeremy who of course didn't even notice. "I can explain. Just invite me and I'll tell you everything," he insisted. Man he does not give up. Which made some sense if he just turned. "I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." Go aunt Jenna.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer is no."

"I know you. You're always one step away from a maybe. A tiny nudge to yes." Ouch. Great tactic to try to get someone to let you in.

"Heh. You just pointed out that I have no self control. Clever strategy," and then the door slammed. Thank god you didn't want to have to compel Jenna too. Jenna hovered by the door probably contemplating if she made the right call when the door bell rang again. She stomped back over to the door "Logan I swear to god I said no!" She yelled failing to realize it was the guy with your pizza. She gasped, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He didn't say anything just handed her the pizza and you saw him from the windows run to his car and peal out of the drive way.

"Nice one Jenna," you teased as she handed you the pizza. She just scoffed and went into the kitchen.

"Alright lets do this," Jeremy said finishing setting up your game and grabbing a piece of pizza.

"You're going down Gilbert."

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

You woke up alone in Kyle's room. Crashes downstairs shaking you awake or you probably would still be passed out. You sat up letting your feet dangle from the bed. Your head hurt but not nearly as bed as it did when you woke up last night. You got up stretching your aching limbs and padded out the room and down the stairs.

"They're outside sweetheart," Kyle's mother called from the kitchen. "I'll bring you a plate with some breakfast in a minute," and you just smiled you always forgot how kind she was. Curious though you walked through the house to their back door sliding it open. It was beautiful out. Still early but there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Megan sat up from Leo's lap on one side of their outdoor dining table. "Morning," you looked till your eyes found Kyle. "Hey love," he grinned up at you and you leaned down and kissed his lips barely before Megan faked throwing up "get a room!" she shouted. "Hanging out without me huh?" you sat on Kyle's lap and he wrapped his arms around you and you put one arm around his neck.

"These two were just hanging around to make sure you were okay," he motioned over them digging his nails in the exposed flesh on your hips. "Yeah I actually gotta get home. Apparently our favorite varsity quarterback snuck into her bed room last night," she shrugged standing up and helping Leo up. "Oooo. Text me later," you winked and she nodded, "you got it. Tell your mom thanks for me Kyle. And we will see you love birds later," she waved.

"I'm glad you're feeling better K. Text me if you need me. And thank you for breakfast," he looked between the two of you and smiled. God he had the most perfect smile. And perfect teeth. You were gonna say something but he ran off to meet Megan and you heard a car pull out of the driveway.

"So how do you feel?" Kyle asked and you re-positioned yourself so you could see each other. "I can remember a rough outline of everything. I remembered that Caroline roped us into doing a stupid seance. And then the stupid necklace. And i found it in the bathroom. And then talking to Emily which I now realize is a little weird since she's a ghost. And then I can remember very little after that. It's like I could kind of see everything but I couldn't hear anything or control my own body. And then slowly I could start hearing everything again and everything went back into focus and then," your fingers grazed across your neck where the blood was when you woke up last night. "Damon bit me," you whispered. He just rubbed your back a couple times, "yes he attacked you. But Charlie healed you before you passed out," your looked to the woods being so close to them gave you a little sense of calmness and clarity.

"She really misses you," he said looking out into the woods as well.

"I don't want to talk about her right now," you heard the sliding glass door open and Mrs. Granger walked out with a huge plate of pancakes and eggs. "Oh my gosh thank you," your mouth instantly started salivating when she set it in front of you. "Of course. Eat up. It will help with your strength and mental clarity," she smiled sweetly before heading back inside. You sat forward still sittin gin his lap as you started literally scarfing down the food taking many moments to stop and appreciate how good it all was. You felt your phone buzz in your back pocket and you stopped really allowing yourself to chew and swallow while you checked who it was.

 _Jeremy: We're suppose to work on our paper. Ask your mom for your stuff and get over here._

"Crap. I'm suppose to work on my extra credit project for history with Jeremy," you took your fork scarfing down the rest of it. "I gotta go okay?" you got up kissing him quickly. "Ill call you when I'm done," you called jumping off the porch and back to your house.

* * *

Everyone was home but they of course didn't care where you had been. they probably could have brought you home unconscious last night and no one wouold have thought twice.

"Hey mom, I need the box of stuff from our ancestors. I have a history project I have to work on and I have to keep it local," you poked your head into the kitchen where she always was. She didn't even look up from her laptop, "they should be in the garage labeled," she answered. "Can I borrow your car?" you asked and she just nodded. It's not like she ever used it anyways they always took dads truck whenever they went anywhere. "Thanks" you shouted heading upstairs.

 _To: Jeremy_

 _Just need to shower then I'm on my way. Sorry long night I'll explain later._ You quickly texted before clicking send.

 _To: Damon_

 _I need those journals. I'll be at your house soon._

You walked into your room locking your phone and throwing it on your bed before heading into a bathroom. You turned on the shower giving it a few to get extra hot while you stripped. It was exactly what you needed as you stepped under the hot water you felt all your muscles relax as you washed your hair of course watching the purple water run down the drain and quickly washing your body before getting out.

You decided just on some leggings,a gray t shirt, Kyle's jacket and some red converse. You grabbed your bag heading downstairs grabbing your moms keys and heading into the garage. It was always like a museum going in there with how much stuff from all the founding families was in there. Luckily yours had dates.

You looked through the stack finally finding the box for 1864. It was a big year for all the families of Mystic falls. The year vampires ran rampant and they finally put a stop to them. Or so they thought. You yanked the box out quickly so the other didn't fall from it and headed outside.

You put the box in the passenger seat pulling out and heading over to the Salvatore's.

You pulled in behind Charlies gray SUV and got out. You knew damn well that they had heard you pull up and knew you were walking up. And then Damon got your text since he always had his phone in his hand.

"Well good morning to you gorgeous," he called leaning against the door as you walked up. "Damon I just need the box of stuff I dont have time for this. And frankly you're the last person I want to talk to right now," you hissed shoulder checking him as you walked past him.

"Why must you hurt me?" he asked closing the door and looking at you as if you were the most delicious thing he had ever seen. "Why can't you just love me?" he appeared behind you pressing your body into his. You felt your breath catch, "You couldn't handle me."

you felt him kiss your collar bone licking a strip up to your ear, "Oh but I have many times," he whispered biting your ear lobe. "I told you say the words and I'm yours," he wrapped his arms around you.

In a blur you turned and pinned him against the wall, "nice try. But I'm not yours. Nor do i like guys who like to toy with every girl that even looks at him," you rolled your eyes dropping him.

"Baby I'll toy with you anytime," he winked getting to his feet and appearing next to you again. You put one hand to his chest, "Not gonna happen. Oh did you not know? I may have been possessed but I heard when you said you just wanted Katherine. Even attacked and almost killed me over it," you clenched both of your fists as you felt your face flush.

"So stop messing with me. I'm with Kyle," you informed folding your arms over your chest. "The football player? Please," he mocked brushing a finger along your arm as he walked away from you. "He treats me way better than you ever have so I think I'll take my chances thanks," you flashed him a fake smile as he poured himself a drink. "now the box. Tik tok I'm late," you narrowed your eyes at him. "Here you go," you turned and Charlie was in front of you holding a box with your name on the side.

"Be careful what you wish for K," he raised his glass to you.


	29. Old habits die hard

_Kaylee's POV_

You went to scoop the box out of her hands eager to figure out and attempt to start piecing together some of your past. But as quick as you reached out she pulled away. "Before you take this. You should know that you may find some things in here you don't want to know or don't want to remember. 1864 was a very messy time in all of our lives. I just hope you know what you're in for," she uttered avoiding your eyes at all costs. "I know. I want to know," you confirmed hoping you were doing the right thing. She moved back towards you and handed you the box being extra careful that no part of her touches you.

"After you read everything and come to whatever conclusion you're hoping for. We're here to clear anything up if needed. I'm sure all of our journals from that time are around here somewhere," Stefan appeared leaning against the entryway to their library. Damon seemed interested in these words although he now had his back turned towards you but he did slightly turn about to say something but just gulping down his drink instead. "Alright thanks I guess," you felt your arms tense around the box as you turned to go. "Kaylee wait," Stefan called making you turned.

"I know you're mad at all of us right now for various reasons," he glanced over at Damon who was just shaking his glass in his hands like a bell. "But we all do truly care about you and we never wanted to keep you hidden from your past. I had convinced them that right now that was what was best for you. But I can see now that it was not my place to make a choice about your life. So for that I am sorry. But don't blame them for something that I did okay?" he halfheartedly smiled and walked over past Charlie patting her once on the back. She just smiled back at him and then looked back at you and she met your eyes for the first time since you stepped in their house. And for a minute you swore time stood still. You swore everytime you saw her she only got more gorgeous. It was kind of annoying actually.

You came to your senses and looked her up and down cocking your hips out and smirked. "I have to go meet Jeremy and start on our extra credit project. But the grill later? I'll text you the details." You watched the light come back to her eyes as she perked up registering what you had just said. "i'll be there," she finally smiled which made your heart happy. Everytime you had seen her she was always down, which was obviously not like her.

"Good. See ya," you called twisting around to open the door but stopped when Damon grabbed it for you. "Let me walk you to your car," he insisted waggling his eyebrows down at you. You just rolled your eyes and walked out to your car knowing he was gonna follow no matter what you said.

"Damon you tried to kill me, we're not really on talking terms," you announced putting the box on top of your families things. You turned back to him and he had of course moved his body and had blocked you in with him and the passenger door.

"To be fair gorgeous I was trying to kill Emily not you," he smiled sweetly and you looked up into those eyes and you saw it again that crazed look like he wanted to tear all your clothes off.

"To be fair that makes no sense since she was possessing me," you folding your arms over your chest pointing out his idiotic logic. "Oh come on are you really gonna be mad at me? I thought I was your favorite," he whined inching closer to you. "You were. But none of you are my favorite right now," you pressed your lips together narrowing your eyes at him.

"You know you love me," he winked smirking again.

"Damon as long as you are obsessed with Katherine you and I will never work. So as far as I'm concerned we really don't have anything to talk about. But if you would like some way to make almost killing me up to me, you could use those fancy little mind games and get me my own car for my birthday," you smirked back. "Now if you don't mind I'm already late," you pushed past him walking over and climbing in the drivers seat. He of course leaning into your car still wearing that stupid smirk on his face.

"Trust me once you read everything in here, you'll come running into my arms. It's only a matter of time," he winked again. You scoffed and turned starting the car. "I told you already you and I are end game. I made a promise and I intend to keep it," he started removing himself from your car. "Say hello to the other little wolf for me," he teased slamming the door close and walking back towards the house. You were getting ready to back out but turned back seeing he was staring at you, it felt weirdly intimate. Were you really end game? You shook those thoughts out of your mind and finally headed over to Jeremy's.

* * *

You pulled up to the curb outside the house seeing no cars in the drive you assumed Jeremy was the only one home. You shrugged and got out grabbing the two boxes and headed inside. "Jer! I know I'm late but I'm here!" you yelled setting the boxes on the table. You froze realizing one of them had KAYLEE LOCKWOOD 1864 plastered outside of it remembering you hadn't told Jeremy anything. And everytime he did almost find out Elena's solution was always compelling him to forget.

"You're here finally," he chuckled walking into the kitchen. "What are those?" he pointed to the boxes.

"My history project, there's actually a lot more than I expected so I have a feeling were gonna be here for awhile," you started looking through them seeing the many many journals and documents in each of them.

"Well we got all day lets dig in. I'll go grab my stuff," you nodded sliding into one of the seats and pulling out some of the stuff from the box from the Salvatore's. It was weird to think you were about to dig into someones thoughts that was you but wasn't technically you? You pulled out the stack of random papers and started reading.

 _Dear Kaylee, 06/21/1863_

 _I long for you to be here. To be in my arms just once more. Things are quite dull around here if I'm being honest. My brothers are still under Katherine's spell but are we surprised? Of course not. I miss you more than anything my love. I know our love is wrong and that we both could be killed for it but I don't care. I just wan't to shout it from the rooftops and run away with you. I wish I knew why you're family sent you away all I could get out of your mother was this address._

 _Come home soon. Hope England is treating you well._

 _Love,_

 _Charlotte Salvatore_

Wait what? You and Charlie were together? Is that why she kissed you? And the dream with Katherine in the garden at the founders party. You shook your head turning the letter over making a new pile and started on the next one not even looking up when Jer set up across from you.

 _Kaylee, 07/02/1863_

 _Charlie finally folded and gave me this address. I surely hope you are getting our letters even though I know you can't reply. Katherine and my brother have grown extremely close, close enough it scares me. But not as scared as I thought I would be. I don't know what's happening to me. I keep having these holes in my memory and loosing all this time. I don't know what's happening. I wish you were here._

 _Hope England is treating you well,_

 _Stefan Salvatore_

It was such a weird feeling holding these letters. Letters they wrote to you when they were still human before any of you knew about the secrets that this town has. There last months as humans and they didn't even know. You placed the letter down on the other stack you started.

 _Hi gorgeous, 07/05/1863_

 _I know when you told me your parents were making you go to England to stay with family friends, i insisted that i wouldn't write cause that's just not who I am. But look at me a month without you and I've already folded. I had gotten so use to our walks every morning that now most days feel rather empty without you. I am some how mesmerized with this girl Katherine. But all I see in her is you. She is honestly just a means to get my mind off you. My heart broke the night you left and it lays next to you all the way in England. Stefan also seems weirdly threatened that me and Katherine have been spending time together. But I think father is pleased, but I also think he just wants to get rid of us as he always has. I love you more and more with each day you're gone. I hope England is treating you the way you deserve. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Till then forever yours,_

 _Damon Salvatore_

You jaw dropped, my god you were just like Katherine just not with the same siblings. You collected the letters shoving them back in the box and closed the box aga you couldn't take anymore you weren't that person. You didnt toy with people just for the enjoyment of it. You turned and grabbing some of the journals from your family these ones belonged to Nathan Lockwood you opened up the first one and started reading.

 _"I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening of every full moon when the fun begins to fade, the fear comes, because I know the night brings death. But it also brings the worst pain you ever felt and then just gaps of time and gaps of things you don't even remember."_ The first page read or at least what you could make of it. It seems cursive was big back then but it was also quite smudged like it had been soaking wet. You flipped through the other pages finding weird symbols and diagrams. Sketches of wolfs and people it was weird. It was like you were watching the journey of one of your ancestors becoming a wolf. Or figuring them out at the very least.

You looked over at Jeremy and he was.. sketching? You froze blinking quite a few times to make sure you weren't dreaming or seeing things. He seemed to be sketching something from one of his ancestors journals. But you knew better than to say anything and turned your focus back to your project.

Having enough of the crazy jumbled clearly drunk thoughts of Nathan Lockwood you pulled out the pile of letters and started back to reading.

 _K, 09/29/1863_

 _I feel like it's been so long since I've seen your face. My father has arranged for me to marry the eldest Granger boy, Alex when we are 18. He's not bad looking but not who I prefer. But I know I have no choice. I hope you come home soon or send a letter back. I'm starting to lose hope._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie Salvatore_

You folded the old paper back up and put it in the pile the next paper seemed extremely new like it had just been written.

 _Kaylee,_

 _I'm writing this to kind of explain what happened between us because I know there's a lot you won't understand without the other half of the letters you set back to us in the beginning of 1864 before you came back. I had been in love with you for so long, since we were kids long. And I know for a time you loved me too. But I know you aren't her so I don't want to treat you like you are. That's why I think I kissed you. But you didn't journal when you returned to Mystic falls so I'll fill in some blanks to the best of my abilities._

 _I knew you always had a special connection with my brothers. We all adored you. Don't quote me on this but I'm pretty sure Stefan liked you too back then. That girl was charming and kind. Which was why I was so taken back to find her alive and well back in Mystic falls all these years later. But the girl I knew was also mean, ruthless and shared a lot of the same qualities as Katherine. But I want you to know you aren't the same. You are not Katherine. I think before we turned our relationships with you were confusing and then after turning it somehow only got more confusing and crazy. I don't blame you for anything that's happened. And none of it is your fault so try not to take it to heart even though I know you will._

 _In the bottom of this box is the letters you wrote back to us. There is still a lot missing but what we still have is still there as far as I know._

 _with great love,_

 _Charlie_

You dropped the letter leaning over and digging to the bottom of the box finding 3 envelopes with each of their names on them. The biggest one seemed to be Damon's so you grabbed that first. you pulled out the bundle of letters and of course one newer one stood out on top.

 _K,_

 _I hope these bring the insight to your past life that you were looking for. I've always been yours. End game remember?_

 _-Damon_

Your head was spinning with all this information. And somehow all it did was leave you with more questions. None of it seemed to make sense and you didn't have all the pieces to even start piecing it together to even try to make it make sense.


	30. Soulmates don’t die

_My Dearest Damon, 01/01/1864_

 _I have been receiving your guys letters. Don't tell Charlotte or Stefan that. I miss you as well. I hope you're enjoying the time with Katherine, because once I return home you're all mine. I wish I could tell you about my adventures and all the things I've seen here but unfortunately I can't. My heart is there with you in Mystic Falls. I hope to be home soon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _K_

It was a bit creepy sometimes reading these since they were you but weren't? It made you real weird that you seemed more like Katherine than I think anyone would like to be. You sighed throwing the letter down and standing grabbing a water from the fridge. You closed the fridge door but stopped when you saw Jeremy.. with his sketch pad? Woah it had been been awhile since you had seen that. But you knew better than to say anything so you just walked to the living room plopping down on the couch.

 _Finding the answers you wanted?_ Popped up on your screen from Damon.

 _..Kinda. I feel like I use to be more like Katherine than I would like to be._

And of course right as you sent it, it showed that he was typing again.

 _You use to be. You're not anymore. You're good._

 _How could you want to be with someone like that?_

 _Do you really think if I found her now she would still want to be with me? But I can't live with not knowing._

 _You deserve someone better than that D._

 _I'm not a good person anymore K. I'm not the guy who wrote those letters to you anymore._

 _Yes you are. You are good I see it. But for whatever reason you only let me see it._

"My eyes aren't playing tricks on me right?" you jumped slightly not even hearing them come in. "What?" Jenna turned from putting some stuff in her bag. "Jeremy has his sketch pad out," her smile was huge. "You're kidding," her jaw dropped as she slung her bag back over her shoulder folding her jacket over her arm.

"Nope, but don't say a word," she glanced back to the kitchen.

"The minute any of us encourage him he'll put it away," you whispered turning towards them. "Psychology major. Look at you two," she joked but lowkey sounded impressed. You watched that big cheesy smile fall from Elena's face as she checked her phone, trouble in paradise as always you assumed. "You and Stefan?" Jenna asked as she moved towards the door, apparently they were heading out again. "Update?"

She looked down trying to button this hideous top, "He knows how I feel and where I stand. And I know where he stands but it doesn't matter," she looked down still having trouble buttoning the damn shirt. "He's leaving, moving away," she sent both of you a sad half smile. Um what?

"What where's he even going?"

She turned opening the door, "I've stopped asking questions . The answers get scary," she shrugged and they both walked out. Um what the fuck? They just get here and they're already leaving?

You jumped up putting your phone in your back pocket, "Jer I gotta get going," you walked back to the table collecting all the letters and documents and putting them back in their boxes. You looked up and he just nodded once, and you cradled the boxes in your arms and throwing your bag over your shoulder. "Text me when you finally realize I'm gone," you called heading out.

 _On my way back to you._ You texted charlie quickly putting the boxes in the backseat and heading back to the Salvatore's once again.

* * *

"So any idea where you'll go?" You heard Stefan ask as you walked into the house. Wait so this was real?

"I don't know. London maybe. See some friends," he shrugged looking out one of the many huge windows in their house. "You don't have friends Damon," ouch that was rude. And for vampires they were dumb to have not realized you were standing there. "You're right Stefan. I only have you and Charlie so.. Where are we going?" Charlie too? How could they have not said anything to you?

"We are not going anywhere. Charlie has decided to stay here with her friends. And I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible," god Stefan walked around like he was a statue. "But we're a team Stefan. We could travel the world together. We could try out for the amazing race," he lifted his head and glanced over at him.

You felt your eyes fill with tears hearing all of this. "Mhm. That's funny," he fake laughed. "Where are you going? Cause we're not staying in this town," Damon turned away from the the window standing across from Stefan. You all turned hearing their little door bell ring. Damon turned and his eyes found you. "You're leaving and you weren't even gonna tell me?" you asked watching Stefan walk to the door.

"I thought you hated me. I figured it was the best thing for everyone," he defended pouring himself more bourbon. "Besides did you really think I was gonna leave before giving you your birthday present?" he cocked one eyebrow at you smirking from behind his drink. God even just talking to him sometimes it felt like the world stopped spinning the goosebumps rising everywhere.

"I don't want you to leave," you walked towards him and he met you in the middle. "It's better this way my love," he set down the drink and wrapped his arms around you pulling you as close to him as possible. "Don't worry you'll see me again," he whispered kissing the top of your head. "Promise me you'll come say bye before you leave," you stepped back and looked up into his eyes. "Of course," he smiled taking your hand in his. "I'm here to see Damon," Sheriff Forbes? You both looked to the front door. "Uh sure ok," Stefan said and Damon took a few long strides over, "Sheriff. What a surprise," you rolled your eyes and sat on one of the old leather couches next to the fireplace. "Sorry to bother you but we need to talk," she seemed serious which you knew was never good. "Come in," and Stefan pushed open the door. She walked in stopping when she saw you, "Kaylee," she gulped visibly tensing up, "What are you doing here?"

"She was waiting for me, sorry I took so long," Charlie said behind you putting her hands on your shoulders and you just smiled. She just gave a quick nod to both of you before Damon took her outside to talk about whatever was so important not like it mattered since you all would be able to hear them anyways.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. None of them know about this yet. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course kids are to young to be brought into this." Kid woman I already know and so do your daughters but okay.

"So what did you need?"

"There's been another attack. A female victim her throat torn out. Completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved the problem when I staked the blonde one."

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep lying to them. The councils in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So uh what do we do?"

"You're the only one that's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us."

"Earth to Kaylee we have school," she shook you breaking your concentration. "Yeah. OK. Let's go," you got up taking your phone out later. _A promise is a promise. I'm holding you to it._ You texted Damon quickly running out to the door with Charlie.

* * *

"Well that's new," Charlie looked down the hall seeing Caroline and Matt walking together. "I know! Megan said he snuck into her room," you whispered to her grabbing your stuff and heading to class.

"Hi gorgeous," Kyle called catching up to you guys. You turned and he leaned down and kissed you quickly taking your hand as you guys walked to class taking your normal seats. Megan and Leo already in theirs already already being disgusting and flirting.

"Ya know, I could set you up with one of Kyle's friends. I know you've been eyeing Jacob," you leaned over whispering to Charlie.

She looked over to Kyle and Jacob he of course looking back at her. "Hmm. Maybe," she winked.

* * *

 _Stefan's POV_

"Thank you for stopping by," Damon assured the Sheriff back to the door. "Let me know what you come up with," he opened the door and you listened to her footsteps walking out. "Of course," he called.

You whooshed in front of him taking hold of his black button up and pinning him against the wall.

'What is wrong with you? You killed someone?" you hissed. "Get off me," he shoved you off of him releasing your grip of his shirt.

"A- don't touch me. B- if I had I wouldn't have been so obvious about it," he pushed off the wall shoving past you. "C-" he turned back towards you "There's another vampire in town," he confirmed.

"That's impossible. We're the only 3," you blinked still not convinced it wasn't him.

"Obviously not," he rolled his eyes moving away from you.

"Then who could it be?" you pushed you rubbed your hands together licking your lips. "Ah what do we care? We're leaving right?"

"No I can't leave town and you know that," you looked down irritated he would even say. "How are we suppose to find this person?" you stepped forward.

"Let the adults handle this Stefan," he brushed off looking over his shoulder at you. "You love her don't you?" you asked following him again. "Who?" he turned back to you laying over the couch. "You know who Damon. You can't keep playing these same games with her. She's not the same person," you urged folding your arms across your chest and rocking back and forth on your heels.

"You don't have much room to talk there Stefan," he cocked his head to the side looking back up to you. You looked down, "Damon we can't keep playing these same games," you shouted turning away from him.

"Sorry Stef but what is happening between me and Kaylee is none of your concern," all he did was smile returning to do whatever it was he was doing. "Can't you see she's happy with Kyle? He's going to help her more than any of us can. Why can't you just let her be happy?" You felt your hands ball into fists ast your sides.

"Please I told you 150 years ago that she was mine. I will do whatever it takes to get her back?" He stood grabbing his glass from the side table.

"You need to back off Damon," you ordered turning back to him. "Not likely litte bro," he turned dipping his drink. "But thanks for the advice."

Now you were getting angry, "DAMON AS SOON AS SHE TURNS SHE WILL LOATH US. SHE WILL KILL BOTH OF US THE FURST CHANCE SHE GETS!" You shouted pacing again.

"Stop pacing it's annoying," he rolled his eyes sitting back down on the couch rolling his shoulders and neck out.

"Do you think giving her that car? Showering her in gifts will make it real again? She's not the same girl!" You turned throwing both of your fists into the wall. The fragile drywall cratering against the impact.

"Now now stefan no need to get worked up," He cooed appearing next to you patting your back.

"The car was a birthday present since we were leaving but now," he got that look of trouble in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna force her to be with me. But if she wants to be I'm not gonna hold back. I loved Katherine but she filled the void when Kaylee was gone. I was going to end it the night we died and be with her. But we see how that turned out," he cocked an eyebrow at you again and turned away from you. Now he was just poking at you wanting a reaction.

"Damon playing this game. Someone's gonna get hurt or she's going to die again. There are no more chances after this. The witches gave her two lifetimes not 3. And she's always used one," you slipped out and he turned to you, "what did you say?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You didn't know?" You froze realizing I guess he didn't know.

He appeared next to you holding you by the throat, "you're telling me that this isn't the first reincarnation?" he growled his eyes narrowing at you.

"Damon please," You gulped trying to fight against his grip. He lowered you to your feet turning around and snap everything went black.


	31. Surprise !

_Stefan's POV_

"You don't think that's something I would like to know?" He hissed in your face his spit spraying everywhere. "Damon I tried. Your humanity was off and you said you didn't care," you managed to choke out as he kept his grip on your neck.

"Besides when I found her she was already dead. Car accident on her birthday," you gasped trying to pry his hands off you. But it was no use.

"That's how I figured out she has to turn on her birthday damon," you see his face soften for a moment before he threw you down the hall. Your body thumped against the wall falling on to the floor.

You knew many of your bones were broken you sat up struggling for air. And you knew one of your ribs must have done something to your lungs. But you managed to summon the last bit of your strength and turn over on your back but the pain only grew to your whole body now your vision completely blurred of tears.

"Now we have had this conversation many times now. And now I'm done having it. My life does not concern you," he appeared over you pressing his boot against your chest to keep you down.

"Damon," you struggled. Every word you said felt like a knife stabbing into your chest over and over.

"You know she'll never be truly free until we aren't in her life," you coughed feeling some blood pour into your mouth.

"You say that but haven't said one thing about Charlie being friends with her," his face scrunched and you felt his weight shift pressing more of it on to you.

"Charlie.. wasn't... in love with her," the Paine as getting to be to much and you were starting to see stars in your vision.

"But we all know who was," he moved his boot just above your throat.

"Little Stefan always playing the hero. That is why you didn't love Katherine isn't it. It was always Kaylee," he spat his fangs protruding out of his gums his veins the darkest black you had ever seen under his eyes.

"Kaylee wasn't like Katherine. She was good," you muttered coughing up more blood. It felt like every vein in your body was exploding over and over.

He removed his boot kneeling down on one knee next to you "I told you then and I'll tell you again now since you need a reminder. Kaylee is mine got it? If you need another refresher just let me know," his scrunched face grew into a smirk and his features softened. He got up and turned walking away whistling down the halls until you heard the front door slam and close as he went out then leaving you hurt as always. You would be dead by now if you weren't already.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

You spotted Charlie at her locker and you threw your bag over your shoulder and headed over. "Hey gorgeous," she smiled at you putting all her books back in her locker. "hiya," you smiled leaning against the lockers next to hers. You looked down the hall spotting Kyle with some guys you recognized as some dudes from the team.

"There's a football game tonight. We should go," you turned back and scrunched your face. 'Don't give me that look. You're gonna have to get use to it dating a football player," she rolled her eyes and threw her backpack over her shoulders. "Come onnnn. We got to go," she nudged your arm as you headed down the hall towards the guys. "I could have Kyle set you up ya know," they were all looking at you now walking towards them. She just looked at you and rolled her eyes saying nothing since you were walking up to them now. "Hi beautiful," Kyle wrapped his arm around your waist moving you in front of him. "Hey," you looked up at him and smiled and he leaned down kissing you quickly.

"You guys should come to the game tonight," Jake looked over at you and Charlie as leaned against the ball separating the freshman and sophomore lockers. "That's funny we were actually just talking about that," Charlie smiled at him and you could just tell they liked each other.

"You really should," he urged his eyes finding Kyle's again which seemed weird. "What's going on?" you turned back squinting up at him. "Nothing, why do ask?" god that big goofy smile. 'I don't believe it for even a second," you shook your head shaking his arms off you. "We gotta get going," you took Charlie's arm and started to walk down the hall. "You better come tonight!" Kyle called down the hall. You turned seeing those bright green eyes all the way from where you were now. "We'll see," you winked and laughed turning back to Charlie.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" you asked Charlie as you guys finally made it outside.

"I know nothing," she smiled innocently and you just shook your head. "You all are the worst liars." And all she did was laugh and you turned your eyes to the courtyard seeing everyone heading home. Piling on to buses, climbing into cars, or just hanging in the grass basking in the warm sun. And your eyes fell on Stefan watching Elena walk up to him. Which seemed awkward since they were still supposedly leaving. "Are your brothers actually going to leave?" you turned to Charlie and her face hardened. 'i don't want them too. But it seems like no matter what we do they won't ever get along. It seems we can't all be in the same place anymore. But I'm not going anywhere. And honestly with the way things are going I highly doubt they will," she shrugged and her eyes turned sad. It sucked seeing someone that wanted nothing more than to have the family she never had. You continued walking together through the grass the closer you got the more you saw Stefan. He looked rough like someone had just beat the shit out of him.

"Hi. We need to talk." and all Elena did was nod. You finally made your way into the parking lot and saw some of the older varsity boys playing basketball. "So what's up with you and Forbes?" your brother asked. They were so sweaty and they looked absolutely disgusting.

"Nothing's up," Matt brushed off.

'i saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try and deny it bro. You're tappin that."

"no. It's not like that," he dismissed. God your brother was gross. But most high schools boys are. You just happened to get one of the good ones.

"It never is. until you become we people."

"We people?"

"Yeah. We can't make it to the party. We'll never miss a game. We don't like the color red."

"We hung out like twice."

"Like I said, we."

"Well what about your sister? I hear Kyle has been all over her." You looked over seeing them pause their game and looked over at you and Charlie walking over to your car. "He's better for her than any other guy here."

"I hear he's has some surprise for her at the end of the game later." Jack pot you knew it didn't make sense why everyone was all the sudden asking you to go to a sport's game. Especially one you didn't care about. But now it all made sense. "I wouldn't be surprised. She seems to be the more liked Lockwood this year. The Salvatore's bought her a car. I saw it when I woke up this morning. A giant jeep with a big red bow on it just sitting in our driveway." You looked over at Charlie, "You guys bought me a car?" She shook her head, "No. It was Damon's good bye gift and an early birthday gift."

It kinda touched your heart that he would get you something like that. Even though you knew there was no way he actually paid for it. You two finally made it back to your car Stefan and Elena sitting on the back of his car just a couple cars down.

"So you have no idea who it could be?"

"None."

"But it must be someone new because leaving a body like that. They're either sloppy or trying to send a message." You and Charlie looked at each other from either side of the car. Her eyes were wide her skin practically white like she had seen a ghost. "And you're sure it's not Damon?" Of course everyone always blaming Damon. Like yeah he was insane most times. But he wasn't dumb, he wouldn't have left a body like that.

"Well I'm never sure about Damon. But he's been trying to keep a low profile lately. So that doesn't make any sense to me."

"I feel like it has something to do with Kaylee. They have such a weird relationship. Like they have this power over one another."

"I don't know," he shot down."So what are we gonna do?"

"Damon's tracking them right now. Look I promised you the truth. So I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you... I thought you were coming to say goodbye."

"Ah. Not yet."

"You need to keep Damon away from her. She already knows more than she should. She doesn't need to be befriending someone like that." Of course she would say something like that.

"Trust me, I've tried. Me trying to keep them away from each other will only draw them together more."

"She's not safe with him." You glanced back over at them before unlocking and climbing into your moms car.

Actually with him is one of the safest places you've ever been. It was different with Damon. The more you tried to stay away from him. The more you seemed to be attracted to each other. Like these weird magnets. You know what they say, soulmates never die.


	32. Will you be mine?

_Kaylee's POV_

"Don't let her get to you," Charlie rubbed her hand over your leg as you two drove to your house. It was much windier today but you never minded. You had always loved when the wind would kick up the fallen leaves and make a tiny tornado with them. "I'm trying," you clenched your jaw together so tight it hurt to even say those words. "You forget that I know you. And I know you are. But you can't let her. Or I mean I guess you could and then beat the crap out of her again because I've gotta say that was quite entertaining," you both grinned at the memory. The last remains on Elena from that fight were long healed. But apparently her stupid brain didn't learn that sometimes you should just keep your mouth shut. Vampire's aren't the only ones that have super hearing now.

"Look I'll never get the weird relationship you have with my brother. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna support the hell out of you. I told you when you found everything out that I would do my best to help you. Which is why I pushed for you and Kyle. Because I mean he's obviously hot. He's obviously crazy about you. And he's the only other wolf I've ever encountered and I wasn't even sure till the party. But that doesn't make sense if Damon could compell him if he's a wolf. Because you are and you can't be compelled. Ugh this is all so confusing even for me and I'm over 150 years old," she went on and on. "Charlie," you glanced from the steering wheel. And she looked over at you, "What?" she was heavily breathing and holding her chest.

"Breath you psycho," you joked turning on your blinker and pulling into your driveway. And of course the first thing you saw was the giant black jeep. Standing out like a sore thumb against your white house. It seemed no one else was home so that was good. At least you had a little time to come up with en explanation for who bought you this extravagant present. "Well that's fancy, ya know sometimes it's a little unfair that you guys can control minds and I can't, Like," you pulled your moms car next to the Jeep and parked turning to face her. "Like you could literally do whatever you wanted. You could hijack a plane or the freaking white house. Like that would be absolutely epic," you nodded getting out finally to examine your gift.

"My brothers never gotten me a car," she pouted folding her arms over her chest. You ran your head across the hood and then rolled your eyes looking over at her. "What?" she gasped innocently. "You and I both know you could compell yourself whatever car you wanted. Why you chose that ugly SUV is beyond me but to each their own," you smirked as she placed her hand over her heart. "That is so rude! I love my car. And It's not that I could get one myself. It's the principle," she huffed leaning back against your moms car. "I have no idea what I'm suppose to tell my parents," a moment of panic washed over you. But Charlie waved you off, "Oh please. They're usually to busy to even notice when you're not home much less you in general. I think how you got a jeep for your birthday is the least of their concerns." You nodded turning the giant red bow sitting on the hood staring back at you. "Now you're brother I'm not sure. You could just say my parents are superrrrrrr rich and we got it for you so you could have a car," she suggested. You shook yourself out of the starstruck feeling looking at this giant vehicle that was now yours. "So let's address the elephant in the room" you turned and she had popped a cigarette in her mouth covering the end so she could lit it without the wind blowing out the flame. "Hm?" You raised an eyebrow at her confused. "I know you were listening to your brother and Matt," she squinted at you then taking a long drag off the cig before exhaling out the smoke. You watched it dance a way in the wind. "Which also means I know that you know about Kyle's surprise," she clarified taking another drag. "Is it something cheesy?" you looked over at her taking the cig when she offered it. "it's cute. It's why he wants you to come tonight," she pushed again moving to lean against the jeep next to you. A smile befell your mouth as you popped the cig in between your lips. "Which is also why we are going. Not that I care about football either but," you couldnt help but laugh removing the cigarette from your lips back to your hand. "But you just want to see certain hottie that likes you. I don't understand why you won't let me introduce you," you teased but whined at the same time playfully nudging her. But your playfully nudge seemed to have some kick to it as your body collided with hers and you knocked her into the back of your moms car. "Jesus I'm sorry," you frantically said offering her a hand up. She took it dusting off her jeans and looking back to you. "It's all good. You're just a bit stronger than me right now. I should be use to it," she laughed checking her outfit for anymore dirt.

"Well I guess if we're gonna go we should get going," you sighed knowing you didn't really have a choice. You couldn't dodge all 4 of your best friends. Which you were sure were all in on it. You took your phone out checking your texts quickly.

 _Am I forgiven? xo D_ You couldn't help but smile as you clicked to reply.

 _Hmmm. I'm not sure. But I'm heading to a football game. If you are still leaving I expect a hug before you go tonight._

 _You got it. See you around gorgeous._

You felt a little bad that talking to him made you feel so good. It was true that you guys had this weird connection. That no one else seemed to quite get along as well as you two did. And as much as he pissed you off at times there was nothing that he could really do to make you hate him. At least nothing you know about now or has happened yet. He made you feel safe and beautiful. Which was odd since he was dead and technically a murder. But beggars can't be choosers. You didn't ask for this weird connection to form it just did. It was like you two had this weird power over each other. Like if one would fall off the wagon the other was there to bring them back. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. But at the same time you were also enjoying being around Kyle. With everything going on it was never easy to take on, on your own. But now that you had just a few weeks to figure out what to do about your birthday and turning when what Emily said to you that night she possessed you came to mind.

 _"It's not hard to find someone deserving of death. Then you can break the curse without shedding innocent blood."_ echoed in your mind over and over. You looked back down to your phone texting Kyle quickly.

 _Heading to the game. See you soon. Kick ass wolf boy xoxo_

You smiled and pressed send and climbed into your new car. Charlie throwing the giant bow in your moms car before you two headed back to school.

"So I'm assuming everyone else is in on this to and that's they've been avoiding me? And let me guess you're job was to keep me distracted?" You looked over to her raising an eyebrow and her eyes nearly tripled in size. "How do yo- Who even- What?" You turned on your blinker and turned back on to the main road to get back to school.

"You guys seem to forget that I know all of you as well," you smirked now keeping your eyes on the road.

"So hows that paper going that you and Jeremy are working on? Have you gotten a chance to read any of your stuff?" She picked at her nails and seemed nervous. Her energy has definitely changed. Nervous about what? "I think it's going great honestly. It's so interesting to be reading into my family and even personal history. And yes I've read some. But I've just started reading Nathan Lockwoods journals? It's extremely interesting and a little scary reading about his first encounters with vampires or demons as he puts 's kind of a freak show but I was just getting to the part where he was learning about the werewolf curse. But i had to come meet you," you shrugged off the weirdness.

"I didn't know we were together back then," you didn't want to say it but your brain was working faster than your mouth and it just kinda came out. "Yeah," she chuckled down at her hands still picking at her perfectly manicured nails. She chose a darker blue color this week. Your favorite. "It's kinda weird reading these letters that were me but weren't. Like I feel like i hurt you and it wasn't even actually me," you confessed keeping both hands on the steering wheel. Attempting to ignore how clammy they were getting against the new leather. Charlie shook her head, "It wasn't you K. We weren't each other soulmates. Just meant to be best friends. So i vowed from that day on to be the greatest best friend I could be. Besides I found my mate years ago. But unfortunately it didn't work out," her voice cracked at the end of that sentence which made your insides hurt for her.

"I'll tell you what, we're gonna go to this game. Have an amazing time. And after when we go back to Kyle's for the party I'll introduce you to Jake. And no one ever said he would become boyfriend material but you never know. You deserve to be happy just as much as the rest of us do. Even if you never tell him about any of the supernatural stuff at least he's a good guy," you nodded pulling into your parking spot and parking and turning the car off. You turned to Charlie before getting out, "I know you have a lot of pain in your heart. I can see it everytime you look at me. And I know you would sacrifice anything to make your brothers and your friends happy. But you need to remember that you matter too. You deserve happiness too," you placed a hand over hers and smiled sympathetically. "Now come on we have some very hot boys wanting us to be at this game," you winked opening the door and slipping out.

"Oh I forgot," Char reached into her bag as you met up in front of your car. You turned and locked it before looking back at what she was grabbing. "Kyle wanted you to wear this tonight," and she handed you his varsity jacket back to you. You must have left it at his house the night you got witchy wooed or whatever. You smiled and slipped on the jacket. It of course being a million sizes to big. But at least it was warm.

You two walked out to the football field as everyone was getting ready. You scanned the bodies on the field finding Kyle's number 13 and Jakes number 14. "Come on," Charlie grabbed your hand pulling you up the stairs and you saw all your friends. "Kaylee!" Megan shouted from the 2nd to top row. She had maroon and white face paint all over her which you assumed was Caroline's doing. You guys finally walked up weaving your way through everyone, "I'm so happy you came!" She yelled over all the noises and threw her arms around you. "Oh I'm sure you are," her smile fell and she turned glaring at Charlie. "You told her? We promised!" she shrieked tapping her foot. "Hey don't blame me she listened into on her brother and Matt when we were leaving. I can't help super hearing Megs," she glared back. "She doesn't even actually know what's going on," she defended as you all sat down. "Curse you for being magic," she leaned towards you whispering.

The game started soon after. You did you best to follow it but honestly it was no use. You had no idea how this game worked even though you were basically dating one of the allstar players. But at half time the Mystic falls timberwolves were in the lead. And now there was only a few seconds left in the last quarter. "Come on," Megan ordered tugging your arm down the bleachers and onto the track. You almost fell at least a hundred times for such a little human she was extremely fast and agile when she wanted to be. Everyone else has followed but none seemed to be able to keep up with her. Megan finally stopped at the edge of the football field just as you watched Kyle score the last touch down winning them yet another game. The whole crowd roared with cheers but you watched seeing only the other team leaving and heading back to the locker room. Everyone else seemed to be getting in the position for something. Thats when you heard Kyle's voice over the loudspeakers.

"i just wanted to thank each and everyone of you guys for coming out tonight and finishing this season off with a bang. But since it is the end of the season and this was our last game I wanted to take this time and celebrate something else with you all real quick," his whole team was just a few yards in front of you their helmets off sitting at their feet and they seemed to be holding some sort of paper or cardboard like a sign of some sort?

"So there's this girl. That I've known for literally my whole life. And we were best friends for so many years till I started listening to people judging her and talking down about her. So I distanced myself from her and threw myself into football because I didn't want people talking badly about her just because she was friends with me. But now things have changed I've realized I can be friends with whoever I want and the jock stereotype does not define me. Because when I tell you this girl is the most amazing person i've ever met, I really really mean it. She's loyal to her core, she's so smart, that sense of humor, and of course her smile. I love that she expresses herself and doesn't give a crap about what anyone else thinks. Knowing her has definitely made me a better person. And I thank my lucky stars I got to meet her and grow up with her. Which is why," he ran threw the spot his team left and ran towards you taking a buddle of black roses from one of the cheerleaders and stopped just a few feet from you. "I had a super important question to ask," he pointed back at his team and they each held up their signs which them formed 'W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-B-E-M-I-N-E-?" the tears pooled in your eyes and he walked towards you. "What do you say beautiful?" Everything went silent you couldn't hear the roars of cheers or the chants of do it do it do it over and over. All you could see was him, all you wanted was him. The biggest wave of tears and happiness hit you like a ton of bricks. "Of course you idiot!" You cried throwing your arms around him and he wrapped his around your waist spinning you with the roses still cradled in his arms which is when the scent of spray paint hit you. He put you down and everyone cheered as he handed the roses to you, "Did you spray paint me black roses?" You chuckled looking back to him. He closed the space between you guys taking his thumb and wiping away the tears that had fallen to your cheeks. 'I'd do anything for you," he smiled cupping your face with his hand. You leaned forward on your tippy toes and kissed him with everything you had in you. And for a moment just a moment you forgot about everything supernatural. You weren't 2 wolves kissing each other. You were just two kids enjoying a very human moment. Nothing else mattered.

You failed to realize that you weren't human. And what was happening to you was very real and was growing tired of your games and hungry to be set free. It was getting stronger and there was no way you were gonna be able to stop it. Now only 2 weeks till the full moon. The clock was running out. You also failed to see the one person you wanted to see more than anything standing in the crowd watching you. His heart broke but he was happy to see you happy. That's all he wanted for you even if it wasn't with him.


	33.

_Kaylee's POV_

Everyone was so happy for you guys and kept congratulating you left and right. Even people you had never spoken to in your life. It was so sweet to just enjoy these moments with your friend and your now boyfriend. "I have to go get changed and then we were gonna celebrate at my house my parents are out of time and said it was okay," he looked down at you as you tried to walk through the giant crowds of people that were all spilling out of the bleachers. His arm around your shoulders really the only thing protecting you. "Okay I'll wait for you by my car," he looked at you strangely. "It's a long story," he just laughed and nodded before kissing the side of your head and disappearing down the back of the bleachers back to the locker room.

"Look at you!" Megan was more excited about this then you were. It was probably a good thing she stayed away from you. She can never contain secrets when she's excited. "Okay I even have to admit that was really cute," Leo joked standing next to her a protective arm around Megan's waist. "Where's Kyle?" Charlie asked as you two walked over to your car. "he's changing," you looked back down at the roses and smiled from ear to ear. "Wait this is yours?" Jeremy asked as you pulled out your keys and unlocked the car putting the roses in the back. "It's an early birthday present curiosity of the Salvatore's," you joked closing the car up again. Technically it was from them, just one in particular.

You guys waited around for Kyle and his friends to get done changing. The flood of people slowly grew smaller as most filed into cars or waited for their rides to come. Loads of them kept stopping and congratulating you still. "Look at you Ms. Popular," Jeremy teased playfully punching your arm. You just turned and glared at him. "Hey you guys ready?" Kyle asked running over. "I think so. I just have to run home and change and then we will be over," you pushed off the car wrapping your arms around him. He smelled heavenly now that he had showered and changed. He placed his hands just above your hips, "Ill see you in a few okay?" you moved back but his hands never left your hips. "Okay," he smiled staring longingly into your eyes. "See you in a few," you quickly pecked his lips before turning towards your car breaking out of his grasp. A bunch of his team was waiting around you guys watching you climb into your car. You stepped on to the rails on each side of the car that Damon of course got put in otherwise there was no way you would ever be able to get into this car on your own. "This is yours Lockwood?" one of the other guys asked waling around it admiring it as he ran his hand over his 5 o'clock shadow. "Yeah?" you chuckled and they all seemed impressed that you drove this. "It's badass," Jake chimed in stepping next to Kyle. "Yeah yeah. I'll see you guys later," you waved Kyle catching your eyes and you winked before disappearing behind the blacked out windows.

You heard them only fall in love more as you started her up and she came roaring to live. Such guys but you pulled out and headed for home anyways. Megan sitting in the passenger seat rolled down both of that side windows and you all waved.

"Bro this is such a smooth ride," Leo leaned forwards from the back impressed as well. Which was a little funny. You never took him for a car guy. You pulled out on to the main street to go home and everyone for once was silent. I think just in shock and happy from everything that just happened. You turned down your driveway and parked next to your moms car. The only other car her was your brothers.

"Okay. I'll be right back," you turned off the car and they all just nodded as you disappeared inside.

* * *

"Ty?" you called as you walked in shutting the door behind you and resting your back against it. "Up here," he called back.

You walked up to your guys room and poked your head in, "Why weren't you at the game?" you asked confused.

"it was the last junior varsity game. i didn't need to be there," he replied rudely. Like anything you were saying to him was annoying and he had no interest in it. "And I didn't need to see that quaterback and my little sister making out in front of the whole school," you blushed and leaned against the door frame. "He makes me happy Ty. Why can't you just be happy for me?" This made him snap around and you got a glimpse of some of his drawings. They were dark and creepy.

"Because he's not a good guy Kaylee. He doesn't deserve you. All he wants to do is get into your pants," he hissed turning back to his drawings.

You felt the happiness slowly wash away, "For your information he has been amazing to me. Not every guy is like you Ty and only thinks about getting laid. It's so annoying cause i try to build a relationship with you and everytime you prove to me why I shouldn't. If the roles were reversed I'd be happy for you because you're my brother," you defended shaking your hand before slamming his door close. A large crack nearly parted the door in half. But you didn't care and just walked over to your room to change.

You peeled off Kyle's jacket laying it on your bed before pulling on a maroon dress that hit just below your knees. The top made of nothing but lace. You threw on some black converse and put Kyle's jacket back on before taking one last look in the mirror. It wasn't fancy but it was cute. And it would please the two girly girls in the car waiting for you. You grabbed your phone seeing if Damon had texted but frowned when you had zero messages. He was not about to skip town without saying a proper goodbye. You wouldn't allow it.

You let your hair down appreciating the messy purple curls and touched up your make up. You were still slightly upset that your brother always had to ruin every good moment for you. Every single time. But you shook it off tonight you were gonna party with your friends and your boyfriend and enjoy the time together. You ighed and headed back downstairs slipping back outside. You could already hear the music playing at the Grangers. You opened the drivers door, "Ready?"

* * *

You guys all headed over carefully filing through the path into Kyle's backyard. You hung back walking with Charlie. "Wan't me to introduce you?" you asked quietly as you were just at the edge of the party. She didn't even have time to answer when Kyle and Jake both spotted you and walked over.

"Drinks for the beautiful ladies," Jake offered handing you both a red solo cup that had some cheap beer in it from the smell of it but you both accepted them anyways. "Oh my bad," you turned "Charlie, Jake. Jake this is Charlie," you smiled between them and you could tell there was some relieved tension in the air. "Come on gorgeous," Kyle took your hand and trailed you away from them. You looked back and gave Charlie a thumbs up and she just winked.

"So how long did that take you to plan?" you asked standing next to the fire. It didn't matter what you were drinking. Somehow you were already buzzed. "Actually Megan helped with a lot of it and Jeremy and Leo. You got a good group there," you looked down at the party and easily spotted each of them. They all looked like they were having a good time. "Did they keep it a secret?" he asked and your eyes flickered back to him. "I found out about some surprise because of Matt talking with my brother. I had no idea it was gonna be that. Who knew Kyle Granger was a romantic?" You raised an eyebrow at him and giggled behind your cup. He took one arm and wrapped it around you pulling you as close as possible to him. "What can I say you bring it out in me," he dug his nails slightly into your back and you looked up at his eyes which were the brightest green you had ever seen and let out of a soft moan barely being able to hear it despite having super hearing.

"I'm happy you're here with me," he smiled down at you his eyes had returned to their normal color. "i'm happy to be here. Tonight was perfect," you cupped one hand around the perimeter of his face and slowly inched closer till your lips touched. But he was quick to deepen the kiss, the heat in your abdomen only growing the more he touched you. He pulled away tugging on your bottom lip just enough to be on the brink of pleasure and pain. You were completely stunned and butterflies reaching every area of your body. That was until he poked your sides interrupting the moment by tickling you. You couldn't help but burst into laughter as you dropped your cup jumping off the porch to get away from him. Even now you were still faster than him and quickly got ahead as he chased you into the forest. "You'll never catch me," you whispered through the woods as you watched him run past your hiding place behind the only enormous oak tree in this forest. You went to go after him but froze hearing someone scream.

 _"Ryan get off me of me i said no!"_ She cried. You quickly came out of your hiding spot quickly sobering up since someone needed your help. Kyle took your head indicating that he heard it too. You ran off breaking your hands apart to help whoever it was.

You finally found them in the old cellar of your families old property. You two as quiet as possible descended down the stairs. "Ryan you're hurting me please!" The girl whimpered again before her cries started again. That was the final straw and you barged in seeing her fighting him with everything she had. His pants of course pooled around his ankles. "She said get off of her pig," you yanked him off like he was nothing. He was definitely drunk as he got up pulling his pants up and turned towards you and you got hit with alcohol breath. "What are you gonna do about it slut? You think just because you're dating him means you're not a complete loser. Well it doesn't" he spat in your face his spit hitting you like a sprinkler. As an impulse you shoved your hands against his chest throwing him into the the back wall. Your heart stopped when you heard a gut wrenching crack as his body fell to the floor, lifeless. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Your heart fell, for this girl you had just killed someone. She had no idea what it actually meant for you. What was actually going to happen now. The girl which you recognized as Molly, a freshman put a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her screams. You couldn't even cry. You just turned to Kyle who was just as much in shock as you were his mouth hanging wide open. You couldn't feel your body, you couldn't feel anything but you somehow managed to walk over kneeling down next to him seeing the pool of blood seeping from his head. You pressed two fingers to his next looking for a pulse, but didn't find one. He can't be dead. He can't. You looked to Kyle and the tears ran down your cheeks. Your mouth couldn't even form words. You had just done the one thing you were terrified of doing out of anger. How you always knew it was gonna happen. How most people probably broke this watched your eyes change from yellow to blue Flickering in and out as your body was processing what had just happened and the curse was breaking. You killed someone. And on the next full moon you were gonna turn into a wolf and they scared you most of all. You would give anything to bring him back. He didn't deserve to die. He had a family. A future a head of him and you just took that all away from him. All in just a blink of an eye.


	34. And so it begins

You couldn't feel anything. Staring down at Ryan's limp body him only growing colder as more time passed. You couldn't break your gaze from him watching the bold congeal around his head. The tears had stopped and you weren't sure how much time had passed when you pushed yourself to to the small corner next to his body. The smell of his decaying flesh filled your nose which only made you feel more awful. Yes he was hurting a pour girl who fell pray to a seniors needs. But that didn't mean he deserved to die. You rocked yourself slowly trying to remind yourself to breath. But every muscle in your body ached. Yet as bad as you felt you almost felt free. You felt more alive than you had in so long. But then the sound of his head hitting against the rough stone walls broke those thoughts into a thousand pieces. You could see people moving around you in your peripheral vision but you couldn't make out faces just blurry figures. And you couldn't hear them. You couldn't hear anything.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Mr. Salvatore our parents will have both of our heads," you squealed as Damon tugged you through the forest to your favorite spot._

 _"I care not of them Ms. Lockwood I only want to be here with you," even in the moonlight you knew he could see you blushing._

 _"Tell me why you're so sweet to me yet so unkind to everyone else?" You scrunched your brows and squinted at him placing a hand on your hip._

 _"Because you're the only one I care about," he grinned taking slow strides to close the space between you too. The close he got the hotter your skin felt. Like a fire in your belly. "Dance with me," he insisted taking your hands in his. "There is no music," you chuckled looking down embarrassed until he placed one finger under your chin lifting your head so you were looking at him._

 _"Silly girl you have no idea the power you hold over me," he placed your heart on his chest and you could feel his heart beating at a million miles a minute. "Be mine forever?" He whispered pressing his forehead against yours. The butterflies in your stomach threatening to make you throw up at any moment._

 _"Damon you know both of our parents have arranged us to be married," you felt the sadness all over your body as you drew away from him._

 _"So we run away," he suggested pulling you back. "And leave our families behind? You know my father would hunt me down," you wanted this so badly for so long you pushed away your feelings for him. "I don't care Kaylee. I will go anywhere spend our whole life running if it means I get to be with you," he pulled you back wrapping his arms around your waist holding you in place._

 _"D.. Damon," your breath was shaky which only made him smirk more._

 _"K you can't fight this any longer. I can't fight this any longer. I want you," you saw a crazy look in his ice blue eyes you had never seen before. It scared you but excited you in so many ways._

 _He tilted his head leaning down to you pressing his lips against yours. The fireworks you felt sent shivers up and down your body. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever but it didn't matter as long as you were here with him. You lost your fingers in his hair pulling roughly on his black locks. And your tongues fought for dominance in your kiss but you eventually folded letting him do whatever he wanted to you at this point. He walked your backwards pushing you into a tree his hands finding their way under your dress as he tugging and scratched on your thighs._

 _"Kaylee!" You froze hearing your fathers voice and turned seeing him and your brother standing just at the edge of the tree line with a lantern. "Mr. Salvatore step away from my daughter," he said lowly cocking his rifle._

 _"Damon go," you instructed pushing him away from you. He looked back to your father and brother only able to see the faint glow of their face from the lantern. He kissed you quickly before disappearing back into the forest._

 _The sparks quickly disappeared as you walked towards your family and they just turned and started walking back to your house._

 _"Go inside," was all your father said to your brother as he laid the rifle on the back decks railing. Your brother turned to you giving you a sympathetic smile "I tired to keep him away," he mouthed you just nodded and he awkwardly walked inside._

 _"Father please," you whispered you had always been close with your father even with the arranged marriage._

 _"Do you have any idea what this will cost me if the Gilbert's find out? You're arranged to be married Kaylee! You might have just ruined our chances of uniting the two families," he yelled turning back to you slamming his hands down on the old wood. You could have sworn you saw it crumble against his fists._

 _"Father please. I love him. I don't love Jacob if you care about me even slightly you would let me be with him," his eyes were ablaze with anger. "How dare you ask me that," his arm swung around his hand colliding with your face the slap stinging making both of your eyes water._

 _"You will be leaving going to see our family friends in England until the marriage date. You will leave as soon as I hear back from the letter I will send out tomorrow," he instructed disappearing back into the house slamming the door behind him._

 _You smoothed your dress under your bum as you sat down on the porch steps your hand holding the place where his hand made contact with your face. You couldn't contain your sobs as you laid your head on your tears and just let the tears fall till you couldn't cry anymore._

 _End of flashback..._

Oh god. It was starting they said you were gonna remember everything. Everything that happened to you. Every memory you had. Every feeling you felt. You gasped. It scared you. Even the rocking

 _Flashback..._

 _"Damon," you giggled as he pulled you up the stairs your legs barely able to take you as fast as he was taking you._

 _"I can't help it," he finally said as he slammed his body against the yours pushing you back against the door._

 _"You just look so gorgeous," he whispered against your skin as he attacked and bit at your neck. Leaving small hickies everywhere he went. "Damon you cant people will see you," you giggled squirming against him but he just held your arms above your head continuing to kiss everywhere he possible could. "Damon," you moaned your chest tight and you felt you couldn't even breath but you didn't care. And he released your wrists wrapping his hands around your thighs and lifted you up so you wrapped your legs around his hips and he took you further into his room and laid you on the bed before devouring your body as he laid his against it. Continuing what he was doing until he finally faced you and kissed your lips but this kiss was gentle. Like he was scared he was going to break you. He broke away only long enough to unbutton the white button up he was wearing discarding it to the floor. You felt your panties grow damp seeing his tight muscles as he took your hands and pressed them into his chest. You ran your hands down his chest his moans sending shivers down your spine as you dug your nails into his skin. "Damon please," you groaned bucking your hips against you he pulled your arms so you were sitting up and pulled down the zipper to your dress. "Mmm," he hummed as he helped removed your dress from your body. You could feel yourself start to sweat as he laid his body on top of yours again. "You think you can just tease me hanging with all those other boys? The Gilbert boy?" He hummed in your ear nipping your earlobe he moved his hand in between your thighs tracing down them lightly. His hand running up and down your underwear and you felt your knees go weak. His hand traced along the hem of your underwear movement across your stomach up between your boobs before wrapping around your throat._

 _"Now what to do with you," he mumbled into your skin. He moved to the end of the bed pulling you up and moving your body around so your back was against his chest and he pushed your upper body down back on to the bed. Tugging down your underwear to your ankles before you felt his hand slam down on your ass making you jolt forward and moan at the stinging pain surging through your body. You felt him kneel down behind you as you swung your hips in his face. "You're glistening little girl and I haven't even touched you yet," his force was low against your skin. Another smack made you gasp jolting forward again, "ah ah, stop moving." He landed another smack on the other side and you clenched your fists trying so hard not to move. Before he stopped and fingers slipped inside you and you moaned as Damon laughed. "Feels good pretty girl?"_

 _"Yes," you breathed and he yanked a handful of your hair pulling you up from the bed as he continued moving his fingers in and out of you speeding up to the point you you felt your core tighten just for him to slow down and curl his fingers inside you._

 _"Such a dirty little slut," he leaned down whispering lowly in your ear. His voice when he was horny was by far the hottest thing about him._

 _"Y-Yes," you whimper as his fingers fucked you at an agonizingly slow pace. But it didn't matter your core was tightening once more and your moans only grew louder indicating your orgasm was coming. Neither of you cared at this point if anyone heard you. But he pulled away before you could cum and you whined. "Bad girls don't get to cum," he whispered taking a piece of rope from his dresser before helping you stand again and he pulled both of your wrists together before pushing you back down and he pulled down his pants and slid inside of you making you the ropes as you gasped and grabbed his pulling him down to you as he slowly started moving himself in and out of you. "Fuck," You whined against him moving to his neck kissing and sucking at his light olive skin. You dug your nails into his bare back and dragged them down his groans making you smirk. He hooked his hands on your hips pinning you down as he started moving in and out of you faster. You felt your forehead damnen with sweat slightly and you knew your cheeks were completely flushed red. He was now starting to open up being less shy and more rough. And his pace was quick making your mouth fall open but no sound came out. You were to pleasured you couldn't even think of anything._

 _"Shit," he gulped and you knew he was close his movements becoming increasingly sloppy. "Please Damon," you moaned locking your legs around his waist. But you knew it was almost there for both of you. And he slammed into you one last time and you shrieked as your orgasm washed over you. His moans like music to your ears._

 _He rolled over next to you, "My god," you were both out of breath checks beat red as both of your chests heaved trying to pull yourself back together._

 _End of flashback..._

You gasped at the memory feeling someone touch. "Don-dont touch me," You whined moving away from them as much as you could.

"Kaylee it's not your fault," you could finally hear again as you weren't tuning everything out.

"I killed him. I didn't mean too. I was just angry and he's dead. And I can smell him. Oh god," you cried covered your nose trying to get the smell out. "Kaylee we have to move him which means you need to go home," he tried to touch you again and as soon as he did you could feel all his emotions. Like everything he felt you were now feeling which made you yank away your hand. "Don't please," you started crying again wrapping your hands around the back of your head rocking against the wall. You glanced over at Ryan and his opened eyes were now starting to lose their color. Which was scary considering he had the darkest brown eyes you had ever seen. "Everything hurts," you sobbed you braved yourself and looked at him your eyes now a soft golden color before returning to the yellow and then the blue. "Oh god," you laid your head against your knees crying before the pain made you go unconscious.

 _Damon's POV_

You had finally stopped feeling sorry for yourself and headed back to your house. The door slamming behind you echoed through the seemingly empty house. "We have a problem," your brother said as you answered his 90th phone call.

"I'm off the clock for hero duty brother," you answered filling the last of yet another bourbon bottle into your glass. But it didn't matter. The alcohol wasn't helping. Nothing was. It hurt seeing her with someone. As happy as you use to make her. You wanted to be the one kissing her. Holding her at night when her nightmares returned. Comforting her when she was sad. Showering and spoiling her with gifts. You wanted everything you never got a chance to do with her the first time around.

"Kaylee broke the curse," he finally blurted out and the crystal glass you were holding shattered as it fell to the ground along with your heart.

She was back. She had to be.


	35. The turning point

_Kaylee's POV_

You woke up and you weren't in the cellar anymore. It felt like you were in someones arms you could see the tops of the trees and all the stars that were out tonight. You had zero idea how much time had passed. "Why are you here Damon," you realized now you could identify people by their smells. "My brother called me saying you needed help. So of course I came," he kept his eyes forward looking as you walked through the forest. If it was cold at all you couldn't feel it. You couldn't feel anything except Damon's arms under your neck and under the crook of your knees.

"I keep remembering things. It's terrifying," you breathed out seeing your breath drift away in the wind as you continued looking up at the stars. It was like you were seeing everything through new eyes. It seemed weird that you weren't angry but it must have been from the shock and you knew it was gonna come at some point.

"Like what?" this time you watched him look down at you but you didn't meet his eyes honestly you were scared too. You were just thankful that there was a layer of clothes dividing you two from making skin contact.

"The night my father sent me away because he caught me kissing you. That I was arranged to be married. And that I lost my virginity to you. Wait does that make me not a virgin now?" you burst into laughter and he looked back down at you. "You're laughing," he stated shaking his head leaning down to make sure a branch didn't hit you. "I am. Why am i laughing? I should not be laughing," you continued to giggle holding your stomach that was starting to hurt. "It's like when you turn into a vampire all your emotions are heightened," he explained the scents of the forest hit your noise. Your brain dividing and identifying all of them at hyper speed. "You stink," you scrunched your nose. "Thanks doll," he smirked gripping on to you tighter and in a blur you were back in your room.

"Jackass," you hissed grabbing your stomach attempting to balance yourself as he set you down the motion sickness hitting you like a tone of bricks he was just admiring your room like he had never been in here. Looking at the pictures hanging around your room. All he did was look at you and flash a small smile. "I have to go meet Caroline. I can come back if you want," he leaned against your desk folding his arms over his chest. You turned raising an eyebrow, "oh don't look at me like that. I just wanted to make sure you're safe," he rolled his eyes.

"Take me with you," his gaze was fixed on you. "Are you sure? You should sleep," you immediately shook your head. 'I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. It'll make me feel better not being alone," you moved across the room your stomach now settled and leaned against your desk next to him. "If you insist," he wrapped his arms around you and jumped off your balcony again.

You heard his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly answering it as you walked down the road. "So what do I do now?" Caroline of course.

"Just wait I'll be there in a minute," he said glancing over at you.

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." he wrapped his arms around you and whooshed to the old school warehouses in the back lot just behind Caroline. Your stomach wasn't as unsettled as it was last time as you stood next to him.

"You can give me that," he said behind her making her jump and turn towards both of you clearly annoyed by the facial expression she had on. You watched her hand over what looked to be a pocket watch.

"So why did you need me to do this?" she asked not even caring that you were here. "because I interfere with the signal," was all he said as he looked down at the old metal. "can I go now? This has blown like my whole day," she pressed her lips together. He looked back at you then turne back to her ctaching her eyes, **"You do that. Get in your car and go home. Forget I asked you to do this."** You rolled your eyes. "Ok. Bye now," she turned sending him a flirty smile as she walked back to the parking lot. He turned back to the building and seemed to sense something as he walked towards the one door to get in. You followed behind him as he walked up the steps and broke the door handle opening it and you two walked in. It was dark and absolutely disgusting the smell of fresh blood burnt inside your nose. You hung back looking through everything as Damon went forward. The sound of gunshots made you freeze and you hid behind a couple barrels trying to see who shot him. Luckily he was already dead.

"i have tons of these wooden bullets. So... nothing funky," he pointed the gun back at him as he walked around him. Logan Fell? A vampire? he smelled similar to Damon. "You don't want wanna do this trust me," he groaned trying to dig the bullets out. You flinched and looked away when he shot him again. "Ahh. Ow!"

"that's what you get," he replied smugly.

"For what?" seeing him hurting hurt you. But you couldn't survive the bullets at least not that you knew of. he leaned down, "You made me like this."

"i killed you. I didn't turn you," he clarified still trying to pull the bullets out. "See I know what you and your siblings are. See I've been watching you 3," he was staring at one of the wooden bullets. "I also knew you would show up here. Which I'm glad you did cause I have some questions," you stood still playing with the wooden bullet in between his fingers. "Me first. Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remembered I was about to stake your sister and then you grabbed me that's it," he yelled in his face. "that's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Someone buried me."

"it happens. Ow," he moaned finally pulling out one of the bullets in his thigh. "you bit me it had to be you," he looked like a maniac or someone strung out on crack. "Actually you have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire gave you their blood," he groaned again laying back on the ground. "that's what I would like to know," his eyes flickered over to you before sitting back up. "Well it's not like there was a welcome wagon with a cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process," he was waving that gun around like an idiot you were surprised he hadn't shot himself yet. "you know one minute i'm a small town news guy. And the next I can't even get into my own house. Because my foot won't go through the front door," and you watched his lips curl in irritation. "yo have to be invited in," he got another bullet out throwing it away from him. "I know. I live alone."

"Aw Heh. That sucks," he chuckled. "So now im a ramada watchin' pay per view all day, eating everything in sight including housekeeping," he pressed the gun against his nose before standing and pacing again. "It could be worse," he turned towards you and his face broke your heart and you started looking around trying to figure out a way to help him. "All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing Heh heh. And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club," he hissed. "Wait a minute cops only found 1 body."

"i left one I was tired," he raised his arms and shrugged. "But I've been hiding the rest of them. They're right back there," he pointed to a small gated area and you could see a persons leg hanging out of it. "You're kidding," Damon sighed looking over to the bodies.

"They're just piling up," his huge smile made you shiver. He paced around seeing like his brain was working a million miles a minute which you could relate. Until he sat across from Damon, "Why am I so overly emotional?" You found a a sledge hammer carefully picking it up. Moving behind them trying to be as quiet as possible. 'I can't stop thinking about my ex girlfriend I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well you probably love her. Anything you felt before is only magnified now. You're gonna have to learn to control that," Damons eyes moved to you and widened slightly probably trying to tell you to stop. But you weren't just gonna let him hurt you. "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. you can walk in the sun which if i might say is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you, that's not in the journals."

"the journals?" he squinted looking down at him.

"Yeah. the founding fathers they passed down journals to their kids. come on man you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" he through a question back. "How do you walk in the sun?" he asked again clearly loosing patience. "Who turned you?" Damon asked again.

"you know i've been real nice this far. But I will kill you," he put bluntly getting to his feet again pointing the gun back at D.

"Then you'll never know." You were waiting looking for the right opportunity to strike. Damon stood again probably getting most if not all of the bullets out keeping Logan's attention on him instead of you. "you haven't answered my questions."

"You first," Logan hissed. "Seems that we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"i have things to do. People to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little bit of a head start," and he started shooting him again you broke the end of the handle of the hammer using the gunshots as cover as you shoved it through his abdomen. He gasped looking back at you before the gun fell out of his hand and he disappeared leaving nothing but an icy breeze in his wake. "OW," Damon grunted his breathing growing shallow. You quickly ran and sat at his side. "you're gonna have to take them out," he coughed and you saw blood cake his lips. "Sorry," and you started digging in his chest pulling out 4 more bullets. His groans painful to hear but at least you were helping him instead of hurting him. "Okay I think I got all of them," you looked over his body before offering him your wrist. "Drink, It'll help," He placed his hands on either side of your arm before looking at you one more time searching your face to make sure you were okay with this and you just simply nodded watching his face change the blackness growing in the veins under his eyes. You gritted your teeth at the sharp pain feeling his fangs sink into your skin. He let you go taking a deep breath laying back against the ground. "Thank you," you just leaned over kissing his forehead softly and took his head watching all the bullet holes slowly close. "Come on let's get you home," you offered him a hand and wrapped his arm around your neck helping him up and out of this nasty warehouse luckily their house wasn't that far.

* * *

You finally made it back helping Damon up the stairs. "Come to watch me get naked?" he said as you moved his arm off you and he started unbuttoning my shirt. "not like I haven't seen it before," you smirked walking over to the window. "Crap I forgot it was career night," you whispered checking your phone seeing that everyone was asking where you were. I guess no one told him. You turned back gulping when you saw he was now shirtless.

"Logan fell's a vampire. And when I find him again I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb," he hissed into the phone smirking in the mirror when he saw you were watching. "What happened are you okay? Is Kaylee with you?" he turned back towards you and raised a brow. "Oh yes she is we were just getting reacquainted with our bodies," you jumped over the bed slapping his arm snatching the phone. "he's fine. We were ambushed but I hid before Logan could see me and saved him from dying. Which has been so rude not to thank me," you looked over as he was standing in his closet grabbing another black button up and slipping it on. "He was shot a lot, and now from his face I think he's vengeful and probably really wants to find him."

"Well there's no need he's here at the school," you could hear footsteps coming up behind him on his end. "you're kidding," And you looked back at him, "Why would he be there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"okay we'll be right there," hanging up and throwing Damon's phone back to him. "Duty calls might want to do your hero hair," you winked and walked out swinging your hips knowing he was following and you took one hand throwing yourself over the stair banisters and landing at the bottom of the stairs before standing and grinning at him. "Come on old man," you called heading for the door. He of course appeared in front of you. "You are not going. You need to stay here and get some sleep," you rolled your eyes, "I'd like to see you try and stop me," you smirked feeling your eyes turn completely golden.

* * *

Damon of course used his speed to get you guys there. Being careful that no one saw you. You saw your dad outside with your brother and jeremy in the parking lot across from you and you knew that was never good. "Go find Logan and be safe. You'll owe me if I have to save you twice in one day," you winked and ran over to your dad and brother.

"Ok. Let's get this out of your system. Go head fight," he pushed.

"You want us to what?"

"I'm not gonna fight him dad."

"I don't think so sir," And you saw Jeremy move to walk away but your dad stepped in front of him.

"you don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men and move on. Best lesson my dad ever taught me. So lets settle it. Fight," he barked glaring at your brother. You were still kinda far away from them but luckily saw Ric coming out of the school walking towards them. "Come on dad."

"It's not gonna happen."

You brother went to walk past him but your dad grabbed him throwing him against Jeremy, "I said fight!"

"Whoa what's going on here?" Ric asked walking towards them. Your dad turned, "just letting two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside," he turned. It made you sick to see your own dad like this. Someone you were always so close with act this way towards your brother and your best friend. "I don't to go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. Whats going on here?" he frowned asking again. Your dad turned back to him, "Who do you think you're talking too?" he questioned, god he was a cocky asshole. He cocked his head to the side, "Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douche bag," you finally made your way in-between Jeremy and Ty. You all couldn't help but quietly laugh as you watched your dad get called out. "you don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this," he stepped towards Ric snapping his fingers together. Ric laughed which impressed you even more. Not that you needed convincing to like him. "Ahh. You do that. And then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out," he stepped towards him leaving maybe a foot between them. "You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself," your dad growled and turned back to you guys freezing when he saw you. "Kaylee," he gulped and you watched him soften turning back into the man you knew or you thought he knew. "What the hell is wrong with you?" you shook your head following your brother inside. Alaric giving you a small smile as you walked past him and back into the school. You found everyone gathered in Ric's classroom. "What's going on?" you asked. "Logan took Caroline," Elena answered looking over at you.

"Jesus christ," you ran your hand through your hair sighing. "You look different," Elena commented looking you up and down. You searched the rest of the room finding Kyle and walked over to him. "Another story for another time. We need to get Car," you smiled at her. "Kaylee with me let's go," Damon said starting to walk out. "I'll see you later," you turned to Kyle and kissed him quickly before heading out with him. "Can you smell him?" he asked as you guys walked to the middle of the road. You closed your eyes breathing in deeply, "this way," you pointed and he went to wrap his arms around you, "i got it," you grinned looking at him seeing the neon yellow reflecting in his eyes. You turned back pushing off the pavement with every ounce of strength you had following Logan and Caroline's scent.

You knew you were getting closer when you could hear him talking, "What do you want?" You heard Liz.

"The satisfaction of turning your oldest daughter into a vampire. Then I'll come back and get that pretty little Megan." Hearing her name ignited a wild fire of anger inside of you as you came to where his car was stopped in the road yanking off his car door and throwing him out and over to Damon. Damon threw him a couple feet away but Logan quickly recovered getting back to his feet when Stefan and Charlie appeared next to you. But Damon had grabbed Logans gun from the car unloading the whole clip of wooden bullets into him. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Damon called as Logan fell to the ground. "Get her out of here," he looked to Stefan and he just nodded disappearing with Caroline. "Charlie go now," Damon ordered and she just looked between you guys before disappearing. "Logan? Logan! What happened?" Liz yelled through the phone that was laying face down on the pavement. "Sheriff it's Damon," he answered picking it up. "Where's Caroline?" You could tell from her voice she had been crying. "She's okay. I'm on Elm street," he said before snapping the phone in half. Moving to the back of the car and grabbing a tire iron, "i'm gonna try this one more time," he said looking down at him swinging the tire iron in his hand. "Who turned you?" he said walking closer to him which means you moved closer as well not wanting a rerun of earlier tonight. "I told you I don't know," he groaned fighting to get up but you knew he couldn't unless he at least got some of them out. "See this tire iron here could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?" he asked taking a practice swing. "how could you side with them?" he questioned looking at him with the most disgusted look on his face.

'i don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. Could have hurt her," he gestured over to you. "I want you dead. Who turned you?" you stood there watching them and you felt your fingers begin to tingle. "Oh well you're screwed," D shrugged moving his arms back to swing. "Wait wait wait! I do know," he cried holding his hands up as some attempt to stop him. "you're lying," he hissed keeping his stance.

"You think you're the only one that wants to get in that tomb under the old church?" He asked on his knees like he was about to beg for mercy. He lowered the tire iron and got down in front of his face, "if you're lying to me right now I will end you," he hissed and you felt a slight pang of jealousy in your heart. Katherine was in that tomb. "I am not lying," he pointed to him "there's another way to break the can help you."

You turned hearing sirens, "meet me at the old church," he looked back seeing the red and blue lights coming towards you guys. "take me down. Make it look real," and you glared at him but it was no use Damon swung and logan threw him against the back of his car disappearing into the woods as Liz got out of her car. "Where is she?" she walked over to him, "She's okay," he groaned against the back of the car. "My brothers taking her home," and she sighed in relief "Oh god," she whispered looking up at the stars. "i'm sorry sheriff," he got up holding his arm really playing the wounded victim card. "I just wasn't strong enough," he finally got out between the fake rapid breathing he was doing. She looked over at you, "Are you okay?" and the anger disappeared like smoke with the way she looked at you. "i'm fine. I saw the fight and I was just making sure everyone was okay," you played off and she just nodded hopefully that was enough to convince her.

* * *

She offered you guys a ride back to the school and you both thanked her and walked inside. "You're quiet," he stated as you walked up the the double doors. "Well I mean you did just find out there may be another way to get your neurotic crazy ex out of a spelled shut tomb because 150 years ago our family hunted all of them down and put them under a church and set it on fire. You're gonna get your happily ever after just like you always wanted," you looked at him for just a moment before heading away from him in the opposite direction but he caught your wrist spinning you around so you were looking at me.

"That's what this is about? Katherine?" he asked he looked slightly hurt? You yanked your arm out of his grip. "It's the same old games with you Damon. You pretend. You would make an amazing actor. But that's all this is. We don't have a weird connection and we were together over 150 years ago. I'm not the same girl anymore so you need to let it go. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my boyfriend and friends. I give you my blessing if Katherine is still in there and is somehow alive after all this time then you two really deserve each other," you nodded feeling how much it hurt your heart to say those words. But it was true. No matter what you guys did it would never work. "Goodnight Damon," you turned and headed back down the hall. This time he didn't fight you or follow you he let you go. You found Kyle talking with someone from your science class but he excused himself and walked over to you, "Caroline?" he asked taking your hands. "She's okay. Stefan took her home," and he sighed in relief pulling you to his chest resting his head on top of yours. It was weird you knew you had feelings for him but it felt like no ones else could make you feel safer or settle your demons more than Damon's but he was hung up on Katherine. You were gone for a long time in 1863 that's more than enough time to fall in love with someone. You needed to let it go too. It wouldn't work. Not anymore. "She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else," you said watching all the other students enjoy the career fair. Students with normal lives having no idea the weird supernatural stuff just under their noses. "Where's Logan?" he asked pulling you aside next to some of the senior lockers. "Damon's dealing with him," you could tell his name made Kyle tense maybe even jealous?

"As in.." he trailed off and you just looked down. "Are you okay?" he asked placing two hands on either side of your face making you look at him. "yeah I think i'm okay. The nightmares are absolutely awful. But other than that i'm adjusting," you shrugged again attempting to smile. "My mom can make you something to help with the nightmares i get them too," he wrapped an arm around your neck and you two started walking down the hallway. "So you spent the day with Damon?" he asked and you looked down the hall seeing him talking to Charlie both of their eyes looked up and found yours but you quickly looked away. "is someone jealous?" you asked walking back into the career fair since you never got to look at any of the booths. "Maybe a little. I was just worried about you. But i had to keep up appearances at school. I take a week off before full moons and train. It doesn't really make it easier but it at least get's my mind off it," he said and you glanced around appreciating all the brightly colored booths and brochures trying to ignore the pit in your stomach when you remember the full moon was at the end of next week, the first time you would turn. "Are you scared?" he asked and you glanced up at him, "honestly a little."

"About what?"

You shrugged, "I guess the pain I don't want to hurt anyone. And when I was helping Damon with Logan I felt this urge come over me like i wanted to just pin Logan down and rip his heart out," you attempted to whisper not wanting anyone to overhear and thing you're insane.

"It'll be okay i'll show you the ropes it get's easier over time I promise," he took your hand squeezing it slightly. Everything was gonna be okay. It had to be. You may have hurt someone, killed them actually. But you had great friends and an amazing boyfriend to get you through this. You weren't alone. At least for now.


	36. Its not a full moon

_Kaylee's POV_

You continued continuing to walk around when you came across Stefan and Elena. She tried putting her hand on his arm but he quickly stepped away from her removing her hand. "You saw what happened tonight, right?" he folded his arms over his chest. "I mean you understand why we can't.. be together? You see it right?"You watched her face fall, "yeah i'm starting to see a lot of things Stefan. Come on. I'll uh give you a ride."

"uh, I can get home," he brushed off. God it made you sad seeing two people who wanted to be together so bad not being with each other. She looked back at him, "I know." He nodded, "All right. That'd be nice." They walked towards you stopping in front of you and Kyle. "Hey are you okay? Do you need a ride home?" You shook your head, "i'll make sure she gets home," Kyle smiled politely at them. "K can I talk to you for a moment? Alone," Stefan asked and you nodded walking a little bit away from Elena and Kyle.

"What's up?" you asked rubbing your arm glancing over at them before looking back up at those emerald eyes. It was weird because you had looked into his eyes before but you had never noticed the orange and gold flecks speckled through out them. "Are you sure you're okay? I know this must be a lot," he asked watching you closely. "I'm fine. Just been a long few days I guess," you looked away from his eyes hoping he would buy it at least. "I'm here if you need to talk to someone," he placed a hand on your arm making contact with your skin and you jerked away. "Don't. Don't do that," you hissed covering your exposed skin. "Kaylee you know Damon doesn't actually want her. He does care about you," he assured as you started walking away. You stopped and turned, "it doesn't even matter Stefan. I'll see you around," you turned back walking away from everyone. Blowing past the lockers and running outside your eyes filling with tears but you smiled a little seeing your brother sitting on one of the pinic benches alone. "Hey," you called walking up to him. He slightly looked up from his hands, "What do you want?" he asked standing up. "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know what happened with dad was weird. What he did, is he like that all the time? I had no idea," you confessed sitting on the table. "Yeah well you were always his favorite. He always said he wanted a girl not a boy," he shrugged sitting down next to you. "I'm really sorry Ty," you placed your hand over his but jerked your hand away feeling his emotions. You looked over seeing jeremy walking up to him, "Gilbert don't," he hissed not even looking up. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Look what happened with your dad was weird, is he like that to you all the time? Is that what you have to go through? Look man I get it. I get it." Ty jumped up throwing a right hook punching Jeremy across his face. "Dude what the hell?" he remarked holding his chin. "Look I don't need your guys pity," he started backing away from you two backwards. "Seriously you don't have to be like this Ty," you told him standing between him and Jeremy. "Just go," he barked his hands still balled into fists. "What is your problem?" Jeremy yelled over his shoulder as you tried to remove him from the situation. "I don't know ok? I don't know," he seemed like he was out of breath when it dawned on you. If you have the curse chances are he does too. Which means your dad probably did as well.

"Come on I'll take you guys home," Kyle was waiting for you by the steps and you guys just headed to the car silently.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Jeremy said lowly jumping out of the car as you pulled up to his house. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," you called rolling down your window. He just smiled before heading inside. "So are you actually okay?" Kyle asked as he pulled away from the Gilbert's," you just shrugged looking down at your hands in your lap. "I know it's hard. It's probably harder for you. But I'm here for you okay? You don't have to close me out," he said softly keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know I'm not trying too. I think I just need to get some rest," you looked up at him and smiled he was so cute. "It'll be okay alright? We will figure it out one day at a time," he assured you rubbing your clothed knee as he pulled into your driveway.

"I kno-"

"I love you," he interrupted and you both looked at each other completely wide eyed. "W-What?" his cheeks were bright red. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry I didn't-" you turned back facing the dash. "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" you smiled awkwardly at him before hoping out of the car.

You pulled out your phone as you slipped inside _Um so Kyle just said he loved me?_ You knew you didn't need to wait long before they all started replying. And you headed up to your room peeling off all of your dirty clothes and climbed in a steamy hot shower. Hopefully helping you sleep without the nightmares you knew were going to come.

You finished up pulling your white robe around you and walked into your room nearly shitting your pants when Damon was sitting in your window nook. "Jesus christ," you held your chest seeming to forget how to breath. "Damon what are you doing here," you quickly got over the shock and sat at the end of your bed. "i can't stop thinking about what you said," he hummed still just staring out the window into your backyard and the forest. "Damon there's nothing else ot tlak about. Us being around each other just makes it worse. I have Kyle and you have Katherine. Things will be as they were meant too," you said not looking up as you saw him walk over and sit next to you on your bed. "Do you want to know something?" he asked taking your hands in his. You could feel his feelings. He was happy and nervous. "What?" you asked just staring at him holding your hands in his lap. "We met before the first time you thought we did," he confessed brushing his thumb over the top of your hand. "What?" you finally looked up to those big blue eyes.

"I'm the reason this happened to you. I came back to Mystic Falls just to see how much this town had changed and I saw you. You were walking down this road by yourself away from some party. My heart dropped when I saw you and all i wanted to do was run to you and kiss the crap out of you but then I remembered you wouldn't remember me. But I compelled you to forget. But I also told you to that you were gonna get whatever you want in your life. Whatever made you happy was gonna come to you. I'm the reason you're supernatural destiny started unfolding why you couldn't be compelled after that. Why Stefan and Charlie came back. And I know you are starting to remember everything and I know it has a lot to do with me but I don't want you to be scared. I came back because I was confused I loved you for nearly my whole life. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. When you left and I met Katherine I never thought things would turn out the way they did. But I have something I need to tell you before you remember yourself because it will hurt," he looked back down to your hands.

"When you came back the day of your wedding the town decided that the town was overrun with vampires. They used that pocket watch you saw today and hunted each of them down. Including Katherine my father tested her slipping vervain in our drinks catching her when she tried to feed on one of us again. And he locked a harness around her mouth and took her away with the rest of the vampires they could find. I tried so hard to save her and died in the process becoming what I am. But after a man, Mikeal found me. He said he would save Katherine if me and Stefan gave him you. A life for a life. And I was impulsive and convinced both him and Charlie to help me try to save her. Just before you were about to walk down the isle and we captured you and brought you to him only after he brought us Katherine. But he refused until you were in his possession. So we handed you over and I thought being a new vampire I would be fast enough to get her and save you. But as soon as I came back he ripped your heart out and Katherine was sealed in the tomb," he whimpered the last parts his voice cracking between words.

your mouth hung open in shock. "So you're telling me, that you're the reason I died in the first place? Why I'm like this now?" There went the anger brewing in your stomach but this time it was in every inch of your body holding on to every cell that made you. "kaylee please I tried to save both of you i couldn't I'm sorry," a single tear fell on to his cheeks as you ripped your hands away from him. "you betrayed me your best friend for someone who did this to you? Who did nothing but hurt me and your siblings? How could you?" your whole body was shaking. "K calm down," you felt the venom burning in your eyes the yellow swallowing every trace of your blue. "I've done nothing but stick by the 3 of you defending you despite everyone in my life telling me to turn my back on all 3 of you!" you started pacing tangling your hands in your hair. "Dont touch me," you growled at him as he got to close. But he grabbed your hand and you through him into your wall creating yet another hole in your room. Your bones cracked sending you to the floor the sound making you cringe. "Kaylee what's happening," he asked sitting next to you trying to help you or comfort you or anything but not knowing if he should touch you or not. But the pain was to much you tried to talk but you just couldn't another crack sent you on your back. it felt like every bone in your body was breaking. "Call," you moaned, "Kyle," and the cracks breaking your legs back shaping them like a dog legs. "Oh god," you cried. And he grabbed your phone dialing a bunch of different people but you couldn't hear anything the buzzing in your ears making your head pound. "It hurts," you cried as your arms broke sending you back to your knees. You looked to the door letting out a deep growl feeling the fangs grow through your gums making your insides curl the tears falling down your face. Your eyes burning you had little to no power over your body now it was taking on a life of it's own. It only scared you more not knowing what was gonna happen or if you were gonna be able to control yourself. "What's happening to her?" Damon asked as Kyle, Stefan and Charlie slipped in your room. "Get away," you hissed again lunging towards them as they came to close.

"She's turning," he spoke up through your screams.


	37. The boy who cried werewolf?

_Charlie's POV_

It broke your heart seeing Kaylee like this laying on the ground writhing in pain. The sounds of her bones cracking every couple seconds made you flinch every-time. "How is she turning it's not a full moon," you asked as she bared her fangs at you again. "Stay back," he instructed moving in front of the 3 of you. "Kaylee you need to calm down you can stop the change," he kneeled down next to her. "Now why would I do that? When my 3 best friends," she let out a crazy laugh that made you shiver and she turned back on to the floor her spine curving in unnatural ways, "are the reason I died in the first place," she roared and your heart dropped to your ass and you looked to Damon grabbing him and pinning him against the wall. "You told her? I said I was going too," you hissed baring your fangs at him. He just shrugged, "It doesn't even matter we're all dead," he said but his tone was empty no human emotion behind it.

"Yes he told me, that the 3 of you decided to trade me to save Katherine from her fate. And I died," you looked back at her and she had zeroed in on Damon. "I hope you open the tomb and find that she is dead. That Emily lied when she said she saved them. Or plot twist she did escape 150 years ago and just didn't want anything to do with the 3 of you," she growled again and you felt the tears build up in your eyes. "What can we do?" Stefan stepped forward, "I wouldn't Stefan I'd glady tear apart all 3 of you right now," Kyle had her pinned down trying to talk some sense into her.

"THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO GIVE IN!" He screamed in her face but she didn't care and her bones continued to break. "We don't have enough time to get her into the basement," he said still pinning her down, "So what do we do," you looked down and Kaylee had become quiet. You had never seen a wolf turn so you had zero idea what that meant but you knew it couldn't be good. Kaylee through him off of her just as you saw the fur break through her skin as her body shifted. It was terrifying yet beautiful as the white and black fur sprouted all over her body. And the large wolf laid across the room from you 4 before she got up and her eyes found you. She was beautiful her fur perfectly cut down the middle the white side having her normal blue green eye color. The jet black fur containing the glowing yellow. "Don't make any sudden movements," you at least had the advantage of being on the side of her room with the balcony. "Don't make any sudden movements," he whispered as she stared back at you guys. "Okay now is the time we run," and you all disappeared out to the balcony jumping off and running into the forest she of course following her. The only problem was she had a much stronger sense of smell then you guys did giving her an edge so that she could track you. You ran till you felt like your heart was gonna explode and you stopped the other 3 right behind you. You at least ha d a little edge being in a clearing, "Can you smell her?" you called over to Kyle. "I can kind of. But it's so much stronger when you're turned. She'll be able to easily find us no matter where we go," he called back and you tried to stay as silent as possible so you could hear her. You turned as she sprung out of the underbrush jumping on to Damon pinning him down in the dirt and broken tree branches. You had no idea what to do as she opened her jaw growling in his face the saliva dripping from her muzzle on to Damon's shirt. "NO!" Kyle yelled and the large wolf turned to him and whimpered before disappearing into the forest leaving nothing but a gust of wind tangling your hair. "Are you okay?" you asked jogging over to Damon who was still paralyzed on the ground. "Lets go unless you want to be wolf food," you offered him a hand and he reluctantly took it running back to your house. At least if she came there you could somewhat defend yourself or at least have lots of routes for escaping.

"What the hell do we do?" you pushed open the door and the 4 of you filed in before you slammed it shut again. "There's nothing we can do till morning," Kyle ran a stressful hand through his hair and started pacing. "And even then I'm not sure I've never seen any wolf that can turn when it's not the full moon," you could tell her was stressed and worried. "She'll be fine," you leaned against the large window over looking your back yard. "She has to be."

You turned away from the window deciding to change the subject, "So i happened to see a very steamy kiss with Ms. Gilbert earlier Stefan. Are you guys finally giving yourselves a chance finally?" you raised a brow at him as you looked down at your nails realizing you should probably text the gang to stay out of the woods tonight.

 _Kaylee turned. Stay inside and do not i repeat do not go into the forest till morning._ You texted quickly before putting your phone away. "It's a hard question," Kyle seemed intrigued by the conversation and looked over at Stefan. "It's not hard dude. You're a vampire. She knows and still want's to be with you. You should see it as as a blessing. Not everyone would take so kindly to our secrets," he nodded sincerely glancing over at you. "I also heard not willingly that that kiss turned into a very steamy moment in bed," his eyes widened and looked at you. "Probably should remember my room is right next door to yours," you smirked and Kyle looked away trying to keep in a laugh seeing how embarrassed and stiff Stefan got at the mention of sex. "She also seemed to flee the scene in a hurry," Damon pointed out from his chair in the corner sipping from a brand new bottle of bourbon. Damons phone buzzed which made him perk up, "hello?" he answered. "i just wanted ot thank you. I'm not sure how you did it but," Sheriff Forbes.

"not following," he scrunched his face leaning his head on his hand. "We found Logans body by the old Fell's warehouse completely torn apart. But it's being disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent people."

"What?"

"This town owes you so much, so do I," and the call went dead and you scoffed. "You're the biggest ass kisser in the world," you muttered getting comfortable on the couch as you pulled your phone back out.

 _Megan: UM WHAT_

 _Megan: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED_

 _Jeremy: Wait what?_

 _Leo: It's not even a full moon_

 _You: Long story let's meet in the morning. Need help finding her. Call if anything happens._

* * *

Morning came all to soon and you had somehow dozed off scrolling through Instagram when Kyle shook your arm and woke you up. "Jeremy and Leo found her she's out by the quarry. We need to bring some clothes and food," he instructed and you were instantly wide awake and up. "i'll grab something from my room. Take anything from the kitchen and we will go." your brothers were of course gone probably causing trouble but you couldn't worry about that right now.

You grabbed a backpack packing some leeggings and a t shirt, a hoodie, a pair of vans, and some thick socks shoving it all in the bag and headed back downstairs. "I grabbed everything I could she's gonna be hungry and extremely dehydrated," he said shoving in all the food and water he just grabbed in the bag zipping it up and throwing it over his bag and you headed out starting the trek to find her. Now that it was daylight you couldn't risk people seeing you use your powers.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

Everything hurt. It felt like you couldn't move your body. And the little movements you couldn't muster took all the energy you had left. Everything was fuzzy and your head was pounding like you had the worst hangover again.

"She's over here," you turned on to your back and saw two blurred figures heading towards you. "Jeremy?" you asked as his face started coming into focus as they laid a blanket over you. "God my head," you coughed your throat completely dry and your stomach rumbled against your arms. "God what happened?" you tried to sit up but your body would not let you and pushed you back down. "Over here!" you turned and saw Leo he looked like he had just rolled out of bed but he was beautiful in his own way.

"There you are gorgeous," you turned and saw Kyle's face. "It hurts," he wrapped another blanket around you and helped you sit up and lean against the tree behind you. He sat across from you handing you small pieces of granola bars and handed you a bottle of water. "Eat slowly so you don't throw up," he instructed as you popped the first piece of the granola bar in your mouth and the chocolate melted against your tongue. Everything was vivid all the different colors popping out at you. The greens looked like they were dancing. The early morning sun warming your legs under the the blanket. Kyle handed another piece to you and you grabbed it quickly moving back to your original place in a blur. "Take it easy," we brought you clothes. He handed you a backpack and you instantly recognized them as Charlies. But Kyle offered his hands and you took them keeping the blanket secured around you as you stood. "Turn around you perves," and the 3 of them turned aroud as you quickly changed into the clothes. "okay you're good," you folded the blankets and put them back in the backpack.

"I'm assuming Charlie's with you," you pointed out chugging down the bottle of water. "She is," she helped us last night. Your eyes flickered back to him, "what even happened?"

"i'm not even completely sure. Damon came and told you something that must have triggered the animal side of you and you turned into a wolf. I'm not even completely sure how that's even possible since it's not a full moon but it very much happened. I know you probably can't remember which is normal for new wolves. It'll get easier to remember and control the more you turn. But I think you did pretty alright for your first time. Could've been worse," he shrugged taking his arm and placing it around his waist and handing the backpack to Jeremy and you started to walk back.

You walked through the forest the 4 of you completely silent and you could tell they just didn't know what to say. You pushed through the trees back into what seemed to be the Salvatore's seeing Charlie waiting for you guys on the porch steps. "We can just go, you guys can talk a different day," he suggested still helping you keep your balance everything was much different now being a wolf and trying to figure out the whole two leg thing again."It's okay. I want to know, I'll just be more mad staying away from them," you explained moving towards her and she seemed slightly relieved but still on guard.

"Kaylee look I know Damon told you but that's not the whole stor-" she started rambling just like megan always does. And you just put your hand up and she stopped, "Stop. I'm willing to listen for now. But since things are very different now. I'm expecting honesty," you disclosed as you both sat down and everyone else headed back inside. "Of course. I always wanted to be honest with you. From the get go," she explained talking with her hands which you noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Calm down and talk," You said taking her hands and flattening them against her lap. "Where do i start?"

"The beginning. I want the full story. Start to end."


	38. Is honesty the best policy?

_Kaylees POV_

"That's gonna take a while," you relaxed a your muscles laying back getting somewhat comfortable sitting against the wood that made this deck.

"Lucky for you I've got all the time in the world," if someone looked at you guys now it would look like a mom reading her daughter a bedtime story. It was kind of funny. And somewhat cute.

She sighed knowing there was no way out of this which she couldn't blame you for. You had a right to know and she knew you would eventually find out anyways as more and more memories came back to you.

"First how you and I met," you folded your hands together tucking them in between your legs.

"Well we had grown up pretty close since the remains of our old houses were just across from each other. But we never really were friends. We saw each other in town I would wave to you. And you would just smile. But I always noticed you looking at these journals one of the older ladies always made. So I saved up every scrap of money so I could buy one for you. So finally I think we were 12 or 13? I had finally saved up enough to get one. So I ran all the way to town the moment I finished counting my money and bought a black one with a silver dragon pendant that hung off the spine. I'm not sure if it's in that box. But it should be. And I ran over to your house and asked if you were home. Your mother answered and nodded and told me to wait inside while she went and got you from the garden. when she came back your hair was a mess. And it looked like you had just rolled in mud but you looked happy which I envied because if I would have done that my parents would have murdered me," she smirked at the joke and you laughed which made her smile as she continued. "I handed you the journal and your eyes went wide as you took it for me. Feeling the velvet cloth that held the pages and that dragon pendant. You pressed it against your chest and almost started crying as you threw your arms around me. And we had been best friends ever since. Always having sleepovers at your house, walking to school together, always talking about what we wanted our future to be. Then I think around your 15th birthday you had convinced me to invite my brothers to your birthday party since they didn't have many friends cause let's face it my brothers are weirdos. But I did anyways and our mom agreed to let us all come which your mom was overjoyed about. But your dad did not like my brothers. I remember all day we had been decorating your whole house and your mom had pie the best baker in town to make your cake. But me and you weee also a bit of a weirdo so we didn't have much friends either. So it actually turned out to just be me, you, Damon, Stefan and your family. Which was more than fine to us. But my mom walked them over and I remember you froze and your cheeks turn the brightest red I had ever seen as they introduced themselves to you. And we all were just hanging out until you wanted to show Damon your garden. I know people have been saying this over and over. But you guys did always have this connection. Like you were made for each other, it was sweet. It was what I wanted. And then we quickly all became best friends and I thought I had fallen in love with you. But you had always told me from the day we became friends that your dad was arranging your marriage. Not that it mattered considering what they did to gay people back then. But I didn't care. I was so in love with the idea of love. I would have done anything to be with you. But then we turned 16 and you started telling me of your secret meetings with my eldest brother. And I told you that you two were gonna get caught. I swore your dad could sniff you out anywhere in the world," you nudged her with your leg as she made another stupid joke. "And sure enough you did and that's why your parents sent you away. I didn't even know until Damon told me that you had gone. Which hurt my feelings. But then Katherine came into the picture of course taking a liking to my brothers. And a weird liking to me. It made me feel weird inside I had never been with a girl not that I ever was with her. But it was a difficult situation considering how I felt about you. And how I knew you didn't feel that way towards me which is why there's such a big gap in the letters I wrote to you when you were gone. I had to beg your mom for weeks to give me the address she was so scared your father would find out. And then being the kind gal I am I eventually gave it to Stefan and Damon. You were gone for so long and missed so much. I didn't even have any idea you wouldn't be back till your wedding date with Jacob just before your 17th birthday. I honestly didn't even know that your family had friends in England and you swore you could never tell me who they were or even what you were doing out there. But honestly I was just thankful to hear from you at all. But then you came back and all hell broke loose and Katherine was captured from my brothers. And had convinced me that you were too I had no idea that they took you claiming to the hunters that you were also a vampire and you were to be taken to the tomb. But when we went to take you down that's not who we met. We met a man named Mikeal just on the edge of town. That seemed real interested in you for whatever reason. But Damon said we would have enough time to go back to the old church grab Katherine and then come back for you. But clearly that didn't happen. When we finally tracked Katherine down she was in a locked carriage our father had followed us and shot all 3 of us while they took her away. And I woke up in the meadow near the quarry feelings so strange. Like I was hungry but nothing I normally loved seemed even remotely delicious in fact just the thought made me throw up several times. But then Emily found me with Stefan and told me I was transitioning and that I needed to feed on human blood in order to survive. That she promised Katherine that the 3 of us would survive and Stefan threw down an unconscious body in front of me, some distance traveler caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. I looked at Damon who was still passed out and I couldn't help myself so I fed becoming what I am today. Frozen at 16 for the rest of my existence. But then I remembered what we did to you and I ran back as fast as I could to try and save you. But by the time I got there you were long dead, the man had torn your heart straight out of your chest but Emily spelled your body and put you into our family krypt or whatever you call it. But no one knew about the reincarnation spell. Not who put it on you or what it even meant not until we realized that your body wasn't decaying. You still looked alive I guess. So we spent years tracking down different witches trying to figure out what it meant. Till we came across one, Lavender. Who said the story seemed strangely familiar to one her great grandmother would tell her. But under her coven laws she couldn't give out her name. Everytime you asked her what it was she would just redirect a question at you. But she did tell me it sounded like a reincarnation spell which is not easy to do. And my brothers figured it to be a dead end and gave up and we all split up but I never stopped looking which is why we at least have the basics but still don't know the extent or even what it means fully. But I'm hoping to find all the answers for you osoon. I am trying it's just a lot of my leads went cold about 60 years ago," she seemed out of breath but her energy seemed relieved like she was happy to get all that weight off her chest.

"That's because she isn't the first reincarnation at least as far as I know. I found a girl who looked exactly like you about 60 years ago. She died on her 17th birthday in a car accident which is how after some research I realized your birthday must have something to do with it. Which is why I told Damon to save you now," Stefan finished for her as he stepped out from the threshold of the house.

You glanced over at him wanting to be angry with him. But you weren't. In fact you didn't feel anything but happy to see him. Like you were seeing the same little boy you had met all those years ago. "Look Kaylee I know we had no right to do what we did to you. And I know it was the biggest betrayal which is why we understand if you hate us and want nothing to do with us."

"And we will leave if that's what you want," Damon interrupted walking around till he was standing in front of you and Charlie.

"Can I talk to her alone?" He looked at his you see siblings who then looked at you.

"We will finish this later," you beamed cupping her hands with yours and you turned giving Stefan a small smile as they walked back inside.

You turned your eyes back to Damon and he watched him soften into a puddle. "Are you okay? Truly?" He asked taking Charlie's seat next to you.

"It's not okay that you guys used me and betrayed me. But I'm different now. I would be a hypocrite if I hated you guys for something like that when I'm sure I wasn't always the greatest person to you either. We're different people now," you assured not sure how long this blissful happiness and forgiveness was going to last but appreciating it even more knowing it wasn't forever. You took his hand in yours and laid your head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad you have Kyle. He's good for you," he laid his head on top of yours brushing his finger on the outline of your hand.

"You'll get her back D," you assured looking at the forest coming to life the more the sun rose warming all the trees and animals from their good nights sleep.

"What if she doesn't want me?" Your heart broke hearing the sadness in his voice. The kinda that only comes from a person who always does everything they can for someone just for them to chose someone else. The kinda of person that's always the last choice.

"Damon Arturo Salvatore," you sat up and looked at him. His eyes darted to you hearing his middle name. "Yes I remember your full name don't look at me like that," you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again after he settled down from his laugh attack.

"I feel okay. I can't remember the whole night but it comes back in pieces. I'm hoping the training will help and chaining myself up in Kyles basement will help insure i don't hurt anyone, Logan Fell flashed across your eyes. You found him last night outside of the warehouse. And then him torn apart.

"Logan.." you muttered and Damon leaned forward grabbing your hands. "Did I?" You looked at him and he just nodded softly and you bursted into laughter.

"Definitely not funny but I can't stop laughing," you managed to get out through the brief pauses in your giggles.

You took a deep breath collecting yourself, "Okay I'm done," you half laughed and he just smiled at you. It was great seeing him smile something you hadn't seen in awhile.

"If Katherine as much as I don't like her can't see how great of a guy you are. Then she doesn't deserve you. And I know it's been hard for you but if it's not her you have an enternity to wait for your soulmate," you assured bumping your shoe against his boot.

 _Damon's POV_

Hearing her say those words you just wanted to pull her into your lap and kiss the crap out of her. Kiss her and show her how much you've missed her the last 150 years. How sorry you were. She was your soulmate you didn't need to go searching again. She was sitting right in front of you. And one lifetime with her, even as a werewolf that seems to prefer vampires. It would be worth more than a hundred lifetimes without her searching for something you already had. You would never find another her. No matter how far and wide you searched. She was everything you wanted. But you needed to figure out this Katherine stuff and she needed to figure out her wolf stuff. But you knew this wasn't the end. You belonged together. Her boyfriend. Husband. Best friend. Protecter. Whatever she needed you were gonna be.

"I'm starving," she leaned over and kissed your cheek before walking inside. Man she even looked like she did back then. You caught your lip between your teeth thinking about all the naughty things you did to her back then. I mean for gods sake you guys lost your virginity to each other. Speaking of which it's been awhile since you had rubbed that in Stefan's face you grimaced.

You grabbed the railing to the stairs and pulled yourself up heading back inside when you realized wolf boy was sitting across the back decks couch.

"If you've got something to say wolf. I have things to do and being around you isn't pleasant," you turned to him as his green eyes looked up to you.

"Trust me Damon the feeling is mutual," he stood standing next to you.

"But I figured you and I needed to have a chat," he stopped facing you it was weird that he was about the same height as you.

"About what? I'm a busy man," You asked as he continued to stare you down.

"I just wanted to remind you that Kaylee is with me. And I know you two have a history that I'll never understand. But I will do anything to protect her and allow her to figure out all that's happened to her and what her supernatural destiny is. And if you hurt her again I will not hesitate to come after you or your siblings the next full moon. And trust me for both of our sakes you don't want that," he growled in your face seeming unfazed that you could reach inside his chest and kill him instantly with how close he was.

"No need to play the insecure puppy card. I'm glad she has you. You guys share more in common than we do. And you can help her more than I can right now," you were trying to keep your cool. Be a better person for once.

You grabbed his jacket punning him against the side of the house, "but if she wanted to be with me right now I wouldn't stop her. And the great thing about being a vampire is I don't need a full moon. So I would think twice before acting all big and bag when I can kill you in 2 seconds flat," you smiled letting go of his jacket and smoothing out the wrinkles you had created before turning to head inside.

"How many more times do you think she'll forgive you for breaking her heart? For betraying her? For everything you did with Katherine? You open that tomb Damon you will never get her," he side stepped you. "Katherine is what stands in your way between where you are now and being happy with her. I would hope you chose wisely," he brushed past you back into your house. It seemed wolf boy knew a little more about his history than he was letting on as well.


	39. The man

_Kaylee's POV_

You quietly listened to Kyle and Damon's conversation outside while you were finding something to eat at the kitchen when you turned seeing a blonde blur nearly knock you into the counter and you groaned in pain. She of course knocking you out of your concentration on Damon and Kyle.

"Megs ouch," you pushed her off of you. She definitely seemed like she had way to much coffee with didn't ever end well.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Her dark circles were the darkest you had ever seen them it looked like she had 2 black eyes.

"How could I sleep knowing my best friend was a wolf! I could barley contain myself so I called Leo at about 6 to come get me but he was already out looking for you so I walked here," she was literally vibrating. "Jesus Christ Megan," you shook your head her house was the furthest of all of yours which meant she walked a solid 4 miles just to get here. You turned grabbing a glass and filling it with some ice water and handed it over to her, "drink some water you crackhead."

"So are you okay? How did it feel?" The vibrating had calmed down, "just drink the water megs," you patted her back before walking out. "I actually gotta get going," you looked down at your phone seeing an Sos text from Lena. You looked up seeing Kyle and Damon walking in everyone seemed tense again but you didn't have time to figure out why.

"Make sure she doesn't drink anymore coffee," you pointed to the kitchen. "Tell Jeremy and Leo I'll talk to them later and answer all their questions. See you guys," you said pulling open the door before disappearing with the slam of the door.

You appeared on the Gilbert porch Elena sent an SOS and regardless of your problems you never would ignore and sos. You guys had all made a promise to each other when you started high school. The only concerning thing was she only sent it to you not Bon.

You went to open the door but Elena beat you to it. She looked a mess but really angry at the same time. "Come on," she instructed handing you the keys to her car and pushed past you down the steps.

"Lena I just got back to the land of 2 legs it's probably best if you drive," you whispered to her and placed the keys back in her hand.

"Crap that's right sorry," and she traded sides sitting in the drivers seat and speeding out of their driveway.

"Wanna tell me what's going on? Before we either get pulled over or die?" You asked holding on to various parts of the car to keep steady but she just kept driving.

Her phone was in the middle consol and you saw Stefan's name on it. She immediately clicked it and it went to voicemail you focused on her phone hoping to hear what was happening.

"Elena it's stefan. I know that picture must have confused you but I can explain. I need to explain. Please when you get this call me," and the message ended and you opened your eyes, "Elena watch out!" You screamed but it was to late she had already hit the man, the entire windshield shattering as the impact from his body threw the car on its side. You could see the faint glow of sparks as the metal slide across the wet pavement. But finally the front end caught on something and the car rolled twice throwing both of you for a lope thankfully you at least had seatbelts on but that didn't stop the headache from getting your head thrown back into the headrest as it skidded in the middle of the road. You tried to keep your eyes as closed as possible not wanting the small shards flying in the air to end up in one or both.

The car finally stopped moving but you both were upside down in the middle of the road. You coughed from the impact trying to get ahold of yourself which was a litte hard considering you were upside down and you knew your seatbelts were locked. You turned looking out your broken side mirror seeing the mans body in the road, but now he was moving. It looked like he was rebreaking what seemed to be already healed bones from the sound of it. Breaking them back into place? You gasped as he was quickly healing and getting back to his feet you tried your seatbelt knowing it wasn't going to work. Your body to weak to use any of your strength. Elena was out like a light the blood from her nose rushing down her forehead. You felt your heart nearly leap from your chest as he got up and started walking towards your side of the car. You were in no position to defend either of you at this point which basically meant you were screwed. You tried the seatbelt again trying anything to escape this death trap now. But it was no use. You looked back seeing your reflection in the mans boots and he went to kneel down. But just like that he was gone. "Ahh!" You screamed as Damon appeared in his place.

"How are ya doing in there?" He asked looking between both of you.

"Damon?" You asked your head was fuzzy so you were hoping it was him and not some stupid vision. "You both look stuck," he examined hoping up before yanking off your side door and helping you to your feet. You leaned yourself against the car trying to balance your jello legs. "Help her," you groaned pulling some shards of glass out of your chest and arms. And he quickly got Elena out you cringed at the sound of the crunching metal as he got her out. Laying her away from the car before checking on you again, "are you okay anything broken?" He asked checking your whole body pulling out some glass shards you missed.

"I'm fine. Elena needs you more than I d-" you felt your whole body get weak as you nearly collapsed again but he grabbed you "whoa. You're fading fast Kaylee. Kaylee look at me," he brushed his thumb against your bottom lip and you barely opened your eyes before nearly falling again. This time he saved you again caring You bridal style like he did from the old cellar. You let the safety of his arms and his warmth push you over the edge fading in and out of consciousness as he carefully placed both of you in his car. Convient he was so close by.

You opened your eyes and turned to him coughing again as you tried to sit up. You turned and Elena was waking up as well, "Elena it's okay I'm here," you put your arm bag wrapping your hand around hers once you found it.

"Elena hey. Focus on me," You called again and she sniffled, "I look like her," she muttered before falling back against the seat knocking out once again. You looked to Damon and he just shrugged pulling off his jacket and putting it over you not taking his eyes off the road and you curled into a ball in his passenger seat letting the old leather and his cologne comfort you till you fell asleep.

You woke hours later and it was dark out still. You still had zero idea what day it was or even what time. I guess being a wolf for a night kinda throws that all off.

"Morning," Damon smiled looking over at you as you sat up. Your legs cramping from sleeping in that position for to long. "Where are we?" You asked looking out the window seeing your surroundings and smelling them and it definitely wasn't home.

"Georgia," he said nonchalantly continuing to drive.

"Did you kidnap me?" You raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Oh please you would go anywhere with my willing," he rolled his eyes and looked over at you before winking and turning back to the road.

"I see she's still out," you turned seeing Elena sprawled out in the backseat.

"Probably for the best. You and I both know she's gonna freak," he gazed out his window. Georgia was ugly. It smelled of wet hair and horse crap but you were fine being away from home for awhile.

"You mean cause you kidnapped us or because she found out she looks like Katherine," you said continuing to watch the scenery as it kept rapidly changing but the same basic model. Ranch after ranch after ranch.

"Probably both," he ran his finger along the small of your back and you jumped snatching his hand away. "Don't do that."

"Why so sensitive love?" He smiled smugly meeting your eyes again.

"I honestly completely forgot that she didn't know. That none of them know that they're doppelgängers or whatever," you looked away not liking the butterflies you got when he looked at you.

"That's Stefan's problem. You know my motto honestly is the best policy," you scrunched your eyebrows at him and he gasped. "Kaylee Alexandria Lockwood are you saying I'm not honest?"

You punched his arm bringing up your middle name, "ouch wolf that hurts," he pretended to rub his arm and you just scoffed. "You were more fun when you were asleep," he confessed still rubbing his arm.

"You're an ass," you muttered trying to get comfortable in his seat again pulling his jacket over his arms.

"I have zero idea where my phone is," you remembered feeling around for it but finding it wasn't there. Probably in whatever remained of the clothes you were in before you turned.

"Scared your boyfriends gonna find out?" He sniggered picking up some speed on the road.

"No," you stuck your tongue out at him. "Gorgeous you better stop doing that before I get tempted," he turned wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"Oh keep it in your pants before I hurt you," you shook your head trying to hid your blushing cheeks. "I heard you guys talking earlier before I left," you finally said after a few moments of silence which you appreciated.

"Did you really mean that?" You looked at him reading his body but it didn't give anything away.

"That if you wanted to be with me right now I wouldn't stop you?" He confirmed if that was what you were asked.

"Mhmm." Things were complicated now that you broken the curse. You wanted to be with him more than anything. But his weird obsession with Katherine and lingering feelings for her. And of course Kyle complicated everything.

"Well you were my first love silly girl. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," he placed his hand on your inner thigh and you gulped. "I will hurt you," you hissed and the hand retracted. You didn't know what else to say so you just flicked on the radio letting some random station play and just enjoyed the view as he continued taking you guys to god knows where.

"Agh," Lena moaned in the back as she slowly started waking up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," you turned and her eyes instantly perked up and we're wide awake as she sat up looking around realizing you were on the road no where near home. "Where are we?" She asked looking out all the windows.

"Georgia," you answered turning back to the front.

"No no no we can't be in Georgia," you watched her prsss her hand to her forehead in the rear view mirror. "Hate to break it to you but we are," Damon's jacket was settled on your legs it wasn't very warm but it was at least a little comforting. "You guys this isn't funny. Seriously where are we?" She was still gripping her head which probably meant she had a little bit of a concussion or something. Her head did smack against the steering wheel there was dried blood all over her face.

"Seriously. We- we're in Georgia," Damon confirmed looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"How ya feeling?" You turned back towards her again. "I- I-" and she pressed on her forehead again.

"There's no broken bones. I checked," Damon assured her as he shifted in his seat removing one hand from the steering wheel. You kinda got lost looking at him for a couple moments. He was hot with early sun hitting him just right. His muscles teasing to break the seams of his shirt.

"My car. There was a man. Oh god Kaylee I'm so sorry," she placed a hand on your shoulder and you jerked away. "It's okay Elena. I'm the one that heals you don't," you assured trying not to make it awkward.

"There was a man. I hit him," seems the events were coming back to her.

"But he got up after you passed out. Who was that?" You looked back at Damon.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where's my phone?" She asked but it wasn't a question as she started searching through all the random shit Damon had in his car. You two stayed quiet and you could tell she was about to freak.

"Okay we need to go back. No one knows where we are. Pull over. I mean it Damon, pull over! Stop the car!" She yelled and he just looked at you. Man we should have just left her.

"Now she was definitely more fun when she was asleep," and you faintly chuckled as he pulled over on to the shoulder of the road. You all got out Elena nearly knocking you out again as she pushed the seat forward and got out hissing in pain and grabbing her abdomen as she stood. Using the door to keep her balance she nearly fell and you whooshed over grabbing her arms and keeping her steady, "hey," you cooed and she just looked at you like you were insane and said "I'm fine," moving so you weren't touching her.

"We have to go back," she started walking around the car almost tripping over her own feet.

"Oh come on. Look we've already come this far. Who cares if we're gone for one night?" You leaned against the side of the car and Damon walking around the other side meeting her at the back.

"Why are you doing this?" She accused him and then looked to you, "and you. Why are you helping him?" Her eyes were murderous and she was now really starting to get on your nerves.

"For 1, I was just a wolf. Like I literally turned into a 4 legged creature because of him which I still have zero idea how is even possible considering there's still what 6 days till the full moon? And come on it's not like my family even notices when I'm gone anyways. 2 Damon is my friend," you defended folding your arms over your chest and looking back to the rolling hills each of them a light golden color.

"More than friends if I remember correctly," he teased and you glared over at him while Elena hit him making you giggle.

"I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I need to go home," she started pacing along the gravel that separated the road from the ditch. "This is kidnapping," she blurted our turning back to Damon. You felt Damon's weight push against the car, "that's a little melodramatic don't you think?"

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia," god she was getting under your skin. You kept trying to take deep breaths and ignore it but it wasn't working out so well.

"Well you're in Georgia. Without your little magic necklace if I might add. I could very easily make you.. agreeable," karma for doing it to Jeremy so many times bitch. "What are you tying to prove?" She whimpered you were seconds from snapping but a phone rang in his pocket.

"That's my phone," you laughed again recognizing the ringtone. He pulled it out, "mmm. It's your boyfriend," You hummed kinda laughing. "I'll take it," and you heard the click.

"Elena's phone."

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" Thanks for the love Stef.

"Elena? Yeah she's right here. And yes she's fine."

"Where are you? let me speak to her."

You moved to the side of the car and watching him hand Lena the phone, "he wants to talk to you."

She looked down at the phone once, "uh uh," she shook her head looking like she was about to vomit.

"Yeah I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now," he shrugged putting the phone back to his ear.

"And let me guess Kaylee is with you guys too. Damon I swear to god if you touch either of them-"

"You have a good day. Mhmm. Bye now," and he

hung up shoving her phone back in his pocket.

"Look no one knows where I am can we please just go back," now she was begging which I'm sure Damon loved. "We're almost there," Damon sighed.

"Where is there?" She snapped her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

"A little place outside of Atlanta," you could tell he was being truthful.

"Oh come on Elena. You don't want to go back right now do you? What's the rush? Time out. All your problems are still gonna be there when you get home. Step away from your perfect little life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes. Now get in the car before I hog tie and gag you and throw you in anyways," you snapped back and Damon raised an eyebrow at you.

"No that invitation does not go to you too," you elbowed him in the ribs. Elena turned towards the road you had been driving on pressing the back of her hands to her mouth.

She twisted back to you two, "am I save with you? Is she?" She gestured to you.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You promise not to do that kind control thing with me?" You kissed the back of your teeth bitting your tongue to smack her and have him do it anyways.

"Yes," he repeated.

"Can I trust you?" She was unconvinced and you were losing patience.

"Well if you don't trust him. You can at least trust me. Now get in the car before I make good on my promise," she sighed but got back in anyways. You were relieved but annoyed it would have been funny to see her like that. It's not the end of the world. Her problems with Stefan and his stupidity would still be there when she got home. She needed this more than any of us. What was she gonna do if she went home? Pout in her room about Stefan at least now maybe the 3 of you could have a little fun for once.


	40. Bree’s bar

Jeremy's POV

Kaylee decided to leave before you could question her. Not that you really needed too. You pretty much knew everything from Elena's journals. But you headed to school anyways giving Megan's crackhead ass a ride to school. "Hey Mr. Saltzman," you greeted walking up to him. His back was to you and it looked like he was digging through his car for something. "Hey Jeremy," he looked to you quickly before going back to whatever he was doing. "I uh can't find my ring I took it off at the gym and I thought I put it-" he looked down at his seat, "Oh there it is," he picked up the old dainty ring and climbed out of his car slipping it back on his finger. "Losing family heirlooms bad," he chuckle awkwardly. "How's your and Kaylee's extra credit coming along? Pick a topic yet?" he asked leaning against the door to his car.

"Mystic falls, civil war era. I think Kaylee's doing the same," you had actually been enjoying this project well when you had been able to actually work on it. "What's the angle?" he scrunched his brows looking at you rubbing his hand across his chin brushing against the stubble.

"I think we're doing our family. We both have all these journals from our ancestors who lived in the 1800's. And the Gilbert's and the Lockwood's are some of the original founding families of Mystic Falls so.." you nodded. "that sounds good I'll be waiting to read it," he nodded with you seeming quite impressed. "I'll see you in class," you waved heading inside as the last bell rang.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

You finally got back on the road, "You do realize Stefan's probably gonna probably gonna try to get Leo or Bonnie to do a locator spell on me or her," you turned to Damon laying your check against the cool leather of your seat. "Well Bonnie isn't any of our biggest fans these days so I highly doubt she will help," Elena butted in.

"Ahh yes. I keep forgetting that she didn't know till the night I was possessed," you yawned looking back out the window. You could see Elena increasingly growing annoyed as Damon turned on some music and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "So where's my car," she propped her head up with her arm against the window. "Oh I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it," he flashed her a fake smile before returning his attention to the road. "So this man in the road he was a-"

"From what we can tell," you nodded rolling down the window your nose filling with all the different scents from outside. "You didn't know him?" Oh because all vampires just know each other.

"If I've never met him I wouldn't know him," he brushed off seeming to get just as annoyed with all her questions as you were. "I mean it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill," he taunted and she just rolled those big brown eyes. You perked up realizing you were pulling into a town practically stopping in the middle of the road.

"Where are we? You brought us to a bar?" you pulled your door open and got out. You could not handle one more minute of being in the car with her. You stepped out examining the giant sign "Bree's Bar" it read. Seemed familiar but you just shrugged. "Damon we're not old enough they aren't going to let us in," oh miss goody two shoes. "Speak for yourself," you muttered heading across the street with Damon. "Sure they will," he looked back at Elena who still hadn't moved. She let out a long dramatic sigh and slammed his car door shut and caught up with you guys.

You 3 walked in the music was booming which kind of made your head spin. A tall darker skinned lady with dark ringlets that completely framed her face. "No no no it can't be," she said walking out from behind the bar. Damon was just smiling to himself rubbing his hands together like one of those old cartoon villains. "Damon?" She walked over and towered over the 3 of you. "My honey pie," her eyes ate him almost as she looked him up and down. She placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him into a kiss. You shifted your weight on your feet trying to ignore the slight pang of jealousy in your heart. Elena's eyes were huge as she looked between them, you cleared your throat feeling uncomfortable and they pulled apart. You clenched your jaw together trying to put away the urge to tear this girls head off and you 3 sat at the bar. And the lady slide over the bar holding up a clear bottle of some sort of alcohol "Listen up everyone! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness," she announced pouring some of the mystery alcohol in a line of empty shots placing one of them in front of each of you. "Drink up," she cheered. You, Damon and this woman downing your shots. While Elena just looked horrified at you and the shot sitting in front of her. You reached over slipping the shot out of her hand and downing it for her before smiling and handing it back. "So how did he rope you in?" she asked Elena refilling the shot glaces.

"I'm not roped in. I'm acting dating his-"

"Honey if you're not roped. You're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride," she interrupted your cheeks filled with air as you tried to swallow the laughter begging to come out. "And you," she now looked at you, "you must be Kaylee freaking Lockwood my god you look exactly like her," she was astonished as she stared at you seeming to map your face with her eyes. "You know me?" your heart kinda dropped hearing those words. "Of course I do sweetheart. Your story is very famous among witches and of course from the devil himself," she shook her head over at Damon. "I've heard your story since I was a little girl, the last reincarnation spell that was ever pulled off was on you. No one has ever been able to do that spell since. You're a very special girl," she smiled pushing another shot towards you you just smiled awkwardly back before taking another shot.

"So how did you two meet?" Elena asked pushing the shot away from her. She looked to damon and they both started laughing, "College," she put simply looking back to Elena. "You went to college?" you couldn't help but laugh. "I've been on a college campus, yes," he quickly raised both eyebrows at the two of you before downing another shot. "About 20 years ago when I was a sweet young freshman. I met this beautiful man and fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because you see i had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." You watched Elena smile weirdly at Damon before he leaned towards both of you, "She's a witch," he whispered. "Changed my world ya know," she nodded. "I rocked your world," he smirked resting his elbow on the bar and his head against his hand. There it was again the jealousy rising like bile in your throat. She looked back to you two, "he is good in the sack isn't he?" she questioned Elena and you felt your cheeks burn. "But most he's just a walk a way joe," she put bluntly downing another shot before looking at you. "Bet you would know more than she would," she make shift cup around her mouth with her hand before walking away placing the dirtied shot glasses in a tub under the bar,"So what is it you want?" she asked placing a hand on the bar leaning against it as she looked between the 3 of you.

* * *

 _Jeremy's POV_

You headed to the library after lunch already caught up in the rest of your classes for the day so you were glad to use this time to work on your paper. You tried texting Kaylee multiple times but got no reply. In fact no one had since this morning. You shook off the odd feeling and headed up the stairs to try to find some of the books the librarian had looked up for you handing you a set of note-cards with their numbers on it. You made your way through the shelves re-positioning your backpack on your shoulder. You felt a bit out of place here, you never thought you would find yourself here out of choice. You were looking through the numbers having some trouble finding them. You turned around and two books shot out of the shelf at you but you jumped back before they hit you and they toppled to the ground you gasped for air feeling dumb that a few books falling scared you that bad. You collected yourself and knelled down collecting the books. You stood to put them back, "Oh my god I'm so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other. And I pulled and the kablunk, kaboom. Are you okay?" She had the attention span of the gold fish like Megan and seemed to talk forever just like Charlie which made you laugh. She was weird that you could tell right off the bat, but something about her seemed to weirdly draw you in. Plus she was kinda hot. "yeah yeah. I'm fine," you felt your hands grow clammy as you placed the books back on their shelf.

You both seemed to look down to collect the rest of them leaning down to grab them unknowingly at the same time before your foreheads smacked together and knocked you both off your balance. "Agh," you groaned rubbing the pain on your forehead. You couldn't help but laugh though, you could have sworn you'd seen this same scene in multiple chick flicks Kaylee and Megan had made you watch over the years. "I'm Ana," she laughed nervously offering you her hand to shake. "Jeremy," you smiled behind your hair that had fallen in your face taking her hand and shaking it. You were both so awkward it made this whole interaction extremely funny.

* * *

 _Leo's POV_

It had been a long night so you decided to ditch school today and get some sleep. that sleep which was rudely interrupted by someone making so many crashing sounds. It made sleep nearly impossible. "Thank god you're back," you recognized that voice that belonged to Bon. And you walked into the living room groaning at the sunlight in your eyes. "Well hello to you too," Grams greeted closing the door. "What's the matter?" you asked sitting across from her in the seat you and grams always sat in.

"My powers are gone Grams, I can't do anything. Even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in these books that can tell me how to get them back," you looked over the piles of open books all across the coffee table and couch. "Hang on now, just calm down," she cooed setting her bag on the back of the couch before sitting down next to her. "Tell me what happened," she took her hands. "I can't," she said curtly.

"We keeping secrets now?"

"I have too. I'm sorry. I promise. Please help me," she pleaded and you watched the muscles in her arms flex as she squeezed her hands. Grams looked over all the open books and thought for a moment before she spook, "Well first of there's nothing in any of these books that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here," she pointed to the side of her head. Ah good old times when you're worries only consisted of how to unblock your magic. Now you had it oozing from your finger tips at all times. "You gotta clear it out. Then you're back in business."

"Clear what out?"

"Whatever's got you so scared," it was always pointless to lie or keep things from Grams. She could read anyone like her favorite book. But she could read you two like the back of her hand. You knew what the secret was but you weren't just gonna blurt it out. It's hard to deal with. But you were also very closed minded as a witch if you believe we exist but no other supernatural things do.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

Bree had gotten Damon drunk enough that he agreed to let Elena have her phone to call Jenna which surprised you. But it also surprised you that he was drunk at all. This is the man that can drink bourbon all day and night and be perfectly fine. But this time was different which made you suspicious that she was up to something.

"Hi Jenna. i'm so sorry." You heard Elena on the sidewalk outside the bar.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?"

"I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning I just wanted to get to school," she lied which was pretty convincing but Jenna had never been very good at seeing through lies. But she also hadn't needed to be a parent since last summer.

"Are you okay?"

"ya know Stefan and stuff." you gagged getting bored and tuning their conversation out. "Come on there's gotta be another way," Damon was buttering up Bree attempting to get information on Katherine and the tomb out of her.

"After all these years, it's still Katherine? I thought this one here was your great love," You shifted in your seat uncomfortable to even be apart of this situation. "I'm taken," but that seem to do nothing for her. "How do you even know she's still alive?" she folded her legs over the little bar table and rocked her chair back on two legs. "Well you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out," he traced along the soft skin of her forearm and you clenched your jaw together so tight it could almost make your teeth shatter right there in your mouth. She yanked her arm away and you felt your body somewhat relax, " I already did 20 years ago remember?"

"3 easy steps- Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number 2. I don't have the crystal."

"That's it Damon. There is no other way. It is Emily's spell," You could feel that she wasn't telling the whole truth but you just folded your legs one over the other and rocked your leg continuing to watch her closely. "What about new spell, with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" he suggested.

She placed two fingers on the pointed end of her chin, "It doesn't work that way baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb." Her honey eyes found you again, "How do you not hate him? Don't you know what happened? Why you even died in the first place?" she asked setting her chair back down on it's two legs. "Yes I do. I broke the curse a couple days ago. I turned last night," her eyes grew wide. "You turned? Without a full moon?" she clarified. "You're the witch. Tell me was the moon full last night?" you redirected the question back to her. Her shoulders hunched as she shrunk back into her chair seeming to get lost in thought as she kept her gaze lose on a chipped piece of wood on the floor. The bad feeling in your stomach only growing more. You had a feeling that Bree was no longer a friend of Damon's regardless of their history and you and Elena were about to get caught in the middle of it.


	41. You’re Safe With Me

_Kaylee's POV_

You had this feeling brewing inside you the more you listened and watched Bree and how she was talking with Damon. Watching for what her body would give away that her mouth didn't. But even with this feeling inside of you, you didn't move and you weren't scared. It felt like as long as you were with Damon he could talk to you into anything. He could calm any storm inside of you like it was a piece of cake. But it only made you more guarded being around him. Being careful to keep your distance. Not having any skin to skin contact. Even his smell which most vampires didn't smell the greatest cough Stefan cough. But he did. His smell invited you in. It was comfortable. Used leather and bourbon mixed with the cologne he always wore. It felt like home. You also didn't want to overstep you were with Kyle. And even if things didn't work out you still wanted to have some sort of relationship. You kept getting lost in these thoughts daydreaming about what it would be like if you guys were together now like you should have been 150 years ago. But every-time you fell down that rabbit hole the fact that he still wasn't over Katherine always brought you back. It was weird having your memories back remembering how she was. How she treated all of you including Stefan, Damon, and Charlie. It felt good being able to remember things. But there was also so much of the story that you still didn't know. So much of the timeline still remained black. Who did your father send you off to live with in England? Why couldn't you talk about it? Why can't you remember it now? It felt like the more you discovered the more questions would arise. You snapped out of your head when Damon's hand brushed against yours but he hadn't seemed to notice which meant he was listening in on someone.

"Elena is that you?" you heard Stefan's voice.

"I'm here."

"Where are you?" Georgia Steffy.

"You lied," she spat back her voice dripping with betrayal.

"Not until I explain please." How did Mr. Stefan Salvatore always get into these situations. How did one figure that you're dating, literally sleeping with a girl who looks exactly like a girl we all knew 150 years ago? Didn't think that would come up? Not that he tries to hide the photo. It gave you the creeps like he was dating Elena to feel close to Katherine. At least Damon and Charlie knew they were two different people not using one to replace the other.

"So you didn't lie?"

"just tell me where you are so I can come get you," Seems someone didn't have any luck with a locator spell. Or just didn't bother to ask Leo. You wondered if any of them had noticed you were gone. Which only made you annoyed because you couldn't check in with anyone since your phone was probably still in Elena's wrecked car. Or Damon was hiding it. But at the same time it was nice, disconnecting for awhile.

"How am I connected to Katherine Stefan?"

"I honestly don't know."

"And I'm suppose to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I-Listen-" and he was cut off. Damn she hung up on him. Props that was brave. And funny. And well deserved. You were still kinda mad at him for convincing the other 2 to lie to you in the first place. How many times did it take for someone to learn lying doesn't work?

You turned to see Damon ago and outside next to her, you sighed and scooted your seat out before appearing next to them as well. "You okay?" he asked seeming genuinely concerned. "Don't pretend to care," she jerked around looking at both of you like she wanted to kill you but was also startled that you both basically appeared out of nowhere. "I know you're gloating inside," she dismissed tugging on one of the longer strands of her hair like she was attempting to rip it out of her head. None of you realized if Bree did have some crazy plan cooking now would be the time to set it up since the 3 of you were distracted. The thought made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

* * *

 _Jeremy's POV_

You kept insisting you were fine as you and Ana finished cleaning up the books she had knocked over, keeping a safe distance apart so you didn't hurt each other again. "Are you looking for something?" those huge eyes looked down at the note cards somehow still in your hands. You cleared your throat, "yeah I am i need them for an extra credit project one of my best friends ditched out on," you handed her the cards and she quickly scanned over them. "Friend who?" She seemed curious and sure asked a lot of questions. "Kaylee. Kaylee Lockwood," you answered shaking off the awkwardness. you watched her shoulders tense up hearing her name. Like every single drop of blood in her body ha run cold. "Did you say Kaylee Lockwood?" she asked seeming to hope you had said any other name other than hers.

"Yeah why? Do you know her?" and just like that she was back to the strange peppy girl. "We use to be friends when we were younger. Anyways this aisle is local and state history," she pointed as you started walking down each of them. "And civil war is one over," she pointed again "lets see what you need," she looked down at the cards you had given her carefully analyzing each of them again. "Local 1860's," she stated after looking them all over. You placed one hand on a shelf wishing it was that simple. You place your hand on a bookshelf and just absorb all the knowledge from the books. "Do you work here?" She seemed to know this library like the back of her hand. "Nope," she half grinned before looking down the rows of shelves. "You'll want reference. This way," she waved you to follow her over her right shoulder. "Uh, home schooled. I study here sometimes for a mock school environment," that answered some of your questions. At least about her weirdness. She stopped "Ah here we go," you looked around you would have never even found these by yourself. "Original settlers, town archives, founders stuff. It's all here," she ran her finger along the spin of some of the books before her eyes bounced back to you. "So what's your topic?" she wondered. It was weird it had been a long time since you felt nervous talking to a girl, which seemed dumb since 3 of your closet friends were girls. Out numbered in your group once again. You rolled your shoulders adjusting your backpack again, "the towns fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers at the time."

"You might want to focus that," she suggested.

"The origins of local folklore and myths?" you offered, that was about as best as you had.

She softly laughed, "You mean the vampires?" Your heart had never dropped so fast to your ass. You knew what you knew from what you had read. The stuff you wished you could remember but your sister didn't give you a choice. She either knew as well or was just a history nut. Which seemed to be the more likely option, home schooled in Mystic Falls? The town's history was probably the focus point of her studies. But what if she did know? What if this thing was bigger than you even realized?

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

Elena's call with Stefan had of course put her back in a crabby mood which was quite annoying. Damon seemed to be pretty drunk but handling himself well. As for you, you just had a good buzz going. One of the other waitresses placed your plates of food you had ordered in front of each of you which brought to your attention that Bree had mysteriously disappeared.

"Let's just say that i am a descendant from Katherine. Does that make me part vampire?" she asked in between bites of ketchup soaked french fries. "Vampires can't procreate," Damon dismissed. "But we love to try," his eyes flickered over to you and as a reflex kicked him in the shin. He turned back to Elena who was wearing the same facial expression as you, "No. If you are related it would mean Katherine had a child before he was turned," he kept tossing fries in his mouth. You had ordered chick strips and tater tots so you weren't involved much in the conversation except to listen. "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" her tone bred insecurity and jealousy the second she said it. "Kinda creepy if you ask me," you just scoffed to yourself in between bites. I'm sure the thought crossed Damon's mind once or twice since he's so hell bent on getting her back. He looked down at her plate seeing her stack of pickles she had picked off her burger, 'What you don't like pickles? What is wrong with you?" he shook his head picking them off her plate and leaning his head back and dropping the pile in. "How can you even eat? If technically you're suppose to be-" she murmured like dead was a bad word. Or half the people in this bar didn't know what vampires were. Damon checked over both shoulders "Dead?" he muttered back in hushed tones. "it's not such a bad word," his focused zeroed back in on his plate of food. "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system. My body functions pretty normally."

She kinda laughed which made your whole body tense. Elena Gilbert had this personality where she was so nice to people that for 1 it was absolutely annoying. And for years you told her she needed to grow a back bone which she only did what a year ago? And 2 she always came off as flirty. With literally everyone even if she didn't mean too. "This nice act? Is any of it real?" she watched him pull apart his burger drowning the bun in his hand with ketchup before looking at her. The way they looked at each other even strangely reminded you of him and Katherine which made you even more uncomfortable as you shifted in your chair feeling the jealousy flow through your heart like blood. You kept trying to remind yourself that Damon wasn't yours anymore, you had no right to be jealous. But it did very little to settle your emotions.

"Here you go loves," Bree returned setting a beer in front of you and Damon. Elena's eyes seemed to be so focused on them as you picked yours up and looked at her. "I'll have one too," she told Bree and you nearly choked. "Hmm?" Damon looked at her. "Come again?" you slightly coughed after you swallowed the same gulp that nearly made you die. Elena looked at you two before placing her hand in the middle of her left palm, "Time out remember? For 5 minutes?" ouch gotta love a double edged sword. You laughed to yourself when you realized that kind of described Elena to a t. She spent so long being the reigning queen b doing nothing without an underlying reason or agenda. But after the car accident she seemed to have given up on it, allowing Caroline just the tiny window she needed to take the throne. But as an ex queen b she seemed to have that look at everything which is also how she always got people to trust her so easy. "yeah well that 5 minutes is gonna need a beer," she nodded to herself watching Bree grab another from the cooler popping the lid off and sliding it across the bar to her. "There you go."

You both leaned your beers in and Elena exhaled sharply it was unclear if it was in annoyance or that she hated herself for finally folding and giving into fun as she clinked her bottle against both of yours. You watch her face quickly change as she really got a taste for the beer which made you laugh. You had got the stomach for it since you had been drinking since you were like what 13? But her face man that was priceless. It made you long to have your phone again. It really hit you how much you were starting to miss everyone. To miss Kyle. You two hadn't talked since he said he loved you and everything went to shit. You needed to fix this.

* * *

 _Jeremy's POV_

Talking with Ana even made you doubt what you thought you knew. Elena's journals could be false. It couldn't be true that one of your best friends is a reincarnated werewolf from over 150 years ago and conveniently is dating a werewolf as well. You're other best friend is a freaking witch and so is Bonnie and their grandma. Even just trying to start to understand it made your head spin.

"You're kidding me right? There's no such thing as vampires," you two had grabbed a bunch of books and had them sprawled out on one of the huge tables usually meant to hold more than 2 people. But Ana insisted. It's like the more you dismissed that they weren't real she handed you a silver platter of information convincing you they are.

"Well there snot a lot of of documentation," she defended looking across the vast sea of knowledge she was spilling on you. But if it help with your project you were all ears. Since you still hadn't heard anything from Kaylee. "But," she held a finger up, "The stories have been told since the civil war. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little," man this girl could talk as you tilted your head still not convinced even with everything you already knew before hand. Even just talking about this made you so angry with your sister, it wasn't her choice to take your memories away. To wipe something that you may not remember but you can feel it's there. How could having all this empty pain be better than knowing what everyone else around you already did. "Yeah that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day," you pointed out. You had never been much into history even living in this town and being a founding family. But somehow this girl made it interesting. She kept you on your toes. "Which are?" her eyes hardened like from the start of this conversation she had been leading you to this answer. "The union soldiers. I've read the stories myself. they talk about the enemy the demons that attack at night."

She shifted in her seat like she was excited, "That sounds like vampires to me," she raised her eyebrows. "Allegorical vampires which is what it is," you scoffed you had a feeling that this girl wasn't gonna leave you alone until she convinced you of this. Converted you into a believer. You rolled your eyes at the look she was giving you, "creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. thus, vampire fiction," you dismissed again and her smile only grew. "Man you're smart." You couldn't help but laugh looking down at your lap to try to hide this feeling this crazy weird hot girl was giving you. "I gotta say when i first saw you, I missed it," she winked biting her bottom lip. Her eyes seemed to be trying to flirt with yours. "yeah. I've uh- I've had a rough go at it lately. But I'm just now getting back to my old self," you nodded even if it was because Damon compelled you. It worked in some ways and had it's downfalls in others.

"Well good luck on your paper. I gotta get home," she stood and started to walk away before turning back to you making you look up to those brown puppy dog eyes. "Ya know my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor and he had written all this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable," she shook her head and picked at the sleeves of her sweater.

"Wait. A journal?"  
"yeah why?"

you blinked a couple times a million thoughts racing through your mind, "are you sure you have to go?" you asked. If her ancestors left her some journals. What you may find in there would be a lot more helpful than any of these books would ever be.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

A bunch of people had gathered around the 3 of you and Bree had lined up shots for all of you, "Ready? Go," you snatched your shot and gulped it down slamming the old glass against the bar. Laughing when you were the first one. Elena was getting drunk and drunk Elena was never good. But at least she was being kinda fun rather than being a grouchy bitch. "That's 3," she looked at Damon and pretended to pout, "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinged my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," Damon replied halfheartedly. You were just enjoying yourself feeling no need to get involved in their stupid drama or anything else. Just drink listen to some music and have a little fun before you had to return from your time out too. "Whatever whos next?" Elena looked around "Another round Bree?" She hummed. A very drunk old lady looked over at her, "honey you should be on the floor."

She gasped, "I am not even drunk. My tolerance is like why up here," she extended her arm as high as it would be go and jumped. You felt a cold breeze behind you and the scent of another vampire took over your nose and apparently Bree's eyes but when you looked back no one was there. "All right, here you go," Bree passed out the new shots before moving down to the end of the bar to help someone you couldn't see since there were so many people surrounding you 3.

Elena had finally had enough alcohol in her to convince some of her new drunk friends to play pool Damon off doing something stupid per usual left you at the bar alone. Damon had discarded his jacket before he wandered off and you heard the faint sound of Elena's cell phone in his pocket. "Hello?" you half slurred which was not a good sign especially if it was Jenna or someone else. "Kaylee," it was Kyle at least from what you could hear. "Uh, hold on its loud in here," you half yelled over the music. Which had somehow gotten louder in the last hour. You pulled on Damon's jacket before wtrying to push through the crowds of drunk people to get outside. "Kaylee where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked only being able to hear him because of your super hearing. "Huh? Yeah no i'm good," you finally answered stepping outside. The sun was long gone which meant it was freezing. "I got a call Jenna found Elena's car wrecked? Where the hell have you guys been?" he asked again and you continued walking. Practically walking off the stone ramp think they had of course dropping the phone but at least you caught yourself. You finally got up grabbing the phone and putting it back to your ear, "Hello?" you felt a presence behind you before a hand went over your mouth and you screamed whil you were still holding the phone hoping Kyle could hear you. "No, No, NOOOO!" you yelled against the hand when the phone slipped out of your grasp falling into the gravel. But the man just continued dragging you away the same odor filling your nose from before. Your eyes kept transforming colors as your wolf side fought to survive while your human side fought to well stay was definitely a vampire cause he was putting up a fight about as much as you were. The man dragged you to the street and you watched the bree's bar sign get dimmer the farther you got away. You could still see Elena dancing and Damon back at the bar completely unaware that you were being kidnapped. So much for being safe.


	42. Bloodlines

Even fighting against him you were quickly loosing your strength. Your body was in fight or flight but a smell coming off the cloth he now held over your face was burning your skin. You fought to try and not breath it in but it happened anyways setting your throat and nose on fire. Everything hurt. You longed for Damon wondering where they were. Or if they've even noticed you were gone. If they found the phone and called Kyle. Your eyes burned from the tears and whatever this piece of cloth was soaked in. It burned like no other. You just wanted to give up. You kept hoping that you would open your eyes and see Damon coming to your rescue but everytime you were disappointed. Everytime you were in pain or upset it seemed you got more visions. Seeing snipets of moments of your life. Flashing over your eyes and disappearing just as fast.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Nik I'm bored can't we go do something today?" You begged as you threw yourself on his bed. It had been a week since you came to England. And you were already bored. And none of this wretched family would let you go outside. At least not without an escort._

 _"Patience love," he murmured standing in front of his floor length mirror that took up nearly one whole wall of his room. You sat up leaning against his head board watching as he buttoned his shirt over his skin. You rolled your eyes, "why must you always be half naked when I come in here," you grumbled getting off his bed and breezing out._

 _"Love I think you wait to come in heee till I'm half naked," he winked over at you and you just felt like you were going to vomit all over again._

 _"Bekah!" You called through the halls, "in here," she called back from her room._

 _You walked down the hall catching a glimpse of Elijah in his room smoothing out a new suit over his body. Now he was the guy you wanted so badly to touch. To feel his cool skin under your fingertips. But you always snapped out of it when you remembered why you were here._

 _"Want to go do something? Your brother is a pain in my ass," she smirked over at you hearing a hint of an accent coming out in you._

 _"Let me guess he won't let you go anywhere?" She turned from her vanity. Which of course was perfectly painted along with her chair which looked more like a throne. She looked like an ice queen. Her blonde hair almost as light as the paint._

 _"Of course not. Because they all like to keep me locked inside," she chuckled. "Yes let me change then we can walk into town," you just smiled before closing her door for her and heading downstairs._

 _"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus appeared in front of you and you just slammed your hands into his chest. "No where that's any of your concern Nik," you moved to walk past him but he stepped in front of you once more. "Using my sister against me? I can't lie sweetheart I'm a little hurt," that accent sent a shiver up your spine but you just returned it with a glare. "You won't take me anywhere Nik. So why shouldn't I leave with Bekah or lijah at least they treat me nicely," you snapped before smacking your shoulder into his as you shoved past him. But you didn't get far when you felt his hands wrap around your waist pulling him close to you so your bodies were touching. You felt you couldn't breath and he let out a throaty chuckle. "Why must you disobey me little one?" His tone was filled to the brim with lust. "I-" you started but all the words had slipped away from you. He curled a finger under your chin his eyes finding yours, **"when you go into town you will kill a human to trigger your curse. I don't know why but I feel you will be of great use to me as a wolf more so than a human. Do you understand love?"** He asked and your mind went blank. _

_"I understand Nik," you nodded not even knowing why you said that or what even happened. "Have a good time in town sweetheart," he cooed leaning down and kissing your lips so quickly you didn't even realized it had happened till he was gone._

 _"ready?" Rebekah asked at the doorway holding the door open for you. You pulled up your light pink dress and ran over to her and you two made your way to town. Not knowing what her brother had just told you to do._

You gasped coming back to the pain surging through your body. Everything hurt. Your muscles were mush. You were quickly fading and you had no idea who this person taking you even was. Why he was taking you or what even happened. But you didn't even have a chance to ask when the burning of your skin and heinous odor finally surrendered to your unconscious. Praying you woke up again. You had so much to do. So much to say. This couldn't be how you died once again. It couldn't.

* * *

 _Damon's POV_

You grew bored watching Elena utterly defeat all of her new found drunk friends. But at least she was having fun. You knew all of your time outs would be ending soon. And there was plenty of things you all needed to clean up but you tossed that thought to the side and skimmed the bar taking your seat once again.

"Hey where's you girl?" Bree turned and asked you doing one scan of the bar. But her voice wreaked of ulterior motive lie she was asking you the question to lead you to notice that Kaylee was no longer at the bar or anywhere in the bar for that matter. You couldn't smell her familiar perfume, the peaches mixed with vanilla. You longed to smell it again. "Hmm," you looked around as well, "She was right back there," you looked over to the last place you had saw her. But who knows how long ago that even was. Bree seemed nervous and you had known her long enough to pick up on the tiny things. She was twisting the ring that never left her right pointer finger over and over. Her eyes darting everywhere like she had just did a line of coke or something. You stood up focusing on Kaylee's scent trying to pick it out from all the others that filled this bar when your eyes found the back door. You ignored her and strode over and out the door, this was where the scent stopped. But you could see something bouncing the light from the building over into your eyes, you kneeled down letting only one knee touch the wet wood as you picked up the object realizing it was Elena's phone. Your eyes now searched for her looking everywhere you could scanning every single last detail. You were suppose to keep her safe. You had made a promise to her since you two were kids. You jumped down on the concrete slab and caught a new smell, a vampire you didn't know. So of course fearing the worst you followed it trying to keep your hands from trembling. You would never forgive yourself if she got hurt because you were to busy being drunk with Elena. But you followed the scent anyways leading you to the back of some old worn down warehouse all your scenes were on alert scanning for every little noise. Everything. "Damon, no," K cried your felt a wave of relief wash over you when you saw her. But frowning when you saw her arms and legs were bound and she had what looked to be burn marks around her mouth. A blurred figure came out of no where hitting you with a bent pipe taking out one of your knees. You collapsed as he continued hitting you each motion blurred which lead you to believe he was the vampire who you had been tracking. His hits came over and over breaking various parts of your legs before he stopped, "what the hell?!" you demanded through gritted teeth trying to fight through the pain. You turned over and you saw Kaylee had broken the bonds and was trying to get to you. You wanted to call out to her, to tell her not to get involved anymore than she already was but you couldn't as your mouth filled with gasoline and you turned seeing the man dumping a small tank of it over you making sure your entire body was coated. "No!" She yelled and you could still see those mesmerizing yellow eyes as you coughed up the gas trying so hard to get the taste out of your mouth. She had gotten his attention which gave you a few seconds to heal hopefully giving you enough time to save you both. But his attention quickly returned to you pouring the rest of what was in the tank all over you. "Who are you?" you managed through the coughing.

"That's perfect. You have no idea," he spat. "What are you talking about? What did he do?" Kaylee yelled again when it dawned on you what she was doing. Distracting him. You wanted nothing more than to get up and whoosh the both of you out of this mess. But with the shape of your leg there was no way you could even stand on your own right now. "He killed my girlfriend," the man grumbled back at her. "What did she do to you huh? What did she do?" he screamed pouring even more fluid on you not that you weren't already soaked to the bone or anything. "Nothing," you couldn't help but put your two sense in. "I don't understand!" Kaylee interrupted again at least she was smart enough to keep her distance. She was strong. But without a full moon or enough anger she wasn't going to turn and she was no match for him. His hateful eyes looked back at you, "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her got it?" The tone he was using with her made you want to rip his heart out of his chest without even blinking. Your leg had healed enough that you could get up but as soon as you tried your chin was met with the mans boot throwing you back against the frigid asphalt. Kaylee was quiet which usually meant she was thinking, "Lexi?" she interrogated. She would be a dman good lawyer some day. "Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you, she said that you were human," her eyes were glassy and it broke your heart even more. But so was the mans, "I was," he managed trying to hid the cracking in his voice. You had managed to get on your back looking around for anything that could assist you in this situation. "Lexi turned you?" her caught breath made you realized she must have seen something and now she was simply buying you time. "If you want to be with somebody forever, you have to live forever," your eyes found hers again and your heart filled with love. Like it does everytime she looks at you. It reminds you why you love her. Why you'd do anything for her. it reminds you of your human side. those thoughts rattled when you got another boot to the face. Kaylee's breathing was quick and shallow, she was running out of time. "She loved you. She said that when it's real you can't walk away," but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at you. "Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make!" he barked back but you couldn't fight anymore. You were to weak. Your wounds were to much. There was nothing you could do.

"Don't. Don't. Please don't hurt him," she pressed your vanilla scent drifting over to you filling you with a little bit of comfort before the smell of a match replaced it, "I'm doing you a favor," he insisted holding the match above you. "Lexi loved you. And she was good and that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this I'm begging you! Please," she sobbed her voice filled with pain. Pain you just wanted to take away. He grabbed you by your shirt and lifted you till your face was mere inches from his and he just growled in your face as if trying to decide what to do with you. Which side of himself was going to win. You got your answer when he launched you across the lot and you crashed into the back door of the warehouse falling to the cold ground again. Everytime you attempted to move your body sent jolts of pain through your spine that made yo almost cry out.

"Thank you."

"it wasn't for you." And you heard him disappear and K run across the lot over to you. "D are you okay?" she asked looking over your body before she pulled you up and wrapped her arms around you. "God I thought I was gonna loose you," even just touching her you instantly felt better. You could feel your bones healing faster. "You scared the shit out of me," her breath was hot in your ear but you felt it slow along with her pulse when you wrapped your arms around her. Needing to be in her arms as much as she needed to be in yours. She let you go and carefully laid you back down on the asphalt before she placed her wrist in your face. "You need it," her eyes looked to her wrist again giving you the go ahead. Her eyes watched yours carefully as you let that side of you take over the venom spreading in your eyes, your fangs poking out of your gums. Gently you sunk your teeth in her soft flesh easily giving way and you couldn't help but moan softly as her blood filled your mouth the slight vibration in her skin creating goosebumps up her arm. Her blood was sweet but addictive but unlike your ripper brother you knew when to stop. You let your fangs retract removing her wrist from your mouth placing one kiss over the bite mark as it began to heal. "Can you walk now?" she asked and you nodded and she scrambled to her feet offering you a hand, which you didn't need but took anyways. Needing any reason to touch her.

"Come on," she intertwined her fingers in yours clearly feeling that hero high everyone tells you about, "We got a backstabbing bar-tending witch to kill," the face she made at you took your breath away. Just for a moment you saw that same girl you saw when you first met. The good girl filled with darkness. A darkness sometimes she couldn't fight. A darkness that played with your darkness. A match no one ever saw coming. But you two reappeared back at the bar watching silently as Bree gulped down a tall glass of whiskey. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to find the two of you. Like a modern Bonnie and Clyde. The thought of how much damage you two could do together simply plastered a smile across your lips. She tilted her head at Bree her eyes that same brilliant shade of yellow. "We were just leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye," you finally said if you two were gonna kill her at least you could give her a chance to explain. Her face scrunched like the words she was about were hurting her, "Good to see you again Damon."  
"No kiss?" you inquired seeing how far she was gonna go with this act. "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."  
"And you're telling us this why?" Kaylee sneered ready to attack at any moment.  
"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" her body trembled as she tried to stay strong keep her tears inside until she could get away. She twisted away from you and Kaylee appeared in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"The tomb can be opened," she blurted out and Kaylee's eyes flickered over to you. You stopped for a second, "You're lying!" and Kaylee stepped towards you.

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in that book. You can open the tomb," she said quickly stepping back from Kaylee. Who only stepped forward again. "And where is this book?"

"I- I- " She stuttered. "You have no idea," Kaylee hissed again not taking her eyes off the woman who was easily twice her size. "No. I'm telling you the truth," she stuttered again attempting to convince you two. "And we believe you," Kaylee smiled like a maniac. "My dear sweet Bree," she cooed running a finger through one of her curls. "That why I'm almost sorry," she pinned her hips against Bree's plunging her hand into her chest. Her mouth fell open as tears dripped down her eyes. Kaylee's hand just lingered there as Bree's body convulsed against it and she just tilted her head from left to right. "Kaylee as long," she grunted. "As long as you're around him. You're doomed. He will be the reason for your death once again. He wan'ts Katherine not you. Why do you keep saving him?" she mumbled as they just stared at each other. "Damon is my family. And you don't turn your back on family," she spat in her face before yanking out her heart and Bree's body fell to her feet and she just tossed her heart along side of it. She took a damp rang wiping her hands before she stepped out from behind the bar. "Get her in the car," she ordered over her shoulder pointing to Elena who was knocked out by the pool table and she just pushed her way outside.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

The high of saving Damon and the anger that blindly made you kill Bree quickly wore off as you pushed your way outside holding Damons jacket close to you to somewhat keep you warm. Right now you would kill for a cig. Or to be with your friends instead of the situation you were in. You didn't even look up when Damon carried Elena out to the car and laid her across the back seat slamming the door before coming and standing next to you. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" he leaned against the brick wall you were sitting on looking out across the town. Your mind going completely blank. "Just thinking about how much my life has changed," was all you said not even looking down at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked and you could feel your skin heating up as he continued looking at you. "Is she really that important to you?" You didn't want to ask scared of the answer. But you needed to know. If Bree was right. If everyone was. If you were just kidding yourself about you two being together just because you two had history when you both were human. "It is," you answered after a long pause. You shook your head and jumped down off the wall slipping his jacket off and handing it back to him. "Take it," you couldn't look him in the eyes. "Come on K don't be like that," he sighed as you still sat there with your arm up dangling the leather in his face. "No Damon. I've said it once and I need to stick with it. I have Kyle who loves and cares about me and you want Katherine. This will never work. So we just need to stop kidding ourselves and face that fact. I'm tired of holding on to the hope just for you to shit on it every chance you get," the words just spilled out of you like word vomit. You missed your home. You had no idea what was even going on which was never good. "Time outs over," you kept your head down as you pushed the jacket into his chest letting go of it and turning to the car feeling your heartbreak all over again. You were a fool to keep getting your hopes up to only be let down every single time. You had to let go of the love you had for him. Move on. Or you were just gonna be stuck in this cycle forever. And being supernatural seemed like a pretty long damn time.


	43. I dont know

The drive back was tense to say the least. I said words and feelings hung in the air. Weighing down on you. But you had zero idea how to even make them go away. You hadn't said anything to each other since you dropped his jacket at his feet and climbed in the car. Elena was still knocked out, apparently all that alcohol caught up with her. And she was snoring like a freight train which was starting to make you consider finding something to smother her with. "You're important to me too," Damon told you breaking the silence and turning down the music he had switched on.

"Damon don't. It's fine," you pressed your forehead to your hand and kept your eyes on the changing landscape outside even though it was practically dark.

"No it's not. I do care about you. I still do. But I'm not the person you knew. I'm not someone that deserves someone like you anymore. I'm the person that deserves someone like Katherine. And you deserve someone like Kyle. He's good for you. But it doesn't mean we can't be around each other," you felt his hand raise to touch you but he retracted it just as quick.

"Damon just stop please. I'm tired and I just want to go home," you choked out trying to swallow the sobs that were building in your throat you could feel the last of the color drain from your face. You curled back into the passenger seat staring at the floorboards of the car. Attempting to get comfortable and settle your upset belly. You needed Kyle. You needed his arms around you. You needed to be away from Damon. So you could breath and think clearly again. Your head was pounding. The burns around your mouth had finally healed and disappeared. You needed sleep. You needed to see your best friends. And find your phone. Something.

 _Hours later..._

"By the way," Damon started whinding his arm around the back of his seat into the pocket.

"I found your phone at the crash. I just figured you deserved some time without it," and he handed the phone over to you. You wanted so badly for him to look at you. To get that warm feeling you always get when he does. To feel him touch your skin. Anything. It hurt not doing what every fiber of your being wanted. This was why you couldn't continue being around each other. At least not till you could control yourself and swallow your feelings. You took your phone having a million missed calls and texts. But of course none from your family. Which didn't surprise you but still stung a little. You were the least of their worries. Which has been the story of most of your life. There was always something more important for them to be doing. Or hovering over Tyler like he was some saint.

 _Megan: Kaylee what the hell? Where the hell are you?_

 _Hello??_

 _You're pissing me off dude I need to talk to you._

 _I swear to god._

 _Okay I've been to your house. You're not there. You're not at Charlie's or Jeremy's. So where the fuck are you?_

 _Jeremy: yo we're suppose to be working on our project?_

 _Are you good? I feel like I haven't talked to you in days._

 _Kaylee???_

 _Leo: woman can you please call one of us so Megs stops being insane._

 _You're literally going to be the death of me._

 _If I'm dead whenever you decide to resurface it's 100% your fault._

 _Charlie: Kaylee? Are you okay? I found Elena's car? Where are you guys?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _What happened?_

 _Call me._

 _Dude_

 _I need to know if you're okay._

 _I've looked everywhere for you. WHERE ARE YOU_

 _Dude you're gonna give me a heart attack._

 _I need to at least know you're alright. Please call._

 _Kyle: baby?_

 _What the fuck happened? Everyone's asking me about you?_

 _Stefan said you're in Georgia with Elena and Damon?_

 _Why are you there?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _I'm worried about you. Please call me. Or someone. I just need to know you're okay._

 _I know it's a lot the first time you turn. I'm trying to find you answers. Please come home._

The messages went on and on and on. The voicemails to match. You didn't even need to listen to them to know what they all said.

You added them all to a group chat.

 _Me: I'm fine. I'll be home soon. I'll explain when I see you guys._

As fast as you sent it all of them started answering and your phone buzzed over and over.

 _Megan: um? No? Explain now. I've been worried sick. Why didn't you call?_

 _Leo: She hasn't slept still, she's going insane. SOS_

 _Jeremy: we need to finish our project like as soon as possible._

 _Charlie: are you okay?_

 _Kyle: we can meet you at your house?_

 _Me: yeah I'd like that. Should be less than an hour. Talk soon._

You locked your phone wishing you had your earbuds so you could just zone out for the rest of the car ride. Or at least drown out any and all thoughts about Damon. It was weird knowing everything now. Having turned already. It felt like everything just got more powerful. Like you needed to be around him being being around him only clouded your judgement. And brought out the darkness in you. The darkness you were scared to even admit you had.

"Someone's popular," Damon pointed out as your phone continued to vibrate against your thigh every couple seconds.

"My friends are insane," you chuckled awkwardly. You were trying to be distant giving him simple answers as an attempt to make this easier for you. Both of you I guess.

 _An hour later..._

"Here we are," Damon put the car in park after pulling next to your car.

"Thanks D. See you around," you pushed the heavy door open and swung your feet out. The ground was cool under your feet even through your shoes you craved being on all 4's again. The freedom of the woods. The feeling of the soft dirt under your paws. It was comforting. And it made you wish you could control when you turned because right now that was all you wanted. You grabbed the door helping you out when Damon caught your wrist jerking you to look at him, "I love you k. And I know you're trying to push me away. And if that's what you want I'll stay away. But don't think because I want to find Katherine doesn't mean I don't care for you," the tears you had been swallowing the whole ride home teased the corner of your eyes. "Damon please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be," You whimpered trying to collect yourself to stand your ground. "I'll always be with you," he pointed to the locket around your neck. And as a reflex you ran your fingers across it, forgetting you were even wearing it.

"Goodnight," you smiled through the pain but you knew he wasn't convinced. "Make sure she gets home safe," he just gave you a small nod releasing his grip on your arm. And you closed the door heading inside knowing what was waiting for you there. You watched his headlights partially light the room as you closed the door behind you. Watching his red taillights till they were out of sight. But it now gave you the time to see how disgusting you looked. Your clothes were in shreds, old blood soaked most of your blue top and speckled your jeans. It was unclear where your blood ended and Brees began. Your hair was in tangles. You looked like you had just returned from a wildness trip. And every single one of your muscles ached. All of them throbbed only worsening your headache. But you swallowed the feelings and took the stairs slowly taking them one by one. Each step making you cringe at the pain pulsing through the muscles it took to step them. You stopped just outside your room taking a deep breath and drying the tears that had escaped your eyes despite your attempts at keeping them inside. Your ears perked up hearing their breathing through the door.

"You've got this," you murmured to yourself before wrapping your hand around your door handle and shoved it open with the little strength you had left. All their heads turned to you, "wait!" You shouted watching them all come towards you. "It's been a long day and my body hurts so please be gentle," You hummed biting the inside of your cheek. "Are you okay? You look like hell," Megs came closer inspecting you more. "Can I borrow the 2 girls in my bathroom please?" You need some girl time and Megan to work her magic on your knots. "Yeah of course," Leo said nudging Jeremy who hadn't even looked at you since you walked in. "We will be down the hall," Kyle stopped in front of you and you looked up at him "we will talk in a few," You said softly leaning forward and kissed him softly before following Megan and Charlie into the bathroom.

"I'll start a bath," Char turned and plugged your bathtub and adjusted the water so it was hot enough to help your body hopefully. She took a bottle of your favorite lavender bubble bath soap from your window seal and squeezing some in. "Here let me help," Megan helped you stand again and discarding all the bloody fucked up clothes in a pile beside your feet. "The bath is ready," Charlie softly said turning back to you guys. Megan took your hands again and helped you in. The hot water half burned but seemed to ease your muscles a little. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Megan asked as she poured some conditioner in her hands and spread it through your hair as much as she could. You just shook your head cradling your chin in between your knees and holding your legs to your chest. Charlie was gently washing all the blood and dirt off of you. Her hands were so soft, she felt like velvet against your skin. "It's okay we don't have too," from Megan's voice you could tell she had kicked in to mother mode. You two had both done this for each other mostly when one drank to much and threw up all over themselves. It made you miss the old days. When all you had to worry about was drinking or smoking to much. Simpler times. The scent of the lavender soap soothed your mind helping release some of the tension in your body. Megan quickly getting the tangles out of your hair, she was a magician when it came to anything beauty related, especially hair. Charlie rung out the washcloth and set it on the side of the porcelain bathtub standing and grabbing a robe for you. "There you go love," Megan smiled as she washed out the last of the conditioner. She came around the front side of you again grabbing your hands and helping you up and out of the tub. She was so strong for how tiny she was. And Charlie wrapped the robe around you. "Are you okay? Seriously?" You snapped out of your daydream and looked at them tying the robe around you. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to sleep really," you yawned hoping it would be convincing enough for them. "Well we can sleep in the guest room. I know Kyle really wanted to talk to you," you didn't say anything and all of you filed out of the bathroom. "Get these on," Megan grabbed a pair of pjs out of your dresser and set them next to you. "We'll send Kyle back, in a few minutes," Megan hummed kissing the top of your head. "Sweet dreams," they echoed slipping out of your room and down the hall. You slipped the robe off and pulling on the pjs, throwing the robe over the arm of your couch. You threw back your comforter from where Megan had placed it after making your bed and tidying your room like always. But you climbed under anyways and got comfortable switching off the light on your nightstand and the room fell dark. "Come in," You whispered hearing Kyles footsteps at the door before he even knocked. He came in silently closing the door with a quiet click before padding over to you and climbing into the other side of your bed inching himself as close to you as he could but seemed to also be keeping a careful distance.

"I missed you," you nuzzled into his body closing the distance he had left between you. You laid your cheek against his bar chest running fingers over his soft skin. You instantly felt better as your skin practically melted into his. And he placed his hand on top of your head slowly running his fingers through your clean hair. "I missed you too love."

"Are you okay?" You knew the room was pitch black but you could see everything clearly. Every detail more vividly. "I don't know," you answered back examining the cracks in the drywall across the room. Where you threw Damon. God that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" You did. Just not with him. But even with your girls the words wouldn't come out of your mouth. You didn't know how to say what you even wanted to say. You peeled your body off him and sat up only to place both of your legs on either side of his abdomen running your hands across his skin digging in slightly till you reached his neck pulling him up to you his chest pressed against your chest and you leaned down and kissed him releasing every emotion in your body in that one simple kiss. Breaking away only to perch yourself next to his ear, "I love you too," you whispered speckling his neck in wet kisses. You had only hoped this was the right thing to do...


	44. The first night

_Kaylees POV_

 _"Charlie no ones gonna come to my birthday," you pouted not looking her in the eyes._

 _"Oh please I know you didn't deliver any of those invitations K," you knew she was rolling her eyes and you didn't even have to look at her. She placed her index finger under your chin hooking it over your skin and forcing you to look in those crazy eyes she has._

 _"And don't even try to lie. I know you don't want a bunch of kids you don't even like coming to your party. We can just do something lowkey. Me and you. I'm sure my brothers wouldn't mind coming," she removed her finger from your skin grazing it across slightly sending shivers through out your body. She turned tracing one of the bigger Lilly's you mom had picked earlier that morning. You knew your cheeks were as pink as ever. You had never spent much time with her brothers. Small comments in passing when you were over at her house._

 _"That is, if you want them to come," she grinned over at you before focusing back on the flowers. She was always so good with plants and anything that had to do with nature. She had showed you her garden in the back corner of the Salvatore property just a couple weeks after you had become friends. You had instantly clicked and been best friends ever since. But you knew that this garden was special to her and that she didn't let just anyone see it. "That could be fun," you finally said picking at your cuticles not knowing what else to do._

 _"I thought so, I'll talk to my mother tonight," she smiled from ear to ear. Her smile making you smile like always. "What did your mom have in mind?" she asked knowing your neurotic mother was gonna give you a huge party even if it wasn't what you wanted. "I'm sure she has something big and extravagant like she does every year. But I don't know other than that. Joys of being a founding family huh?" you chuckled awkwardly. "Cheer up buttercup. It's your birthday tomorrow," she took your hand before kissing your cheek. "I have to head home I'll come over early tomorrow and we can get ready together sound good?" she smiled again still holding your hand as you walked to the door._

 _"Sounds good. See you tomorrow," you called as she walked out of your house jumping down the front steps like always. She turned and began walking backwards flashing you one last wink before running off into the woods._

 _The next day..._

 _"Rise and shine birthday girl!" your mom yelled barging in your room. But you had already been awake since around 7. Just after the sun rose. "I know mother," you flipped to your other side looking over at her. She was already dolled up in her fancy emerald dress that she only wore on special occasions. Her raven locks in perfectly ringlets high lighting her aqua eyes. The one thing everyone knew you had gotten from her. Her make up was beautiful, her eyes were dark and her lips painted a deep red that reminded you of blood. Her already being ready you could only assume that everything was getting ready downstairs which means you wre confined to these 4 walls till the party later. Just like she did every year._

 _"Charlie is here enjoying some breakfast. I'll send her up with some breakfast and your dress and shoes so you two can get ready," she was talking so fast to the normal ear it would have been near impossible to make out what it is she just said. "Mom relax," you brushed off yanking your blankets off and throwing your legs over the side of your bed. "I'm fine honey. Get a shower okay? And happy birthday," she had been in your room for all of 5 minutes and had somehow cleaned everything up. Not that your room was ever dirty but jesus. "Thank you mama," you shouted after her as she breezed out of your room leaving only the lingering scent of her perfume to even remind you that she was actually there in the first place._

 _You got up and went into your bathroom turning on a hot shower and removing your night gown and got in. Your whole body instantly relaxed as the hot water splashed over your body. You took your time taking your favorite shampoo and conditioner from Ana's moms apothecary that she always gave you for Christmas. You only used it on special occasions. And your 15th birthday seemed pretty special. After washing all the soap off of you before stepping out and wrapping your robe around you and stepping back into your room._

 _"Happy birthday beautiful," Charlie squealed throwing her arms around you. She just like your mom was already completely ready. She was wearing a light blue gown that stopped just before her knees and black strappy heels. Her make up was perfect as always so you never assumed any less. Her hair pulled over her shoulder in a lose braid with a couple strands and her bands curled around her face. "Thank you," you wrapped your arms around her too squeezing her tightly before your nose filled with the scent of chocolate chip pancakes. "My favorite. Mmm," you hummed walking over the the tray of food. It was all your favorite things, pancakes, bacon, eggs, a bunch of strawberries and a tall glass of apple juice. "You deserve the best. Eat up and then we will start getting you all dolled up," she smiled sitting down on your bed across from you. You looked up and saw the white bag laid over your vanity seat. You cut up the pancakes and put a bite in your mouth as soon as it hit your tongue you closed your eyes slowly enjoying the rich cake mixed with the melted chocolate._

 _You scarfed down every bit of that breakfast as always. It was one of your favorite parts of your birthday. "God that was delicious," you leaned back against your headboard. "Time to get ready," she clapped her hands together and pulled out your chair for you._

 _"What are you thinking?" you asked her looking at her beautiful face through the mirror. "Well since I've seen your dress. I'm thinking straight hair," she ran your hands through your pretty much dried hair. "Work your magic baby," you winked before she turned you away from the mirror._

 _Hours later..._

 _It seemed like you had been sitting in this chair for what seemed like forever. But she had finally finished your hair and was starting on your make up. You couldn't stop squirming. It was annoying sitting here for so long doing absolutely nothing._

 _"Are you almost done?" you whined re-positioning yourself as your ass was growing numb. "Yes you impatient girl. You can't rush art," she hushed moving your face so you were looking at her again._

 _"Alright done," she finally said and you opened your eyes blinking a couple times trying to get use to the lashes she had put on. "Ready to see?" she asked and you just nodded closing your eyes again and you felt her turn the chair, "Open," she instructed. And you did and your jaw dropped slightly. It was perfect and you actually looked like a girl like both her and your mom always wanted. "Do you love? You look GORG!" she squealed behind you jumping up and down clapping. "Okay so it's almost time to go downstairs so time for the dress," she took your hand and tugged you into the bathroom handing you the white bag and shutting the door._

 _You pulled on the strapless black bra and lace underwear you had bought as a birthday present to yourself. Then turning to the bag hanging it on the back of the door and unzipping it. In it laid a black dress that was absolutely gorgeous with heels to match. You pulled it on as best you could and your heels before going back in your room so Char could zip you. "Eeee! I'm so excited!" She was bouncing up and down as she zipped up the back of your dress. You stepped in front of your mirror and fixed the last few touches and you turned hearing a soft knock on the door. "Ready?" Your mother asked stepping in. "I think so," you said and she smiled looking you up and down. "When did you get so beautiful?" she asked and you watched her eyes grow glassy. "Mom it's okay. Come on, my guests await," you smirked and headed out the door._

 _You picked up the delicate fabric and walked to the top of the stairs and looked down, everything was beautiful. There was so many people, beautiful flowers, and the smell of amazing food made your stomach growl again. Everyone of course waiting around the bottom of the stairs for you. "Happy birthday!" They all yelled in unison as you finally made your way down. Waving and saying small thank yous as you passed people. "Happy birthday beautiful," you walked out to the back patio and felt someone walk up next to you. You turned finding Damon, Charlies oldest brother. He was hot tonight. His dark suit seeming to perfectly match your dress. "Thank you," you smirked brushing your thumb along the backside of his hand. "Thank you for coming," you whispered watching as people decided to head outside enjoying the warm weather of the late afternoon._

 _"You think I would miss this? Never," you saw him smile and look over at you in the corner of your eye. But you couldn't look into those eyes. Those eyes could get you to do anything. "Come with me," you interlaced your hand with his and took him to the back corner of the patio and down a little staircase into your families garden. "So why did you come tonight?" you asked curiously as you closed the gate behind you two. "I'm curious about you," you looked over meeting those eyes and you felt the ground shift almost. Your legs coming absolute Jello. "Curious of me?" you walked in front of him his eyes still locked on you. You felt your whole body heat up under his gaze. "I've seen you around with my sister. You seem to have no idea how beautiful you truly are. And all the gazes boys give you on a daily basis. But you don't care about any of that. You're so loyal its crazy. You just unlike any girl I have ever met. It draws me to you," he confessed as you two walked through the garden. You gulped trying to get ride of the lump getting all cozy in your throat. You two had shared a few conversations but you never thought he felt this way. "What about you? I've seen how the girls act around you all the time," you stole a glance at him before smirking back down at the stones in the path. In a blur his arm was around you holding you against a stone wall completely hidden from anyone at the party. "And what if I only want you?" his voice was husky his breath hot in your face. And just like that he stepped back removing his body from yours taking your hand and pulling you back to the path._

 _"So what's your story Damon Salvatore?" you sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up at him until he sat next to you. "What do you wanna know beautiful?"_

 _"Everything," you grinned from ear to ear._

 _"I don't know if Charlie has told you, but our mother has fallen sick. And im not sure if she will make it much longer. My father blames us. Takes out his anger on either one of us or a bottle of whiskey. Well me and Stefan mostly. Says when shes gone he's arranging our marriages for all 3 of us. And me and Stefan will be enlisted in the military. And that's that. Says I will have to enlist now since I turned 17," his hard eyes fell and you could start to see the gooey goodness of his insides. You placed a hand on top of his and squeezed it, "I'm sorry that's happening to you guys." you nodded smiling sincerely. "But let me ask you thus, what is it you want? What does Damon Salvatore fall asleep dreaming about?"_

 _He looked up at you again and then back down at your hands intertwined together. "I want what everyone wants. I want to be able to chose who I marry. And marry who I want too. I want to travel and leave my father. I feel like all of our lives have been so planned for us. I just want to chose how my life unfolds ya know? There's gotta be more to life than this." You were a little dumbfounded and confused as to what even to say at this point. You were so wrong about him. And instantly you two have had this wild fiery connection. Sitting there talking with him at that fountain that day was the beginning of your tragic love story. But you didn't care. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you. And it was never more clear since that day._

 _"Ya know I had you completely wrong," you turned towards him. "yeah? What'd you think I'd be like?" he raised one dark eyebrow at you. "Bad boy. Play boy. Lady killer," you scrunched your face laughing a little. And a huge smile grew over his face. "Stealing the birthday girl Damon?" you turned finding Charlie with a hand on her hip._

 _"We've been caught," you cupped your hand and whispered to him. "Red handed," he whispered back and you both bursted into laughter. "Come on lets go dance at least," Charlie rolled her eyes. "Save me a dance?" Damon stood offering you a hand to help you up. "Of course," you winked walking over to Charlie and heading back to the party. "I'm starving," you groaned feeling your stomach growl again. "Your wish is my command," and she pushed through the crowd of people like a tank finally making it to the table of food. "So you and Damon?" she glanced over at you. You scoffed, "We were just talking. He's a really great guy," she scoffed back shaking her head handing you a plate. "We must know two different people," she snapped filling her plate with food. You dropped it and stacked your plate with food before finding a table and sitting down._

 _"There's the birthday girl," you looked up and found Stefan. You thought Charlie had followed you but She wasn't anywhere near you and seemed to have disappeared. "Stefan hey," you got up and pulled him into a hug. "Please sit," you gestured to the seat next to you which he gladly took. "I have to admit I was a little surprised when my sister asked me and Damon to come," he smiled cautiously at you._

 _"Why's that?" you were curious of him too. "I just didn't figure you would want us to come to your birthday isn't this a special one?" you shook your head. "Oh please Stefan you guys are like my 2nd family of course i wanted you guys to come," you broke a brownie in half. "You've got to try these. So good," you handed him the other half which he carefully took from you. "So good right?" he nodded. and you swiped a little bit of whip cream on your finger wiping it on his nose."Oh did I do that? my bad," you giggled licking the reminiscence off your finger. "Food fight really?" you rolled your eyes, "Oh please let me get it for you," you leaned in and swiped it off his nose again. "You are funny I'll give you that Lockwood. It's no wonder my sister befriended you," you were still giggling holding your stomach as it was growing painful. "You're not to bad yourself Salvatore," you finally settled down. "Speaking of Charlotte where is she aren't you two always together?" he looked around. "I don't know actually we were getting food and she kinda snapped at me and then disappeared," you shrugged biting into another strawberry._

 _You two sat there just talking for awhile. It was interesting now getting to know all 3 of them and how different yet similar they were. How smart they all really were. "Excuse me brother mind if I borrow the birthday girl?" Damon walked up to the two of you. "Of course Damon we all know you would just talk her anyways. Happy Birthday Kaylee," he smiled politely at you and half bowed before parting ways. "May I have this dance?" he asked bowing and offering a hand to you. You nodded and took his hand and he walked you out to the make shift dance floor just beyond the food tables. he finally stopped taking your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you two started to sway to the music. His skin wasn't even touching yours but it still made your knees weak and your heart pound. "why does it seem like the 3 of you hate each other?" you asked looking up at him._

 _"long story," he brushed off and just smiled which you knew meant he probably didn't want to talk about it. he had already told you so much today so you didn't want to push it._

 _"did you have a good birthday?" he asked looking back down at you as much as he could since your head now rested on his chest. "it was perfect," you smiled seeing everyone who was still here enjoying themselves. "did you have fun?" you glanced up into those big blue eyes. "gorgeous as long as i'm with you i'm perfect," your stomach fluttered again making you feel like you needed to throw up. the song ended but you took his hand walking towards the lake._

 _"this is my favorite place to come," you looked over the water reflecting against the sunset. it was so beautiful you weren't sure if this was all actually real. it seemed all like a dream. "it's beautiful," he stood closer to you wrapping an arm around your waist._

 _"i have to go soon," he whispered into your hair as he kissed the top of your head. "but," and he turned to face you, "it would be a crime if you didn't get a kiss on your own birthday," he smirked before pulling you towards him posessively and pressing his lips against yours. like he was claiming you. you didn't breath at all till he started to pull away but you pulled him back wrapping your arms around him and tugging on his hair softly. "goodnight beautiful girl," his breath was heavy when he finally pulled away._

 _"goodnight D," you leaned in for one last kiss before you watched him disappear into the forest taking your heart along with him._


	45. Meant to be

_Kaylee's POV_

Buzz Buzz Buzz*

"Ugh," you groaned turning over on Kyle's arm who was still tightly holding on to you. You squinted and snatched your phone off your nightstand and clicked the green answer button since that was really all you could see.

"Hello?" You answered sleepily closing your eyes once again.

"Dude you can not tell me you've been sleeping all day Kaylee! it's almost 5!" Jeremy shouted through the phone. "We need to work on our project dude," he finished more level headed. "I get it Jer. I'll be there soon," you assured and ended the call placing your phone back on the side table. "It's not actually 5 is it?" Kyle asked looming over you. "Lil bit," you smiled scrunching your nose and smiling up at him. Even in the faint light he was still such a beautiful person and those eyes. Glowing like two green jewels. "I have to go meet Jeremy before he kills me," you brushed your index finger across his bottom lip, taking your in-between your teeth lightly biting. "Have you been avoiding him?" he asked still laying over you but you could tell he wasn't allowing his full body weight on you. "He knows I'm a wolf Ky. It's not that easy to explain to him especially when Elena has had his mind wiped so many times," you released your lip and your heart grew sad. Literally everyone close to you either was supernatural or has already found out. "Well maybe this is your chance to be honest. If he can't even trust his sister. He should be able to trust his friends. Specifically you. I'm not gonna tell you what to do cause I know that would never go over well. But just a thought. Cause I know if I was him I would just want you guys to be honest. And lets be real if Megan's crazy ass can handle it, Jeremy should be a cake walk," you both bursted into laughter and he placed his hands on either side of your head and pushed himself up and off of you taking your hands and pulling you up with him. "What are you doing today?" You asked finally getting out of bed and grabbing a fresh change of clothes from your dresser. "I have practice in like an hour till late. And then I'm not sure. We should start doing your training with the actual full moon in a couple days I want you to be as prepared as possible," you snuck a glance at him even in the dark you could make out his body which was soon hidden under a t shirt again. "Here's this," you grabbed his varsity jacket and threw it over to him. you walked to the door of your bathroom "I'm gonna change. Do you want me to drop you off?" you threw your head back looking over your shoulder at him. "No I'll be alright," he looked at you for a moment. "But," he appeared in front of you in a blur pressing his body against yours pinning you against the bathroom door. "I do want to see you later," and he quickly stole a kiss before moving away from you. "You know it lover boy," you watched him stride over to the door. He always walked with such confidence, it was something you had always loved about him. And he had a cute butt he definitely didn't deserve. He turned to you and winked before disappearing and you shook your head walking into the bathroom and changing quickly.

You chose some light wash jeans, a black baggy knitted sweater, a pair of black boots, throwing a gray beanie over your head. You grabbed your bag throwing your phone in it and your notes for your project and headed downstairs. You didn't hear anyone in the house so you went outside grabbing your boxes of stuff from your moms trunk and putting them in your car. "I'm on my way," you texted Jeremy quickly and turned the car on and pulled out of your spot and down the driveway kicking up a cloud of dirty and gravel behind you which made you laugh a little on the inside. You turned on to the main road and finally made it to the Gilbert's finally.

You parked along the curb and hopped out and grabbed some of the stuff you wanted to go through today since you needed to start outlining your paper so you can finish it and finally pass history. You shoved some of the journals from your family and shoved them in your bag and headed inside. You already knew Stefan was here cause where else would he be. And you could hear Jeremy's and Elena's heartbeats.

"i'm here I'm here okay don't kill me," you yelled pushing the door open shoving it closed behind you and walking into the kitchen. "Don't hate me it's been a long couple of days okay? But I'm here," you set your bag in the chair next to you and sat down across from him, he barely even glanced up at you and didn't say anything. "Okay what gives? You've been rude to me the last couple days and I'm tired of it," your hands balled into fists your knuckles turning white and your fingers digging into your palm leaving tiny red crescent moons in their wake. This seemed to get his attention and he grabbed your wrist standing and tugging you out on to the back patio.

"What is going on? How are you a wolf? Why do I feel like I remember that but I don't? Everything is confusing me and I need answers," he shrunk back like the same little boy he was when you first met him.

"Jeremy it's a lot to explain right now. And I'm willing to tell you everything but not here okay? We can go somewhere and talk after," you took his hands in yours. "I promise lets work on our paper cool?" He just gave a curt nod and headed inside. He was right he does need answers. He deserves them. He opened the back door leaving it open for you and stepped back inside going directly back to the whatever he was working on. You followed closing the door behind you instantly hearing Stefan and Elena.

 _"Stefan who was that man in the road?"_

 _"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?"_

 _"I wish. The crash knocked me out. And I don't think Kaylee saw him either she was really hurt. Lucky for superhealing."_ You couldn't help but smirk to yourself.

 _"When I did see him he was wearing a hoodie. All i can remember before I passed out was these black boots coming towards us."_

 _"I brought some vervain. For um- For you and Jenna. And um I made this bracelet for Jeremy. Few extra ones for friends. Or you can even put it in food or drink. But as long as it's in you or on you a vampire cannot control you."_

 _"Wow so much to remember."_

 _"I know but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who he is and what he wants. We have to be careful."_

Doorbell rings*

You looked up breaking your concentration on their conversation. Jeremy stopped what he was doing it seemed he had transitioned into sketching while you were listening and walked over to the door and opened it. Curiously you followed staying where whoever it was couldn't see you. "Hey, It's gonna be 22$," the man said handing Jer a box of pizza. He was cute. But you had never seen him around before which was odd since everyone here knew everyone. Joys of small town living. Jeremy threw his head back to the stairs, "Elena I need the money!" he shouted. "I'll get it," you moved from your cover catching the mans eye and you walked behind Jeremy when the scent hit you. The same smell you got around Charlie, Stefan, and Damon. Vampire. Your eyes widened and you glanced back at the man who was back to talking with Jeremy. Theres no way. But this could be our mystery man.

"Need money for pizza," you smiled awkwardly poking your head into her room. "Right there," she pointed to her vanity where a couple crumpled bills laid. You smiled at both of them awkwardly again and walked back downstairs. "Here you go. Keep the change," you handed him the money being careful not to touch him. If this was the mystery man which it didn't seem to be since he was standing in the house now and you didn't hear Jer invite him in. But you already had so much on your plate and you were not about to add one more.

"Thanks," he took the bills crumbling them in his hand again before turning towards the door. "And you have yourself a good night," his face was now more intense than it was before. The friendliness seemed to have completely disappeared. He continued staring at you walking out of the door backwards. You just smiled awkwardly and closed it. The weird feeling making your knees weak. It couldn't be him.

* * *

 _Charlie's POV_

You strolled inside closing the door behind you scrunching your eyebrows together when you saw the chaos the house was in. Hundreds of books laid scattered everywhere. And you could hear more and more dropping every couple seconds. You walked up the stairs and into the library finding Damon. Which I guess you could have guessed since he was the only one who ever trashed the house on a normal basis. "What are you looking for Damon?" you asked scanning some of the titles that littered the ground around you. You shoved your hands in your back pockets knowing he probably wasn't gonna tell you.

"Not your concern," he brushed off not even bothering to look at you. "No but putting Kaylee in harms way now that is my concern," you walked closer to him eyeing him up and down. Trying to find any hidden clues as to what he was up too. "Heh heh," he let out one of those annoying laughs that always made you want to choke him. "What are you talking about?" his back was now to you as he scanned whatever book he had now. "I'm talking about Atlanta," you removed your hands from your pockets and folded them over your chest. "Oh yeah. Me and Kaylee had a blast," he chuckled again before finally turning towards you. "No care for Elena? I see you haven't fully gone soft on me," he wiggled his eyebrows at you before looking back down at the book in his grasp. "I'll leave that to Stefan," you replied sourly. "Aw why so sour little sister? Mad I didn't invite you?" He slightly looked up at you and smirked. "I get it. You're just bitter Stefan gets to be with who he loves and you don't. Poor Katherine is just out of reach," you poked hoping to get something out of it.

"Who said I still loved her? You're one to talk, how does it feel seeing Kaylee with Kyle?" You couldn't help but fake a laugh. "I'm sure the same way you feel when you see them together. and Are you joking? That little bitch had the 3 of us wrapped around her little finger for nearly a year. Didn't you ever wonder why Kaylee disappeared leaving to go live with some rich family in England and then Katherine shows up just after, how could you possibly think that's a coincidence? Because she watched us. She saw you, that you were in love with her. But that was after she had decided to make you two her little toys. But she had to get rid of the one thing that was standing in her way. Which was always K. We betrayed our friend. The love of your pathetic miserable life for someone who literally is the reason we are dead. Don't believe me? Ask Katherine because she told me the night they rounded up all the vampires in town. This was all her plan. And you so easily fell for it like the pathetic fool you are," you shook your head watching his body tense up as he digested your words. "But wait let me guess this is why you're on some crazy witch hunt because she told you she couldn't be around you anymore. Because she does remember now. Now it all makes sense why she's so easy to forgive you, why she feels you could convince her to do anything and vice versa. You were so good with her. I just don't get why you would throw that away unless you know she'll never be with you and your only hope is Katherine," you pushed further trying to get something anything out of him. He did nothing for a few seconds before glancing back at you, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked. You stuck your bottom lip out pretending to pout, "Oh come on big bro don't get all soft on me," you chuckled to yourself before heading upstairs leaving your words to eat up his insides. Not that anything you said wasn't true. But you knew it was so true it would hopefully get through to him. No one wanted Katherine back. No one.

* * *

 _Kaylee's POV_

You and Jeremy had stayed up all night going through everything and finishing your papers. And finally around 4 AM you both passed out on the couches with pizza and snacks everywhere.

"School," Elena shook your both awake and you just groaned and got up. "I'm showering first," you bolted upstairs locking both doors to their bathroom and turning on the shower. It was days like this you were thankful that you always kept an extra change of clothes at their house.

Their shower didn't get nearly as hot as yours did at home but it still felt good. You quickly changed to black jeans and a baggy maroon sweatshirt with your schools logo all over it. You shrugged and brushed your teeth and combed through your hair quickly before throwing on the same beanie from the day before and headed downstairs. "Jer let's go or your riding with Elena!" you shoved his chest since he decided to fall back asleep while you were in the shower. You grabbed your phone grabbing a piece of pizza, "Crap I actually have to go now. I need to drop off my paper do you want me to drop yours?" you asked standing and grabbing your bag while the piece of pizza hung from your mouth. "Yes!" He shouted from the stairs. You grabbed both of your papers and put them in your binder and back in your bag and heading outside.

School wasn't far so you made it in plenty of time and parked in your normal spot next to Kyle's car. He must have had early practice since he was already here. You grabbed your bag and locked your car and headed inside.

Alaric's classroom was right inside so you stopped there first. "I don't think I've ever seen you at school this early," he chuckled actually seemingly genuinely surprised to see you. "Had a couple things to take care of. And I wanted to drop these off. Jer was running late so I just took both of ours," you handed him both and he quickly glanced over each before smiling back up at you. "I'll have these graded before class sound good?" you just nodded heading back out the door, "Thanks Ric," you grinned and walked back out into the hall.

"Guess who?" a voice asked and hands covered your eyes. "It better be my boyfriend or one of my best friends otherwise someone is getting a black eye today," you answered and they removed their hands and it was of course Kyle. He had been doing the same thing to you since you two were kids. "Feisty today, I like it," he intertwined his fingers with yours and you two couldn't help but laugh as you two walked towards you locker. "Why are you here so early?" he asked leaning against the locker next to yours. "needed to drop off my extra credit paper. I'm sorry I didn't call last night we really had to finish." you hung your bag inside and went to grab your books. "Look lets cut the first half of the day, we're both passing all of our classes now. And you need to train the full moon is in two days love. Its a lot," he urged stopping you from grabbing your books. "We can use the weight room since those classes aren't till the afternoon," he suggested. "I'm in," you closed your locker and took his hand again and he took you over to his locker grabbing a heavy ass bag from the bottom.

"Lets go," you two glanced up and down the hall seeing no one. So you snuck down the freshman hall and into the weight room. If you were gonna have to transition again and again for the rest of your life might as well get all the help you can get. It hadn't really hit you that you two would be wolves in 2 nights. Back on 4 legs finally like you had been itching to me. The cold mud under your nails. How you can smell and see everything so vibrantly. The cold wind ruffling your fur. You were made to be a wolf. You could feel it in every bone in your body. It was your destiny. Who you really were meant to be.


	46. Who Knew

_Kaylee's POV_

By the time you had finished all the training Kyle wanted you to do you were utterly exhausted and your legs were completely jelly. But that's what happens when you run 5 miles and practice kick boxing for over an hour. But it felt good getting all that anger out. He said that it's the biggest things werewolves deal with is the anger and quick fuse, especially new ones. It was quite odd to think about him being that angry about anything or towards anyone. He was always so calm. But he of course had parents that knew about everything so he had plenty of years under his belt that you didn't.

"Feel better?" he asked as he caught up with you as you walked back into the weight room. It was hard but somehow you didn't even break a sweat. You knew your muscles were recovering as you walked back towards your stuff. You felt good. Alive.

"Much," you grabbed your sweater throwing it back over your head. "How did it go with Jer last night did you tell him?" He asked placing all the equipment back into his dufflebag. "I was going too. But we needed to finish our paper and I just don't know what to say honestly. He knows somewhere in his mind which is why he wasn't scared of any of it because compulsion can never completely take away a full memory. It's just hard and I know he deserves answers which I'm willing to give him. I'm just trying to figure out what i want to say," you admitted taking his hand and lacing your fingers with his. "Maybe we can all talk to him after school? It might be easier having more than just a wolf to answer all his questions. At least then he would have a witch and a vampire," he suggested quietly as you two made your way back into the school.

"I like that. We could meet at the grill after school. You don't have practice today right?"

"Right," you nodded slipping your phone out of your back pocket and into your hand sending a quick text to the group.

 _We're all meeting at the Grill after school. No exceptions._

You then clicked the group without Jeremy in it. _We're telling Jeremy tonight so I will need your guys help. He deserves to know since all of us do. I don't care what Elena or Stefan says. I'm pretty sure he read something of Elena's cause he already knows more than I thought he did. He's not safe not knowing._ You typed quickly and hit send before shoving it back in your pocket.

You two finally made it back to the main building just in time for the lunch bell. "Thank god. I'm starving," you pushed through the kids pouring out of all of the classrooms. Finally making it to your locket you grabbed the lunch your mom always shoved in your bag in the morning before you were even awake much less the sun. You pushed back through the sea of people finally making into to Kyle. "Hi beautiful," he smiled over at you before planting one soft kiss on your temple.

"Hey yourself ready?" it was finally nice out today and you wanted to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted. The Full moon was tomorrow and that reality was starting to set in. Kyle said it was different when you turn on the full moon. The first hundred times are excruciatingly painful. And that was started to scare you. But in a way it only made you want it more. He took your hand and you both walked outside to the stoner pit knowing that's where your group would be luckily it should be in the sun today.

You frowned jumping off the cement ramp on to the picnic table when you saw that none of them were even there which seemed odd. So you set your food down and grabbed out your phone.

 _Way to late. He cornered us. He wants answers now. On our way to lunch spot._ Megan responded literally a minute ago.

"Looks like our plan is moving up. He wants to know now and they're all on their way here," Kyle just shrugged and didn't seem fazed by it. But he had so long to get use to this. He grew up in it. He never learned that supernatural beings and humans had always lived together in this world. It was his norm. Now for everyone else it was crazy and not something easily understood.

"Here goes nothing," you looked up and saw them all coming towards you Kyle sliding into the seat next to you placing his hand on your inner thigh.

"Don't look so happy to see us Jer,' you joked trying to break some of the tension you could instantly feel when they all walked up to you.

"Enough with the games. I want answers now," he hissed and they all took their normal spots around the table. Most looking at you and Kyle to say something.

"Jeremy look what you're asking us to tell you. it'll change your world. It will probably change how you look at all of us. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Charlie finally spoke up. "I know most of it already. I read Elena's journal. I just want to know why you guys let her do it. It's like I knew but I didn't but I thought I could at least trust you guys. Now I want to know everything," he set his arms on the table both of his hands balled into fists the veins in his hands poking out. "So tell us what you do know and we can build off that," you offered still trying to ease the tension that you could feel inside your bones. "Wolves," he waved his finger between you and Kyle. "Correct."

"Witch," he pointed to Leo. "And vampire," he finished pointing at Charlie. "And I'm assuming you know or you wouldn't be here," he pointed nudged Megan.

"Sorry Jer," she ran a hand over her light pink knitted sweater that you recognized as Caroline's but the tears building in her eyes made your heart sad. Its not that you guys didn't want to tell him. He deserved to know just as much as everyone else did.

"So you clearly know what we are. What more do you want to know?" His eyes instantly darted to you the moment you started talking his pupils so dilated that it swallowed most of his eye color. "I just don't understand. I have all these holes in my memory. The journals? What they wrote was real?"

You just nodded. "I know it's a lot Jer. But we're all here. Now's the time to get answers," you went to reach for his hands but he snapped his arms off the table and back into his lap.

"You've been a vampire since 1864? And you are a reincarnation of some girl they knew in 1864 and you breaking the curse unlocked all those memories?" You nodded again.

"Is that why you and Damon have some weird love connection? Were you guys together back then?" he pushed and you felt Kyle's hand tense against your thigh his nails slightly digging in. "Yes we were together back then. But we aren't anymore," you assured not only him but all of them with how they were looking at you. You placed your hand over Kyle's rubbing his arm and his grip on you loosened. "And you guys can't be compelled?" You shook your head, "It depends on the blood line," Kyle answered for you.

"And I can't remember anything because Elena had Damon compell me?" you nodded again. he slammed his fists down on the old wood making everyone jump "I have to go," he muttered before jetting away.

"Jer wait!" you jumped up after him. "K don't he needs time to process. It's not a fun thing to find out your memories been messed with by the orders of your own sister. He'll come around or," you snapped around. "Or what? We compell him again? Is that really your fucking answer to everything?" you snapped yanking your arm out of her grip.

"If it means keeping all of us safe then yes I will do what I have to do," she snapped back. The tension you tried so hard to ease was now getting to your head and you could feel your blood starting to boil looking at one of your best friends and all you wanted to do was rip her head off.

"Okay lets go this way," Kyle wrapped his arm around your waist moving you away from everyone. "We have to go to class," you pointed out realizing you weren't going towards the school.

"I know. But we can be a few minutes late so you can calm down. i understand what you're going through. it's just the nerves of the full moon," he assured you taking you over to his car.

"Just breathe," he took your hand placing it under his shirt over his heart. You let your eyes close focusing your hearing on his heartbeat. and little by little you felt that wildfire in your mind disappear.

you let your eyes open and felt a million times better. "what did you do?" you looked up at him.

"i helped you ground yourself. it's helpful and something we will practice until you can do it on your own," he kissed your forehead and took your hand and you two headed back inside.

you quickly grabbed the books and stuff that you needed for Ric's class. and you and Kyle made it inside the room just as the last bell rang. Jeremy of course was no where to be found considering he sat next to you everyday.

class was just beginning when Ric places your paper on your desk as you were taking your stuff out of your book bag. your eyes kinda widened and you grinned from ear to ear seeing that there was a giant A on the front.

"surprised? it's a good essay. your thoughts are clear and your arguement is well laid out," he walked back to his desk and leaned up against it.

"it's just uh, you don't actually think that there's vampires and werewolves in mystic falls?" he seemed to be fishing. like he knew more than he was letting on.

"i mean is it that impossible? what with all the animal attacks, mysterious deaths, people going missing. more than any other place in Virginia. " everyone else was nose deep in trying to finish their homework from the day before.

"well regardless it's creative which is why you got the A. but i wouldn't get to caught up in the conspiracy theory of it all," god he sounded like your dad. if your dad actually cared about anything you did.

"oh come on Ric can't deny the magic hidden in this town," you whispered before laying your books out on your desk and starting your work allowing him to chew on your words. hoping he knew that you were on to him just as much as he was on to you.

and just like that the bell rang and class was over. you gathered your stuff shoving it all back in your bag.

"Kaylee can you wait up a minute?" Ric asked as you got up. Kyle took your hand, "i'll catch up with you in a few," you kissed his cheek and he smiled before heading out with the rest of the crowd.

"what's up?" you questioned as the last kid walked out.

"that uh source that you cited for the 1860's info uh, kaylee lockwood? and Jacob lockwood?"

"oh my ancestors journals?" well at least one of them were you laughed to yourself.

"i'd really like to see those sometime," fishing again are we Ric? he was hiding something for sure that much you could sense. but he didn't smell like a vampire. or another wolf. so it didn't seem to make a lot of sense.

"really?"

"yeah two first person accounts of both genders about the civil war. that's like uh open for a history teacher," his joke was bad but you couldn't help but laugh.

"i don't have the ones from Jacob. but i do have Kaylees," you dug through your bag before setting two journals on his desk.

"you think my essay is creative wait till you read these. or some of jeremy's," you flashed him a coy smile setting them on the edge of his desk before heading to the door. "thank you," he called as you reached the door you just smiled, "keep an open mind Ric," and walked into the sea of kids.

"were ditching," Megan's squeaky voice said next to you locking her arm around you.

"come on we all have study hall. we won't be missed. besides the decade dance is soon," you just nodded knowing no was not an answer either of the Forbes girls would except as always.

"have you talked to Jer?" you asked as you got to your locker and grabbed all your stuff.

"nope. i think he went home after lunch," and you just sighed looking down slamming your locker a little to hard.

"look don't be upset. he's a drama queen he will get over it," she rubbed up and down your arm.

"it just sucks ya know? this all could have been avoided if Elena wouldn't have wiped his memories. it doesn't take it away. it just makes you feel empty," the corners of your eyes stung with tears. but you blinked a couple times and swallowed them knowing it was just you being overly emotional.

"he'll come around Kay," and you just shrugged as she dragged you out towards the parking lot and finally stopping at your car.

 _i've been kidnapped sos_ you texted Kyle when she finally let you go.

 _just kidding me and megan are ditching study hall and going to the grill. see you later?_

you placed your phone back in your hoodie pocket and unlocked the doors and climbed in and you two headed across the street to the grill.

you two walked in and the same famialr smells hit you like a brick. all the different food being cooked up in the kitchen. the sticky spilt alcohol behind the bar. everything. it was familiar. comforting. you quickly scanned the crowd instantly spotting jeremy seemingly at the same time he saw you guys and you watched him scoff and roll his eyes.

"that's it," you muttered to yourself marching over as he was about to get up you placed your hand on his shoulder, "sit down," you ordered shoving him back into his seat. his jaw dropped realizing how strong you were.

"i'm tired of this jeremy. you can be mad all you want. but i wasn't the one that had your memories erased. i wanted to tell you. so i don't understand why you're blaming me," you hissed rocking your foot against the base of the table the soft sound the only think distracting you from jumping over this table and killing him.

"i'm mad because you could have stopped her. or damon. or whoever did this to me. but you didn't cause you're so far up his ass you would do anything he told you. no wonder you guys get along so well you're both pathetic," he hissed back and as reflex your hands balled into fists.

in a blur you were on his side of the booth pinning him against the back wall you could see your glowing eyes reflecting in his. "don't you dare try to blame this on me. i've done nothing. but maybe i should just tell your sister you know so she can wipe your memories again," you muttered his heavy breath hot against your face.

"i'm done being your punching bag jeremy. grow the hell up," you released your grip on him and got up from the booth walking over to the bar where Megan was.

"i'm guessing from your face it didn't go so well," she pushed a coke over to you.

"megan the last thing i need right now is an i told you so," you kept your eyes forward slipping the straw between your lips and sucking the carbonated drink into your mouth. you looked down the bar seeing Matt writing on some papers talking with a guy you didn't recognize. maybe a new bartender?

 _"i can't believe you're adopted. i never saw that coming."_

 _"it gets weirder, i looked at my birth certificate it lists miranda and grayson gilbert as my birth parents. none of it makes any sense."_

 _"which is why you should ask jenna. first of all the elena i know would always want the real truth. good or bad."_

 _"and second of all?"_

 _"you just found out your boyfriend is a vampire. so unless your birth parents are aliens. how bad could it be?"_

 _"ah ok look i have to go to the store my outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."_

elena's adopted? well there's a plot twist no one ever saw coming.

"earth to Kaylee stop eavesdropping," you blinked a couple times realizing Leo and joined you guys.

"long time no see dude," you leaned forward pressing your chest against the bar and grinned at him.

"been busy trying to help grams with Bonnie. and work on my stuff," he smiled back before leaning in and kissing megan.

"yuck get a room," you cringed downing more of your soda.

"okay what are you wearing to the dance?" Megan turned to you her pale complexion emphasizing her bright red cheeks. "oh no no no. i agreed to go. i am not dressing up," you shook your head there was no way in hell. "Someone's moody," Leo pointed out shifting in his seat. "Nervous about tomorrow?" he leaned forward again seeming to watch your face for what your mouth didn't reveal. "It's different than when I did before. It's like I want to rip everyone's head off constantly," you pleaced your hands on either side of your head trying to massage away your growing headache. "You sure a dance is where you want to be tonight?" you just groaned folding your arms on the bar and laying your head on them. "She's going. No problems can't be solved with a little dancing and fun."

You sat up and just glared at her before your eyes caught on someone else. Actually the last person you wanted to see right now.

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _"I think we need a fresh start."_

 _"You tried to kill not only me but the girl who is practically my little sister."_

 _"But look you both are alive. And if I wanted you to be dead, you would be. Does that not count for anything?"_

 _"You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires right? Just stay the hell away from me and my friends."_

 _"Everything okay over here?" You looked up to see the new bartender seeming to come to Bonnie's rescue._

 _"yeah we're fine."_

 _"I wasn't talking to you."_

 _"Heh," Damon smirked before walking away._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Anytime Bonnie."_

 _"Wait you remember me?"_

 _"I didn't graduate that long ago. You're making me feel old."_

 _"Sorry I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just mean I didn't know you knew me."_

 _"I always know a pretty face."_

You gagged and turned back to the bar. "Well we're gonna go get ready for the dance. Swing by my house at 6?" Megan confirmed pulling her coat over her shoulders and her backpack over her right shoulder as always. "You got it boss," you fake saluted and they just rolled their eyes and headed out.

you swirled your straw in your drink your headache seeming to only get worse. "Here this should help," and a glass slid in front of you the smell of bourbon burning the inside of your nose.

"Damon I am in no mood for your games tonight," you didn't even look at him. You couldn't looking at him would only make you want to forgive him. To give in and just kiss him with everything in you. But you weren't a second choice and he was still hell bent on getting Katherine back. It seemed she was always the thing keeping you two apart, even before.

"Oh come on k, I'm just trying to help. You seem to forget this isn't our first rodeo. And I was the one that helped you with your first full moon," this made you look at him which you didn't know was exactly what he wanted until your eyes met. "Come on. You can't push me away forever," his thumb barely brushed over your skin but left goosebumps in its wake anyways.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Happy to be back love?" Nik asked you as he offered you a hand and helped you out of the carriage."Well if you wouldn't have kept be locked up in your castle I wouldn't be," you sassed him and he just raised an eyebrow but still offered you his arm."Do you remember what we talked about love?" you could feel his eyes looking down at you but you couldn't meet them. You always got lost in his eyes. It was the one thing he knew held power over you. That you two had this unspoken connection despite him keeping you in that retched castle all these months._ _"Yes Nik I rememeber what you told me. You said since I killed that boy I broke the werewolf curse and will now turn into a bloody wolf every full moon. Which not to mention is in just a few short hours," you knew he was smirking at the slight hint of an accent coming through as you talked."You will do fine my love," you two walked up the stairs and he stopped just in the door way. "This is where I leave you," he took his arm back from you and wrapped it around your waist pressing his lips softly against your forehead._ _"Thank you Nik," you couldn't help but smile up at him as he broke the contact against your skin. You stepped towards him throwing your arms around him and pressing your body into his. "For what love?" his head was nestled into your neck and you couldn't help but shiver against his warm breath."For everything. I had a splendid time," you didn't want to stop being in his arms but you knew you would eventually have too._ _You stepped back and blushed down at your toes, "Dont worry love you'll see me again soon. Remember no one must know I was here or who you were with understand?" You just nodded and watched him walk down the steps and climb back in the carriage. You ran your hands along each place his skin had touched yours trying to hold on to the memory for as long as you could._

 _You took a couple deep breaths before pushing the doors open, the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted into your nose filling the space around you."Kaylee," your mother smiled walking out of the kitchen and opening her arms until she came in contact with you."Hello mother," you wrapped your arms around her realizing how much you missed the sweet scent of her perfume."Where's father?" you asked when she finally let you go."Out back with your brother," she pointed and you just smiled before heading in that direction._

 _"Father," you called as you pushed the iron gate to the garden open._

 _"Kaylee?" he appeared from behind some of the hedges. He had dirt smeared all over his face. Just how you remembered him. "It's good to see you," he wrapped his arms around you his body nearly consuming yours._

 _"When did you get back?" he asked setting down some hedge clippers. "Just now, Nik just dropped me off," you smiled over the sight of the garden. You had been so scared with leaving that all your work would be dead by the time you came back._

 _"It looks great out here," you looked over at him leaning against the fence. "Your mother insisted on keeping up with it till you returned."_

 _"Well I'll let you finish up here then," you picked up your dress and stepped on the stone path back to the gate. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Taking care of some business in town," you shouted over your shoulder. You were surprised when he left it at that._

 _You bypassed your mother and went out the side gate and headed over to the Salvatore house. Your father was not going to keep you from your friends._

 _You walked up the steps being careful not to catch your dress under your heels and knocked once. Not even a minute later Mr. Salvatore answered the door. "Kaylee?" His eyes were hazy and you could tell he was drunk. Seemed like old habits really do die hard. "Good to see you Mr. Salvatore. Are your kids home?"_

 _"Upstairs," he lugged the door open it seemed that was the only thing keeping him up in the first place._ _You quietly made your way upstairs trying to see if you could get the jump on them. "Oh damon," you called through the hall way before hiding in one of the indents in the wall. Like clockwork you heard his door open and close. "K?" he called back and you wrapped your hand around your mouth trying to stifle a laugh. "Did you hear her too?" Charlie called from down the hall at her room. "Looking for me?" they both turned their jaws instantly dropping. "Miss me?" you smirked before both of them nearly knocked you over. "Jesus don't kill me," you moaned trying to push back against them to not lose your balance._

 _"when did you get back?" Charlie demanded placing both of her hands on her hips. "just now," you choked out still being smothered by Damon._

 _"D don't kill her just yet," she joked removing him from you._

 _"God it feels like we haven't seen you in decades. what have you been up too? how was england?" Damon seemed to brighten up. that little twinkle you loved returning. "who is this lovely lady?" you turned finding a girl you didn't recognize. but you could tell you didn't like her. her smell was revolting. "Katherine this is Kaylee Lockwood," Charlie introduced. but you said nothing as those black doe eyes stared into your soul._

 _"england was great," you smiled looking between them before looking across the room at the window. the sun was starting to set. Nik said it would start as soon as it got dark._

 _"as much as i'd love to stay. i have to get going. it's a long story and you wouldn't believe me anyways. i'm not even sure if i believe me. but i'll see you tomorrow okay?" you rocked forward and kissed Damon's cheek and grabbed charlie's hand squeezing it once. "it was nice to meet you Katherine," you smiled before walking downstairs and disappearing outside._

 _you walked through the forest it was growing darker and darker by the minute. but you had to get to the old cellar. it was the only place you wouldn't hurt anyone._

 _"agh," you dropped feeling a snap in your chest just in time for finding the stairs to the enterance. you summoned what little strength you had left as a human and stumbled down them and into the old cellar. it was dark only lit by the faint moonlight yet you could see like it was daytime. you saw 4 chains from each corner of the room and cuffed them to each of your wrists and both of your ankles. another snap made you cry out as both of your arms broke in a way no humans was suppose too._

 _"k?" a voice called from the enterance and your eyes darted over to them at unhuman like speed. "damon," you groaned another snap making you roll on to your side. "get out of here," you managed. but you knew better and he of course wasn't gonna listen. and you heard him come towards you. "go," you jumped up in a blur barring your teeth at him. The venom consuming your eyes. your legs buckled at another snap. "tell me what i can do to help," he begged sitting next to you but far enough away that he could run if need be. "get out of here i don't want to hurt you," you whimpered your eyes burning as the tears flowed out of you like a river._

 _"here," he opened a flask and held it by your mouth and you opened it happy when you tasted the bourbon melt into your mouth._

 _"damon you have to go. it's not safe," you gulped. "i am not leaving you," he brushed you off._

 _"there's a cage back there. go in it. and lock it and stay back," you ordered whimpering at another crack in your spine._

 _and just like that everything was quiet. you weren't Kaylee anymore. you were a four legged hungry wolf chained down in a cellar with the love of your life who you wanted to kill right now._

 _"k?" he whispered his scent filling your nose. fear making him smell musky. less earth like._

 _you let out a deep growl and he jumped. and you moved towards him the chains stopping you once you got to the full length. and you growled again yanking at them yet they wouldn't budge. and you whimpered again pulling at them and you could see them coming undone from the wall. you took a few strides back before running towards the door at full force breaking free from them all. You moved into the moon light stalking quietly towards Damon._

 _"k?" he asked again finally being able to see you. you went to lunge but a different scent caught your nose and just like that you were gone. a wolf free at least in her home._


	47. A dance full of secrets

_Continuing the flashback..._

 _Every smell in the forest was hitting you over and over and over. Like waves crashing over you. But there was still that one scent that you couldn't get away from. It was so familiar yet made your stomach roll. Revolting but with slight hints of vanilla. A scent you recognized the only question was from where. You crept along the tree line making sure to stay under the cover of the underbrush as you followed the scent. Some places it was more prominent than others which made you feel like whatever it was had been there just recently and was somewhere in the woods with you. Possibly watching you. You stopped for a moment perking your ears around you trying to catch any sign of whatever it was. When a whoosh sound made you cringe and something breezed by you. The fire in your belly turning into a full on forest fire as you went after whatever it was. It was fast. But you were faster. You stopped for a moment as you finally caught sight of what it was. It was a girl. Tall with caramel skin. Every hair on her head was in perfect ringlets. Her dark eyes darting around trying to catch you. You slowly made your way around her circling her like a hungry hyena. Waiting for when she turned her back to you._

 _It took some time but you were more than patient when she finally turned her back to you. And in a blur you jumped out of your cover and she turned just in time to see you but not enough time to run. Your heavy body easily pinning her down into the wet grass of the clearing. She was screaming but you couldn't hear it. All you could hear was her heart beat in her neck. Your muzzle was dripping with saliva. Everything in you wanted to tear her apart limb by limb._

 _"Kaylee!" You turned finding a dark haired man running towards you guys. "Get off of her," he ordered. Those bright blue eyes like lasers in the dark night. You turned your eyes back to the girl staring at her for a long moment contemplating what to do. Your nails in her chest were just deep enough that small red spots appeared under them soaking her white dress. You shifted your weight to your front paws pressing your nails in deeper. You let out a low growl before removing one paw and swiping it across her face quickly. You weren't gonna leave her with nothing. Your nails cutting her cheek like razors blades. And four bright red lines appeared across her face. The bleed slowly starting to trickle out. You let out one last deep growl before turning to the man, appreciating the sight of him one last time before disappearing back into the forest._

 _But you didn't fully disappear you kept your distance to where you could see them but they couldn't see you. You watched the man walk over to the girl who was still laying in the grass and he obeyed her a hand to help her up. You felt a slight pang of jealousy in your heart. You could see the way they were looking at each other. It only made you want to go back and finish what you started. But you turned away trotting off toward the sound of rushing water. And you followed it until you got to what looked to be a quarry. And you walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down looking over the water the full moon lighting up most of it and the area surround it. You could feel the cool breeze brushing through your fur and you took a deep breath allowing it to fill your lungs completely. You looked down seeing some people playing in the water and laying on the sand banks below you having zero idea you were even there. You looked to the horizon seeing that it was slowly starting to turn pink. And watched over the kids who were now gathering their things and starting their trek back through the woods._

 _"K?" You turned time seemed to go by so much quicker now. And the sun was starting to rise. You whimpered once and he care closer until you felt his hand between your shoulder blade tugging at tuffs of fur. Where the white hair of your coat met the black. You whimpered again and collapsed into his arms. Feeling yourself loosing the wolf and turning back into your human self._

 _"It's okay shhhh," he cooed wrapping his arms around you and grabbing a blanket from his pack that was now next to both of you and wrapping it around you. And just like that you had shed your wolf skin in his arms curled up in the blanket._

 _"D?" You asked looking at your arms and seeing dirt streaked up and down them. Some red spots made your eyes widen. "Blood?" You looked back at him. "Katherine was walking in the woods and you attacked her. She has some pretty gnarly gashes to prove it," he smiled weakly helping you sit up and to keep your balance. "You like her don't you?" You asked watching him closely._

 _"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows at you like that was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard._

 _"D I've know you for a long time. Which means I know when you like someone," you brushed your thumb along his jawline and curled into his chest and relaxed completely against him._

 _"It's okay Damon. You don't have to protect me," you whispered running your finger over a frayed part of his trousers._

 _"I don't know how I feel. It makes it that more confusing," you just nodded and continued toying with the loose strings. It was times like these you missed nik, Elijah and Bekah. You'd have to send them letters when you got home later._

 _"I understand. You're young. You don't have to have everything worked out," you glanced up at him and he just looked over the water. The sun was now starting to warm the earth up again and everything was coming back to life with its warm golden light._

 _"You weren't scared," you pointed out looking up at the sky resting your head against his thigh._

 _"Of you?" He looked down and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of your eyes. "You did see my turn into a wolf Damon. That's not something you see everyday," he placed his hand on your check brushing his thumb over your skin repeatedly._

 _"I would never be scared of you my love," he leaned down kissing the top of your head. Even if he loved someone else you did too. Maybe you were right for each other. It just wasn't the right time..._

 _End of flashback..._

"You're not in this alone k," it was unclear how much time had passed but Damon was now holding your hand. You wanted so badly to look at him more than anything. But you couldn't. So much had happened and so much more.

"You're right damon, she's not alone cause she has me," You turned seeing Kyle and if it was possible there would be steam billowing out of his ears at this point.

"I will not hesitate to rip your heart out Granger," he said lowly turning towards the bar and releasing your hand scooping up his drink and sipping on it slowly. His jaw completely clenched to the point his teeth might actually shatter.

"I'm right here," Kyle growled stepping forward, Damon doing the same.

"Enough! I'm not something to fight over! You both are children!" You shoved them away from each other giving them both one last scolding look before storming out. The cold air biting at every bit of your exposed skin as you made your way to your car.

"Don't," you growled not even having to look at who was behind you.

"Kaylee please," this made you turn to him "No Kyle this is ridiculous. You both are childish! I get hating him most people do. But he is my friend and someone I care dearly about so either get over it. Or if you can't control yourself and actually trust me then break up with me. Cause I have enough bullshit in my life. I don't need anymore," you half screamed not trying to draw to much attention to you guys. But you knew you had gotten to him when you saw the hurt look in his eyes. "And you I'm sick of this. Both of you just stay the hell away from me. I'll be better off this full moon as far away from both of you as possible," you spat spotting Damon over Kyles shoulder. You shook your head before climbing in your car and pulling out to go home. And attempt to try and calm down before going to this stupid dance. You turned on to the main road turning on some music and blasting it hoping to drown out some of the annoying thoughts hammering through your head. The pounding headache already starting. It was going to be very long night...

You finally made it home and the house was quiet as usual so you just went upstairs. Not even knowing what to wear to this stupid dance anyways when an idea hit you. What if you dressed the opposite of everyone else? Most were going with the bright colors and fun outfits. And you had something perfect. You threw off your bag and cost before heading into your closet grabbing a red and black plaid pleated skirt. A pair of fish net leggings. A black crop top with a giant white moon which was a little funny considering tomorrow was the full moon. And your favorite leather jacket and doc martins.

You quickly changed touching up your hair and make up before heading downstairs and out the door as fast as you could since you heard movement in the kitchen.

 _On my way to you._ You texted Megan realizing it was a quarter to 6. And you got in the car and headed over to the Forbes residence.

You pulled up and honked once and her and Leo both came out of course both dressed up. She must have roped him in. It was kinda funny. She pulled open the passenger door "before you get in I told you I wasn't dressing up so this is as good as you get," you held up a finger.

"Honestly I'm just happy you're going I thought you would have ditched with everything going on," she smiled kindly which was odd. Normally you'd get an ear full but you shrugged it off and went to head to the school when "Stefan is calling..." popped up on your dash.

You rolled your eyes but clicked answer anyways, "what's up?"

"I figured you wouldn't answer me so my little brother kindly let me borrow his phone. You 3 need to get over to the Gilbert's now. We have a problem," he instructed before handing up.

"Another day in the life of being super hero's," you joked annoyed but turned your car around to go over to the Gilbert's.

"So what is it that you needed us to come over here for Damon?" You asked walking in Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch together and he was leaning against the bar.

"That man kaylee. The one I hit. He was in the house. He tried to kill me," she was stuttering hard but you could tell she was actually really scared.

"How'd he even get in?" You asked irritated this is the last place you wanted to be.

"He was invited in," Elena choked out clearly still scared.

"He posed as a pizza delivery man last night," Stefan explained looking at each of you.

"Well he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" You turned to him and glared at him before smacking him in the chest. "Ouch. You forget you're a bit stronger than me right now," he murmured so only you and Stefan could hear him. You just smirked in response before turning back to them.

"No he was to busy trying to kill me," Elena snapped folding her arms around herself.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan accused Damon. Are we surprised? No.

"No," and Stefan just nodded his head slightly clearly not convinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we have company."

This made Elena look up, "do you think there's more than one?" She questioned.

"We don't know," was all he said which clearly gave her no comfort considering the scoff she let out you all sat on the couches around them you and Damon of course ending up on the same one.

"Damon," Stefan turned his attention back to him. "He's been invited in."

Damon just nodded, "then we go get him tonight," he offered. "You two up for it?" He now was looking at you and Elena.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"I am not getting involved," you brushed your hand away. "Yes you are cause i need you to back me up," he nudged you and you just rolf your eyes.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We will see who shows up," you shook your head this was a stupid plan that you did not want to be apart of.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan instantly shot back.

"Till we get him this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's at least worth a shot," Elena seemed to be summoning all her courage not that she had a lot to begin with.

"I'll do it." You all nodded and Stefan clearly did not want this to happen but she just placed her hand on top of his. "I'll be with you 3. I'll be safe," she assured. You were not being a fucking bodyguard all night, that was for damn sure.

"Goldilocks and her boyfriend pay attention tonight text any of us if you find someone who doesn't belong or is watching either of them," they both were oddly quiet and just nodded their heads.

Because of your guys little detour the dance was already in full swing by the time you guys got there and made your way inside. Everything looked great which didn't surprise you since Caroline was always in charge of the decorations and wouldn't let this dance happen if everything was not absolutely perfect. You walked behind the two other couples and Damon offered you his arm and you just glared at him again. "Oh come on wonder boy isn't here. You deserve to have some fun. And this only works if we blend in," He looped his arm through yours and you both walked towards the dance floor.

 _"Having fun?" Elena asked Bonnie and Car._

 _"No. But this look took two hours so I'm at least staying half of that." Car laughed._

 _"What's Damon doing here? With kaylee?" Bonnie asked her voice filled with judgement._ They all turned and stared at you two together.

" _He wanted to come. I promise he'll behave."_

 _"So what is this like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers?"_ Wait did Elena have a thing for Damon too? Is this Katherine round 2?

 _"No. But if I'm gonna be with Stefan I have to learn to tolerate Damon."_ More like he needs to learn to tolerate you but okay Lena.

" _Its not like I can kill him," she laughed awkwardly which seemed to reveal she wished she could more than she let on._

 _"There's a thought." Bonnie swirled her drink._

 _"Mmm. I'll help." Car offered knocking their drinks together and continuing to watch you two. Over your dead body. He may not be your favorite person right now. But you would never let anyone hurt him._

"Stop eavesdropping its rude," Damon leaned over to you and whispered handing you a plastic cup filled with punch. You took it and you guys moved back over to the side lines hoping to get a good look over the entire crowd.

"You can't hate me forever ya know," he leaned against one of the support beams in the gym and look over at you.

"Watch me," You sipped your drink scanning over all the faces in the crowd all of which you recognized or knew them.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked like he genuinely wanted to know. You downed the rest of the punch and tossed the cup. "Damon you know okay. I don't need to tell you." He shook his head and leaned closer to you, "I have what I think I did. But I want to know what I actually did," he clarified and moved in front of you so you had to look at him.

"Damon I remember everything. I remember the day I fell in love with you. The first time I met you. All the time we spent together. I was so in love with you for so long it hurt. And then my father sent me away and I came back and things were different. You loved another girl. 150 years later and nothing's changed. I'm tired of trying of dealing with this. So everyday I'm working on falling out of love with you and in love with Kyle and myself. I'll always care about you but I'm not gonna wait another 150 years just to see if one day you'll pick me. So please just stop okay? Stop trying to come between me and Kyle. You have me our blessing so stop trying to ruin it for me. When I left to England I was pregnant Damon. That's why my father sent me away. " you looked away from him not wanting to see his face. You moved out from in front of him disappearing into the crowd. There was so much more you couldn't even tell him. It hurt so much. It was to much to remember. You watched him walk over to the table with Bonnie and car.

 _"Hi Bonnie," he called and they both looked at him in disgust. "Wanna dance?"_

 _"I'm out of here," Bonnie rolled her eyes._

 _"Please give me another chance," he asked cutting her off. But she just shoved past him and walked away._

 _"Back off Damon," Car Warned before following after her._

"Where did they go?" Elena asked as you and Stefan walked over to them.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He couldn't even look at you.

"What'd you say to them?" Stefan asked knowing they didn't just storm away from him because they wanted too. "I was perfectly polite. Elena... would you like to dance?" Both you and Stefan looked at her. "I would love too. May I have this dance?" She turned asking Stefan and you bit the inside of your cheek trying not to laugh. And they locked arms and headed to the dance floor giving Damon the fakest smiles you had ever seen.

You looked at him but he made his eyes be anywhere but you. "Damon were gonna have to talk about this," you told him and he finally looked down at you. "That's why I was gone. I had the baby in England with the family I was staying with. I didn't want to leave you or Charlie okay?" You went to grab him but he just backed away. "None of this is okay," he growled through gritted teeth and pushed past you trying to get as far away from you as possible. It broke your heart but he deserved to know. He deserved to know everything. But you just couldn't. Katherine was and will always be the one thing that stands in his way. That stands in your guys way.


	48. Unpleasantville

You watched Damon shove through the young high schoolers like they were nothing. His anger billowing off him in waves that you could feel even being nowhere near him anymore. There was so much he didn't understand. There was still so much you didn't understand. You had a baby? Was the baby still alive? Where was he or she? All the thoughts blew through your mind one after another as your vision blurred with tears. You finally took a moment and pulled yourself together and turned finding Kyle standing there and you knew he was hurt. You hadn't had the chance to even tell him about it yet. And with the issues with him and Damon you weren't even sure you wanted too. "Kyle," you whispered stepping closer to him but he only stepped back moving away from you when you tried to touch him. "Don't," he turned on his heel and disappeared among the sea of color. You could feel the hurt building in your throat. Everyone upset with you, yet no one understood that this was just as hard for you to understand and deal with.

 _"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?"_ Even through the sea of voices you could still find Elena's. Your eyes caught Stefan's as he was looking around. You had completely forgotten you were on a mission as always. Save Elena duty even though that same guy tried to kill you too.

 _"Nope. It doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?"_

 _"Not unless he was a pompadour."_

 _"Heh. Wow. Definitely was not one of the better fashion trends."_

 _"Oh come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?"_

 _"No. Burned. Buried."_

 _"No seriously. What was it like? The fifties? Cause in my mind I have this picture of all varsity sweaters and milkshakes."_

 _"Well that and McCarthyism and segregation. The nuclear arms race."_

 _"Okay but there were poodle skirts."_

 _"There were poodle skirts." Their laughter made you crack a smile. It was nice that at least someone was enjoying themselves._

 _"Where did Damon go?" You watched those dark eyes search for a moment before looking back at Stefan who as always his face gave it away._

 _"What happened? I know you know what Kaylee said to him earlier." His eyes flickered over to you before going back to her. That thought hadn't even occurred to you that he might have heard you. It just came out like word vomit._

 _"It's not my place to say Elena. If Kaylee wants to tell you she will. I don't even think she meant to tell me," the lump in your throat only grew feeling badly that you just wrote Stefan off. That he was whipped over Elena. And whoever you were best friends with before was not the same guy that was standing across the dance floor from you now. But you knew he cares for you which is why he tried to protect you from all of this in the first place. You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to bring some sort of comfort to the pain you were feeling and you glanced over at them. You wanted Damon. As much as you hated him you knew it was the one thing that would bring you comfort right now._

 _Megans POV_

"I'm gonna get some air," you leaned over and half yelled in Leo's ear who was to drunk to even understand what you said but nodded anyways. It was boring watching over Kaylee and Elena scanning the crowd for this mystery dude. This was the one dance you looked forward to every year and now you weren't even enjoying it. You rolled your eyes and couldn't help but let out a scoff as you plowed through all the little freshman getting down on the dance floor. Some giving you dirty looks but you were in no mood. Not even to put them in their place.

The cool night felt amazing on your skin and the small do your back. Stupid tight clothing. You walked around the back of the gym over to the stoner pit to grab a cigarette from your gangs hidden stash when you froze hearing someone softly sobbing on the picnic table.

You slowly walked closer being careful not to make any noise when you realized who it was. "Damon?" You whispered all your muscles relaxing. In a blur his face was turned to you his eyes bloodshot from the tears. The wetness on his cheeks reflecting the outside gym lights.

"Are you okay?" You knew he was impulsive angry. You couldn't imagine what he could do if he was hurt. "Don't pretend like you care blondie," he brushed off and turned away from you realizing you had already seen to much.

"Is this about Kaylee?" You ignored his pleas and orders to go away and instead took a seat next to him. "Isn't it always?" He was weak and vulnerable so he didn't put up much of a fight. It was weird seeing him like this. He always seemed so bad ass. Like nothing affected him ever. Until now I guess.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You offered slipping a cigarette out of the pack and sliding it between your lips lighting the end with your lucky lighter you brought with you everywhere.

"I love her. But she told me something tonight. Something she should have told me when she came back in 1864. And I just feel like I'm looking at a stranger now," he dropped all on you. You could feel the heaviness of his words. Feeling all of the emotions he did. "Damon you do realize how hard this all is on her right? She puts up a tough front but you can tell if you look past that. It's hard finding out you were such a different person and you are a reincarnation of this person who from what I know wasn't the greatest. But she's not the girl you knew. And you can't hold that against her. Because I can see how much you guys love each other. And I can see how you always want to protect her. But maybe right now you need to follow this thing with Katherine. And she needs to try this thing out with Kyle. But that doesn't mean you guys stay out of each other's lives cause it seems to hurt you both more. Just give her a little bit of a break okay?" You were unsure if you could touch him. You flicked off the ashes from your cigarette before sitting on the table next to him and you wrapped and arm around him. "You'll be okay D," and surprisingly he melted into you and laid his head on your shoulder. It was weird but you were happy you could comfort him. "Ya know you're far to smart for your age," you couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks D," and he just chuckled and while you took another drag blowing out a small cloud of smoke. "Why do you smoke those?" He asked sitting back up and turning towards you. "It makes my mom and sister mad," you shrugged and squished the butt under your heel. "You gonna be okay?" You jumped off the table but turned back towards him. He just gave a soft nod, "I'm here for you D. I know we don't like each other much. But I don't think you're so bad," you smiled and he just smiled back and you walked backwards and then turned and headed back inside. It was such a weird moment that meant so much to you. He really wasn't so bad. Just someone who was hurt so much it made him cold. You could relate. God you could. It was weird seeing him like that, someone who hurt your sister so much. But you actually cared it made your stomach uneasy but no one deserved to be alone when they were upset.

 _Kaylees POV_

The more you stayed here. The more the hurt built in your throat and your vision blurred with tears. Standing here watching all these people you'd known your whole life you realized how selfish you had been. That no matter how hard this was for you, it was still hard for others. You should have told Damon when you found out not just spilt it on him at a high school dance. You shouldn't have been so quick to write Stefan and Charlie off when they were just trueing to protect you. You were starting to realize maybe you and the girl you were weren't as different as you thought. You sucked in a deep breath filling your lungs to capacity and then slowly letting it out and focusing your eyes scanning the crowd when you found Jer he must of gotten stuck on punch duty making up for something, probably extra credit.

"You neglected to mention this was a themed party," A dark hair girl stood in front of him leaning down to catch his eye.

 _Anna? You thought. She was so familiar. But you couldn't place where. It was like you were looking at an old friend._

On the other hand Jeremy looked completely taken back that she was here, "what are you doing here?" He asked grabbed a liter of soda from under the table and refilling one of the lunch bowls.

"Well seeming as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands," she beamed up at him like it was the most incredible thing she'd ever done. And for being someone you use to know she sure came off strong.

"You're doing that things again," was all Jer said looking back down at the punch bowl making sure not to overfill it.

"And what think would that be?"

"That thing where you pretend we're dating even though we're not," he finished off the bowl throwing the empty bottle into the trash behind him. You cringed at his words, a little cold Jer.

She just nodded, "oh. You mean stalking. Yeah. Heh. Get over yourself. Come on I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me," god this conversation was just getting more cringeworthy the longer you listened.

Jer just looked down softly laughing to himself. You were usually pretty good at reading your friends but you couldn't tell this time if he was super into this girl or just felt bad.

 _Megan's POV_

Your sister and Bonnie seemingly got tired after Caroline stayed for an hour, I guess being grouchy with no dates makes for a boring dance. And dragged you to the grill. Leo offered to stay to make sure everyone here was still safe. He was probably more helpful as a witch then you weee just as a human. You walked in behind her and Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes instantly found the hot bartender and pointed to the bar seats, "lets sit up there."

"Be anymore obvious Bonnie," your sister folded her arms across her chest narrowing those cat shaped eyes on Bonnie's.

But she didn't waver even for a second, "don't rain on my hot guy parade," she dismissed looking back over at him.

"What? It's just a drizzle," she looked back at the bartender. "I mean Ben McKittrick really?" God she was so judgmental. No wonder no one confessed stuff to her. You got an ear full when she realized you were dating Leo. Which at least for me was a little hurtful considering he was her best friends little brother. And honestly in mystic falls you could do a hell of a lot worse. But man did Bonnie look like a love sick puppy as you moved next to her and she was to busy watching him wipe down the bar to even notice you. "He's hot," was all she said in her little trance.

"I mean come on he's a washed up jock that pours drinks for a living," she dismissed. "You could do way better."

Ouch should be more careful with what you say in public Car you shook your head watching Matt come up behind you guys knowing he heard what Caroline said. And after the weird little night they had with your stupid paper thin walls it seemed they were getting cozy. Key word is were.

"Hey!" Caroline lit up as he walked past, but he just brushed her off with a "what's up?" And walked away with a tub full of dishes.

And with a little huf your sister looked defeated. Her and Elena always seemed to have the most boy trouble. It was a bit entertaining.

 _Damon's POV_

You say under the stars outside the school after sharing that moment with younger blondie it weirdly made you feel better. You knew you shouldn't have been so hard on Kaylee but if you would have known she was pregnant everything would have changed. Katherine would have never happened. None of this would. You would have convinced her to let you turn her and then you guys could live together forever. With your child. But that wasn't how things worked. Maybe for now blonde was right and she needed to be with Kyle and you needed to follow this thing with Katherine no matter where it lead. You made your way back inside. It was always an interesting thought to think about growing up in a world like this actually going to high school instead of preparing for war with your father. Maybe you and Kaylee would have been high school sweethearts. You looked around not saying any bright purple hair and your heart sunk at the thought of her not being here anymore. But you did find Stefan and Elena dancing their hearts out on the dance floor. It was nice seeing him happy for once. And it made you happy to be close to Elena even if she wasn't Katherine. Which she somehow must of gotten over seeing the picture of her in Stefan's room or we wouldn't be here now. You caught sight of purple hair in the furthest part of the gym from you but just like that it was gone when one of the teachers wearing a varsity jacket stood next to you.

"Ya know I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" He asked trying to make small talk I guess. You looked from the crowd back to him still confused, "Alaric Saltzman I'm the new history teacher." he introduced.

"Oh uh the cursed faculty position," you grinned ear to ear remembering why that position became open in the first place.

"So I've been told," he laughed awkwardly stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Damon. Salvatore," you turned back to the crowd.

"Salvatore. As in Stefan and Charlie?" Now he seemed to be digging for something.

"Little brother and sister," you confirmed not looking at him directly.

"I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning," you smiled back at him keeping your focus on the crowd.

"I hear they're both very bright. Not that I've had the chance to see for myself.

"Yeah their attendance is a little spotty. Family drama," you waved off his sucipions.

"No parents?"

"Nope it's just the 3 of us now," small talk was never your strong suit especially with humans.

"You guys lived here your whole life?" More digging. Who was this guy?

"Oh and off. Travel a bit," your eyes still watching waiting to see if this mystery man actually decided to make an appearance.

"Really? Where? Around the states?" You turned your eyes to him trying to figure out who he was and what he was doing.

"Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosey. I- I don't mean to pry," he seemed sincere. "Look it was nice meeting you," he turned. "You too," then walked away disappearing into the sea of hormonal teenagers. You finally saw Kaylee leaning against the back wall of course being the little wallflower she is. "Damon if you're just gonna chew me out some more don't even bother," she whispered before you even took a step towards her. But her words didn't stop you and you walked over there.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing you said her head shooting up her watery eyes hurting your heart. You lightly toon your thumb brushing them away and attempting to dry her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I feel like I've been so selfish. And I know it's hard for me but I didn't even thing how hard it would be for you. I'm sorry," she nodded taking your hand from her face into her hand. "I love you D. I always will," you looked down at your hands intertwined and attempted to ignore the heat and butterflies you felt just from touching her. "I don't know. Maybe for right now Kyle is what's best for you. And maybe I just need to find Katherine and get the answers I've needed for the last 150 years. But I'm not giving up on us. I love you Kaylee. I will always love you. I don't think I could get over you even if I wanted too. But I'm okay with being the best friend you need for right now while we figure everything out okay?" You brought your eyes back up to hers seeing them become glassy again as she threw her arms around your neck and hugged you. You wrapped your arms around her sides closing your eyes and breathing in her scent. "I will always love you Damon," she whispered into your ear before letting you go. "Do you know anything more about the pregnancy or the baby?" You asked changing the subject before you got all soft. She shook her head "I wish I did. I just know I was pregnant when I left for England and wasn't when I came back. I can remember everything from my life except what happened in England. No matter how hard I try," she looked down picking at her nails. "We will figure it out. We will get your the answers we both need. But for now you should go talk to Kyle. He's outside," you cranked your back behind you. "Thank you D," she hugged you again and you lightly kissed her forehead before watching her till she disappeared outside.

 _Kaylees POV_

"Still mad at me?" You found him sitting on a picnic bench out front staring at the half moon. He must have been focused on that because you watched him slightly jump at your words. "Come sit," he motioned looking back up at the moon.

"I know you guys have history. And I know some of my behavior has been horrible and not okay in the least. And I am truly sorry for that. And I know he's your best friend. It just sucks sometimes ya know? I try not to act jealous but I am. It's my worst trait. And I don't know how to make it go away. But I feel like a baby changes all of this? I mean who knows that baby could still be alive? Would that change how you feel about him? About me?" You leaned forward taking his hands into yours. "Kyle I love you. And I know all this shit is crazy and it's okay not to know exactly how you feel. I have no idea what I would do if that baby still happens to be alive 150 years later because I have no way of finding out because I can't remember anything from England. So I don't know. I don't know how to feel or deal with any of this. But I'm not that girl anymore. I am still me. The girl you've known your whole life. And I know that I love you. And the rest we will figure out okay? No matter what," you nodded and squeezed his hands in between yours. "I love you," he took his hands and placed them on either side of your face kissed your lips with such gentleness you almost didn't feel it. It was gonna be okay. It has to be.

 _Megan's POV_

You had ordered some coffee when Matt has purposely sent a different waiter to help you guys when you knew this was his area. And you watched your sister wollow in your own little world. And Bonnie awkwardly borderlining on stalkerishly staring at the bartender. They both were giving you a head ache.

"Tonight was so much better on paper," your sister whined finally saying something after the long stretch of literal silence. But it at least broke Bonnie's weird sex stare, "ah now you're just feeling sorry for yourself go and talk to him," she nudged gesturing over to him.

"Be bold and fearless," she nodded I feel like she was more talking to herself then your sister.

"Says the one who's been eye stalking the bartender since we walked in," You butted in.

She studied your face for a few moments, "you're right."

She glanced back over at him and before you know it was off to talk to him. You raised your eyebrows swirling your coffee again. "Didn't see that coming," you murmured. For a moment it seemed Caroline was inspired and then jealous seeing how good their conversation seemed to be going. Her attention then directed to Matt as he cleared the dishes from the table next to us.

"Seriously?" She snapped as she was still getting the silent treatment.

"Is that for me?" He stopped.

"Well it wasn't for Megan," you groaned. "Don't bring me into this."

"Do you need something?" Man he was cute when he was mad.

"Are you like mad at me or something?"

"No car I'm not mad I-"

"Then why are you being so weird?" Don't push it Car.

"I'm not. I'm working," he dismissed.

"You're avoiding," Caroline clarified which wasn't false.

"No I have a table to clean. Ya know that's the kind of thing that washed up jocks do to make a living," you froze almost spitting out your coffee as he walked away. Good for Matty. It was nice seeing your sister get knocked down from her high horse sometimes. She groaned sitting back in her chair again after realizing what he was talking about.

 _Kaylees POV_

You and Kyle had finally made up and you guys walked back inside making your way to the dance floor. "Ya know you don't go to school here. You don't have to help," You looked over seeing Anna give Jer a bunch of stacks of cups.

"Oh I don't mind. It's fun," she insisted. More like staring and hanging out with you is fun you thought. Who was this girl?

"Oh yeah uh before I forget. Can I borrow your ancestors journal? And maybe Kaylees?" Your head jerked towards them as Jer looked up meeting your eyes and you looked back to Kyle. "Why?" Jer asked restocking the cups.

"You said I could read them remember?"

"I don't have mine. And I doubt Kaylee has hers on her," you could feel his eyes on you again.

"Oh well obviously you guys didn't bring them here," she laughed but I'm a way that seemed like she was trying to cover up how she actually felt. Or was hiding something.

"I could walk you home or something?" She offered. "No I think we both met our history teacher borrow them," he nodded cleaning up the random garbage that was on the table.

"Wait why would you guys give them to him?" She seemed to be panicking now as she followed his movements. He moved she moved.

"Because he wanted to read them," he answered like it was so obvious.

"You know you guys shouldn't be giving those to just anybody," you were trying to decide to wait to intervene.

"But we should give them to you?" He questioned seeming to pick up on the same vibes you were. She was quickly becoming more panicked as you could hear her heart rate spiking, "loan, loan it to me," she clarified.

"Yeah well we loaned them to Mr. Saltzman," his eyes more focused on his job rather than her now.

"Maybe he's in his classroom. We could get them back," now she was acting a little like a crackhead about these damn journals.

He laughed he was never one for confrontation, "what's the deal with these stupid journals anyways?" His eyes meeting hers again.

You turned Kyle so you were looking at him and his eyes grew wide. "Give me a second," you told Kyle before walking over there.

She quickly turned and was now facing you. "Is there a problem here?" You were examing her face trying to figure out who she was. She quickly looked to you, "forget it I gotta go," she dismissed and walked as fast as those long legs would take her. "What a weirdo? Why do you put up with her?" You turned back to him.

"I- I don't know," he turned walking away from you. You turned away just as a slow song came on and you walked back to Kyle wrapping your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist. You two seemed to have gotten real close to Elena and Stefan.

"Maybe he's not gonna show," Elena looked around meeting your eyes seeming to try to be optimistic. She met Stefan's eyes and he looked down at her, "you mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" He joked.

"Ahhh. The horror," she slipped her hands down to Stefan's chest throwing her head back. You saw Stefan smile which made you smile. He deserved to be happy. "I'm really sorry for all of this," and as quick as the happy goofy Stefan came it was gone.

"It's my choice. I decided to be here," she assured him. He always took so much stuff on himself even if he didn't need too. "I officially signed up for it. So I don't want to hear you apologizing anymore," she playfully (at least hopefully) poked him in the chest.

"Ya know gorgeous it's not nice to eavesdrop," Kyle laughed still holding you tightly to his chest. Like he was gonna lose you if he didn't.

"It's not like I can help it. I would give anything to have normal hearing," you defended. It's not like you signed up for superhuman hearing. You guys enjoyed the music appreciating as it got more upbeat and you danced together watching Damon be a goof and super extra dancing with some random girl. You watched until your eyes fell on the guy who Elena had hit with her car and your smile dropped. "Stefan Damon," you whispered and they both stopped and "back corner," followed your eyes to the guy. You looked away before he saw you. "Get Damon," He said to Elena before pushing through the crowd after the guy you quickly following in pursuit.

"You are not getting in the middle of this again," Damon appeared in front of you stopping you in your tracks. "He wants either me or Elena. Elena is human. I am not. I'm going to get my answers," you pushed past him knowing he wouldn't stop you mostly cause you were stronger then him. The guy was walking through the hall wearing a black hoodie made him stand out of the crowd. The guy disappeared down a dark part of the hallway. And you watched him pin the guy against the lockers. "What did I do?" The guy asked monotone. Very obviously compelled. "Where is he?" You demanded standing next to Stefan.

"I was getting a soda and then this guy gave me his hoodie." You groaned running back towards the gym but stopped when your phone started to ring.

"Hello Kaylee," your heart dropped.

"Here's what you're going to do, you're going to go back into the gym and there's an exit door straight back. You have 10 seconds," your heart was beating in your ears. "No," you fought back pushing through the door to the gym. "Or little Jeremy dies," you ran a hand through your hair. And you found the guy standing just behind him, "I bet you I can break his neck so fast there's not even a witness now start walking," he said taking a step closer to him.

"Don't you dare hurt him," you growled.

"Keeping walking little wolf. Through the door," he said now coming after you as the call ended. You walked through the hallway you had never actually taken on a vampire especially one that wanted to hurt you. You tried to push through the door attempting to give you more space to figure out what to do. But the door was chained shut and wouldn't budge. You b lined into the cafeteria trying to push on any of the doors but of course they were all locked. You tried to run but he grabbed you throwing you over him and on to one of the tables. It collapsing against your weight as you slid off of it and he threw the table out of his way like it was nothing. He picked you up pinning you against the wall barring his fangs at you. And you felt the venom burn your eyes as the anger guilt inside of you. but he seemed unfazed by it and went for your neck but you raised your knee kicking him in the groin and as he fell to his knees you threw him away from you the wolf ripping through you as you jumped towards him letting out a deep growl. "Hey dickhead," Damon whistles raising his hands in surrender. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk," you let out another deep growl. And Damon shook his head. You turned seeing Elena standing in the open doorway and he jumped on top of one of the tables attempting to lunge towards her but you caught him before you did bitting his left shoulder and holding it until you were both on the ground again.

"Now you feel like talking?" Damon asked standing in front of him. "Screw you," was all he said and you sank your teeth further in him jerking a little so the venom went straight into his blood stream.

"That werewolf bite will kill you within the hour. So I would start talking if I were you," Damon suggested.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked. It was weird watching how they worked as a wolf. Your human mind fighting with the animal side. "Because it's fun" was all he gave them as damon shoved his hand in his chest wrapping it around his heart.

"What do you want with Kaylee and Elena?" Stefan growled in his face.

"She looks like Katherine," he chuckled. "And I knew Kaylee Lockwood in 1864."

"You knew katherine? And Kaylee?" Damon and Stefan shared a look.

"Aw. You two didn't think you were the only ones did you?" He have a gasping laugh and you yanked on him again and he groaned. "You 3 don't even remember me. I'm sure your little sister does. Young little charlotte that I got the greatest pleasure deflowering," he chuckled again and you let go sinking your teeth in his neck.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb hm?" Damon took his hand out of his chest knowing this poor bastard had a few mere minutes left. "What the hell is going on?" You looked over seeing Charlie in her pale pink gown. "Noah?" She looked taken back by her now wide eyes.

"Ah just in time. I was just telling your brothers and Kaylee how I took your virginity," he laughed looking down again.

"I won't tell you how to get in the tomb so you might as well just kill me," he said gasping between almost every word.

Stefan grabbed a mop and broke off the end of it, "no let me," Charlie said grabbed it from him and plunging it in his chest. He gasped again, "the grimorie," he finally folded.

"Where is it?" Damon sneered. "Charlie," he said smiling. And she yanking the wood out of him only to stab him in a different spot. The gasps becoming more and more frequent.

"Check the journals. The journals," he said and you knew he was almost out of time.

"It's in either Jonathan's or Kaylees. The Gilbert's and the lockwoods were the only ones who knew," his breath was shallow and you knew his lungs were slowly filling up with blood.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan demanded "who else is there!" You looked around watching seeing if anyone was watching you. D you caught a glimpse of dark ringlets. The same ones you saw earlier when Anna was walking away from you and Jeremy.

"You're gonna have to kill me," he looked between the 3 of them. Stefan touched Charlie's shoulder and she yanked the make shift stake out. "Kaylee," Damon said and you bit hard enough jerking him around. Your strength no match for him dying body and you yanked his head off. The rest of his body turning a gray ash color. You could taste the bitterness of his blood in your mouth as you looked back to the four of them.

It was now Elena's turn for the gasping and shallow breathing. "What- how are you gonna find the others now?" She looked between all of you. "He has to die Elena. He was never gonna give anything else away," Charlie put lightly lightly rubbing her arm. "Elena he's been invited in," Stefan tried to help and just nodded. A noise made the four of you turn towards the doors to the cafeteria. "Go I got this," Stefan wrapped Elena in his arms. "Are you good? Can you turn back?" Damon asked you and you just grunted before turning back into your human form. Still wearing your outfit.

"Ya know you're getting freakishly good at controlling when you phase now," Charlie took your hand and you two followed Damon out to investigate whatever the noise was. You threw walked out finding Mr. Saltzman making a hasty getaway. The 3 of you appeared in front of him stopping him. He cleared his throat, "uh hey."

"What were you doing?" Damon asked now your earlier suspicions were confirmed.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." You looked to Damon watching his pupils slowly dialate. "Where are you in mystic falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my students older brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." You 3 walked away you were unconvinced that the compulsion had even worked. But you followed anyways.

You finally found Stefan who had made sure Elena and Jeremy were picked up by Jenna and taken home.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone," Damon pointed out.

"You are," Stefan looked up. "So the grimoire, that was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell? When the founding families burned her. They took her things, and you were hoping dads journals would tell you where it is."

"Look at you putting the pierced together," you yawned looking down the hall. The dance was pretty much over. And Kyle had also disappeared. "Good for you," Stefan looked to his shoes smiling but not a smile you had recognized. He was planning something.

"I was half right," he sighed "well it's out there now. Let the games begin." Their eyes were locked on each other and Stefan took a step forward "my offer still stands."

"Yeah with some hidden caveats, no doubt," he was sizing Stefan up seeing if he truthfully would help him get Katherine back as long as Damon left mystic falls for good. "No no. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb. You and Katherine go, the other 26 vampires die."

"and if I agree?"

"I'll help you." He confirmed once again.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"Nope. That's not gonna cut it," he pushed for Stefan to say the real reason.

"Because I want you gone."


End file.
